Love At First Sight
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: James' sister Allie is forced to move to LA after their parent's pass away. But what happens when Allie and Carlos fall inlove? How will James feel about that? And what happens when Carlos and Allie recieve surprising news?
1. Love At First Sight

**Hey guys! Since I only have 1 other fanfic and it really isnt that popular :( I decided to make another one! I'll still be continuing that one though!**

**Summary: James' Sister Allie is forced to move to LA with James after there parent's pass away in a car crash. Bella and Carlos instantly fall inlove, But James' being the overprotective brother that he is isn't too happy about that which causes Drama between Carlos' And Allie's relationship. Then Carlos get's into a horrible accident which causes him to go in a coma. Willl Carlos pull threw? Will Allie loose 3 people in just 1 year?**

**Okay I SUCK at summaries! lol but I think this is going to be a pretty good story! :D**

**WARNING! RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Big Time Rush or Anything else, Just Allie.**

* * *

><p><em>Allie's POV...<em>

I was sitting in a cab on my way to the Famous Palmwoods. My brother, James from Big Time Rush decided it would be better if I moved in with him when my parent's died in a car accident. As much as I did not want to come, I had too. James was my only brother, in fact me and him were the only children my parent's had. My parent's passed away about 2 weeks ago in a car accident. It was raining pretty hard that night and they were coming home from a wedding they were invited too. James thought It'd be better if I moved in with him to get away from all the depression back in New York. As much as I did not want to come, I had too. Although I really did miss my big brother. It just feels like i'm leaving all our memories and my parents behind. I was really close to my parent's, but I know there always in my heart.

The cab finally pulled up in front of the Palmwoods. I grabbed my bags and suitcases and got out of the car. I handed the cab driver the money I owed him for driving me here from the airport. Then I walked into the Palmwoods. The first thing I saw when I got in there was 3 snobby and bratty looking girls. One had blonde hair, the other had brown poofy hair, and the last one had brown straight hair. They gave me a dirty look and walked passed me, I just rolled my eyes and let it go. As I walked farther in I saw a dude with glasses and hair up about to his shoulders with a guitar.

I looked around searching for the main desk. I spotted it and walked towards it. I saw a chubby man with glasses. He was reading a magazine about fries. As I made my way up there, he put his magazine down.

"How can I help you?" He asked me with a fake smile.

"Uh, My name is Allison Diamond." I said shyly.

He gave me a rare stare for a minute. "Oh, Your James' sister?," He asked. "Sorry for your loss." He said sympatheticaly. It seemed like everyone knew about my loss, everywhere I went people would tell me 'sorry for your loss'. How's everyone finding out? Well my brother was in a famous band.

"Yeah, and it's okay." I replied.

He gave me a slight smile. "I'll call James down here," He said as he picked the desk phone up and dialed a number. "You can either wait here or on those couches." He pointed to some couches in the middle of the lobby. I gave him a small smile, picked my bags up from off the floor and headed towards the couches.

As I was sitting there waiting, I was looking around the Palmwoods taking everything in. After only a few minutes I heard a _ding _Which turned out to be the elevator opening. I turned around and saw James come out of it. I got up and quickly made my way towards him. I missed James so much.

I finally got to James and he gave me a huge bearhug. I love James' hugs. He would always hug me when I was going threw tough break ups, or when I was scared, or just sad, and they always made me feel better.

"Allie, I missed you soo much!" He said as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you so much too James! You have no idea." I said as my eyes started to get teary. Me and James we're super close before he left so I was so happy to see him.

"Aw, Allie don't cry!" He said as he hugged me tighter. I missed his hugs, his support, his comfort.

"James, you have no idea! My life turned into hell after you left!" I said. After James left my life got depressing and boring. I felt so lonely, Of course I had friends. But I couldn't come to them with my problems like I came to James, they didn't comfort me like he did, they didn't give hugs like he did.

"Aww, it's okay! I'm here now." He said. "I'm not going no where."

I smiled knowing I wasn't going to loose me big brother again. Me and James stopped hugging and he picked my bags up. "Let's go to 2j." He said as I followed him towards the elevators. We stepped in and he pressed 2. The elevator started going up and stopped on the second floor. The doors opened and I followed James, it didn't take much long until he stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and the first thing I saw was a yellow swirly slide. I was amazed at how awesome this apartment was.

"Okay, so this is our apartment." James said as he set my bags besides the neon orange couch.

"Cool, Uh who all lives here?" I asked him.

"Well, Kendall's mom and his sister did live here, but Jennifer was finally convinced that we're fine on our own so they moved out. But Carlos, Kendall and Logan live here too. Is that alright with you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I was just wondering." I knew who Carlos, Kendall and Logan were. But I never actually met them. Even though they've been friends with James for as long as I can remember, they usually hung at Kendall's house. And when they did hang out ours, I was never home.

Suddenly I heard the door open behind me and turned around and it was Carlos. When he saw me he gave me a big smile. I got lost in his big gorgeous brown eyes, he was looking into mine as well. All of a sudden, I felt sparks. It was like love at first sight.

"Oh! Hey Carlos!" James quickly said as if he noticed that me and Carlos we're looking into eachothers eyes. James is one of the most over-protective brothers ever. He get's mad even if a boy looks at me. He has to give permission for me to date a boy, and he always has to have a 'talk' with him. Even when he left, he had the boy I was dating call him. James acted like a father to me, so it felt like I have two fathers. Even though I lost one of them, I still have James. James was always worrying about me loosing my virginity to the wrong boy. He always talked to me about waiting for that special someone. Of course it felt awkward talking to my brother about that, but it was true. So I took his advice and am still a virgin. I'm just waiting for that special someone to come along and change that.

"So, this is Allie?" Carlos asked James as he gave me one of the most gorgeous smiles I ever seen.

"Yup, this is my baby sister Allie." James answered.

"Hi Allie." Carlos said as he gave me a flirty smile.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"Okay Allie, so your room is gonna be Katie's old room and I hope you like pink, cause' the walls are pink." He said as he walked towards a door with my bags.

"Yeah, I like pink. My old wall's we're pink and lime green, remember we painted it?" I said.

"Oh yeah," He laughed. "And we had that paint fight and got in trouble."

I laughed. I had some good, fun, and funny memories with James before he left.

"So where's your room?" I asked him.

"Well, since Jennifer and Katie moved out we all got our own rooms. Carlos is right next to your's," He pointed to the door right next to my room. "And mine Kendall's and Logans are upstairs." He finished.

"Oh cool." I said.

I walked into my room, James set my bags down and walked out. "I'll go get us some food from Taco bell or something." James said walking out.

"Okay." I said.

I looked for my suitcase that had my zebra striped comforter. I found it and took it out, and did my bed. My bed back at home was a twin bed, Which I hated because it was too small. But this bed is a full size, so I like my bed. I got a little tired so I got my laptop from my laptop case and layed on my bed. The plane ride was exhausting. There was little kids there being loud and annoying. I opened my laptop and got online. When suddenly I heard someone say "Hey." I looked up from my laptop and saw Carlos standing in my doorway.

"Hey." I replied as I shut my laptop and sat up.

"So what's up?" He said as he sat next to me in my bed.

"Oh nothing, just resting for a bit." I replied.

"Well, when your done resting," He started. "Would you like to go out somewhere?" He asked.

Was he asking me on a date? I'm not sure if he was, but if he was that'd be awesome. He's hot and seem's like a nice guy. "Like a date?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yes like a date." He said.

"Sure," I smiled "Just don't tell James."

"Why not?" He asked. I gave him the you know what I mean look. "Oh yeah." He said. "He's really overprotective huh?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Well, we can hang out when we goes to Rocque Records, He has to go work on a solo he's doing." Carlos said. Knowing James wasn't going to be here, we had nothing to worry about.

"Sounds great." I smiled.

"Okay then." He said as he smiled at me and walked out.

I layed back down, took my iPod out of my pocket, put headphones in and started listening to music.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? Did you like it? Please review! I worked really hard on this Fan-Fic! (:<strong>


	2. First Date

**Please Review ? :) Oh & This Whole Story Will Be Told In Allie's POV.**

* * *

><p>I woke up realizing I had fell asleep listening to my iPod. I took my earbuds out and set my iPod on my nightstand.I looked at the clock which read 5:54. I felt a sudden chill, so I got up and started looking threw my bag that had all my sweaters and hoodie's in it. I searched until I found my favorite Aeropostale white hoodie. I took it out and slipped it on. I grabbed my pink iPhone off my bed and put it in my pocket, then walked out of my room closing the door behind me.<p>

"Hey Allie your awake!" James greeted from the couch.

"Yeah I'm awake." I said as I rubbed my eyes. I was still sort of tired, But James left for Rocque Records at 6:30. So I had to get ready for my date with Carlos.

"I brought food, but you were sleeping so Carlos ate it." James said.

"Sorry." Carlos said looking guilty.

"It's fine," I laughed. "I'm not really hungry."

I went back into my room, looking threw my bags for an outfit. I finally picked out white skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a neon pink over the should shirt that says 'LOVE' on it in black lettering, along with my black vans. I grabbed my clothes, hairspray, bobby pins, hair brush and hair straightener and walked out of my room into the bathroom so James wouldn't notice I was about to get ready. I shut the bathroom door and locked it. First I took my hair down from the high bun it was in and brushed threw it. Then, I straightened my hair. After it was all straight I used the bobby pins to make it into a small hump, I sprayed hairspray on it so it would stay up. After I did my hair, I changed. I checked my phone and it was 6:24. James should be leaving any minute, I didn't want him to see that I was all ready because I knew he'd start questioning me.

After a few minutes of just going threw random apps on my phone I heard a knock.

"Hey Allie!," James called from outside of the door. "I'm about to leave for Rocque Records, I'll be back around eight, okay?"

"Okay!" I replied.

I heard his footsteps walk away and heard the door open and close. I grabbed all the stuff I had brought in there, so I wouldn't leave a mess. I opened the door and slowly walked out of the bathroom. I only saw Kendall, Logan and Carlos sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Allie!" Kendall greeted.

"Hello there." Logan also greeted.

"Hi guys," I smiled. "Did James leave?"

"Yup. Why are you all ready for?" Kendall asked me. Even though this is like my first time actually talking to them, I felt like i've known them for years.

"Uh, well," I hesitated. I didn't know if they would tell James that me and Carlos were going to go on a date.

"Me and her are going on a date." Carlos finished.

"Yeah, that. Please don't tell James." I begged. I know James would get mad that i'm going out with his BESTFRIEND! As overprotective as he is.

"Our lips are sealed." Kendall said pretending to seal his lips.

"But, if you guy's are gonna be a 'thing', you have to tell him." Logan remarked. He's right. But as of right now, i'm not sure if we're gonna be a 'thing'. It's our first date. We'll just have to wait and see how it goes.

"I know," I said. "But, I mean it's our first date. We'll just have to see how it goes to see if we're gonna be a 'thing'." I said as I walked into my room. I just threw everything on my bed. I'll clean it up later.

I walked back out of my room. "So are you ready to go?" Carlos asked getting up from the couch.

"Yup, All ready!" I said as I put a sweater on.

"So, where are you guys going?" Kendall asked. I didn't really know where we were going. When Carlos asked me out he never mentioned where.

"Uh, somewhere." Carlos said as if he didn't want me to know. Who know's where we're going. Maybe it was a suprise.

Carlos put his sweater on and headed towards the door, I walked behind him. He opened the door and we walked out.

"So, uh where are we going?" I asked, wondering where the hell we were going.

"You'll see." He smiled.

We finally got down to the lobby. As we were walking out he started to hold my hand. Pretty soon, are hands were connected. I looked him, and he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. We walked up to his car. We let eachother's hand go and he opened the car door for me. I got in and sat down, then he shut the door and walked to the drivers side and got in. Then we drove off.

"I think you'll really like this place." He looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled. "I set it all up this morning."

"Aww," I smiled. "That's nice."

"Yeah. Hopefully James doesn't come home early." Carlos said. I bet everyone knew how James was with me. Especially cause' I was his only 'baby' sister. He always treats me like a baby. I hate it, but I know he's just looking out for me.

"Me too. He'd kill me." I replied.

"And me!" Carlos laughed. I laughed. He probaly would.

We finally pulled into a parking lot of some place that i've never heard of.

"We're here." Carlos said as he parked the car. He finally stopped and we both got out of the car. I walked up to him and he hugged me by my waist. I don't know why, I could just feel something between us. Something I never felt before with another guy. All my ex's were jerks. I always told James that I broke up with them, or else James would beat the hell out of them. He did beat up one of my ex's. Me and my ex boyfriend we're arguing outside, and I guess James heard us because before we knew it he was out there swinging.

Me and Carlos entered this resturaunt holding hands. I was amazed at how romantic and beautiful this was. There was dim- lighting, romantic music playing. A Waiter walked up.

"How can I help you." The waiter asked.

"Uh, I made reservations here earlier for 2 people." Carlos replied.

"What's your name." The waiter questioned.

"Carlos."

"Okay follow me." The waiter started walking, me and Carlos walked behind him.

The waiter led us to this beatiful romantic table. It had a velvet red tablecloth, rose pedals, and candles. I wonder why Carlos had set all this up. Carlos pushed my chair out for me to sitdown.

"Why'd you set all this up?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well," He said. "To show you that I like you. Even though we just sorta met, me and James have been bestriends like forever, so I feel like i've known you forever. And when I looked into your eyes earlier, it was like love at first sight."

I was shocked at what he was saying. I thought I was just crazy and was the only one who felt something. But, Carlos also feel's something.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled. He grabbed my hands, and leaned in to kiss me. I was so happy knowing he felt the same way I did.

Me and Carlos spent most of our time at dinner talking about how James would react if we ever officially became a couple. Honestly, I didn't wanna be the one telling him. But if Carlos would tell him, it would only be worse. But I'm not going to say anything to James unless Carlos actually ask's me to be his girlfriend, which he hasn't.

"Well, we should get going. James should be coming home." Carlos said.

"Okay." I replied.

Me and Carlos got up from our table and he held my hand as we walked out of the resturaunt and into his car.

We arrived back to the Palmwoods and went up to 2J. Luckily, James hasn't came home.

"You guys arrived just in time!" Logan exclaimed.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"James is on his way home." Kendall replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He just texted to see what you were doing. He said he called you but you didn't answer, and he said he's on his way." Kendall said.

He called me? I didn't even hear it ring, or feel it vibrate. I took my cellphone out of my back pocket, and yes I did have a missed call. Oopsie.

"Well, I'm gonna go change!" I said walking into my room and shutting the door.

When I got in there none of my bags was on the floor like I had left it. And all my clothes and things were in the drawers. Well I don't know who did this, but whoever did. THANK YOU! I looked into my drawers and found my old cheerleading sweatpants and hoodie. I quickly threw those on and threw my hair into a high bun. By the time I was done changing, James was home and knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

James walked in. "I'm back! So how was your day?" He asked.

"It was alright." I replied. But it was really AMAZING. Little did he know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha, well there's chapter 2! Please review! I feel like nobodys reading. So REVIEW PLEASE! (:<strong>


	3. Making It Official

**The guys! Well, since i'm super bored laying in my room staring at my Carlos' wall (Yes I have a carlos wall!) I decided to write chapter 3! :D please Review.**

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

I woke up, looked to my right to see what time it is. The clock read 11:07 a.m. I got up out of my bed and fixed it before leaving my room. When I walked out of my room I only saw Carlos sitting on the couch.

"Hey Carlos." I greeted.

"Good morning babe." He replied. Babe? Why'd he just call be babe? I'm not even sure if we're together or not. I don't know but I just smiled. Carlos tapped the spot next to me signaling me to go sit with him. I walked over and sat next to him, and he put his arm around me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Well, James and Logan went grocery shopping and Kendall is down at the pool." Carlos said.

"Oh. Well uh I have a question for you.." I said.

"What's that?" He said as he looked at me.

"Are we uh.. ya know. Together?" I asked him nervously. I didn't wanna sound stupid if we were, and I didn't wanna get sad if we weren't.

"I want to be, but James would get mad." Carlos sighed.

"Soo, is that a no?" I asked.

Carlos sat there for a while then he looked at me and smiled. "I say yes. What about you?"

I smiled. "I say yes too. But I just think we should give it a couple days before we tell James."

"Okay," Carlos agreed.

I rested my head on Carlos' chest for about ten minutes before James and Logan came walking threw the door. I quickly sat up before James saw us.

"Hey guys." Logan and James both greeted at the same time.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing, I'm just about to put these groceries away."Logan said, taking all the groceries out of the bags and setting them on the table.

"We should go to the movies." I suggested. I haven't been to the movies in forever. Me and James would always go to the movies back in Minnesota. And I've been dying to see the new movie out _Paranormal Activity 3. _Carlos nodded.

"You guys want to?" James asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said as he got up.

"Logan, ya coming?" I asked Logan as I got up and headed towards my room.

"Nah, I'll just stay and clean." He replied. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked into my room to change really quick. I threw some skinny jeans on, put on a long sleeved thermal, and some uggs, and threw my hair up in a high bun, and put a hoodie on. I walked out of my room and James and Carlos were already ready to go.

"I'll drive." Carlos insisted.

"I call shotgun!" I quickly called out. James just chuckled. Me and him would always argue over shotgun before he left.

"Bye guys have fun." Logan called out.

"We will, bye." Carlos said. I waved bye to Logan and we all three walked out. We walked down to the lobby and out to where Carlos' car was. When we got to his car I sat in front with him and James sat in the back and we drove off.

After a few minutes of driving and awkward silence, I decided to break the silence by playing my all time favorite song EVER: _Give Me Everything By Pitbull and Ne-yo. _I played it off my iPhone, the volume on my phone goes up pretty loud. When the song started Carlos just looked at me and laughed. After about 5 more minutes of driving, we finally arrived at the movies. We all three got out of Carlos' car and headed inside.

"What do you guys wanna watch? I'll get the tickets." James said.

"Paranormal Activity 3!" I quickly called out.

"Okay, you and Carlos get popcorn or whatever else you guys are gonna get." James said, walking away. Me and Carlos walked to the thing where you buy food. We ordered a large popcorn for all three of us and three slushies. While me and Carlos where waiting for our order he leaned in to kiss me. I was hoping James would not walk up any moment and catch us. After we broke the kiss he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him into a hug. He whispered in my ear. "Your so gorgeous." I just smiled. Carlos is so cute and sweet. I'm lucky to have someone like him. After they gave us our order, we went to go meet up with James who already had our tickets.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said.

We entered the movie. I sat in between Carlos and James. During the movie Carlos had his arm around me the whole time, and we got a few kisses in. But I don't think James even noticed, he was so into the movie.

After the movies we went back to the Palmwoods and into 2J.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Kendall.

"At the movies." James responded, taking his jacket off.

"What movie?" Kendall asked.

"Paranormal Activity 3." Carlos replied.

"What! I wanted to see that! Why didn't you guys wait for me!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Well you weren't home!" I said.

"It's fine. I asked the new girl to see it with me." He said.

"Aha, okay then," I replied. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." I walked towards my room.

"Can I watch?" Carlos joked.

"WATCH IT!" James quickly said. I just laughed.

"I was just kidding dude, calm down." Carlos told James.

I walked into my room, grabbed some sweats and a graphic T and went to go shower. When I got out I went into my room to brush my hair. As I was standing there looking in my mirror and brushing my hair, James walked in. "Hey what's up?" I said, still looking in my mirror brushing my hair.

"What's up with you and Carlos?" James said. When he said that my heart dropped. How did he find out? Did he see us at the movies or something?

"Uh, what do you mean?" I responded nervously. I was so scared, I didn't know how he'd react.

"I saw you guys! Hugging and kissing at the movies! That's what I mean." He quickly replied sounding kind of pissed off.

"Oh, that..." I said. I wasn't sure what to say, he already knew obviously.

"Are you guys together?" He asked. I stayed quiet for a minute then nodded my head yes. "Why didn't you tell me Allie?" He asked me.

"James, we barely started going out today. I wasn't sure how you'd react. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Look Al, when you have a boyfriend I don't want you to be scared to tell me. As a matter of fact, I wanna be the first person you tell! Now that dads gone, I have to be a dad to you. Your still young, I made a comittment to mom and dad that if something ever happened to them, i'd take you in as my daughter. Even though i'm young, they know how responsible I am to you. The reason why I question your boyfriends and have a talk with them is because I don't want my baby sister ' er daughter ' er whatever to get treated like shit. I want you to be with a guy who treats you right, and loves you and cares for you." James got into lecture mode. Oh well, he has a point to all he's saying. I understand where he's coming from.

"James, I understand everything your saying. But it's Carlos i'm dating, you've known him for years. So you really don't have to worry about it." I said.

"I know it's Carlos and I know i've known him for years, but guys can be sneaky believe it or not. I'm not saying anything about him, he'll treat you like a princess and will love you. I'm just saying about any guy. But like I said, next time tell me when you have a boyfriend and don't try and keep it from me, okay?" James strictly said. James being my older brother he was really over-protective, now him being a dad to me, he's gonna be SUPER overprotective. But I know he's just looking out for me.

"So, your not mad about me and Carlos dating?" I slowly asked him.

He nodded. "No, I'm mad that you were gonna try and keep that from me for who knows how long. But i'll have a talk with him." He said as he got up from my bed and kissed me on the head. Oh boy he's gonna have one of his 'talks' with Carlos. But atleast he took me and Carlos dating better then I thought he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres chapter 3! Did ya like it? Please review! Well OMG, have you guys heard that song Give Me Everything? That Is Like My ALL TIME Favorite song EVER! About a month ago, I went to a Concert, It was a PRINCE ROYCE3 , PITBULL, AND ENRIQUE IGLESIAS Concert! It was AMAZING! Have any of you heard of them 3? Well, Pitbull sang Give Me Everything! I was soo happy! Sadly, Ne-yo wasn't there :( But that Girl that sings them parts in the song was! And she FELL on stage! Hahahah. Well yeah, that night was amazing. It was my second concert. A BTR one was my first! Well sorry I talk alot well, type. lol, pleasse review!<strong>

**(I'll tell about the BTR one next chapter! :D)**


	4. Sad News

**Aha Okayy, So as I said last chapter, i'll tell about the BTR concert I went to this summer. If you don't wanna read about it.. then don't read! Okay so on August 3rd, BTR had a Concert at my State Fair, & my dad said I can go for my birthday which was 1 month before the concert! So I had 7th row which was so close to the stage! It was AMAZING :D I had my Carlos' Shirt on and a made a sign that said 'Carlos I heart you' on one side and "' with a arrow pointing down at me on the other side. & When Carlos saw my sign, HE BLEW A KISS TO ME! I almost fainted! I Love Him SOO Much! Oh yeah and they brung CIARA BRAVO Out! Cause she lives in my state! That awesome! Well yup, I cried when the came out! And I especially cried more when I saw my husband Carlos (: Lol. Well okay, theres that. Now here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><em>That night... <em>

It was about 11:55 and everyone was already in there rooms. James, Kendall, and Logan were all upstairs. Carlos was in his room and I was in mine. I wasn't really tired, but all my lights were off so I was just laying in bed playing apps on my iPod. All of a sudden my door opened and Carlos came in.

"Hey babe." He said as he came to sit next to me. I sat up in my bed.

"Hey Carlos," I said scooting closer to him. "So did James have a talk with you?" I asked him. I feel bad that James had to find out by seeing us. Anyother thing I would always come to him first, but when it came to boys he was the last person I would wanna come too.

"Yup," Carlos said. "He just was talking to me about how I better treat you right, and that your sensitive and all that kinda stuff."

"I'm not sensitive!" I quickly said. Well, I am sensitive. But how did James know that? Well probaly all those times he caught me crying my eyes out for a boy. Carlos just stared at me for a few seconds then smiled, "Yeah you are!" He said. I just smiled, "Okay maybe I am." I admitted. Carlos just looked at me and smiled. He put his arm around me and we both laid down in my bed, he had his arm around me and my head was resting on this chest. If James caught us in here together laying down, he'd kill me. But James is upstairs, so I don't really have anything to worry about. And besides, it's not like we're going to have sex. Me and Carlos only been together for one day, but I don't know why I just feel like i've known him forever, he feels the same. Kendall and Logan already considered me there 'baby sister'.

"Are you tired?" Carlos asked me, looking down at me and smiling.

"Nope, are you?" I asked him.

"No. Why do you think i'm here with you." He smiled. I looked up at him and we started kissing. After we broke the kiss, we just laid there cuddling. I loved cuddling, out of all my boyfriends, Carlos is the best cuddler.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked him as I sat up on my bed.

"Sure," He said. "I'll put it on." He said as he sat up too.

"No, I will. I have to get up to put my hair up anyway." I got up. I have some long hair that goes down to about my butt. It was a light brown and it was in long layers. I don't really like having it down cause it's always all over the place, unless it's for a special occasion, it's always up in a high bun or high ponytail. I got up and quickly grabbed a random movie I found and put it on. Then I walked to the mirror and put my hair in a high sloppy bun.

"I look ugly right now." I whined as I sat down on my bed next to Carlos. I was in sweats, long crazy socks, A tank top, and my hair was in a high bun. I usually don't care how I look in front of boys. My passed boyfriends are always used to me dressing in sweats and uggs and no make-up.

"You look beautiful. Now c'mon." Carlos said putting his arm around my neck and pulling me down to lay with him with my head on his chest like we were earlier.

"You don't care if I dress all in sweats and pajamas in front of you, do you?" I asked looking up at him. Some boys really don't care, but other's do. Some boys like to have there girlfriends all dressed up. I will dress up though, when he go on dates. But since I live with Carlos, he'd have to get used to it anyways.

"Of course not, whether your dressed up or not, your still pretty." He said as he kissed my head. I smiled and put my arm around his stomach.

About 30 minutes into the movie, me and Carlos fell asleep.

_The Next Morning... _

I woke up this morning with Carlos next to me. He had his arm around me and my heade was on his chest. I looked at the clock which said 10:25. Oh no! If James finds out Carlos slept in my room he's gonna kill me! He's gonna assume we did something, when we cleary didn't.

"Carlos wake up!" I gently shook him awake. Carlos woke up.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing. But if James see's that you slept in here with me he's gonna get mad!" I said.

"He's not gonna get mad. We didn't do anything." Carlos said half asleep still. I just sighed and got up and looked threw my closet for an outfit for the day. Before I knew it, James walked in. Oh no, I thought. He looked at me, then at Carlos, then back at me.

"Did he sleep in here with you?" He quickly asked me with a serious look on his face. I just nodded my head yes. "Why?" He asked.

"We were watching a movie and we fell asleep." I told him.

"Don't lie. Did you guys do anything!" James asked jumping to conclusions. James always did that! I hate when he does that.

"James why do you always jump to conclusions! We did NOTHING! I'm not like that. We were just cuddling while watching a movie, then we fell asleep! Big deal!" I said getting kinda mad.

"James, we really didn't do nothing." Carlos said, fully awake finally. James sighed, "Okay, I believe you guys." He walked out.

"Wellll, I'm going to go to the bathroom and change." I said as I grabbed my clothes and was about to walk out. "Why don't you just change in here?" Carlos said before I got the chance to walk out. Why don't I just change in here? I mean it's not like i'm gonna be fully naked, I was going to have underwear and a bra on. "Uh, I don't know. I'll just change in here." I said. I really didn't feel awkward changing in front of him, I mean his my boyfriend. Even though we just started dating, It just feels like we've been together for a long time. I changed into my black skinny jeans, white graphic tee, and my grey and black vans.

"Can you go get me a shirt, and pants from my room?" Carlos asked me, he was still laying down. "I don't feel like getting up." He finished.

"Lazy!" I joked, he just smiled. I walked into his room which was really suprisingly clean. I looked threw his closet looking for a shirt and some pants. I picked out a plaided button up blue and white shirt, and some black jeans. I walked back into my room and gave them to him. He finally got up and took his shirt off. Whooah did he have a body. He noticed me staring, "I see you looking." He laughed. I just blushed and smiled. He walked towards me still shirtless and gave me a huge hug and kissed me. He walked back to his clothes and finished changing. After he got done changing I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. As I was looking in the mirror fixing my hair Carlos grabbed me from behind hugging me by my waist and he gave me a kiss on the neck. Me and Carlos walked out of my room, him still hugging me from behind.

"Awwww,!" Kendall smiled as he saw us. I blushed and smiled. Carlos kissed me on the cheek and let me go as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Are you hungry babe?" He asked me as he searched the fridge. "Nah, not really." I replied, sitting on the couch next to James. Ever since my parents passed away, I haven't been eating alot. After they died, I went into a great depression. Well, until I got here. All the guys have gotten me out of the depression I was in. I just haven't been eating normally.

"So what's up for today guys?" I asked.

"Well, we hafto go to Rocque Records in a bit to pick up some lyric sheets for a new song Gustavo wrote. It shouldn't take that long." James said as he flipped threw channels on Tv.

"Well, Allie. I was kinda hoping me and you could spend the day together." Carlos suggested. I smiled at that idea. Being with Carlos made me happy, like I never felt before with any other guy.

I smiled. "That sounds amazing babe." I could tell by James' face that he didn't like the idea of me and Carlos being a couple. But, what was he going to do?

After all the guys finished eating, they all started putting there sweaters on. "I'll see you ina bit babe." Carlos said as he approached me with a soft kiss on the lips.

"We'll be back later." James said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay, bye guys." I said laying on the couch.

"Bye," Logan and Kendall said as they walked out. I sighed of bordem, turned the Tv off and walked into my room shutting the door behind me. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_About thirty minutes later... _

I woke up to Carlos laying down next to me, he had his arm around me and was watching the T.v. in my room. I sat up and looked around. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked. I wasn't trying to go to sleep, I was just gonna take like a five minute nap.

"Uh, yeah sorta." Carlos laughed. I got up from my bed, while Carlos was turning the T.v. off. As I was about to open the door to get out of my room, James opened it and came in.

"Allie, while we were at Rocque Records, I got a call from our aunt Veronica" James said looking sad. My aunt Veronica offered to take me in, but James refused and still thought I should move with him. I didn't really want to move in with my Aunt Veronica, but I didn't want to move from New York. But now that I think of it, I'm glad I did. I have James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan here for me. And there the best.

"What'd she say?" I asked him.

"Well, she said that there shipping mom and dads ashes over here to have a funeral here for them." He said, his eyes starting to get teary. Ever since I got here, James hasn't cried about our parents. I know he's trying to stay strong for me. Now that he brought our parents up, my eyes are getting teary as well.

"Oh. So is she coming to LA?" I asked him. My eyes getting more watery. They were burning. I could feel it, I could feel that I was going to start crying. Everytime someone brung up my parents, I would start crying. Ever since I got here, none of the guys brought them up. They were trying to get my mind off them, not forget them. Just keep my mind off of it so I wouldn't be sad and depressed. They did a great job. I wasn't depressed after I arrived. James nodded to my question. "Yeah, I few of our family from New York are coming for it." He said. He noticed I was going to start crying, so he came up to me and gave me a huge hug. It was going to be great to see some of my family from back in New York, but it's going to be a very sad and depressing moment.

"W-When's the funeral?" I cried. James let me go and looked down at me. I could see the tears building up in his eyes, he wasn't crying yet, but he was close.

"This Saturday." He replied. He pulled me back into a hug. I cried on his shoulder for a while before he let me go. He gave me a quick glance and walked out. I knew he was crying, I saw tears running down his smooth cheek. I know he just left because he didn't want me to see him cry. As a big brother, he want's to be strong in front of me. I sat on my bed just thinking of my parents, thinking of everything that happened that night. Carlos scooted closer to me and pulled me close to him.

"It's okay babe." He said trying to comfort me. He stroked my cheek and wiped the tear that was running down from it. He held me tight in his arms comforting me. I calmed myself down and tried to stop crying. He looked down at me, "Are you okay?" He said kissing me on the head. I sniffed and wiped the few tears that were left from my eyes. "Yeah, i'm fine." I said still sorta crying. We sat there for a while, he was still holding me tight in his arms. Carlos was making me feel much better. His muscular arms wrapping tight around me. I could smell his cologne. My head was resting on his shoulder. I love when he holds me tight like that.

"C'mon, let's go do something. Let's get your mind off of it." Carlos said softly as he looked down at me. I nodded my head in agreement. I got up and walked to my mirror. My eyes we're big, red, and puffy. You can tell right away I was crying, I was starting to get a big headache. I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on my drawer and wiped my eyes. I looked down, realizing there was a picture frame of my parents sitting on my drawer. I didn't even know that was there. Where did that come from? My eyes started burning up again. Carlos noticed me looking down at the picture. He got up and took one of my hands and pulled me close to him. He had his arm's around my waist. My head reached about up to his chin. He pushed my head down on him so I was resting on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go." He said as we both walked out of my room.

Kendall and Logan were both sitting on the couch, looking worried. "W-Where's James?" I asked them.

"He's upstairs in his room." Kendall replied, getting up from the couch walking towards me with his arms reached out. He gave me a big hug and kissed me on the forehead. I'm pretty sure him and Logan could see that I was crying. I hugged him back, then pulled away.

"Is there any medicine?" I asked. "Why? What's wrong?" Logan got up and asked. Logan has always wanted to be a doctor from what James told me, so i'm sure he was the one taking care of anyone if the were sick. But all I have is a headache from crying.

"Nothing, my head just hurts." I replied putting a hands on my head. I wasn't warm or anything, I just had a headache. That's it. Logan walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "Here's some Advil," He said as he took a small container out of the cabinet. He walked over to the fridge and took out a water bottle. "Here, take two." He handed me 2 small pills and a waterbottle. I put them in my mouth and drunk some water and swallowed it. "Thanks." I said as I set my water bottle down.

"Well, me and Allie are going to go do something," Carlos said as he held my hand. "I don't think James know's so, if she ask's for Allie let him know she's with me."

"Okay." Logan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter was getting sorta long. But is anyone reading? Please Review! <strong>


	5. Flashback And Depression

**Hey, heyy! Well, this chapter is gonna have a flashback on what happened that night that Allie & James' parents died, Sooo just letting ya know! So italics will be the flashback!**

* * *

><p>Carlos held my hand and we walked out of 2J. "Where are we going?" I asked Carlos. "Let's go out to eat, then we'll see from there." He replied. We walked into the lobby and made our way to Carlos' car. We got into his car and started driving. I had no idea where we were going, I just knew we were going out to eat. I didn't know where though.<p>

We drove for about five minutes, then he pulled into a iHop parking lot. He parked, then we got out of his car. We walked to the entrance holding hands. We went in there and found a table next to a window, and sat down. "So what do you want?" Carlos asked as he picked up the menu that a waiter had set on our table a few moments ago.

"Uh, i'll just get a pancake." I said.

"That's all?" He asked. "A pancake. Are you sure that's all you want?" He reassured.

"Yeah babe. That's all. I'm not that hungry." I replied. I really wasn't hungry at all, but I guess I'll try to eat.

"Well, i'll get you two pancakes with sausage. Does that sounds okay?" He said. I nodded my head yes. I stared out the window, still thinking about that night. I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about the moment I heard the words "Your parent's died in a car accident.". Those words killed me. Suddenly, the flash back hit me.

_Flashback..._

_I was sitting on the couch, my parents were upstairs getting ready for some wedding they were going to. It was a wedding of my moms friend so I wasn't really going to know anybody. So I decided not to go. My mother and father came downstairs all dressed up and ready to go._

_"Are you sure you don't want to come sweetie?" My mom asked me for the thousanth time._

_"Yes mom. I'm sure." I said as I flipped threw the channels on Tv._

_"Well, if you need anything, Just call us." My dad said as he put his jacket on and kissed me on the head. My mom did the same._

_"Okay, I will. I'm sure I'm going to be fine though." I replied._

_"Well, just in case." My mom said as she headed towards the door along with my dad._

_"We love you honey." My dad said as he opened the door._

_"Yes we love you and be good!" My mom said._

_"I love you guys too and I will." I replied to them. They both walked out of the door and shut it. _

And that was the last time I saw them. The last words they said were "We love you honey." And "Yes we love you and be good.". I had no idea that was the last time I was going to see them, I had no idea those were the last words they were ever going to say to me. Atleast our last words to eachother were "I love you".

_Back into flashback..._

_I got up and turned the Tv off. Ever since James left, my parents have been a little more strict. They were always scared to leave me home alone. But they still did anyways. I turned the lights off in the living room which left it pitch black in there. I went upstairs into my room. I turned the light and T.v. on. I looked at my clock which read 9:27p.m. The reception started at eight, so they weren't that late. I layed on my bed and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep._

_I woke up to a guy on the news talking about some horrible storm that was heading our way. I didn't think much of it. So I turned the T.v. and lights off and started listening to music on my iPod as I layed in bed. I saw lightening fill the room. I hated storms, I was scared of them for some reason. Everytime there was a storm, James was always here to comfort me. But he's gone. I heard thunder threw the music on my iPod. I could hear the heavy raindrops hit my window. Suddenly I saw the light of my phone turn on and felt it vibrate. I looked at it and my Aunt Veronica was calling. My Aunt Veronica had went to the wedding with them, my uncle and her were supposed to meet my mom and dad there at the wedding and they were supposed to come back to my house all together since my aunt and uncle live a few hours from here. The wedding girl was also a friend of my aunts, so that's why my aunt came to her wedding. I sat up and picked my phone up, all I heard was sobbing and voices and loud sirens in the backround._

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Hello! Allie sweetie is this you?" My Aunt Veronica cried._

_"Yes, it's me. What's wrong Aunt, why are you crying?" I asked her. I started to grow really worried. I had no idea what was going on, all I heard was my aunt crying and loud sirens._

_"Allie, honey, there's no easy way to say this, but, your parent's died in a car accident." She cried. As soon as she said that I thought, this HAD to be a dream, it can't be real! No they can't be dead! They can't be!_

_"Allie, sweetie please talk to me!" My eyes grew big and watery, I dropped my phone and it fell on the floor. I knew it was a dream, it had to be! Their not dead! I pinched myself just to be for sure that it was a dream, but it hurt. So I knew it wasn't a dream! I hurried up and picked my phone up off the ground._

_"NO THEIR NOT DEAD! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" I shouted in the phone. I started sobbing and crying loudly._

_"Honey we'll be there as soon as possible. Stay strong baby!" My aunt talked to me trying to calm me down. I couldn't believe what was going on. My heart dropped and my eyes were burning. I threw my phone across the room and buried my face in my pillow. I was saying to myself it was just a dream and I will wake up any second. I was sobbing into my pillow. I waited for me to wake up out of my dream, but I never woke up. It wasn't a dream. _

"Hello? Babe what's wrong?" Carlos snapped his fingers in front of me. I put my hands on my face and felt tears, I was crying. I didn't realize I had been crying. I was still staring out the window. I turned to Carlos, and he saw the tears running down my face.

"Allie why are you crying?" He quickly asked worried. I got up quickly and tried to make my way to the bathroom that way Carlos wouldn't see me crying again. I heard Carlos get up behind me and follow me. As I was about to open the door to the womans restroom,I felt Carlos' hand grab my arm and turn me around.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked as he started to grow more worried. He had me cornered to the wall. I leaned on the wall while Carlos was standing infront of me still trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"I-I saw it." I stuttered. I was still crying I couldn't even talk.

"You saw what?" He quickly asked as he stared into my eyes. I looked down crying, he put his hand to my chin and softly pushed my face up to look at him. "Allie what'd you see?" He asked again.

"I-I saw the f-flashback of that night." I slowly said.

Carlos stared into my eyes, I knew he was worried. He looked at me in sympathy. His eyes were big and sad.

"Aw, babe come here." he said as he pulled me close to him into a hug. He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist, and my head was resting on his shoulder. I cried on him for a few minutes before I calmed myself down. I was still crying, but silently. Carlos noticed I was calm. He pulled away and wiped the tears from my face. He looked me in the eye, then he pressed his lips into mine. It was a soft passionate kiss. He pulled his lips away. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I wiped the leftover tears in my eyes and nodded my head yes.

"Go in the bathroom and clean yourself up, I'll wait at our table." Carlos said as he kissed my cheek.

"Okay." I replied as I walked into the bathroom. Today was the first time i've actually had the full flashback of that night. It killed me. I walked to the mirror and got some paper towels. I blowed my nose and threw it away. I got another paper towel and wiped my eyes. After I was done I washed my hands. I fixed my hair a bit then left the restroom and walked to our table where Carlos was waiting for me.

"You okay now?" He softly asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I replied.

"Well, our food's here." he said as he pointed to the plate in front of me. I looked down at my plate which had two pancakes and two sausage. I was not hungry at all. I did not feel like eating. But I'm going to try to eat, so Carlos wouldn't start to worry. Carlos was already halfway done with his pancake. I picked my fork up and took a few bites of my pancakes. I ate the two sausages. I ate one whole pancake, and a half pancake on my plate. I tried to finish the other half, but I just wasn't hungry. Eating was never problem for me. I used to eat all the time, well not ALL the time but normally.

"I'll save the rest for later, or for James." I said, as I put my fork down.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, "Your barely ate."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied. "I really wasn't hungry."

"But you didn't even eat this morning."

I stared down at my plate, wondering if I should just finish it. But like I said, I'm not hungry. Carlos looked at me worriedly. He was already done with his food.

"Okay, I'll ask for a take-out box." He got up and walked over to a waiter and asked for a box. He came back to the table and handed it to me. I put the pancakes that were left in there and shut it. Carlos paid, while I went out to the car. I got in the car and shut the door. I took my iPhone out of my pocket and stared at my wallpaper, which was a picture of my parents. I saw Carlos walk towards the car, so I quickly put my phone in my pocket.

"So where do you wanna go now?" Carlos got in the car and we drove off.

"Can we just go home for a little bit?" I asked. "I'm really tired." I really am tired. I just want to take a nap and clear my head.

"Whatever you want babe." Carlos said as he drove to the Palmwoods. After about ten more minutes of driving we finally arrived at the Palmwoods. We got out of the car and walked up to 2J. We walked in to find Kendall and James sitting on the couch. James wasn't crying anymore, but he did look sad.

"J-James," I said as I slowy approached him. "I brought you some pancakes, do you want them?"

"Nah, no thanks Allie." He said

I turned to Kendall, who was sitting next to James on the couch. "Do you want them?" I asked.

"Yeah, but for later. Just put them in the fridge." Kendall replied. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. I found an open spot and set the pancakes in there. I walked into my room and shut the door. I layed down, rested my head on my big pillow, and put my pink zebra striped fleece blanket over me. As I was about to close my eyes I heard a soft knock on the door. Before I could say anything, the door opened and I saw Carlos.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a smile as he slowly walked in.

"Come on." I smiled. He walked over to my bed, I scooted over closer to the wall to make room for him. He got in my bed and crawled into the blanket next to me. My head was resting on one of his arms. His other arm he had around my waist.

"Carlos, your the best cuddler." I smiled.

Carlos smiled as well. "So are you."

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please! (:<strong>


	6. Romantic Date

**Thanks so much to my reviewer's, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>It's about 7 p.m. Me and the guys are in the living room watching some movie that Logan put on. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, so I had no idea what it's about.<p>

"Does anyone want popcorn?" Kendall asked, as he got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oooh I do!" Carlos quickly called out.

"I'll take some." Logan said. Everyone stared at me and James, waiting for us to say something.

"What about you guys?" Kendall asked, taking the popcorn out of the cabinet.

"I kinda just got done eating, so no." James said rubbing his stomach as if he was full.

"I don't want any." I said. I barely ate anything today. All I ate was half a pancake, and two sausages.

"Allie, babe you have to eat," Carlos said. The guys were starting to notice that I wasn't eating good. "She hasn't ate since this morning."

"Allie!" James quickly said. "You better eat something."

"But I'm not hungry!" I said, starting to get sorta mad. I hate when people force me to do stuff. If I'm not hungry, then i'm not hungry. I know the guys are just going to force me to eat because they care for me, but I just really do not feel like eating at all.

"You know what, I'm going to make you one of my famous grilled cheese sandwiches, and you are going to eat it!" Kendall demanded.

"He does make good grilled cheese sandwiches." Logan said.

"Thank you, but no thank you. Like I said, i'm not hungry." I said. They weren't really asking me if I wanted something to eat, they were telling me.

"Well too bad, your eating." James said. I knew they weren't going to give it up. So I just decided to try to eat it. Even though I'm not hungry. I could smell the popcorn, it was still popping in the microwave. It did smell good, but I still had no appetite. The popcorn stopped and Kendall took it out of the microwave and poured the bag into a big bowl. He handed the bowl to Logan, since him and Kendall were going to be the only ones eating it. Kendall walked back to the kitchen to finish making the grilled cheese sandwich. After he finished making it, he put it on a plate, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked up to me. He handed me the water bottle then the plate.

"Okay, eat up." He said as he approached the couch and sat down next to Logan. I stared down at my plate and picked up the sandwich and took a small bite.

"So, is it good?" Logan asked, staring at me.

"It's alright." I replied.

"Just alright? You know it's good!" Kendall quickly said. It really was good, but I still didn't feel like eating. I slowly took small bites out of the sandwich until I was finally done with it.

"There done, Happy?" I told the guys. I put the plate on the coffee table, along with my water bottle. I let out a big sigh and sat back. Carlos put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go take a walk on the beach?" Carlos whispered in my ear. A walk on the beach sounded so romantic, especially because it was getting dark out. Since it's hot today, I said yes.

"Sure," I replied with a smile. "Let me go change first." I got up and walked to my room. I threw on some white jean shorts, A black tank top, and some black flip flops. Since my hair was straightened, I decided to just leave it down. I looked at the clock and it was 7:50. I walked back out to the living room.

"I'm ready." I said. Carlos got up, He didn't need to change. He had on a white beeter, and some shorts.

"Where are you guys going?" James quickly asked us.

"We're just going to take a walk." I replied to him.

"Did you ask?" James said. Since my parents passed away, James said I have to have his permission to go anywhere. It was pretty annoying.

"Ugh, can I take a walk with Carlos?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Yes you can," James said. "Just don't get back too late!"

"We won't!" I yelled, as me and Carlos walked out the door. Me and Carlos walked down to the lobby, and to his car holding hands. It was already dark out.

"It's not to cold, is it?" Carlos asked me, just to reassure that it wasn't too cold.

"No, it's fine." I replied. It was a little breezy, but the breeze felt good.

"Well, I know you get cold easily, so I brought one of my hoodies." He said as he showed me his black hoodie.

I smiled. "How did you know I get cold easily?" I asked him. I really do get cold easily, but I wasn't cold right now.

"Babe, you always have a hoodie on, even when it's not cold." He said. I always do have either a hoodie on or a sweater or a long sleeved shirt.

I laughed. "Oh yeah, you noticed."

We walked to his car and drove off. We arrived at the beach after about ten minutes of driving.

"We're here." Carlos said as he parked. There was really nobody here, it wasn't open, but we're just taking a walk, we're not going to swim. We got out of the car, and walked towards the beach. It was so beautiful. You can see the moon, that reflected on the water, there was a few street lights in the parking lot, so it wasn't pitch black. We were walking in the shallow water, holding hands.

"This is so, romantic." I smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Carlos smiled back. There was a light breeze hitting our faces every once in a while. Carlos stopped walking, he stood in front of me. Our hands were still locking tight as he looked into my eyes. He pulled my hair back behind my ear and kissed my forehead. I let his hands go and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck, I rested my head on his shoulder. I stood there and thought, about us. These past few days have been amazing with him. I've never felt this way about a guy before. Yeah i've had past boyfriends, but I didn't feel like I feel with Carlos. We've only been together for a few days. But in those few days I grew to love him alot. I'm not _Inlove _with him, but I do love him.

"Carlos , I-." "Love you." He interuppted me. He let me go and looked at me and smiled.

"You took my words," I smiled. "I love you too, babe." He smiled as he locked his hand into mine again and we started walking. There was waves coming in, and out. He bent down, scooped some water into his free hand and splashed it on me.

"Aah, That's cold!" I laughed.

"Is it really?" He chuckled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I scooped some water up and splashed it on him.

"Ahh, that is cold!" He laughed. Before I knew it, we started splashing eachother. We both laughed and smiled and had fun. I haven't had this much fun with a guy in forever, I haven't been this happy with a guy like I am with Carlos. After we both got cold and tired we stopped splashing eachother. Carlos picked me up off my feet and spun me around. He set me down and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Our lips were moving in swift motion as he rubbed his hands all over my back and waist. After about a minute he broke the kiss and planted kisses down my chin and jaw until he arrived at my neck. He ran his wet tounge all around it and he started biting and sucking at my skin. I moaned to the pleasure."Do you want me to stop?" Carlos asked, looking at me. I nodded my head no, I knew it would leave a hickey, but I didn't care, because it was from Carlos. After he finished sucking and biting at my skin, he made his way back up to my lips. He gave me a soft kiss and hugged me tight.

"You ready to go?" He asked. "I know your cold."

"Your keeping me warm." I smiled. We walked to the car, Carlos had his arm around my neck and I had mine around his waist. We got into the car and he gave me his sweater to put on.

"Here babe, put this on." He handed me his sweater. I put his sweater on, it smelled good, just like him. He drove out of the parking lot.

"Can you put music on?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." I replied. I took my iPhone out of my short pocket and put it on shuffle. The first song that came up was _By My Side By Deestylistic._ I love that song, it's so cute and romantic. As the girl part came on, I started singing.

_"I'm your lady and your my man,  
>I'll do anything I can just to keep you in my arms all night,<br>Boy I need you by my side,  
>Cause uh, ever since we first locked eyes<br>Visualing all the dreams inside,  
>Makes me sit around and realize,<br>Boy your love is just so right." _

I sang, Carlos looked at me in amazement. "Babe that was amazing!" He smiled.

"Really?" I asked. People have told me i'm an amazing singer, but I didn't think so.

"Yes, it was. Have you ever considered singing?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't wanna be a singer. I'm not sure what I want to be." I replied. I don't really want to be a singer, but who knows, I might change my mind later on.

"Well you sing amazing." He smiled.

I smiled, "I love this song," I said, "It's so cute."

He looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hand, and they were locking tight. We arrived at the Palmwoods. We walked into the lobby.

"Wait," I stopped. "Before we go up to 2j, do I have a hickey?" I asked, pointing to my neck.

"Uh, yeah." Carlos replied pointing to it.

"This is all your fault!" I joked. I didn't care, Cause' it's from Carlos and no one else.

"I'm sorry babe," He laughed.

"I'm just kidding, it's from you so I don't care." I said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You should cover that up so James won't see it." He said.

"I know, he'd kill me." I replied. I covered my hickey up with my hair. Good thing my hair is long. It comes up to about my mid- back.

"Okay, is it covered?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, it is." He replied. He put his arm around me and we walked upstairs to 2J. We walked in and James was sitting on the couch alone.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked him.

"Kendall and Logan are in there rooms," James replied. "Where did you guys go?" He asked.

"We took a nice walk on the beach." Carlos smiled.

"Oh. Well I'm going to bed." James said.

"Already? It's barely 9." I pointed out.

"Yeah, i'm really tired." James responded, walking up to me. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. Whew! I'm so relieved he didn't push my hair back, or else he would've have seen my hickey.

"Wanna go lay down?" I asked Carlos.

"Sure." He replied. I turned the Tv off while Carlos turned all the lights off. It was pitch black, and we walked into my room and I shut the door behind me.

"Allie, can I ask you a question?" Carlos said, as he sat in the edge of my bed.

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?" He asked me. I was wondering why he was asking me this, but he's my boyfriend and he should know.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"Are you?" I turned the tables on him now.

"Well, uhh..." He hesitated.

"Your not huh?" I asked. "If your not just tell me."

"No, i'm not. But it was just a hook up, nothing serious." He said. I wasn't mad that he isn't a virgin, because we weren't together when he had sex with whoever he had sex with. Boys think sex is nothing serious, they think loosing your virginity is nothing serious. But it is to us girls, well some girls. Other girls are just sluts and hoe's. But I'm not like that, I want my first time to be special, with that special someone.

"Well, if you think i'm easy, think again." I said.

"No-no, I was just asking!" he quickly said. "I know your not easy, and I know you want your first time to be special, don't worry babe, I'm not going to rush you." He said. Most the of the boyfriends I had, always TRIED to rush me, but I never gave in. I'm not like that. A few of my boyfriends even broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with them. But I really didn't care, if thats all they wanted me for. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I walked to my drawer and pulled out some grey sweats and a loose t-shirt. I quickly changed and sat with Carlos.

"It crazy," Carlos said.

"What?" I asked him.

"All the things you do to me with just a little kiss." He smiled. Carlos is so sweet and cute, he always know's what to say to make me smile.

"Aw, babe your so cute." I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Don't you feel like we've known eachother forever?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does." I said. It does feel like we have known eachother forever, he's the only guy who has ever made me feel like this.

I got up and put my hair up so it wouldn't be all over the place. James was already asleep, So I had nothing to worry about. I just have to remember to put it up tomarow when I wake up.

"Are you tired?" I asked him.

"Nope, not at all. Are you?" He asked me.

"No." I replied. This day I started out depressed and sad. But Carlos changed that, now I feel amazing and happy. I layed down and Carlos layed down next to me. I rested my head on his chest and he had his arm around my waist.

"Do you wanna listen to music?" I asked him, looking threw the music on my phone.

"Sure." he replied. I looked threw the music and my phone and found another cute romantic song called _Always and forever. _

_"We were created to find eachother,  
>Our fate written down for us to love forever,<br>Our hands locking tight,  
>As I look into the eyes of that one special person who would complete my life,<br>You were the one I chose out of all the rest,  
>The one who I will cherish and I'll put in all my best,<br>Just to stay in your arms as you hold me tight  
>Cause,Baby being with you just feels so right."<em>

Me and Carlos listened closely to the lyrics. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Always and forever babe." He said to me.

"Pink promise." I smiled. He smiled and we pinky promised that we'd be together always and forever. I know people might think we're rushing and moving to fast, but they have no idea how we feel inside. We kissed on the lips, then listened to the song some more.

_"I wouldn't trade you for the world your all that I need,  
>Your the only girl thats ever got me feeling so free,<br>And I love you with all my heart and soul til' I die,  
>I truly need you, baby your the light in my life,<br>And I know it that one day for sure your gonna be my wife,  
>Just hold on tight because i'm always gonna treat you right,<br>My baby and my closest friend I love you babygirl,  
>Until the day I die I'll try to give you the world.<br>_

"Don't you just love these type of songs?" I smiled. "There so cute."

"Yeah, especially when you have your special someone here with you." He smiled. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and layed my head back on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Always &amp; Forever<br>By My Side  
>- Deestylistic <em>**

**So did'ya like it? Please review! (:**


	7. Madness And Happiness

**Hi Guys! I really want to thank my reviewers! You guys are soo awesome! But is there anyone else reading? Anyways, I haven't posted in a while because my laptop stopped working for some reason, but I found my old computer and** **hooked it up so I can update! :D But, I made some changes to the plot, so some un-expected things will happen! :o Oh yeah, I know I said the whole story will be in Allie's POV, but I think i'm going to make the rest of the story in nobodys POV, so yeah this is gonna be the last chapter in Allie's POV. Sorry for all the changes! **

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

**_Allie's POV_**

When I woke up the next morning, it was quiet. I figured everyone was still sleeping. Carlos, who slept in my room was sleeping. Usually when I wake up, everyones already awake and it's all loud. I either hear the Tv, or the guys arguing about something stupid or loud music. But I didn't hear nothing. I wasn't really tired, so I got up. As I was about to walk out of the room, I remembered to put my hair down. If James saw my hickey, he would kill me. I walked over in front of my mirror and let my hair down. I brushed it for a few minutes until it was smooth and straight, then I fixed it so it would cover the hickey. I quickly put a hoodie on and walked out of my room. I walked into the living room, and saw James sitting on the couch watching T.v.

"Hi James," I greeted. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey Allie." He replied.

"Is everyone else still sleeping?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said.

I sat down on the oppisite couch from him. and starting watching T.v. I had no idea what he was watching but it was boring. I took my phone out and started texting my Best friend from home, Erin. She was supposed to come to L.A. with me, but her mom said no. She's still convincing her mom though, she's almost close to saying yes.

**_To: Erin  
>From: Allie<br>_**

**_Hey Eriiin, Is your mom finally convinced?_**

**_To: Allie  
>From: Erin<br>_**

**_OMG! Allie, I called you last night but you didn't answer. She's FINALLY Convinced! My flight leaves at noon and i'll arrive there tonight!_**

**_To: Erin  
>From: Allie<br>_**

**_Foreal! Oh, and sorry I didn't answer. But Call me once your flight lands! (:_**

**_To: Allie  
>From: Erin<br>_**

**_Kay :D_**

I am so happy my bestfriend is coming to live here. Ever since I got here i've been surrounded by boys, don't get me wrong I love the guys, but I also need girl time.

"Do you want to go out for breakfest?" James asked, turning the t.v. off.

"Sure," I replied, "Let me just change real quick." I got up and made my way to my room quietly so I wouldn't wake Carlos up, who was still sound asleep. I quickly threw some skinny jeans and a white aeropostale thermal on, and some black uggs. Normally I would put my hair up in a high bun or ponytail, but I couldn't so I just left it down. After I changed, I quickly glanced at the mirror then left my room, leaving my door cracked.

"I'm ready!" I called out.

"Okay, let's go."

We went down to the lobby and into James' car. I sat in the passengers seat, and put music on from my iphone. I put it on shuffle, letting any random song come on.

After a few minutes of driving, James pulled into a Chinese Resturaunt parking lot. Chinese food, really brings back memories of my parents. Every friday, we would either order Chinese take-out or go out to a Chinese Resturaunt or buffet.

"We're here." James said, getting out of the car. I quickly turned the music off and followed behind him. We went inside, and a waiter escorted us to a booth. He handed both of us a menu.

"I'll give you few minutes to decide what you want." The waiter started taking a note-pad out of his apron pocket. "Meanwhile, I'll get your drinks."

"Uh, I'll have coke." I said.

"I'll have the same as her." James said, putting his menu down.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and to get your order." The waiter said, walking away. James smiled and nodded, then looked at me.

"So, how are things with you and Carlos?" He asked.

"Uh, great." I said awkwardly. I don't know if James is still upset about me being with him, but he'll get over it.

"It's so damn cold in here!" I shivered. I have my hoodie on, but I'm still cold because they have the A.C. on. Why the hell is the A.C. On! It isn't hot enough to have it on.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" James snapped. "But here, you can wear my hoodie."

"You act like you don't cuss!" I snapped back, "But no thanks, I'm not _that _cold to wear two hoodies."

"Yeah I do, but I'm older so I get to." He smiled.

"Shut up," I smiled, playfully hitting his arm. I missed this, spending time with James and just joking around and play fighting like we used to. I'm happy I came to L.A.

The waiter finally walked up with our drinks. He set one cup infront of me and one infront of James. "Are you guys ready to order?" He asked, taking a notepad out of his apron pocket.

"Yeah, I'll get Shrimp fried rice, and chicken and broccoli." I said, giving my menu to him.

He jotted my order on the notepad then turned to James, "What about you?" He asked.

"I'll have chicken fried rice, and two eggrolls." James replied, giving him his menu as well.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your order."

I was about to say something, when i heard my ringtone _Give Me Everything by Pitbull & Ne-yo _it was signaling me that I had a new text message. I quickly took my iPhone out of my hoodie pocket and touched 'View now' The message was from Carlos:

_**To: Allie  
>From: Carlos<strong>_

_**Hey Al, where are you?**_

I read.

**_To: Carlos  
>From: Allie<em>**

**_I came out to eat with James, I'll be there in a bit._**

I replied, and put my phone back into my pocket.

"Oh my god, did I tell you my bestfriend Erin is coming to L.A.?" I asked James, remembering that Erin was coming.

"Erin?" He asked, confused. He doesn't know her, me and her became close after James left to L.A.

"You don't know her. But yeah she's coming to live with us!" I exclaimed, "Is that okay?"

"Well we don't have enough rooms." James said. I never thought of that problem.

"Well, she can take my room and I can sleep with Carlos." I said, hoping he would agree.

"Nice try," He smiled, "There's no way you and Carlos are sharing a room together."

"Why not?" I asked, "It's not like we're going to do anything!" I said. Even if I did want to do something, I wouldn't. I'm not like that. We'd probaly just make out but that's it.

"And how do I know that!" He argued.

"Really James? You know I'm not like that!"

James sat there and thought for a moment. He was just about to say something when the waiter walked up with our food. "Enjoy your meal." He said, before walking away.

"Thanks," I replied, then turned to James. "So?"

"I'll think about it." He sighed.

I wasn't too positive, usually "I'll think about it" Ends up being no with James. But there really wasn't anything else we could do with the room situation.

As usual, I wasn't really hungry. I took a few bites then stopped eating. I just sat there and stared into space.

"Your not going to eat nomore?" James asked, staring at me.

"Nah, I'm not so hungry. I'll just take it in a take-out box for Carlos or something."

He just nodded his head and continued eating.

All of a sudden, James started looking at me with a weird or shocked look.

"What?" I asked, Awkwardly.

"What the hell is that!" He asked me, pointing to my neck. Oh shit! He saw it, he saw my hickey. I thought I covered it up good, but I guess not.

"Dude calm down, it's just a hickey." I said, hoping he would just shrug it off instead of lecturing me or yelling at me.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when my baby sister has a damn hickey!" He snapped. I just stared at him speechless. Is he seriously coming at me crazy just because I have a hickey? I mean it's not like I had sex with Carlos or anything! It's just a hickey.

"Your coming at me crazy cause I have a hickey! Are you serious! It's just a hickey! It's not like we had sex or anything!" I said, not that loud so people wouldn't hear us.

"Did you guys?" He asked angrily.

"Did we what!"

"Did you guys have sex?" James asked me. I can't believe he's asking me this. Me and Carlos just started dating and he's asking me if I had sex with him! No! I'm definitly not like that!

"What! No! What the hell, you know I'm not like that!" I snapped, this time loud not caring if anybody heard. James is really pissing me off.

"How do I know your not lying?" He asked me.

"Why the hell would I lie? And why would I do that when we barely started dating!"

"You know what, I don't trust you! You and Carlos are not allowed to stay in the same room no more!" He said, very strictly.

"Are you serious! Your overreacting!" I argued. James has been really overprotective before, but he has never went this far. The part that makes me mad is that he doesn't trust me. Why doesn't he trust me? It's just a hickey. He know's damn well that I'm still a virgin and that I'm not gonna let someone I was with for a few days take it.

Before he could say anything else, I got up and walked out of the resturaunt and waited in the car really pissed off. I sat in there for a few minutes just going threw random shit in my room. Finally I saw James come out of the resturaunt and walk towards the car. He made his way up to the car and got in and drove off. The whole ride home was silent, awkward, and full of tension. Finally we pulled into the Palmwoods parking lot.

"Allie, I'm really disapointed in you." James said, before getting out of the car.

"You have no reason to be." I mumbled and got out of the car and walked into the Palmwoods. I walked up to the second floor, then walked into 2j. Carlos, Kendall and Logan were all sitting on the couch watching T.v. I didn't say anything to them I just walked into my room and slammed the door and layed down. I wasn't ignoring them, but I didn't want to take my anger out on them when they did nothing to me, so I went straight to my room to calm myself down.

After about five minutes of just laying there by myself, I calmed down a bit. I was still mad at James, but I wasn't mad enough to take it out on the guys. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, hoping it wasn't James coming to yell at me some more. Luckily, it was Carlos who walked in. I gave him a smile and he layed down with his head on my lap.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He softly asked, looking up at me with his gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes.

"James, he overreacted when he saw the hickey." I said, playing with Carlos' short strands of black hair.

"What'd he say?"

"He started like yelling at me saying that he doesn't trust me and that me and you are not allowed to stay in the same room and he even thinks we had sex, just because I have a hickey!"

"He'll get over it," Carlos said, sitting up and pulling me close to him.

"Hopefully. But my bestfriend Erin is coming to live with us, if he doesn't let us stay in the same room together I'll have to sleep on the couch or something."

"Why?"

"I was going to give her my room, then I was going to stay with you in your's. If it's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me." Carlos said, kissing my cheek.

All of a sudden we heard a soft knock on my door. I already knew it was James, he was either coming to yell, lecture or apologize to me.

"Come in." I sighed. I was right, it was James.

"Uh, I'll leave you two to talk." Carlos said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips and walking out. I sat up on the edge of my bed waiting for James to start talking. He sighed and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out. "I know I overreacted but, your my baby sister. How else am I suppose to react when I see her with a hickey?" He said.

"It's fine. And it's just a hickey. But what really got me mad is when you said you don't trust me. I thought we both trusted eachother, then you see I have a hickey then you start assuming we had sex when we didn't." I said softly, knowing he feels bad. I'm not trying to make him feel bad, but I don't want him not trusting me.

"I apologize for that too. I'm sorry for assuming you guys did it, I know your not like that. And I do trust you, I was just really mad about the hickey that I was saying stuff without thinking about it. I do trust you so, Erin can take your room and you can sleep with Carlos." He finally said, giving me a slight smile. We both got up and I wrapped my arms around his waist giving him a big hug.

"It's okay. And thanks. I love you James." I smiled.

"I love you too Al," He said wrapping his arms around my neck. We let eachother go, then he gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That night...<em>**

It's about 9'o clock p.m. and I'm waiting for Erin's call that her plane landed so me and Carlos can go pick her up at the airport. As I'm waiting me and Carlos are watching a movie.

Finally I heard my ringtone signaling me that I have a call. I looked at my phone screen and saw a picture of me and Erin at school during our spirit week last year. That day was crazy sock day so we both had on black sweat pants, we rolled them up to about our knee's and we both had on crazy mix-matched socks.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Al, my plane land is landing! I decided to call you a bit early so when I get off the plane you'll be here already." She said, sounded tired.

"Okay, me and Carlos will be right there!" I exclaimed.

"Kay bye!" She said as she hung up.

"Erin's plane is landing, can we go pick her up?" I asked Carlos as I sat up.

"Sure, let's go." He said sitting up as well.

I quickly went to my room and threw a hoodie on. "James, me and Carlos are gonna go get Erin!" I called out, so James wouldn't get mad that I didn't tell him where i'm going.

"Okay!" I heard him say from his room. Me and Carlos walked out to his car and started driving. After he finally pulled up at the airport I quickly got out. I can't wait to see my bestfriend! After James left, me and her became really close. She was the one always there for me when I needed her. Me and Carlos entered the airport and I could see her from afar walking towards the doors I was coming in threw. I saw her tall, blonde-haired self. Me and her oppisite, but we act exactly alike. She's really tall and has short layered dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm short (Not that short) and have long straight layered caramel brown hair, and light brown eyes. She finally spotted me and we both quickly made our way to eachother. When we finally reached eachother we gave eachother a big hug.

"I missed you so much Allie!" She said, letting me go.

"I missed you too!" I exclaimed. "So how was your flight?" I asked.

"Boring!" She said, with a bored look on her face.

"Okay well let's go to the Palmwoods." I laughed. "Babe could you help her with her bags?" I asked Carlos, who was patiently standing there.

"Sure." He said, picking Erin's bags up and taking them out to the car.

"Babe? Are you two dating?" Erin asked me with a grin as Carlos walked away.

"Yes, we are!" I smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She asked, playfully hitting my arm.

"It's just with everything that's been going on I haven't had a chance to talk to anybody back home." I replied, as we both slowly walked to the car. Carlos was already in there waiting for us. I got in the passengers seat, while Erin got in the back seat then we headed back to the Palmwoods.

When we got back to the Palmwoods, I introduced Erin to all the guys. Then I got her settled in my room.

"So how are you liking LA so far?" I said, as I helped her put her clothes in the closet. Since there was drawers and a closet in the room, I took over the drawers so I let her take over the closet.

"Loving it!" She laughed.

We continued chatting for what seemed like hours. Catching up on everything and just talking about random stuff like we always do. I finally got tired and went to go lay with Carlos, who was already knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want another chapter.. Please Review! :D<strong>


	8. First Time

**Hey guys! I know I havent been updating as much, my laptop still doesn't work and i'm still really busy! But as soon as my laptop works again I'll be able to update faster! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>About 10 months later (I know I skipped alot of months but this is when the drama and everything starts happening!)<strong>_

It's almost been a year since everything has happened. Since Allie & James' Parent's passed away, Since Allie and Carlos started dating, and since Erin moved to LA. Everythings going great. Allie is completely out of depression and eating normal. Allie and Carlos have been going strong for almost a year. James is still very overprotective though. Other than that these past few months have been going good.

It's a typical Friday morning at the Palmwoods.

"Hey we should all go clubbing!" Kendall suggest to everyone who is sitting at the table eating breakfest. Kendall is the party animal type. Well all the guys are, besides Logan. He's like to party everyonce in a while, but he'd much rather do something else.

"Clubbing?" Logan asked, just staring at him. By the look on his face, everyone could tell he didn't like the idea.

"Yeah clubbing!" Kendall nodded.

"I'm down!" James said, "But why not tomarow?"

"Why not tonight?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, tomarows Saturday." James said.

"And?" Kendall asked, not really getting it.

"Yeah, let's just go tomarow." Carlos agreed with James.

"Okay whatever!" Kendall mumbled, taking a bite out of his last piece of bacon.

"And plus, Allie and Erin can't get in, they have no i.d's." James pointed out. Clubs these days are not letting people in unless they have i.d.'s

"I have a fake i.d., I've got into clubs with it so i'm good." Erin said.

"What about you Allie?" Kendall asked, looking at Allie.

"I had one, but I think I left it in New York." Allie replied.

"Oops, looks like we can't go." Logan quickly said, hoping they wouldn't go clubbing.

"It's fine, I'll stay with her." Carlos said.

"No it's fine. You guys can all go, I'll just stay home and relax." She said. After all, Allie and Carlos have been dating for almost a year, so she trust him to go clubbing without her there. So, she's not too worried.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked. She nodded her head yes. Allie got up and walked into her bedroom, well technically it's Erin's room, but all of Allie's stuff was in there so I guess it's both of their rooms. She looked threw her drawers picking an outfit out when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and Carlos was standing in the doorway. He walked up to her, put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck.

"What do you want to do today?" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I don't know, we could always stay home and have a movie night." Allie suggested. She knows it's friday and people usually like to go out, but today she just feels like staying home and cuddling with her boyfriend all night. It's what she likes best. Although it does suck she can't go clubbing with everyone else tomarow, Carlos offered to stay with her, but she doesn't want to ruin his fun just because she can't get into a club. She'll just stay home and relax and watch movies or something.

"Movie night? Sounds cool." Carlos said, kissing her cheek and letting her go and walking out. Since they really aren't doing anything today, she picked out some grey loose sweats, a black Hollister graphic T, and some black converse. She shut the door and locked it, just to make sure no one would come in. She striped down and changed her clothing, after changing she quickly put her hair in a high bun. She was all ready and finished changing, she walked up to the door and unlocked it, and walked out.

James, Logan, And Kendall were still sitting at the dinner table conversating about whatever, even though they were done eating they were still sitting there talking. Carlos and Erin were sitting on oppisite couches. Allie walked over to the couch and sat next to Carlos. She took her iPhone out and realized she has a missed call. She checked who it was from and it's from her ex-boyfriend Jessie. Jessie was her longest relationship, well besides Carlos. She was with Jessie for eight months, her and Carlos are going on eleven months pretty soon. Her and Jessie had a pretty tough break up. He cheated on her, with her enemy. After that she broke up with him and never talked to him again. The whole time she's been in LA he hasn't tried contacting her, so why now?

Allie ignored the call and tried not to think much of it, until she saw a little envelope in the corner of her screen which signals that she has an unread message. She went to her inbox, and saw it was from Jessie.

_**To: Allie  
>From: Jessie<strong>_

_**Hey Allie, I haven't talked to you in forever, i'm in LA. I heard you were here. Sorry about your parents. But i'm staying at some place called the Palmwoods, we should hang out sometime. Call or text me whenever.**_

She read the message and ignored it. She wasn't going to reply to her ex-boyfriend, when she already has a boyfriend. That's not right, and she wouldn't be too happy if she ever found out Carlos was texting his ex. But she can't stop thinking about _why _he's wanting to get a hold of her after all these months. Even after her parents passed away, it seems like the whole world knew. While she was still in New York, people she didn't even know or barely talked to in school went up to her and talked to her. When she passed him in the halls, he wouldn't say one word to her, so what makes him want to talk to her now? If he's thinking that she would _ever _give him another chance, he's so wrong. Allie is happy and loves Carlos, and she would never do anything to ruin their relationship.

Allie re-read the message and noticed he said he was staying at the _Palmwoods. _She hopes she don't run into him, or else he'd try to talk to her and never leave her alone. Allie has seen him do it to a few of his ex's. Although, they are both living in the same place, so she knew she was going to run into him sooner or later. Let's just hope he walks passed her like he used to in school. The last thing she need is for an ex to ruin her relationship.

_That night..._

It's about 9 o'clock p.m. Allie and Carlos are about to go rent a few movies. Allie quickly put a hoodie on and they both walked out of 2j holding hands. When they were talking down the hall to go into the elevator, Allie heard someone say her name.

"Allie?"

She turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend Jessie standing there.

"Oh, hi Jessie." Allie said awkwardly.

"How have you been?" He asked her, not even noticing that Carlos was there with her holding her hand.

"I've been good, and you?"

"Great." He smiled. He finally noticed Carlos there with her. "Uh, who is this?" He asked.

"Her boyfriend." Carlos quickly said.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Allie told him.

"Oh, well I'll just see you around." He said softly, before walking away.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked he as we walked into the elevator.

"That was my ex." Allie said, "But don't worry. Me and him have nothing going on. I haven't even talked to him in forever, since we broke up which was like last year."

"Look's like he still likes you." Carlos said.

"I don't know, but I don't like him. I love you." she smiled and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. The elevator doors opened and the happy couple walked out and went to the parking lot. They got into his car and drove off.

A few minutes later, he pulled into the Family Video parking lot. They walked in there and picked out a couple movies. They checked out and headed back to the Palmwoods. Luckily, they didn't run into Jessie on their way back up to 2J.

They both walked in and Allie went into Erin's room.

"Erin! Guess who me and Carlos ran into!" Allie quickly said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Who?" She asked curiously, sitting up.

"My ex, Jessie."

"Are you serious? I don't like him, he turned really fake after you guys broke up." Erin said. Erin completely hates Jessie. Even when they went out, she always saw something wrong with him, but Allie never seemed to see it until the day came that he cheated on her.

"I know, he did." Allie said, walking up to the drawers and picking out some pajamas. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Me and Carlos are having a movie night." she said.

"Yeah a movie night." She said sarcastically. "You know you guys are gonna be doing something else." She laughed.

Allie laughed, "Okay whatever."

She looked threw her drawers, and picked out zebra striped pajama pants, zebra striped underwear and a black bra to match it, and a black tank top. Allie went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she got out, Carlos was already laying down, playing on his iPod waiting for her. She walked into his room, closing and locking the door behind her. She quickly put a movie on then turned off the lights. Allie laid down and he pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, while he had his arm wrapped tight around her. Allie got sort of cold, so she grabbed Carlos' blue warm comforter and put it on top of the both of them. He noticed her cold so he held her tighter. She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled close to him.

"Babe, can you believe we're almost going on a year?" Carlos asked, looking down at her and smiling.

"You know, your my longest relationship." Allie said, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"What was your longest relationship?" He asked her.

"Eight months. What about yours?"

"Almost a year." He said. "But you're different. I've never felt the way I feel for you about a girl."

"I feel the same way." Allie smiled.

They finished watching the movie that was on. When it was over, Carlos turned the Tv off.

"I love you Allie." Carlos smiled, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," She replied, kissing him on the cheek. She laid her head on his chest closing her eyes, but as much as she tried to go to sleep she couldn't. She looked at Carlos, who was looking up at the ceiling, wide awake as well.

Carlos couldn't go to sleep either. He couldn't stop thinking about Allie's ex boyfriend, who they had run into earlier. The way he was looking at her made him think he still has feelings for her. What if Allie secretly still had feelings for him too? Carlos loves Allie so much he would be devasted if he found out she did.

"Al, can I ask you something?" Carlos said, sitting up and looking at her.

"What?" She asked sitting up as well.

"Do you still have feelings for your ex?" He asked her, hoping she would say no.

"Of course not. Me and him broke up like a year ago. I completely forgot about him until he texted me earlier." Allie said, hoping Carlos wouldn't get mad that Jessie had texted her earlier. I mean, he had no reason to be mad at _her, _because she ignored it and didn't even reply.

"He texted you earlier?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, he did. But I didn't reply. Carlos, just because he might still have feelings for me, doesn't mean I feel the same way, I love you and you only."

"Okay, I believe you." He smiled. Pulling his girlfriend into his arms. Allie loves when Carlos hugs her. She feels safe, and warm and comfortable when she's close to him. And Carlos loves making her feel that way.

Carlos let Allie go, and lifted her chin up. "I love you too," He said before pressing their lips together, into a sweet, passionate, intense kiss. As they both deepened the kiss, hands were all over. Carlos ran his hands down her back and waist. While Allie had her hands at his waist. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him shirtless. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and laid her on her back, never breaking the kiss. She ran her hands all around his muscular, soft, bare back as he broke the kiss and made his way down to her neck. He ran his tounge all over her neck, biting and sucking at her soft skin. Carlos made his way back up to her lips as she put her hands on his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Carlos ran his hands down her waist and pulled her shirt up, she sat up a little bit and he pulled it over her head, leaving her in her black bra. He ran his rans all along her bare waist as they kissed. He left her lips as he trailed kisses all down her neck, chest and stomach. As he got down to her hips, he grabbed the waistband of her zebra striped pajama pants, tugging them down.

"Damn, you like zebra stripes huh?" Carlos chuckled, noticing she had zebra striped Victoria Secret underwear on as well.

"Shutup," Allie laughed as she playfully hit his nice, muscular arm.

He went back up to her lips and pressed there lips together as he ran his hands all over her smooth soft legs. He stopped the kiss and left a few soft kisses on her neck before making his way down to the waistband of her underwear. As he was about to pull her underwear down, Allie quickly stopped him.

"W-wait! I don't know if i'm ready." Allie stopped him, as she sat up. Carlos sat up and looked at her.

"We don't have to if your not ready babe, i'm not rushing you." Carlos said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Allie sat there and thought, is he really the guy she wants to give her virginity to? Carlos and her have been this far, but Allie has always stopped him before he could take her underwear off. Allie knew Carlos was the one she wanted to give it to, she loves him with all her heart and he's very special to her but, does she really want to give it to him right _now? _All these question went threw her head. She looked at him, who was staring her back waiting for an answer. Carlos in any way was not rushing Allie into doing stuff she didn't wanna do. Carlos know's how she wants her first time to be special and he understands that. Allie means everything to him and he would wait as long as she needs to feel ready to do this.

After a few minutes of thinking, Allie finally realized she is ready, and she know's Carlos is the one she wants to take her virginity.

"I-I think i'm ready." Allie said hesitantly, she really does feel ready. But it's her first time and of course she's gonna be scared. Who isn't scared about their first time having sex? Well of course, hoes and sluts. But Allie isn't like that, so she is nervous.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, looking into her eyes trying to figure out if she really was ready, or just saying she was then regretting it later on.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied, this time not sounding nervous or hesitant.

"I know your scared, because it's your first time. But i'll go easy on you babe, and if at any point you want to stop, let me know." Carlos said, before slowly and carefully laying her back down.

Carlos really wants this to be special for her. He doesn't care about all his past hook ups with girls, this is Allie and she's different from every other girl. Carlos actually loves her and cares for her, he wants this moment to be special for her and doesn't want her to regret loosing it to him. He's gonna go easy on her.

"Wait, what about protection?" Carlos said. Carlos knows that he is not ready to have a baby and be a father, so he doesn't want to do anything without protection, and he's pretty sure Allie isn't ready to be a mother either.

"James made me get on birth control."

"Did he really?"

"Yeah. He says he trust me, but he made me just in case."

"Oh, okay." Carlos said before going on top of the petite girl. He gave her a soft quick kiss on the lips before making his way down to her hips and taking her zebra striped underwear off, taking his boxers off as well after. Allie took a deep breath and gripped her fingers into his bare back, knowing this would be a bit painful at first. Carlos slowly made his way in and out, not going too hard knowing it would hurt considering it's her first time. Allie winced and gripped her fingers into his back harder. It really does hurt, but that's just all apart of it when it's your first time. Allie doesn't want Carlos to see that it really is hurting her, or else he'll worry, so to take some pain out she just grips her fingers into his back. Carlos notices that she's gripping his back hard, so he stops.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked looking at her.

"No, go harder." Allie said, knowing the harder he went it would get the pain over faster. She'd rather it hurt more and get the pain over faster then go slow and feel the pain much longer. Carlos does as told and goes faster. Allie moans as she digs her nails into his skin. But after a few moments all the pain goes away, and all she feels is pleasure.

After they finished what they were doing, the couple quickly cleaned up and changed. Since all of Allie's clothes was in Erin's room, Carlos let her wear some of his Sweats and a loose white tee. After they were both changed into new fresh clothes they laid back down.

Allie rested her head on his chest.

"Was it special?" Carlos asked her, kissing the top of her head.

"Only because it was with you." She smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Carlos smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 8! Please review if you want me to continue! By the way, my laptop started working today so i'll be able to update faster now! :D<strong>


	9. Hookup And Breakup

**Please Review ! :D**

* * *

><p><em>The next night... <em>

Today is the day that everyone is going clubbing, well besides Allie. She's just staying home and watching movies all night. It does suck that she doesn't get to go, but she'll deal with it. While everyone is getting ready, Allie is just sitting on the couch in sweats watching Jersey Shore.

"Does this look okay?" Carlos asks his girlfriend, walking out of the bathroom in a blue and white long sleeved button up flannel shirt, some dark jeans, and Vans.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Allie replied, smiling at how hot he looks.

"No one. Just you" Carlos responded, giving Allie a quick kiss on the lips. Allie smiled and continued to watch Jersey Shore.

"Damn, Pauly and Vinny are so sexy." Allie said out of no where. She loves to joke around and make Carlos mad, it's funny when he's mad. Carlos also likes to make her mad too, joking around of course.

"No, look at Sammi. She's fine." Carlos said, smiling and looking at Allie.

"Ha. Okay." Allie laughed, playfully smacking Carlos' chest. Carlos chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Whoa, whoa. Stop the make-out session!" James snapped as he walked into the room. Carlos and Allie quickly pulled away and laughed.

"James!" Allie snapped back.

"Well, do you have to do that in front of me?" James asked. James has no problem with them dating nomore, but he can still be _very _over-protective of Allie. She hates it, but she knows he's only doing it because he loves her.

"Fine. We'll go into his room and do it." Allie joked, pretending she's about to stand up.

"I'd rather you not!" James quickly said. Allie and Carlos laughed and gave eachother a quick kiss.

"Is everyone ready!" Erin exclaimed, as she walked out of her room with a black skin-tight short dress and some high heels.

"Kendall and Logan aren't ready." Carlos said, wrapping his arm around Allie and resting his head on her shoulder . "Are you sure you have no problem with me going?" Carlos whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, i'm sure." Allie replied.

"Okay, let's go! it's almost ten." Kendall said, as he walked out of his room, along with Logan but coming out of his room.

"Well, we're leaving babysister." James said, giving Allie a kiss on the head.

"Okay, have fun guys." She said, as everyone walked out, besides Carlos who was still sitting next to her.

"I'll be back later." Carlos said, giving her a few kisses on the lips. "Bye babe, I love you." He said as he got up.

"I love you too. Don't drink too much!" Allie replied.

"I won't." Carlos said, as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

><p><em>About two hours later... around twelve mid-night...<em>

It's been a couple hours since they arrived at the club. Everyone is having a great time and dancing. Everyone is pretty much drunk, besides Logan. Logan is like the only sober one. Erin, is beyond drunk and has been giving Carlos' shots and drinks all night, which is what made him drunk. Carlos didn't plan on getting drunk at all. He was planning on just having fun and going home that night to his beautiful girlfriend and cuddling. But he's all drunk so he's gonna go home and go straight to sleep. He can barely stand straight right now. As for Erin, that girl can't even walk. Kendall and James aren't that drunk, only Erin and Carlos

"Guys let's go! Erin can't even walk, and Carlos can't even stand straight!" Logan said loudly, since the music is pretty loud. They are all sitting at the bar that the club has.

"James and Kendall, you guys take Erin out to the car. I'll help Carlos." Logan said, getting up. Logan is ready to get out of this club full of drunk and crazy people.

"Okay!" James said loudly right in Logans ear.

"That was not neccesary!" Logan snapped, rubbing his ear.

James and Kendall went up to Erin, who was practically laying on the floor. They each grabbed one of her arms and took her out to the car. Logan went up to Carlos who was taking another shot.

"No, no more shots for you!" Logan said, taking the shot away before Carlos could drink it.

"What are you doing man!" Carlos said.

"We have to go!" Logan said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the club.

"But i'm tired!" Carlos snapped, not even being able to keep his balance.

"Exactly! Let's go home so you can sleep." Logan said as he opened to door to the passengers seat. Carlos got in, as Logan went to the drivers side and got in.

"Erin is fucked up!" Kendall laughed, looking at Erin who was drunk as ever.

"Guys I have to-"

"No! Erin don't even think about puking in my car!" Logan interuppted.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about! I have to pee!" She argued.

"Well don't pee in my car!" Logan argued back.

"Well hurry up!" She snapped.

Once they finally got home and went up to 2j, Erin immidietly went to the bathroom, and James and Kendall went straight to bed.

"I'm never taking you guys clubbing again." Logan mumbled, as he walked into his bedroom to go to sleep.

Allie however, fell asleep on the couch. Carlos noticed her, but he was to drunk to even do anything, so he went straight to his room and layed down.

"What are you doing? Your so boring!" Erin said, as she stood at his doorway with her dress up so high you could see her underwear.

"I'm going to sleep." Carlos mumbled, with his eyes half-closed. He's so drunk to the point where he was no idea what's going on.

"No your not!" She said, as she shut entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carlos asked, as Erin got on top of him.

"Sshh." Erin said, putting a finger up to his lips and ripping off his flannel button-up shirt. She threw it somewhere, which left him in only his white beeter, but it didn't take long until she took that off of him too.

Erin rubbed her hands all over his stomach and chest. She leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips, which turned into a heated make-out. Carlos, being as drunk as he is had no idea what's going on. He quickly pulled her dress off over her head. She had no bra on, so it left her in just her underwear. They switched positions so Carlos was on top and Erin was on the bottom. He ran his hands all along her waist and chest, as she ran his hands all over his back as Carlos kissed and licked her neck making his way down to her chest.

He ran his hands down to the waistline of her underwear and tugged them off, which left her completely naked. He touched all over her smooth legs. He kissed all down her stomach until he got down to her clit. He roughly rubbed it with his hand and began finger-fucking her, until Erin pulled him back up to her lips into another sloppy make-out. They both sat up and she took his jeans and boxers off. She laid back down on her back, and just as Carlos was about to go in her, he finally realized, what the fuck is he doing! He's hooking up with his girlfriends bestfriend! Why the hell is he doing this to her! He quickly got up.

"No,no we can't do this!" He said, as he quickly got off the bed and started dressing.

"Why not?" Erin asked in disapointment.

"Cause of Allie." Carlos replied.

"Allie's not here, she's in the other room. She doesn't have to know." Erin said.

"No! I can't do this to her." Carlos snapped. "Get out!" Carlos said, as he put his beeter back on.

"Aw, please. Let's have somemore fun!" Erin said.

"No! Get the fuck out!" Carlos said even louder. Erin finally got the message and grabbed all her clothes and got out, still full naked.

Carlos sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands.

"What the fuck did I do!" Carlos whispered to himself. Carlos didn't even feel drunk anymore. All he's thinking about is what he just got done doing. He cheated on Allie, he didn't mean to, but he did. He feels horrible and regrets everything that happened just a few moments ago. Carlos knew he had to tell Allie, one of the most important things in a relationship is telling the truth. As much as he doesn't want to, he has too. He doesn't want to risk loosing her, he loves her so much an he would be devastated if she broke up with him, but he can't keep it from her, the guilt would just eat him alive. Carlos sighed once again, and layed down, to try to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning... <em>

Carlos woke up today, with a big headache. He's sitting in bed, trying to recall what went on lastnight. That's when he remembered.

"Ugh, i'm such an idiot!" Carlos said to himself, as he sat up in bed. He looked at the clock and it was about one p.m. Carlos quickly dressed in some grey sweats, and a black beeter with some black Vans. He looked in the mirror and felt disguisted at himself. How the hell could he have done that to the girl he loves? And a day after, he took her virginity too. Carlos knew there was no easy way out.

Carlos groaned and walked out of the room.

"Finally you wake up!" Allie said, as she got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Carlos' waist. Carlos wrapped his arms around her neck. He feels guilty, and horrible. He doesn't know how to tell her, she's gonna be beyond pissed. Allie's never been hearbroken, Carlos feels terrible, that she's gonna feel heartbroken with what he's gonna tell her.

"I love you, so much." Carlos whispered in her ear, as he kisses her head.

"I love you too." She smiles.

Once they pull away, Carlos goes to the cupboards and gets some Advil, for the headache. He quickly puts two tablets in his mouth and swallows them with water. He walks over on the couch and sits down with everyone else. Everyone seemed to be awake, besides Erin. Kendall, James, Logan, And Allie are all watching a movie.

"What's wrong with you?" Kendall asks, Looking at Carlos.

"Uh, nothing." Carlos quickly says.

"You look all lost." James added. Thats when Carlos thought, how James is going to react to all this. James is gonna hate him forever for hurting his baby sister. He'll never get over it, even is Allie does, James won't.

All of a sudden, the door to Erin's room opens, and she walks out looking really tired. Carlos looks at her and Erin signals him to go to the kitchen.

"Uh, i'll be right back. I'm gonna get something to drink." Carlos said, as he got up and went over to the kitchen.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" Erin whispered softly, pretending to be looking threw the cupboards, so she won't make it obvious that she's talking to Carlos.

"Yes, I do. Do you?" Carlos whispered, pretending to be looking threw the fridge.

"We had sex?" She asked.

"Ssh!" Carlos said. "No, but we almost did. We hooked up though." He said, feeling disapointed in himself.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Erin asked.

"We have to. I'm not gonna keep this from her. I just don't know when." Carlos said, shutting the fridge.

"Right now?" Erin said.

"Not infront of everyone." Carlos replied.

"Well then when?" Erin asked.

"Later." Carlos responded. With that he walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Allie.

"Where's your drink?" Logan asked.

"Huh?" Carlos asked confused for a second.

"You said you were gonna get something to drink." Logan said.

"Oh...I drank it." Carlos said. Logan gave him a weird look, and continued watching tv.

After about thirty minutes, they were all still sitting there watching tv. Carlos couldn't stand it anymore, the guilt was eating him alive. He doesn't want to keep this from her any longer, but he doesn't want to loose her once he tells her, but he knows he has to.

Carlos got up, and went into Erin's room, who was in there watching tv, as well.

"We have to tell her, I can't stand it anymore." Carlos said. Erin quickly sat up nervously.

"Call her in here." She said. Carlos gulped, then went out to the living room where Allie was. Carlos feels so horrible. His heart is beating out of his chest right now, he's so scared that he's gonna loose her. Carlos doesn't know what he would do without her.

"Babe, can you come here for a second?" Carlos said, as he let out a deep breath.

"Sure," Allie said, as she got up and followed Carlos into Erins room.

"We have to tell you something..." Erin said softly.

"What is it?" Allie asks, curiously. Having no idea whats going on.

"Well, yesterday...at the club. Me and Erin got really drunk." Carlos said slowly.

"Okay, and?" She said, not really knowing where this was going.

"Well, when we got back... we sorta hooked up." Erin blurted out.

"Wait, wait. What your telling me is that, you guys had sex!" Allie asks, starting to get really pissed off.

"We didn't have sex. But we did hook up." Carlos added.

"What the fuck! Your suppose to be my Bestfriend," Allie snapped, pointing at Erin. "And you, your say you love me and all this bullshit but your gonna do this!" She said, pointing to Carlos.

"No, babe. We were drunk! And I do love you! With all my heart!" Carlos said.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! CARLOS ME AND YOU ARE DONE!" She said, as she started for the door. "AND YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She pointed at Erin.

"Allie, wait come here!" Carlos said, as he grabs her arm tightly so she wouldn't go any further.

"NO GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! THE DAY AFTER I LOOSE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU, YOU WANNA DO THIS!" Allie said loudly, not even realizing that James or the other guys can hear her.

"What the hell is going on here!" James said, as he stood by the doorway, he obviously had heard Allie say she lost her virginity to Carlos, thats why he went in there so fast.

"Me and Carlos are done! I'm leaving!" Allie told James, starting to cry as she tried to get her arm out of Carlos' grip.

"No, Please, let's talk!" Carlos told her, trying to calm her down, and still keeping his grip on her arm so she wouldn't leave.

"We have nothing to talk about! Me and you are finished! We're done!" She cried, as she finally got her arm out of his grip. She walked passed James who was standing there lost, not knowing what the hell is going on. She walked out to the living room, where Kendall and Logan were staring at her wondering what was going on as well. She walked out of 2j, not really knowing where she's going. She just needs to get away from Carlos and Erin right now.

"What is going on!" James said, glaring at Carlos who had a few tears building up in his eyes.

"I need to find her." Carlos said, as he walked out, ignoring James. He walked into the living room and saw Kendall and Logan.

"Where'd she go?" He asks them.

"She just left the apartment. We don't know where she went." Kendall said.

Carlos walked out of 2j, and walked down the hallway. He saw the elevator open and Allie in there alone. He quickly ran up before the doors closed. Once he got in there, Allie tried to get out, but Carlos once again, wouldn't let her leave. He pressed the 'close door' button.

"Dude, leave me alone! Can't you understand that we're done!" Allie said, as she wiped her eyes. Allie feels really heartbroken right now. She's never had her heartbroken, but now she is...by the guy she thought would never break her heart.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone till' we talk. And we're not getting out of this elevater till' we talk." Carlos said, as he pushed the 'stop elevater' button.

"Please, just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you." Allie said, as she began to sob more. Allie tried to go up to the 'stop elevater' button so it would start again, but Carlos cornered her and wouldn't let her.

"Look, listen to me," Carlos started as he wiped the tear running down her cheek and lifting her chin up with his hand. "That was a drunken hookup. We didn't even have sex."

"I don't care you still hooked up with my _bestfriend _while me and you were together! And the day after I give you my virginity! That's fucked up!" Allie cried.

"I know that is, and I regret everything that happened! I regret even going to the club. I love you so much, and you know I would never do that to you if I was sober."

"Your saying you would never do that to me, but you did. I'm heartbroken right now.." Allie said softy, while still crying.

"Babe, i'm so sorry. I love you so much, I don't want to loose you. Please, forgive me." Carlos begged. Carlos has had a few serious girlfriends before, but he's ever felt this way about a girl before. He's never tooken a girls virginity, he's never broken any girls heart before. And the fact that he broke the girls heart that he truely loves, kills him.

"Just leave me alone.." Allie said, beggining to sob more. She tried to walk away, but Carlos had her cornered to the wall with his hands gripped on her waist.

"Stop! Please, you can't leave me. I love you." Carlos said softly into her ear.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but you did this." She said, finally getting out of his grip. She pushed the 'Open door' button and it opened. As she walked out, Carlos tried to grab her arm but she pulled away.

"We're over." She said, as she walked out.

Carlos sighed and put his face in his hands, heartbroken as well.

_What the fuck did I do? _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, if you guys want me to continue this story, please review!<strong>


	10. Heartbroken

**Hey. So I was reading over this story the other day, and I noticed that on the first chapter, on the plot.. I put Bella in once instead of Allie. Yeah, just ignore that. Lol Cause my real name Is Isabella (Bella for short), I was gonna use my real name for this fanfic, but I decided to make up a different one. Sorry for the mistake, and sorry if it confused you guys.**

* * *

><p>James still stood there, lost, not knowing what's going on with his baby sister. He turned to Erin, who was getting her suitcases out and was beginning to pack.<p>

"What the fuck happened?" James asked her.

"Me and Carlos hooked up lastnight, when we were really drunk." Erin said slowly.

"WHAT!" James yelled. Not even believing that Carlos would do that to his baby sister, and if he heard correctly the day after she lost her virginity to him. James is really pissed off right now. James walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Okay, what is going on?" Logan asked.

"Erin and Carlos' dumbasses hooked up lastnight!" James said angrily.

"Are you serious!" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! I need to find Allie." James said. Just as he was about to head to the door, Allie walks in, still crying. She tries to go straight to the bathroom, but James stops her.

"Babygirl, we need to talk," James tells his babysister as he leads her to the bathroom and shuts the door behind them. "I'm sorry you have to go threw all this right now, bu-" James says, before Allie interuppts.

"James you have no idea how I feel! I feel so heartbroken, why the hell would he do that to me?" Allie cries.

"It's okay Allie. No guy is worth your tears. You don't need him, there's other dudes out there." James tells her, trying to make her feel better.

"I don't want anyone else but him though." Allie says.

"But your gonna have to move on eventually." James replies. Allie starts to cry more and he wraps his arms around Allie's neck and pulls his sister into a hug. "Allie please stop, I don't want to see you like this."

"But, I love him." She says, as she cries on her brother. James sighs and kisses her head. He stands there with his little sister in his arms, comforting her, until her cry becomes silent.

"Al, I also heard you say you lost your virginity to him.." James says, slowly. "I'm really disapointed in you."

"Yeah, I did. But I regret that. I thought he was special, I thought he wouldn't do this. It was the heat of the moment and I didn't think it threw enough." She said, starting to cry more.

"I get that. But things like that you really need to think threw." James tells her.

"I know. I'm sorry for disapointing you... I really am." Allie replies. James gives her a peck on the forehead, and wipes her tears.

"It's okay. But c'mon, this bathroom is pretty small." James says, opening the door and they both walked out.

"Erin left, with all her stuff." Logan said.

"Good." Allie replies, she goes into _her _room and shuts the door behind her. She gets her Zebra Striped comforter out of her suitcase and did her bed. Once she was finished, she changed into some grey loose sweats, A white tanktop with a black hoodie, and got under her covers and cried some more.

After a few minutes of laying there and crying her eyes out, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, barely being able to talk because of crying. James walked in.

"Hey, I have to go to the studio to work on that solo i'm doing. I'll be back in a bit. And please, stop crying." James said, as he stood on her bedside. He wiped her tear and kissed her cheek.

"I'll try." She said as she got back under the covers.

"Bye, love you." James said as he headed towards the door.

"Love you too," Allie replied softly.

When Allie was calmed down a bit, she heard another knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called out, sitting up still halfway crying. She saw Carlos walk in, and laid back down and got back under the covers. "Leave me alone." She said softly.

"Babe, please. Just let me explain." Carlos said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Explain what!" Allie said, as she sat up. "explain that you hooked up with my bestfriend!"

"It wasn't even like that! I didn't mean too, you know how drunk I was?" Carlos says.

"I don't give a fuck how drunk you were! Cause I know for a fact you would be pissed off to if I hooked up with Kendall or Logan!" She argued. Carlos sat there quiet, looking down, knowing what she said is true. But he just doesn't want to loose her. He loves her more than anything.

"I know I would. But I just don't wanna loose you," Carlos finally says softly.

"Well you already lost me!" Allie says. "I regret everything that's ever happened between us! I regret loosing it to you. All them kisses, hugs, and "i love you"'s don't mean shit to me! I don't want nothing to do with you ever again. If it wasn't for James i'd be on my way back to New York right now." Allie says loudly. She doesn't mean anything she's saying right now. She doesn't regret none of that stuff, and all that means everything to her. She's just so pissed off right now, that she isn't thinking before saying stuff.

"Allie, stop you don't mean all that!" Carlos says.

"Yeah I do." She lies.

Carlos sighs, get's up, and walks out. Allie's just laying there, crying alot, again.

Carlos walked down to the lobby, feeling really fucked up. Allie has every right to be mad, Carlos shouldn't have did that. But when she said she regrets everything thats ever happened between them, that really hit him. Carlos walked into the lobby and sat down on the couches, with his face in his hands.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see Stephanie King.

"Stephanie?" He asks. He hasn't seen her in forever. Carlos and Stephanie were on the verge of dating a while ago, but they never ended up dating because she had to leave for a while to shoot a movie.

"Yeah, the movies done! So i'm back." She says happily, throwing her arms around him. Carlos lightly hugs her back. "Now what's wrong?"

"My girlfriend." He sighs, "Well, my ex-girlfriend."

"What about her, who is she?" Stephanie asks, sitting next to him.

"She's James' younger sister." Carlos said.

"Oh, I heard...about his parents." Stephanie said slowly.

"Yeah. After that, his sister Allie moved here with us, me and her starting dating. We've been dating for almost a year... but she broke up with me." Carlos says, getting tears in his eyes.

"Why?" She asks him.

"Cause im stupid."

"Well, what happened? Carlos you can tell me anything." Stephanie told him.

"See, yesterday night, me, the guys, and Allie's bestfriend Erin all went clubbing. Allie couldn't go, cause she had no I.d. so she stayed home, well me and Erin got really fucked up and we ended up hooking up. Steph, I feel awful. I love her so much, and I broke her heart." Carlos explains.

"Aw, Carlos it's okay. Just give her sometime to cool down." Stephanie says, rubbing his back and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>As Allie was laying there crying, she realized, she doesn't wanna be stressing over him. James is right, no guy is worth her tears. So, she got up wiped her eyes, and put her hair in a high bun. She quickly put her Vans on and walked out of the room.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asks her.

"Yeah, Im fine." She replies, as she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Just for a walk...I need to clear my head." Allie responded as she walked out. She decided to take the stairs, it's much faster. As she walked down the stairs and into the lobby, she couldn't believe what she saw. Carlos sitting there with another girl who's all up on him. Seeing that really made her wanna cry, but she remembered what James told her, "No guy is worth your tears" So she just chuckled and walked up.

"I see you moved on fast." Allie said, as she stood in front of Carlos.

"I didn't move on." Carlos replied. "She's just a friend."

"Oh really? Maybe you should go get drunk and hookup with her too." Allie retorted.

"Allie, please stop. Not here." Carlos said as he stood up.

"Not here what? I mean, im just saying." Allie said as she was about to walk away to go to the pool. Carlos grabbed one of her arms and pulled her back.

"Come here," He says, as he pulled her close to him and put his hands on her waist. "Look at me. I love you, all the shit I did yesterday, I regret everything. If I could go back and fix everything I would in a heartbeat. Honestly, I don't want anyone else but you. There's no one i'd rather be with, then you." Carlos tells her, looking into her eyes.

Allie can't take it nomore, she starts breaking down. She doesn't know what to do, she loves him to death. But he broke her heart. What is she supposed to do? If they ever do get back together, she needs some time before they do. Allie doesn't really know what to do, so she walks away. But as she turns around, Carlos puts his arms around her stomach and hugs her from behind.

"No, your not walking away from me no more, we're gonna talk." He says in her ear.

"Uh, I'll leave you guys to talk." Stephanie says, picking her luggage up and walking away.

"Carlos, please leave me alone." She says, crying softly.

"Nope," Carlos replies, letting her go and grabbing her hand, leading her to the nearest place they could talk in private, which was the janitors closet. They both walked in and Carlos shut the door behind him.

"Look, if your mad about that girl I was just with, you don't have to be. We're just friends." Carlos tells Allie.

"It didn't look like you guys were just friends the way she was all upon you." Allie replied.

"Allie, I don't like her like that. Me and her have had a thing in the past, but she's been gone for almost two years. Im over her!" Carlos says.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because we're not together. You can go fuck her for all I care." Allie says, not meaning one word she's saying. It would matter if Carlos ever went with her, or fucked her.

"Babe stop! Are you like really serious?" Carlos asks her, lifting her chin up and looking into her pretty brown eyes, who had tears streaming down. Allie slowly nodded her head yes.

"You like foreal want us to be done?" He asked softly.

"Carlos, I love you. But you broke my heart. I'm gonna need sometime before we even think about being together." Allie cries.

"Baby, I love you too. I didn't mean to break your heart, just let me fix it.. please." Carlos says, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her into a hug. Allie rested her head on his shoulder and cried on him.

"I just need some time. Okay?" Allie says, looking up at him. Carlos slowly and sadly nods. Just as Allie is about to walk away, Carlos grabs her arm and pulls her back and rest his forehead on hers.

"Look, just know, that I love you, and only you. Okay?" Carlos says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," Allie replies softly, before turning around and walking away.

Allie walked to the elevator, then Jessie came out when the doors opened.

"Allie? What's wrong?" Jessie asks as he notices Allie crying.

"Nothing," She says, as she wipes her eyes. Allie doesn't know why Jessie is worried about her all of a sudden. When Allie and Jessie broke up, Jessie completely stopped talking to her, and they were together for a while. But she really doesn't care, she doesn't need him. As soon as it got out to the whole world that Carlos is dating Allie, thats when he got a hold of her.

"But,your crying.." Jessie says.

"I know. I'm just having problems, okay? I have to go." Allie replies as she walks passed him and goes to take the stairs. Allie walked into 2j, and saw no one on the couch, so she sat down and just cried. Kendall heard her, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Kendall, I need your help." Allie says, as she looks up and wipes her eyes.

"What is it?" Kendall asks, sitting down next to her.

"I really love him, but he really fucked up. What do I do?" Allie asks him. Kendall hugged Allie and let her cry on him. Kendall along with Logan, are just like James. Their like older brothers to her, and they can be overprotective sometimes..but not as much as James.

"Al, I know you love him..and yeah he did mess up. But if you love him that much, you should give him another chance. But before you do, just give it time. Maybe what you guys need is a break." Kendall suggests, kissing her head. Allie sat there and thought, she does want to give him another chance. She loves him so much and doesn't want to let him go, she _can't _let him go. But before they do get back together, a break is a good idea.

"Thanks, Kendall." Allie says, as she wipes her eyes.

"Anytime baby sister." Kendall smiles. Allie hugs him once again, before sitting down on the couch. Kendall goes into his room, and Logan and Carlos walk into 2j. Carlos goes straight to his room, and Logan sits down next to Allie.

"You okay now?" Logan asks her.

"Yeah. I think so. It's just that, it's my first time getting heartbroken..." Allie tells him.

"Haven't you been cheated on before? I remember James fucked up some dude who cheated on you." Logan asks. James has beat up dudes who've cheated on Allie. She hopes he doesn't do that to Carlos.

"Yeah, I have been played. But I didn't love those guys the way I love Carlos." Allie says.

"Aw, Allie. It's okay. Just stay strong and keep your head up. Okay?" Logan says, as he kisses her temple and gets up.

"Okay." Allie replies.

She gets up, and goes into her room, shutting the door behind her. She looks for her iPod, but can't find it. That's when she remembers, it's in Carlos' room. She really doesn't want to go get it, but she needs music right now. Music calms her down and takes her mind off of things. So, she sighs and decides to go get it. She slowly aproaches Carlos' door. When she walks in, Carlos is on the phone with someone.

"Hey, uh..I've got to go." Carlos says, before hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I just came to get my iPod." Allie replies, as she grabs it off of Carlos' dresser. She doesn't say another word to him, and walks out.

She walks back to her room and shuts the door. She puts her headphones in, and the first song that comes on, is her and Carlos' song; _Always and Forever._ Tears fill her eyes as the song starts playing, Carlos dedicated this song to her. She looks at her wall, which is filled with a few pictures of her and Carlos together. She slowly gets up, and gently takes the pictures down so they wouldn't rip. She puts them carefully in the drawer of her nightstand. She lays back down, and changes the song.

She eventually cries herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I always say... if you want me to continue, review! :D<strong>


	11. Good News

**Thanks for the reviews! (: You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>Allie woke up that evening with a big headache from all that crying. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, it's 6:19 p.m. She slept longer than she planned to. Actually, she didn't even plan on going to sleep. She just cried herself to sleep.<p>

Allie got up, and walked out to get some Advil. When she entered the kitchen, James was in there.

"Hey, are you okay?" James asks her.

"Yeah. I just have a headache." She said, looking threw the cabinets, until she found the Advil. James handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks." She says before taking the pills. After she took the tablets, she went to sit on the couch.

"Where's Carlos?" Allie asks Kendall. Not that she cares...well she does, but she's just curious.

"With Stephanie." Kendall replies.

"Ha. Of course he is." Allie says.

"It's okay. You don't need him." James says, as he kisses Allie on the head and sits down.

"Have you guys talked to him at all?" Allie asks them.

"Nope, he was in his room for a while, then he went with Stephanie somewhere." Logan tells her.

"I haven't even talked to him. But when I do i'm gonn-" James starts.

"Don't do anything!" Allie interuppts.

"But-"

"No!"

"Fine! I'll just have a talk with him." James mutters. Allie know's that Carlos and Stephanie like eachother, as much as he denies it. She's not stupid.

"I know Carlos likes her.." Allie says outloud, just as she does.. Carlos walked in.

"Who do I like?" He asks. Carlos knows how he feels, he does not like Stephanie, like that. She's nothing but a friend, yeah he just back from hanging out with her, but only to catch up. It wasn't a date.

"You know who you like." Allie replies.

"Yeah. I know who I _love. _And it's not her." Carlos says.

"Carlos, I need to talk to you." James says.

"Okay," Carlos sighs. "Let's go to my room." He already knows what this talk is about. Carlos and James both walk into Carlos' room and James shuts the door behind them.

"Why the hell would you do that to her?" was the first thing James said, right when he shut the door.

"Dude! You saw how drunk I was, I wasn't even thinking while that was happening!" Carlos says.

"I know. But you should know when your about to do something wrong!" James said.

"I did know! Because when we were actually about to have SEX, I stopped!" Carlos argues.

"So, you didn't have sex with her?" James asked.

"No!" Carlos says.

"But you still hooked up.."

"Yeah! We did." Carlos says. "But I regret everything."

"You know how hurt my little sister is right now!"

"Yes I know! But like I said, if I was sober, I would never do that to her! I love her too much."

"But you did." James says.

"Dude, I was fucking drunk!" Carlos practically yells. Yes, he understands that what he did was wrong, but he was drunk. People don't think when they're drunk. James has the rights to be mad, because Allie is his little sister, but he just needs to calm down.

"Oh, and I also heard, she lost it to you. A day before you did all that shit?" James asks. James is still disapointed in Allie, she should have thought it threw some more, or waited until she felt she was a hundred percent ready.

"Yeah, she did. But I didn't force her to! I stopped, to make sure she was ready and she said she was. I would have never continued if she said she wasn't ready...And I would have never let her loose to me if I would have known I was going to get drunk and hookup with Erin the next day either!" Carlos argues. He's really tired of James getting involved in his and Allie's relationship. Whatever happens between Allie and Carlos, should stay between them.

"I know, but look-"

"Man I don't need this shit." Carlos says, as he gets up and walks out. He goes straight to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Ugh, what the fuck did James say?" Allie asks herself. "What did you say to him?" She asks James as he walks out of Carlos' room.

"Nothing! I just brought up the...situation that happened the night before we went to the club." James tells her.

"Dude! You didn't have to bring that up! That's between me and Carlos!"

"I know, I know. Im sorry. I was just really mad." James says.

Allie started to feel awkward..So she got up and went to her room. She turned her tv on, and layed down. All she's thinking about is Carlos. Everything they've been threw in this past year. She shared her special moment with him..and he ends up doing this. She opened the drawer on her nightstand, and took out the pictures of her and Carlos. She looked at them, one by one. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, as she looked at them. Her favorite is the one where they each used a hand to make a heart and they were kissing. She loves that picture so much, she also loves the one where Carlos is kissing her cheek and holding her tightly in his arms. Her and Carlos have so many cute pictures together, she loves all of them. She smiles a little bit when she see's one that Kendall took while they were walking on the beach on sunset, holding hands. As she's looking at the pictures, crying, she hears the door open. She looks up and see's Carlos walk in.

She looks up at him, and he see's tears running down her face. He walks up, and sits on the edge of the bed. He takes the pictures from her, and starts looking at them. After he has looked at a few of them, he places them on the nightstand, and hugs Allie.

"Baby, I know you think I like her..but I don't. I _love _you." He whispers in her ear, as he pulls her bangs back behind her ears.

"You do like her. I know you do." Allie cries, covering her face with her hands.

"No, no I don't." Carlos says, gently removing her hands from her face. "Look at me. I don't like her. I know you said that we need sometime apart, but i'm not gonna use that time to mess with girls. I'm willing to wait for you, as long as it takes." Carlos tells her. Everyword Carlos is saying, is true. He doesn't want any other girl. He only wants Allie, he's never felt this way about a girl before. He's never been inlove, and now, he is. He wiped her tears, and kissed her cheek.

"So you don't have to worry about anything. Okay?" Carlos reassures her. Allie slowly nods her head yes. Carlos hugs her for a while longer, then kisses her temple a couple times, before getting up and walking out.

It's times like these, when Allie needs her mom. When James left, Allie always went to her mom when she had boy problems, she always went to her mom when a boy made her cry. she felt comfortable talking to her mom about this kind of stuff. She needs her right now, but she's gone. Thinking of her parents made her cry even more. She put the covers over her head and started sobbing into her pillow. She heard the door open and close, again.

"Al, calm down," She heard James say, as he slowly lifted her blankets up. Allie sat up and rested back on the headboard.

"James,... I need mom." She barely said. She's crying so much she can't even talk. James' heart broke when he heard his little sister say that. She needs their mom, and she's not their. James know's Allie comes to him for just about anything, but there is some stuff a boy wouldn't understand. There's some things, that Allie goes to their mother instead.

"Allie, come here." He says as he pulls his little sister into a hug. Tears fill his eyes, as he holds his crying sister in his arms.

"It's okay babygirl. You have me, and you always will." James tells her. He kisses the top of her head, and tells her everything is gonna be okay. James feels horrible. Allie really needs their parents, of course he needs them too. But she's younger. Yeah, James can act like a father to her, which he does. But he can't take their place. It isn't the same.

"Al, please calm down." James tells her. After a few minutes of crying, Allie finally calms down. She's still crying, but silently. "Are you okay now?" James asks, wiping her tears.

"Yeah," Allie says softly.

"Wanna go with me and the guys to watch a movie? To get your mind off things." James suggests.

"Sure," Allie replies. "I'm gonna change.." She says. James kisses her temple and walks out. She changes into warm clothes. Since it's winter. Christmas is just in a couple weeks. It gonna be a sad time, this is going to be there first Christmas, without their parents. She's going to try to enjoy it though.

She grabbed a tissue, wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Then, she picked out some skinny jeans, a pink Aeropostale long sleeved thermal, and a white Aero sweater, and some black uggs. Once she was all changed, she grabbed her iPhone and walked out. All four guys were already waiting for her.

"Okay. Let's go!" James says, walking out the door, followed by Logan and Kendall. Carlos walked up to Allie and put his arms around her neck. Allie wrapped hers around his waist. Allie loves Carlos' hugs, and right now, she really needs one.

"Are you okay babygirl?" Carlos asks her, as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah," Allie softly said.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Kendall asks, standing at the doorway.

"Oh. Yeah sorry." Carlos says, as they both let go of eachother and walk out.

As they walk into the elevator, Stephanie hurries up and walks in before the doors shut.

"Hi guys. Where are you going?" She asks.

"To the movies." James replies.

It got all quiet, then from the corner of Allie's eyes, she saw Stephanie whisper something into Carlos' ear. She couldn't exactly understand what she said to him. But she just saw Carlos smile. Allie started to get mad, she guesses Carlos noticed her mad, because he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek.

"I love _you_." Carlos whispers in her ear. Allie tries to hold back a smile, and Carlos kisses her temple. Stephanie just stared.

Once the elevator finally stopped, they all get out and Stephanie went her seperate way. They walked out to where Kendall's car was parked. Kendall drove, Carlos got passengers seat, and Allie sat next to the window next to James, Logan sat next to the other window.

It was a silent drive, until Carlos plugged his iPod into the stereo, and of course, he would play their song; _Always and Forever_.When Allie hears that song, she gets emotional, Carlos dedicated that song to her..and their not together. She doesn't know why he would play it, after all the shit thats been going on. Of course, Allie still loves him, she always will. But right now, she just needs A break. She hopes they can put their problems past them someday and move on, but right now, she's just really heartbroken.

As she looks out the window, she thinks of her and Carlos' memories. Which they have _alot _of, considering they live together. A small tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it off and held everything in.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Kendall asks, looking through the rear-view mirror as he pulled into the parking lot. All four guys just look at Allie, but she doesn't seem to notice, she's to busy looking at her phone. Once she finally realized, they're waiting for her to say something, she speaks up.

"Oh, you guys want me to pick it?" She says, finally.

"Well, yeah." Kendall chuckles.

"Oh, um.. Breaking Dawn. I've been wanting to see that, I was supposed to go with someone..but yeah, shit happened." Allie replies. Her and Carlos were supposed to go see Breaking Dawn today, but after what happened yesterday..no. Even though they're still going together, the other guys are there, she's happy they are though. Carlos just looks up at her from his phone when she says that.

Once Kendall found a parking spot, not too far from the theater, they all got out. Allie was walking, while she was on her phone. Carlos walks next to her and tries to hug her, but she pulls away. Allie doesn't know why he's trying to act like they're still a couple, cause their not. He's acting like nothing ever happened.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." She says sarcastically. That was a real stupid question. I mean, he didn't just cheat on her, she didn't just breakdown because she misses her parents.

"Baby, I know when there's something wrong." Carlos tells her, hugging her from behind.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened? Carlos, all this shit barely happened today, of course i'm still hurt.." Allie says, pushing his arms off of her.

"Hurry up guys!" James says, before Carlos can even say anything. Carlos and Allie started walking faster without saying a word to eachother.

Once they got into the movies, they got their tickets, and ordered a few snacks. They got into the theater, Allie sat in between Carlos and Logan.

They all sat back, and enjoyed the movie.

_After the movie..._

Allie really tried to enjoy the movie and keep her mind off things, it sorta worked, but there were a few scenes she missed because she just would daze off and think about everything that's been going on today.

As for Carlos, he didn't even pay attention to that movie. He couldn't help but think about Allie. Usually when they go to the movies, they're holding hands, and kissing, and quietly giggling about random stuff. Today, they didn't do that. She's the love of his life, one day without her kisses, or hugs, he'll really start to miss her. Luckily, that only happened once, when her and Erin went out of town to visit an old friend for the night. Carlos doesn't know how he's gonna handle, who knows how long without her kisses, or hugs.

Once they go to 2j, Allie went straight to her room and picked out some clothes to take a shower. Carlos, went to his room. Logan, is studying about some test, Kendall and James are sitting on the couch watching t.v.

James is thinking about Allie as well. He feels horrible seeing his babysister like this. Seeing her heartbroken, breaks his heart. He just wants her to be happy, but right now she's hurting. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rings.

He takes his black iPhone out of his Jeans' pocket and sees it's a call from their cousin, Chelsea. Chelsea is about twenty years old, and has a 8-month old babyboy. Chelsea has always been like a sister to Allie, they were so close, until Allie moved to LA. They still talk on the phone once in a while, but they're not as close as they used to be.

"Hello?" James answers.

"Hi James." Chelsea greets.

"Hey Chels. What's up?"

"Well, before I tell you some news. How are you, and Allie?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Allie is going threw a heartbreak.." James tells her.

"Oh really? Well luckily, I'll be able to be there for her..because, me and Isaac are going to live at the Palmwoods!" Chelsea says. Chelsea had her son Isaac, when she was nineteen, her and the father broke up because he never helped with Isaac. Chelsea is doing fine without him anyways.

"Seriously? That's awesome! Allie's gonna be so happy when I tell her." James smiled. James hasn't seen his cousin Chelsea since he moved to LA, and thats a long time.

"Yeah. I was gonna surprise you guys, but I wanted to tell you. I was wondering if you can get me an apartment, so me and Isaac will have somewhere to go right when we get there." Chelsea says.

"Sure! I'll get you guys an apartment, right when we hang up." James replies.

"Okay. Thanks so much! And i'll see you tomarow."

"Okay. Will you need me to pick you up at the airport?" James asks her.

"No, I already rented a rental car until I can get my real car down here." Chelsea responded.

"Okay. Cool, i'll make sure you get an apartment with baby stuff, they have those." James says.

"Thanks so much James, your the best." She replies.

"I know." James chuckles. "I'll see you tomarow, bye."

"Bye," She laughs, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kendall asks.

"My cousin Chelsea,"

"She's hot." Kendall says, with a smile on his face.

"You know she has a kid, right?"

"Yeah. All I said was she's hot." Kendall replies.

"Okay then." James says in a sing-song voice.

A few minutes later, Allie got out of the bathroom. Dressed in black looose sweats, a white Victoria's Secret tanktop that says 'Love pink', and a pink hoodie over it, with some black slipper boots.

"Hey, Chelsea just called." James says, about to break the goodnews.

"What'd she say?" Allie asked, as she brushed her hair.

"She's coming to LA to live here!" James exclaims.

"Are you serious!" Allie asks, happily.

"Yeah. She'll be here tomarow with baby Isaac." James replies.

"Aw, thats awesome. That just made my night." Allie smiles. She's really happy to hear that, her and Chelsea have this little/big sister relationship. She can come to her for just about anything, and right now she needs her the most, and she's coming. Although, Allie's still upset about everything thats been going on.

As she finishes running the brush threw her pretty, long, straight silky hair, she goes back into the bathroom, leaving the door open and puts her hair into a high ponytail. As she leaves her bangs out, and fixes them, Carlos walks in. She continues to do her hair, not even acknowledging that Carlos just walked in.

"Oh, so now your ignoring me?" Carlos asks, as he stands behind her looking at her from the mirror.

"Uh, no." Allie says, as she runs a comb threw her bangs.

"Yeah you are." Carlos replies.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She says, as she's about to walk out.

"I can't get a kiss?" Carlos asks, in a flirty voice as he grabs her wrist to prevent her from going any farther.

"Not on the lips.." She tells him. Carlos grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him and kisses her cheek. Allie tries to hold back a smile, she loves when Carlos hugs and kisses her, but right now she's still mad, so as he let's her go she grabs her phone and walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>I had writers block for the ending of this chapter. But then, I was watching my eight month old nephew, and this idea came to me. It would be interesting to have a baby around, wouldn't it? Lol, Please Review if you want more! :D<strong>


	12. Chelsea And Isaac

**Thanks for the reviewss! (:**

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Today is the day that Chelsea and Isaac are coming to the Palmwoods to live. James already got them a two-bedroom apartment, that has a crib in one of the rooms. And it's just a couple doors down from 2j. Now that everything is all set up, they just have to wait till' they get there.

Allie is really excited to see Chelsea, she hasn't seen her in forever. She has never met Isaac either, but Chelsea sends lots of pictures and he's just the cutest little baby. When Allie left for LA, Chelsea was pregnant, so she never met him. Allie's going to be his babysitter while Chelsea works. She already got a job as a bartender at a bar, of course. So she'll be out really late, so Isaac will have to stay the night with Allie sometimes. Allie's glad to help, she loves babies. If her and Carlos were together, it'd be cute if they would both watch him together. But they're not..

"Chelsea just texted me, she'll be landing in a couple of hours." James let everyone know. They're all sitting in the living room, watching Jersey Shore.

"Why do you guys like this show so much?" Logan asks everyone. "It's so stupid!" Allie, Kendall, James, and Carlos all love Jersey Shore. Logan for some reason, doesn't. But sometimes he has no choice but to watch it.

"No it's not!" Kendall argues.

"It's not stupid! But, really the only reason I watch it is because of Vinny and Pauly." Allie smiles. During the first season, Allie wasn't really all into it. But one day, there was nothing good on tv, so she watched it and fell inlove with Pauly and Vinny, ever since that, she started watching it all the time and got the guys hooked on it, well besides Logan.

James just glares at Allie. He doesn't like when she says talks about boys like that, but she still does.

"Well, this show is stupid." Logan says.

"Your stupid." Carlos murmurs.

It get's all quiet for a while, until James breaks the silence.

"Whatever happened to Erin?" James asks, looking at Allie who was on her phone.

"I don't know. And I don't give a fuck." She says. Yeah, Allie knows she was drunk and everything. But, out of all the guys...she had to pick Carlos to hook up with? She could have hooked up with James, or Kendall or Logan. But no, she had to hook up with Carlos.

Speaking of Erin, Allie just got a text from her.

"She just texted me." Allie says.

_**To: Allie  
>From: Erin<strong>_

_**Hey Al. Im soo sorry about everything...can we talk?**_

Allie rolled her eyes and ignored the message.

"What'd she say?" Logan asks.

"She wants to talk." Allie replies.

"Are you gonna?" Asks James.

"Nope." Allie says.

"Hey Allie. I saw your ex in the lobby the other day." Kendall says, out of no where. The guys have never seen him in person. James is the only one who talked to him over the phone while him and Allie were dating. The other guys just know what he looks like from pictures Allie has put on facebook.

"Jessie?"

"Yeah. Him." Kendall says.

"Oh. I know, we already bumped into eachother." Allie says. Jessie's been texting her alot lately, to hang out. Somehow he heard that her and Carlos broke up. Allie's thinking about hanging with him. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Carlos hangs out with Stephanie. So there shouldn't be anything wrong. Besides, they're just hanging out, it's not a date.

"He keeps asking me to hangout with him. but I don't know, should I?" Allie asks.

"No." Carlos quickly remarks.

"And why not?" Allie questions.

"Why would you hangout with him?" Carlos says.

"And why would you hangout with Stephanie?" She says, turning the tables on him.

"Like I said before, she's just a friend!" Carlos replies.

"Well, so is he." Allie responds. Getting up and going to her room.

She grabbed her laptop from her laptop case, and laid down on her bed. She turned it on and logged onto facebook. She checked all her notifications. She had alot, most of them were people commenting or liking pictures of the album where there's only pictures of her and Carlos. She was thinking, she should delete that album. But she's not, she's just gonna hide it, for when they get back together. She hopes they do.

She hides the album, then goes to edit her profile and changes her relationship status. Since it still says she's in a relationship with Carlos Garcia. The minute she changed it, tons of people started commenting on it. She doesn't want to explain everything to people she barely talks to. So she ignores them. Before she logs out, she decides to Carlos' profile. When she does, he has a few wallposts from Stephanie. That kinda gets her mad. When it shows that his relationship status has changed, she sees Stephanie likes it. She logs out before she sees other stuff that will get her mad.

Once she logs out, she turns her laptop off and turns the tv on. She looks threw all the channels, and puts on Teen Mom.

_A couple hours later..._

Chelsea and Isaac should be arriving any minute. James, Carlos, and Allie are all sitting on the couch. Allie sets her iPhone on the coffee table, growing impatient. She can't wait to see Chelsea. She misses her very much, and she can't wait to meet her nephew. Even though Chelsea isn't her real sister, she's like a sister. So Isaac is like a nephew to her.

Allie got up, and to the bathroom, leaving her phone on the table. She went in there, and quickly did her hair since it was a little messed up. Once she was finished, she walked back out.

"Did Chelsea call or text me?" Allie asks. Chelsea agreed to call her once she arrived at the Palmwoods, so they're waiting for her call.

"No. But your boyfriend texted you." Carlos says. Allie gets confused, then looks at her message and see's the message is from Jessie.

"Ha. He's not my boyfriend." Allie tells Carlos. She ignores the message. She doesn't really feel like talking to him right now.

After a few minutes, Allie finally got that call from Chelsea. Her and James are on there way down to the lobby.

"I'm so excited!" Allie tells her brother as they walk into the elevator. Chelsea coming is helping get her mind off things, but not completely. She's still thinking about Carlos. They could be celebrating there one year anniversary in just two months if none of this ever happened. She could be in his arms at this very moment if that never happened.

"Allie, I know what your thinking about. I know you love him, and I know you guys are going to end up getting back together, I know you are. Don't worry about it." James tells Allie, noticing she started to daze off.

"I know. I just wish none of this would have happened." Allie says.

"It'll be okay." James says, as he puts his arm around her and they walk out of the elevator, into the lobby. Allie and James instantly see Chelsea and Isaac when they walk into the lobby.

"CHELSEA!" Allie screams out, as she runs up to her cousin.

"Allie!" Chelsea smiles. Allie finally got up to her and they threw their arms around eachother.

"I missed you so much!" Chelsea says, as she hugs Allie tighter. Chelsea loves Allie like a little sister. She's always there for her, and gives her advice, like a big sister would.

"I missed you too, Chels." Allie says, as they let go of eachother. Next, Chelsea and James hug. Chelsea and James aren't as close, so they just simply hug.

"Aw, look at baby Isaac." Allie says, as she looks at Isaac, who was sound asleep in his stroller.

"Yeah, he's tired." Chelsea says, as she softly strokes her babyboys cheeks.

"Okay, so let's get you to your apartment. Your furniture is all set, and so is the baby's room." James says, as he picks up Chelsea's bags. They all three walk to the elevator, and went to the second floor.

"Here's your apartment!" James exclaims, as they approach 2L.

"We live a couple apartments down, in 2j." Allie tells her. James hands her the key, and she opens it. She's amazed at how beautiful her apartment is. It's almost like 2j, but it's baby approved.

"Okay, So Isaac's room is right over there," James says, as he points to a door on the right. "And your is right there." He finishes as he points to the door right next to it.

"Thanks, again. For getting us this apartment." Chelsea thanks them, for the thousandth time.

"Welcome. So when do you start work?" Asks James.

"Tomarow night. Oh, Allie I brought an extra crib, for when he stays the night. Is that okay?" Chelsea asks.

"Yeah! Thats fine. There's room in my room for it." Allie says.

"Okay. Thanks so much." Chelsea says, once again.

"Well, im leaving. Bye girls." James says, as he walk out.

"Need help unpacking?" Allie asks.

"Yeah. Let's just set up Isaac's crib, so I can lay him down. Then we'll talk and unpack." Chelsea says. Allie pushes the stroller, as Chelsea takes Isaac's bags into his room. Isaac's room is just like a nursery. It has a crib, a rocking chair, and a diaper changing table. Pretty much anything a nursery would have.

"Wow! I love his room." Chelsea says. She takes out his crib-set. Which was baby blue, and winnie the pooh. Once it was all setup. She slowly and gently took Isaac out of the stroller, so she wouldn't wake him. Once his was in there all relaxed and covered up. The girls walked out, leaving the door open incase he started crying.

"So, James told me you were having problems.." Chelsea says, as her and Allie sat on her bed, folding and putting her clothes into the drawers.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, you know how me and Carlos have been dating for almost a year?" Allie says.

"Yeah. He's all you talk about since you started dating!" Chelsea replies.

"Well, we're not together." Allie says sadly, looking down. Talking about this is gonna make her cry, but she needs to get it off her chest. Chelsea is one of the person undertstands her the most (James it the other).

"Why not?" Chelsea says in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Allie and Carlos relationship seemed perfect. It seemed that way to Chelsea, but that's not how it is. They've argued before, but not to the point where they broke up.

"He cheated on me..." Allie says, tears filling her eyes.

"What! What happened?" Chelsea says, putting her arm around Allie trying to comfort her.

"Well, the him, the guys, and my ex-bestfriend Erin clubbing. Him and Erin got really drunk, and ended up hooking up." Allie says.

"And, you broke up with him?" Chelsea asks, hugging Allie. Allie nods, covering her face in her hands.

"I don't know what to do. I know he was drunk, but still." Allie cries.

"If you love him alot, maybe you should give him another , just give it time before you do." Chelsea tells her.

"That's what Kendall told me. But, there's this girl he's been hanging out alot with lately, and I don't like that.."

"Who?" Chelsea asks her.

"Some girl named Stephanie. He said they had something in the past..I think he still likes her, I bet he's with her right now." Allie replies, as she wipes her tears.

"Well, maybe there just friends."

"I don't know. But, Carlos doesn't want me to hangout with my guy friend, so why can he hang out with his friend, thats a girl?"

"I hate when guys do that." Chelsea says.

"Right. But whatever, if he likes her he can go to her, I guess." Allie says softly, looking down.

"I know it sucks. But everything will be okay." Chelsea tells her.

"I hope. In two months would have been our 1 year anniversary." Allie says, sadly.

"Well, if you guys get back together, maybe you guys can forget this breakup ever happened." Chelsea says.

"Hopefully." Allie says.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys want me to continue, please review! :)<strong>


	13. I Love You

**Is anyone reading? :/**

* * *

><p><em>The next day... <em>

Allie has to watch Isaac today, all night long. He's going to be staying the night with her, since Chelsea will be out late. It didn't take long for Isaac to get used to Allie, Between yesterday, and this morning. He loves Allie, and Allie loves him as well.

It's about 4:30 p.m. Chelsea leaves for work at 6:00 p.m. James agreed to help Allie, if she needed any. She's sure she'll be able to do it though. She would love to have Carlos help her, but she's sure he already has plans with Stephanie.

Right now, Allie's home alone. She grabs her laptop and sits on the couch, turning the tv on. She goes online and logs on to her Facebook. Right when she logs in, the first thing she sees on her newsfeed is:

_Carlos Garcia is Married To Stephanie King._

Is he seriously married to her over Facebook? Why the hell would he do that, does that mean they're together? Or just talking? She doesn't know, but that really upsetted her. Since Carlos has a Facebook wife, Allie decides to get a Facebook husband. So she posted a status;

_FB husband? LMS(;_

Once she posted that, alot of guys liked it. She couldn't really choose who though. She laughed when she saw that Carlos had liked it. Why would he like it when he has a Facebook wife? She sets her mind on Jessie, and posts on his wall.

_Send me the request, Husband:)_

He likes it, then in just a few minutes, she gets the request and accepts it.

As she logs out, someone walks in...you guessed it, Carlos walks in.

"So, I see your looking for a Facebook husband." Was the first thing he says.

"Mhm. Already got one." Allie replied, shutting her laptop and setting it on the couch besides her.

"Why?" Carlos asks, sitting next to her.

"What do you mean why?" She asked, confused. She doesn't really know how to respond to that. "Why are _you _married to Stephanie?"

"_She _sent _me _a request," He replied.

"Okay. And?" Allie said, "Look, if you guys are together, just tell me."

"We're not together!" Carlos argues. They're really not together. He may spend alot of time with her, but thats because Allie obviously wants nothing to do with him right now.

"And neither are me and Jessie."

"But your married to him."

"So are you and Stephanie! Look, if you like her, go be with her. I'm not stopping you!" Allie says. Allie would be hurt if Carlos goes with her, but if thats what _he _wants, then she's not going to stop him.

"I don't want to be with her I want to be with you! Seriously, if I didn't want to be with you don't you think I would have been dating Stephanie or any other girl right now? But no, i'm here waiting for you! Yes, I hangout with her alot, but thats only cause you want nothing to do with me. Honestly, when I'm with you I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Your one of a kind, and I couldn't live without you. That's why i'm waiting for you, cause I _need _you." Carlos tells her, as he holds her hands.

Carlos lifts her chin up, and looks into her eyes, which has a few tears in them. He rests his forehead on hers, and strokes her cheek. "Please, can we put all this behind us, and move on as a couple?" He says before kissing her cheek.

"Carlos, I love you, I forgive you, and I want to be with you." Allie smiles.

"Is that a yes?" Carlos asks, hopefully. Allie nods, and Carlos smiles and pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Babe, I promise this will never happen again." Carlos tells her, while burying his face into her neck and kisses her. Allie lifts his chin up and pulls him into a kiss.

"Aw, I see a happy couple!" Kendall exclaims, walking threw the door. Carlos and Allie quickly pull away and giggle.

"Yup, we're back together." Allie smiles, kissing Carlos' cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kendall says, walking to the bathroom. "Now, continue your little make-out session." They did as told, and continued their make-out session.

"Please, divorice Jessie on Facebook." Carlos says, as he pulls away.

"I will. And you, divorice Stephanie."

"I will," He says, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Allie grabs her laptop, and logs onto her Facebook, and divorices Jessie. Well, that wasn't a long Facebook marriage. Once she's done with that, she un-hides the album of her and Carlos, and changes her relationship status. Next, she hands her laptop to Carlos, who did the same thing.

Now, both their profiles says that they're in a relationship with eachother.

"I love you babygirl." Carlos says, happy to have his girl back.

"I love you too," She smiles.

"Would you ever marry me?" Carlos asks, while holding her tightly in his arms.

"Of course I would. But later on, in the future." She replies.

"I can't wait for the day you become Mrs. Allie Garcia." he smiles.

"Me either." She giggles, giving him a quick kiss and getting up. "Let's go to the pool, before I have to watch Isaac." Allie says, pulling him off the couch.

"Wait, let's change." Carlos says.

"Oh yeah." Allie replies. Carlos kisses her cheek, and goes to his room. Allie goes to hers, and changes into her Zebra Print bikkini. Carlos changes into some black shorts, that go not that far below his knees. And puts on a white beater, he'll take it off at the pool.

It's winter right now. The pool at the Palmwoods is indoors, they make it look like it's outdoors, but it's not. So they don't need to worry about the cold weather.

Once they're both ready, they walk down to the lobby, holding hands tightly. They get down to the pool, and decide to sit down for a while.

"Hey look, there's Stepha-" Allie says, before Carlos interuppts her with a kiss.

"I don't care." He says. "C'mon, let's get in the water." Carlos says, grabbing Allie's hand.

"Wait, not right now. I'm cold." She whines.

"Aw, c'mon babe. I'll keep you warm." Carlos says, as he pulls her up. "You don't even have to get in the water, just sit down with only your feet in."

"Okay fine!" Allie pouts, as she's dragged to the pool by Carlos. Carlos instantly jumps in, she doesn't know how he does it. The water is cold as hell. Allie just sits down, with her feet in the water. Carlos swims to her and splashes her.

"Babe, stop!" Allie laughs, "It's cold!"

"Get in, and you'll get used to it." Carlos says, as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Not right now, im freezing."

"If you don't, then i'm gonna pull you in." Carlos says. "Say I won't."

"I'm kinda scared." She laughs. "You won't." She finally says. Carlos holds her waist tightly and pulls her in, laughing.

"Your a jerk!" She giggles, while playfully hitting his chest. "See, now im super cold thanks to you!"

"Aw, i'm sorry baby." He says, as he kisses her cheek. He puts his arms around her waist and picks her up. Allie puts her arms around his neck, and wraps her legs around his waist. Carlos couldn't be any happier, now that he has his babygirl back.

"I love you," He tells her, while softly kissing her neck.

"I love you too," She smiles, pulling him into a kiss.

"Are you still cold?" He asks his girlfriend, who was still in his arms.

"Kind of." She replies, resting her head on Carlos' shoulder. "You didn't even take your beeter off." She laughs.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," He laughs. Allie gets back on her feet and pulls his shirt over his head on off, throwing it on the nearest chair. She wraps her arounds around his waist and rests her head on his chest. Carlos kisses her head, while wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Babygirl, what do you say we go upstairs? your shivering." He says, as he hugs her tighter.

"Okay," Allie agrees.

They both get out of the pool. Carlos grabs a towel and wraps it around his shivering girlfriend. He grabs his beeter and puts his arm around Allie, and they walk upstairs. When they get upstairs, they both change. Allie changes into some grey sweats, and a white tanktop. Carlos changes into black sweats and a white beeter. Once they're done changing, they just cuddle in Allie's room.

"Babe, you don't know how happy I am, now that we're back together." Allie smiles, as she lays on her bed and rests her head on Carlos' chest.

"I'm happy too. Your my babygirl and no one else's." Carlos says, kissing her head.

"I always will be," She says. Allie is glad that her and Carlos are back together, and happier than ever. She was starting to get depressed, without her Carlos. Allie sits up, and opens her nightstand drawers.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asks, confused.

"I'm gonna hang these back up." Allie replies, as she takes the stack of pictures of her and Carlos out and starts hanging them back up. Carlos smiles and helps her. Once they're all done putting the pictures up, they lay down again.

"Our one year anniversary is coming up.." Carlos mentions. Since they were only broken up for like two days, they're not gonna let that get in between their one year anniversary.

"I know. I can't wait for it!" Allie exclaims.

"What do you want to do?" Carlos asks his girl.

"I want to go to Hawaii and swim with the dolphins!" She insists. Allie loves dolphins, they're one of her favorite animals (Next to penguins). Carlos knows one day he wants take her to play with dolphins, and their one year anniversary would be perfect to do it.

"Then that's what we're doing," Carlos laughs. Pulling Allie closer to him, if it's even possible. Allie loves being close to him, she always feels loved, and safe when she's in his arms, Carlos loves making his girl feel loved and protected.

"Your the best," Allie smiles, looking up at her boyfriend and giving him a kiss.

"So are you," Carlos says, kissing back.

They laid there for a few moments. Then James walks in. Kind of surprised at what he's seeing. He leaves in the morning, to his little sister all depressed and single, and comes back to her happy and tooken? He's not mad, he wants her to be happy, and she looks really happy right now. He just doesn't want Carlos to hurt her again.

"Is there something you guys have to tell me?" James said in confusion.

"Oh yeah. We're back together." Allie says, giving James a sheepish smile, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her, for just jumping back into the relationship.

"I see that." James retorts. "But I see your happy. So, so am I." James smiles, giving his little sister a kiss on the temple.

"So, i'm guessing you don't need help with Isaac?" James asks.

"Uh, nope. Not if Carlos is willing to help." Allie replies, looking at Carlos waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I'll help." Carlos says, "After all, we do need practice." He jokes.

"Practice for what?" James quickly snaps.

"For when we have a baby," Allie laughs.

"That better be in like thirty years!" James says. Allie and Carlos just laugh. Of course, later on in the future they want to get married and start a family. But right now, they're too young for that. They just want to enjoy their relationship before they make a big commitment like marriage. And they want to enjoy a couple of years as a married couple, before having a baby.

"Ha. We're just playing." Carlos laughs.

"You better be." James mutters.

"We are." Allie says.

"Well, anyways. I'm going out tonight, but if you need anything call Logan or Kendall." James says. "I don't think they're doing anything tonight."

"Um, okay." Allie says. Logan and Kendall are the most responsible ones in the house. Kendall can play and joke around alot, but he can be responsible and serious when he has to be. Logan however, he is very responsible. He's like the dad of the house. When someone is sick, or got hurt, he's always the one curing them.

"Well, i'll see you later." James says, as he walks out.

"Carlos, what if I got pregnant at a young age. What would you do?" Allie asks him. She's not saying she wants to get pregnant at a young age, but accidents can happen, right? She knows Carlos isn't like them jerks that leave their pregnant girlfriends, but some people change.

"What do you mean what would I do? Of course I would support you and be there for our baby." Carlos answers.

"I know. But some guys say they're going to be there, but when the baby is born they just aren't there."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I would never do that to you, babe." Carlos says, kissing her cheek. Allie smiles, knowing Carlos will always be there for her.

"Hey Allie," Chelsea says as she barges into the room. "Whoaw, did I-uh interupt something?" She asks, when she sees Carlos and Allie laying on the bed together.

"No. You didn't." Allie laughs, sitting up.

"Aw, are you guys together again?" Chelsea asks, smiling. She honestly thinks her and Carlos are just the cutest couple, but she doesn't like how he played her. But now that they put that behind them and look happy, she isn't about to say anything.

"Yeah," Allie smiles.

"Oh, I bet your wondering why i'm here... anyways, I decided to bring Isaac a little earlier. He won't let me get ready. I hope you don't mind." Chelsea says.

"It's fine. We weren't doing anything." Allie says, as she gets up and takes baby Isaac into her arms.

"Sure you weren't." Chelsea says saracastically.

"We weren't!" Allie snaps, playfully hitting her arm.

"Anyways, bottles are in his diaper bag, he eats every two hours, and he eats five ounces. You do know how to make a bottle, don't you?"

"Yes. I used to babysit Aunt Veronicas baby in New York." Allie replies.

"Okay, good. Anyways, once he starts to get fussy, feed him. Oh! And before you give him a bottle, give him gerber. Make sure to check his diaper every once in a while. And usually I put him to sleep around eight thirty-ish." Chelsea says.

"Got it." Allie nods.

"Oh, and if he needs extra clothing, like if he wets himself, then I left an extra key in the diaper bag, just go to 2L and pick out another outfit. But there's pajamas in there. And there should be enough bottles and diapers for the night."

"Okay," Allie says, trying to take all this in. She's talking so fast Allie can't keep up with what she's saying. Oh well, she know's how to take care of a baby and thats all that matters.

"I'll see you tomarow, babyboy." Chelsea coos, giving Isaac a big kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again," She says, before walking out.

"Well, now we have a baby to take care of." Allie says, sitting Isaac on the bed. Isaac is eight months, so he can sit on his own. Allie gets a few toys out of his diaper bag, and gives them to him. She smiles as she watches him babble and play with his toys.

"One day, we're gonna be playing with _our _baby," Carlos says, as he pulls Allie into his arms and kisses her.

Allie smiles. "C'mon, let's go to the living room. Chelsea brought one of them baby walker thingies, so we can put him in there." Allie says, as she picks Isaac up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Carlos gets Isaac's toys and follows Allie out to the living room.

"Aw, you guys look like a family!" Logan says, as Carlos, and Allie who has Isaac in her arms walk out into the living room.

"Shutup," Allie smiles.

"Here, let me see him. I haven't held a baby in forever." Kendall says, stretching his arms out. Allie gives Isaac to Kendall and sits down.

"Hi there," Kendall coos, standing Isaac on his lap. Isaac wacks Kendall in the head with his rattle toy and giggles.

"I don't think he likes you," Logan laughs. Kendall glares at Logan.

"Here you take him! He won't like you either!" Kendall snaps, giving Isaac to Logan. Logan sits him on his lap, and Isaac happily plays with his toy.

"See, he does like me!" Logan says, rubbing it in Kendalls face. Just as Logan says that, Isaac starts to cry.

"Haha. No he doesn't." Kendall laughs.

"Let me see him." Carlos says, taking Isaac from Logan. Carlos sits down with Isaac, bouncing him on his lap. Isaac giggles and continues playing with his rattle.

"How can he like _you _and not _us_?" Logan says.

Carlos and Allie laugh, while Kendall and Logan are sitting there with pouty faces. Carlos gets up and puts Isaac in his walker thing and sits back down with Allie.

"You'd be a perfect dad." Allie smiles, kissing Carlos.

"You guys aren't planning on having a baby, are you?" Kendall asks, sitting up, turning all over-protective brother on her.

"No!" Allie quickly says, "I'm talking about for when we do."

"That better be in like thirty years." Logan murmers.

"That's exactly what James said." Carlos says.

"Don't worry guys. We're not planning on having a baby anytime soon." Allie assures them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please. :)<strong>


	14. Babysitting

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story, I would really like to. But nobodys reviewing :(**

* * *

><p><em>That night... <em>

It's about 9:00 p.m. Allie just put Isaac to sleep a while ago, so he's sounds asleep in his crib. Carlos and Allie are in Allie's room, laying down in the dark and watching a movie.

"Let's go down to the pool," Carlos says, quietly so he won't wake the baby up.

"What? The baby's sleeping. We can't just leave him." Allie whispers back.

"Kendall and Logan are here. I doubt he's gonna wake up." Carlos says. "C'mon babe, please?" Carlos begs.

"What if he does?"

"We'll tell Logan and Kendall to keep an eye on him." Carlos insists.

"But he hates them." Allie reminds him.

"I don't think he's gonna wake up. Look at him, he's knocked out. He already ate. And plus, didn't Chelsea say he doesn't wake up at all at night?"

"Yeah, she did." Allie remembers.

"Well, then let's go. He's not gonna wake up." Carlos says, getting up off the bed and pulling Allie's arm.

"Fine!" She said, finally giving in. She doesn't feel right just leaving him, but he's asleep. After all, he's in good hands with Logan and Kendall. Even though he seems to not like them.

"Wait, your gonna make me get in the water, aren't you?" Allie says.

"Duh!" Carlos replies.

"Ugh. You suck." She smiles, as she walks over to her dressers and takes out her leopard print bikkini. "I'm gonna go change." She says, giving Carlos a quick kiss before going to the bathroom.

"Me too." Carlos says, going into his room, changing into some white swimming shorts, that go below his knees.

Since nobody is at the pool at this time, they figured it's the perfect time to be alone. They don't really have alone time, considering they live in the same apartment as James, Kendall, And Logan.

Once they were all done changing, they went into the living room, which was where Kendall and Logan were watching tv.

"Aye, we're going to the pool for a bit. Can you guys keep an eye on Isaac for us?" Allie asks, in her sweet voice.

"Sure," Logan sighs, "Go have fun."

"Not too much fun!" Kendall adds.

"What are we gonna do, have sex in the pool?" Carlos says sarcastically.

"Some people do that." Logan says.

"Well, we're not." Allie laughs, grabbing Carlos' hand and walking out.

"They're just as bad as James," Carlos says.

"Right," Allie replies.

They walk down the silent, lonely hallway and go into the elevator. Usually people are sleeping by now, since it's a weekday. The guys have two weeks off, because of Christmas. So they don't have to worry about going to the studio.

They walk into the elevator, Carlos wraps his arms around his girlfriends waist and holds her tight against his shirtless chest.

"Don't pull me in this time!" Allie warns.

"Why not?"

"Because, then i'm gonna be cold." She whines.

"But you'll have me to keep you warm." Carlos replies, hugging her tightly. Allie smiles, as she kisses his cheek.

Once they got down to the lobby, which was empty and silent. They went to the pool, which was also empty.

"C'mon baby, jump in with me," Carlos says, trying to drag Allie closer to the pool.

"No." She says.

"Please?" Carlos asks, staring at her with those cute big brown eyes.

"Nope," Allie nods, not giving in.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way, is you just jump in with me."

"Oh really?," Allie says, "And whats the hard way?"

"You wanna find out?"

"Hmm, i'm not sure." Allie says, playing around.

"Are you gonna jump in with me, or not?"

"Nah," Allie says. Carlos picks her up, sweeping her off her feet, quickly jumping into the pool.

"CARLOS!" Allie yells, coming up from under the water.

"I told you. We could do it the easy or hard way." Carlos laughs, as he picks her up and kisses her.

"That was not cool!" She says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aw, i'm sorry babygirl." He says, as he kisses her.

They start playing around, laughing and giggling, when they hear a noise. They turn around to see Stephanie walk in with a bag.

"Stephanie?" Carlos says.

"Hey guys," She says awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asks her.

"I always come down here at night, and relax in the hot tub and practice the scripts I have to learn." She says, "I hope you guys don't mind."

"No, we don't. We'll just mind our own business." Carlos says, as he turns back around to Allie and kisses her.

"Don't you wanna go in there with her?" She says softly.

"Shut up," Carlos replies, as he picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He presses his lips against hers. He grips her legs tightly, and walks to the end of the pool, not breaking the kiss. He puts her down, as he leans his back against the edge of the pool. He wraps his arms around her waist and moves his kisses to her jaw, and down to her neck. He starts biting, licking, and sucking at her neck as she runs her hand through his short, black hair. After he feels he's done enough to leave a hickey, he makes his way back up to her lips and presses them together into a heated makeout. He runs his hands down to her waist, and picks her up, leaving them in the same position they were just in.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" They hear a familiar voice say. They quickly pull away and turn around to see James standing behind them.

"Uh, what does it look like we're doing?" Carlos says, as he puts Allie down.

"Uh, making out!" James snaps.

"Yeah," Allie says slowly.

"Why are you guys down here, by yourselves?"

"We wanted to come down here, Isaac's sleeping, and we're not alone." Allie informs him, pointing at Stephanie, who was still in the hot tub reading off of a paper.

"Oh. Well, don't go back up to 2j so late." James says, as he's about to walk away. "Oh, and BTR was invited to a party tomarow, so we're going." James says, before walking away.

"Okay?" Carlos replies, not knowing anything of this party. He doesn't know if they're going to have drinks or not, but whether they do or not, he's not going to get drunk. Even if he does, Allie's gonna be there with him. But he's going to try not to, he doesn't want to come home that night all sloppy and drunk. He wants to go home and cuddle with his girl. Which is what he likes best.

"I'm not sure if i'm going." Allie tells him. She would really like to go. To get out and have fun with her boyfriend, but she's not sure if she has to watch Isaac. But tomarow is Wednsday, who parties on a wednsday? Well, obviously the people who are throwing this party.

"Why not?" Carlos asks her.

"I don't know if I have to watch Isaac." Allie replies.

"Well, we'll see. If not, then i'm staying home with you this time." Carlos says, as he kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her waist. She smiles and rests her head on his chest, getting kind of tired.

"Your tired, huh?" Carlos asks, noticing how tired she looks.

"Yeah," She says softly.

"Let's go to bed," He says, before kissing her temple. They both get out of the pool. Carlos grabs a towel and wraps it around his girl. He puts his arm around her as the walk up to 2j.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower." Allie says, as she walks into her room and goes over to her drawers. Picking out some sweats and a tanktop.

"Kay," Carlos says, going to his room to change.

When Allie is out of the shower, everyone else is sleeping. She goes to her room, and it's all dark. So she's assuming Carlos is asleep to, unless he's in his room. She lays down on her bed, under the covers. She feels Carlos' arm wrap around her, she turns to her side, facing him. He wraps his arms around her neck, as she tightly wraps hers around his waist.

"Goodnight, babygirl." Carlos whispers, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight," Allie smiles.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Allie wakes up that morning to Isaac crying. She looks at the clock and it's 7:32 a.m. She figures he's hungry, since he hasn't eaten since last night. She gently lifted Carlos' arm off of her and gets up. She quickly makes him a bottle, and takes him out of his crib. She sits in bed, leaning her back on the headboard, and feeds Isaac his bottle.

Her eyes are heavy and tired as she's feeding Isaac. Allie doesn't usually wake up until about ten or eleven. So she's really tired. She notices Isaac looks tired too, so she hopes that he'll fall asleep drinking his bottle. Allie turns the tv on with the remote, so she won't be bored. She puts Spongebob on, since thats about the only good thing on at seven in the morning.

When Isaac finally finishes his bottle, he's asleep. She sets the empty bottle on her nightstand. She doesn't really feel like getting up, so she slowly lays down all the way, and lays Isaac down on her chest. She turns the tv off and closes her eyes to take a nap.

Allie wakes up again to Isaac wailing. She sighs and sits up. She cradles and rocks him in her arms. But that doesn't seem to be working. She looks at the clock and it's 7:50. Well that wasn't a very long nap. She looks threw his diaper bag, and gives him is pacifire. Which seemed to work, since he stopped crying. She waits for him to fall asleep before putting him in his crib.

Once he's all asleep and in his crib, so goes to her bed to lay down, and this time take a longer nap.

_About two hours later..._

Everyone in 2j is awake, including Isaac. Chelsea should be here any minute to pick him up. So Allie gathers all his things and puts them in his diaper bag. Once she's done with that, she puts Isaac in his walker and is about to sit down, when she hears the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it, I guess." She sighs, as she walks over to the door and sees Chelsea.

"Hey Al!" Chelsea exclaims. "How was my baby?"

"He was good," Allie says. Chelsea walks in and goes straight over to Isaac. He looks very happy to see her. He giggles and smiles as Chelsea picks him up. Chelsea kisses his cheek a few times, before grabbing his diaper bag.

"Okay. So they told me I only work certain days, which is days they call me in. But they said I don't have to work today. So you don't have to watch him." Chelsea tells Allie.

"Okay. Cool." Allie replies.

"Again, thanks so much." Chelsea says, as she walks to the door.

"No problem." Allie smiles, shutting the door behind Chelsea as she walks out.

Allie sighs and walks over to the couch. She lays down with her head on Carlos' lap.

"You look tired," Carlos says, playing with her hair.

"I am," She yawns. "Since somebody wouldn't get up in the morning to help me with the baby."

"Sorry babe, but I was knocked out." Carlos says, as he kisses her forehead.

"What time are we going to that party?" Allie asks, as she sits up.

"At six." James replies. Since it's only ten, it wouldn't hurt to take a nap. Allie already has an outfit in mind, she already knows how she's going to do her hair and everything and it shouldn't take that long to shower.

"Well, i'm going to sleep. If I don't wake up by one, wake me up." She says, as she gets up and walks to her room.

"What time did you guys come back up lastnight?" James asks, as he pours cereal into a bowl for himself.

"Just a little bit after you left." Carlos tells him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...(:<strong>


	15. Big Time Party

**Thanks for the reviews!:D**

* * *

><p>"James hurry up!" Allie yells, pounding her hand on the bathroom door. James has been in there for hours. It's almost time to go and she still has to shower and get ready.<p>

"I'm almost done!" She hears him say threw the door. Allie sighs and rolls her eyes as she walks to the couch and sits down.

"He always takes long," Kendall tells her. Kendall and Logan are already ready. Carlos just took a shower before James did, so he's in his room getting ready. Kendall and Logan know that when they go out, they have to get ready early, because of James.

"I know." Allie says.

"I'm done!" James says, as he walks out of the bathroom with a smile on his face, proud on how good he looks.

"Finally!" Allie mutters before going into the bathroom.

"What time are we leaving?" James asks, as he sits down.

"Whenever Allie's done getting ready." Kendall replies.

"Now you guys better not get drunk!" Logan warns them.

"Don't worry. We won't!" James says.

_About an hour later... _

"Okay, i'm done!" Allie says, walking out of the bathroom.

"Finally." James murmers.

"Shutup." Allie snaps.

"Whoa, you look hot." Carlos smiles, as he sees his girlfriend. She's wearing one of them short skirts that you tuck a shirt under, she's wearing a short black one, with a white tanktop tucked under it, with some black flats. She has a bit of makeup on, not alot though. Just lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow. She has her hair down and straightened, with a small white bow in it.

"Thanks," Allie says, smiling as Carlos kisses her.

"Can we go now?" James says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm driving." Carlos says, taking his keys out of his jeans pocket. He takes Allie's hand into his and they all walk down to the lobby.

"Oh shit, I forgot my jacket." Allie says, realizing she had forgot her jacket.

"Here, take mine." Carlos says, as he takes his jacket off and hands it to Allie.

"Are you sure? It's cold." Allie says.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Carlos says, as he kisses her head. Allie smiles as she puts Carlos' jacket on. As they walk outside of the Palmwoods, she wraps her arms around his waist to keep him as warm as possible. She smiles when he wraps his arm around her shoulder. They walk over to his car. Allie sits in front with Carlos, while the guys sit in the back.

"Where even is this party?" Carlos asks, as he puts the key into the ignition.

"It's at the one night club, downtown." James tells him.

"Kay," Carlos says, as he pulls out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrive at the party. They all get out of Carlos' car. He wraps his arm around Allie's shoulder as they walk to the door. They see a huge guy standing out there, with a clipboard.

"Name?" The guys says.

"Big Time Rush." James replies. The guy looks at his clipboard for a second.

"You can go in." He says.

They all walk in. There's alot of people. There's a bar, and a dancefloor and a dj and a food table. They see a few photographers, and some interviewers.

"Oh yeah, we're getting interviewed." James tells him.

"For what?" Kendall asks.

"The Poptiger publishers want to interview us for a video and magazines." Logan replies.

"We're getting interviewed right now?" Carlos asks them.

"I guess, since the Poptiger publishers are heading our way." He says, as he points over to them. Allie turns around and see's a couple of middle-aged women walking their way. One of them is holding a mic, and the other one is holding the camera.

"Hey, Big Time Rush!" One of the ladys exclaim. "I'm Sally, and we're going to be interviewing you guys." She says.

"Okay. We should go sit down." Logan suggests.

"Great idea." Sally says. Carlos holds Allie's hand as they walk over to a table in the corner where there isn't much people, and not too loud.

"Okay, so i'm sitting here with Big Time Rush!" Sally exclaims, looking at the camera, she looks over at Allie. "And, who's this pretty young lady?" She asks, smiling at Allie.

"This is my baby sister," James says, as he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"And my girlfriend." Carlos adds.

"Oh. So this is your sister," She says pointing at James, "And your girlfriend?" She says, as she points to Carlos.

"Yep." Carlos says, as he wraps his arm around her waist. She smiles shyly as Sally focuses her attention on her.

"So, how is it dating Big Time Rush hottie, Carlos Garcia?" She asks, into the mic. She puts the mic infront of Allie, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, it's great." She says, nervously. She's never been interviewed before, so she's nervous.

"How long have you guys been dating?" She asks the couple.

"We're going on a year in two months." Carlos says happily.

"That's great!" She exclaims. "James, how do you feel about your little sister dating Carlos?" She asks, as she looks at James.

"At first, I didn't like it. Because, well, she's my little sister. But I see she's happy with him, which makes me happy. I still have my overprotective moments with them, but as long as he doesn't hurt her, I'm fine with it." James says, into the mic.

"Oh, so James is one of those overprotective brothers, huh?"

"Yes, he is!" Allie quickly says. Sally chuckles, then looks at some notecards she has in her hands.

"Okay, so I have a few fan questions that I am about to ask you." She says, as she reads the first card. "Are you guys single?" She reads out. "Well, we all know Carlos is not single. But what about you three?" She asks, James , Kendall, and Logan.

"I am currently single." James smiles. "And looking."

"We're all single, well besides Carlos." Kendall tells her.

"Well, there you have it Rushers. James, Kendall, and Logan are single. Sorry to you Carlos fans out there." She says into the camera, as she sets the card on the table. "When are you guys planning another tour?" She reads off.

"Well, we actually have a tour coming up next month." Logan tells the camera.

"A tour?" Allie asks, not knowing anything of this tour. Why would they have a tour, and not tell her? She would be devasted if they left. Well, they have to, but still. Why didn't Carlos or the guys say anything?

Carlos just looks at her nervously. He knew they had a tour coming up, but he didn't want to tell Allie. She'd be sad to find out they are leaving for four months. He wanted to wait before telling her. He shouldn't have waited, now she found out the way he didn't want her to find out.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you had a tour coming up?" She asks, as she takes her hand out of Carlos' hand. All the guys just stare at her, not knowing what to say. They were planning on telling Allie, but Carlos told them that he'll tell her. So they are assuming he hasn't told her anything.

"Uh, umm...babe im so-" Carlos says, before Allie gets up and walks away. Carlos gets up and follows her. He grabs her wrist, preventing her from going any further.

"Please, leave me alone." She says softly, trying to walk away.

"No, we have to talk." Carlos tells her. He intertwines his hand with hers, as he walks to the nearest door there is. They walk in and he finds the light switch. He turns it on, and they see alot of unused tables and chairs. They're assuming this is where they keep all the tables and chairs. He leads her over to a table, and they sit down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks softly, looking down.

"I was going to, I seriously was. I just didn't know how you would take it." Carlos replies, as he puts his hand in hers.

"How long is it?" She asks.

"Four months." Carlos replies softly. Allie feels like crying, knowing she isn't going to see Carlos or the other guys for four months.

"Four months?" She asks, as tears fill her eyes. Carlos nods, and kisses her hand.

"Babygirl, you have no idea how much I am going to miss you." He says, as he presses his forehead against hers. He notices tears filling her eyes. He strokes her cheek, and wipes the tears with his thumb.

"I'm going to miss you too." She says softly. "When are you guys leaving?"

"January 13." Carlos replies.

"So, your not gonna be here for our one year anniversary?" She asks. Carlos slaps his forehead as she says that. He never realized, that they're going to be away for his and Allie's one year. What is he going to do?

"I'll be here. I don't know how, but i'll find a way to be here with you." Carlos replies. He doesn't know how he'll do it, but he's not going to be away from his girlfriend for their one year.

"Promise?" She says, sadly.

"I promise, baby." He says, as he kisses her. He scooches his chair closer to her's, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She lets a tear fall from her face as she rests her head on Carlos' head.

"Al, are you okay?" They hear James ask as he barges into the room. Carlos and Allie pull away from eachother and look at him. Carlos sees the tears running down her face and wipes them.

"Yeah," She lies. She should be happy they're going on tour and everything, but she's really going to miss Carlos, and the guys. She's gonna be lonely in 2j by herself. James walks up to her and hugs her.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Carlos was supposed to, but i'm guessing he never did." James tells her, as he pulls away. He kisses her head and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," She says softly.

"We're gonna miss you too," James replies. "C'mon babygirl, let's get your mind off of it, let's go party." James suggests.

"Okay," Allie sighs. Carlos gets up and holds her hand as they walk out of the room.

"You okay, babygirl?" Kendall asks, as him and Logan approach them. Babygirl is a nickname that the guys made up for Allie. Since she's the youngest, and now the only girl in the house. They're all used to calling her that, and she's used to them calling her that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says.

They all walk over to a empty table and sit down. Carlos wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" James asks, over the loud music.

"I just want a coke." Allie replies.

"Me too." Carlos says. James gets up, and goes to the bar to get the drinks.

"Babe, wanna go dance?" Carlos asks her.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it." Allie replies. Carlos just kisses her head.

The news she found out earlier, just ruined her night. She's happy for them, because a worldwide tour is huge for them. But she's _really _going to miss them. Four months, alone in 2j. What is she going to do? It's going to be boring. And plus, four months without Carlos. Four months without his hugs, and kisses. She's going to go to sleep alone, without her in his arms. They aren't going to be able to cuddle everynight like they do.

"Hi guys!" She hears a voice say, she looks up and sees Stephanie sit next to Carlos. She rolls her eyes and looks back down. She takes her phone out, and just goes threw her album on Facebook of pictures of her and Carlos. Carlos doesn't even realize she is, he's too busy talking to Stephanie.

"Here's your drinks." James says, as he hands Carlos and Allie their drinks, then sits down next to Allie. Allie takes a sip, then sets it on the table, and continues looking at the pictures. James takes her phone, and starts looking at them.

"It's gonna be okay," James tells her, as he hands her back her phone. Carlos turns around, and looks at Allie's phone. He sees a picture of them, and smiles.

"Babe, come here with me real quick." Carlos says, as he gets up and pulls Allie's arm and leads her back into the room where they were a bit ago. He walks over to the same table they were sitting at, and pulls Allie onto his lap. He wraps his arm around her, and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I know this is gonna suck. But this is the reason I didn't tell you, cause I know you'd get like this." He tells her.

"Well, how do you expect me not to get like this?" Allie replies.

"Look baby, as much as this is gonna suck, we have to do it. I'm going to miss you as much as your going to miss me. Four months without you, without your kisses or hugs, that's gonna kill me. But babygirl just know, that i'm gonna be thinking about you the whole time. I'm gonna call you everynight, and tell you how much I love you. I know i'm gonna meet alot of girls that are obbsessed, and if thats what your worried about, you have nothing to worry about. I'm commited to you, I love you more than I can even explain. Please babe, cheer up." Carlos tells her.

"Carlos, I know I should be happy for you guys, and I am...I'm just going to miss you soo much." Allie says.

"I'm gonna miss you too. What do you say we go home and cuddle and watch a movie?" Carlos suggests. Four months is a very long time. He wants to cuddle and have alone time with his girl as much as possible before this tour begins.

"Okay." Allie agrees, as she gets up. Carlos wraps his arm around her waist as they walk out. They go over to the table where the guys and Stephanie are sitting.

"Hey, we're going back to the Palmwoods. Call me when you need me to pick you guys up." Carlos says loudly.

"It's fine. They can come with me." Stephanie says.

"Okay." Carlos replies. He grabs his jacket, and puts it on Allie. He grabs her hand and they walk out of the party. Carlos wraps his arm around Allie's shoulder as they walk out to his car. He opens the door for her, when she gets in, he goes over to the passengers side.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Carlos asks her.

"It doesn't matter." She replies softly.

Allie feels bad for acting like this, but it's kind of hard not to. Her boyfriend is leaving her for _four _months! How is she going to survive, four months without him? The thought of not seeing him for that long, makes her sad.

"I love you." Carlos says, as he takes his eyes off the road and looks at his girlfriend.

"I love you too." She replies, with a smile.

Once they get to the Palmwoods, Carlos takes her hand and they walk up to 2j. They both change into comfortable clothes, and while Carlos makes popcorn, Allie looks through the movies.

"Wanna watch a Christmas movie?" Allie asks him.

"Sure," Carlos replies, as he takes the popcorn out of the microwave and pours it into a bowl.

"Hm, all these look boring." Allie says, as she looks carefully at each movie. She looks for Christmas ones, and finds one of her holiday favorites. The Polar Express. "Ooh, I found one!"

"Which one is it?" Carlos asks, sitting on the couch.

"The Polar Express." She replies. She puts the movie into the DVD player. Then, grabs her zebra print fleece blanket, before taking a seat with her boyfriend.

She sits on the couch next to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she rests her head on his shoulder. She wraps the blanket around her and Carlos. Carlos sets the popcorn bowl on his lap. He kisses Allie's head, and they watch the movie.

"Carlos, what if you meet another girl, that you like more than me on the tour?" Allie asks. She's worried, that in these four months, she'll lose him. She doesn't want to. But you'll never know if he starts liking someone else.

"Babe, why would you even think that?" Carlos asks her in disbelief. Does she really believe that he would leave _her _for _another _girl? Carlos would never do that. He loves her more than anything. He would have to be stupid if he did that. Allie is everything he looks for in a girl; she's beautiful, she makes him laugh, she's never left his side, she's faithful, and he just likes her personality, he loves everything about her. There's no other girl that can compare to his.

"I'm just asking, you'll never know." Allie replies.

"Allie, there's no other girl I want. No matter how pretty she is, no one is prettier than you. No one can love me like you do, and I can't love another girl as much as I love you. I don't want you to be worried about that. Because, I would _never _leave you for another girl. Your the only girl I need. And thats a promise." Carlos tells her.

Allie smiles, knowing that she isn't going to loose her guy. She would be devasted if she ever lost him, for another girl. Allie loves him so much, she would never leave him for another guy either.

"I love you." She smiles, as she kisses her boyfriend.

"Babygirl, I love you too." Carlos says.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


	16. Christmas Spirit

**Thanks, for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning... <em>

Carlos and Allie fell asleep last night on the couch. When she wakes up the next morning, she's alone. She only sees Kendall sitting on the other couch.

"You awake?" Kendall asks, as he notices Allie's eyes opening.

"Yeah," Allie replies, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlos is, uh..I don't know. James and Logan are out Christmas shopping." Kendall replies.

"Oh. I'm about to go change real quick." Allie says, as she gets up.

She walks to her room and picks out a random outfit. She picks out some black skinny jeans, A navy blue Aeropostale thermal, and her navy blue converes. Once she's all changed, she puts her hair up in a high bun. When she's finished getting ready, so goes to the bathroom and quickly brushes her teeth. Once she's done with that, she goes back into the living room with Kendall.

"I'm bored." Allie sighs.

"We have two weeks until Christmas, and this place looks plain. We should put the tree up and decorate." Kendall suggests.

"You want to?" Allie asks.

"Yeah. The Christmas tree is in the hallway closet, along with the decorations." Kendall says, as he gets up and walks towards the closet.

Allie gets up and follows him. While Kendall takes the big box with the tree in it out, Allie takes out a couple box's with decorations in it. Allie loves decorating for Christmas, and since there's nothing else to do, why not now?

"Your so weak!" Kendall laughs, as he realizes Allie's having trouble carrying the box to the couch.

"Shut up! This box is almost bigger than me!" She snaps. Kendall goes to help her. He takes the box from her and puts it on the couch.

"Well, quit being so small." Kendall chuckles, as Allie slaps the back of his head.

"It's not my fault!" Allie replies.

It takes a few minutes to set the tree up. Once they have that done, they put on the lights and the ornaments.

"Here, you untangle the lights." Kendall says, as he hands Allie a roll of lights.

"Yeah, give me the hard job." Allie murmurs, as he tries to untangle the lights. Allie tries to do the best she can, but everything comes out wrong as she ends up tangled in with the lights.

"Uh, Kendall...A little help!" She calls out.

Kendall turns around, and see's Allie tangled in the lights. He bursts out in laughter when he sees her. How the hell did she get tangled up in lights?

"What the hell did you do?" Kendall says, trying to catch his breath from all the laughter.

"Kendall! It's not funny!" Allie whines, trying to hold back her laughter.

Kendall chuckles and walks over to Allie. He can't stop laughing as he helps untangle her from the lights.

"Not cool dude!" Allie says.

"Sorry, but that was the funniest thing ever." Kendall chuckles. "Maybe you should put the ornaments on. I'll take care of the lights."

"Okay," Allie says, as she walks over to the tree. She starts putting the ornaments on, as Kendall finishes untangling the lights.

"Ornaments are all on!" Allie says happily, she puts her hands on her hips and stares at the tree in satisfaction. This thing is bigger than her, considering how small she is.

"I'm shocked you didn't get lost in the tree." Kendall laughs.

"Your a jerk!" Allie snaps, as she playfully punches his arm.

"Now, let me show you how to work these lights without getting tangled in them." Kendall tells her, as he wraps the lights all over the tree.

"And thats how you do it!" Kendall says, as he puts his arm around Allie and they both look at the tree.

"Whatever," She giggles.

"Okay. Tree's done. Now, let's just hang random Christmas stuff up." Kendall says.

They both walk over to the box on the couch and look through it. Allie takes out four stockings for each of the guys. She walks over to the fireplace and hangs them up. Each stocking has the guys' name on it.

"Oh, I was at the store the other day, and I found the perfect stocking for you." Kendall says, he walks over to the hallway closet, and takes out a pink Zebra striped stocking.

"Ooh. I love it!" Allie exclaims as she takes the stocking. "Thanks Kendall!" She says, as she walks over and hangs her stocking in between Carlos' and James'.

"Welcome." Kendall smiles.

Kendall is hanging a wreath on the outside of the door. When Allie is done hanging up the stockings, with the help of Kendall she hangs a mistletoe near the tree. When Carlos gets home, she's going to stand him under the mistletoe and kiss him. Even though she can get a kiss without one, kissing under a mistletoe would be cute.

"Okay, we're all done!" Kendall says happily, as he wraps his arm around Allie shoulder. They look at the apartment in satisfaction.

"Wait! We forgot the star on the tree!" Allie reminds him.

"Wanna put it on? Oh wait, your too short!" Kendall teases, as he messes her hair up.

"Your so mean!" Allie says, sadly and playfully.

"Oh you know I love you." Kendall laughs, as he puts the star on the tree.

"_Now _we're done." Allie says happily.

"Yup! Now what?" Kendall asks.

"Have you been Christmas shopping?" She asks him.

"Yep. Have you?"

"Yeah. I just need to buy Carlos something. What should I buy him?" She asks him. The reason she hasn't bought Carlos' present, is because her and Carlos went Christmas shopping the other day. She didn't want to buy him a present, in front of him. And she wants to buy him something good, and she needs the help of one of the guys.

"Hmm. I don't know. Let's go to the mall." Kendall says, as he grabs his car keys off the counter.

"Kay," Allie replies, putting on a black hoodie.

As they walk into the lobby, Allie notices Carlos at the pool, with _Stephanie_. She's trying not to get too mad, and she isn't about to say anything. She doesn't want to be one of those over-jealous girlfriends. But there's something telling her, that they like eachother. As much as he denies it, she feels that they do.

"Don't worry about them. He loves you." Allie hears Kendall say, as she snaps out of her thoughts. He must have saw her staring.

"Did they ever date?" Allie asks Kendall, as they walk out of the Palmwoods and go into Kendall's car.

"Well, Sort of, Kind of. I would say yes." Kendall tells her. "But like I said, you don't have to worry about them."

"But he's been spending alot of time with her lately." Allie adds. Allie doesn't want to come in between Carlos and his 'lady friends', so she doesn't want to say anything. She just doesn't like the fact that he's been spending so much time with her.

"They're probably just catching up." Kendall tells her.

"I know. But i'm sure he wouldn't like it if I hung out with Jessie alot." Allie says.

"Well, that's true." Kendall agrees.

Allie shrugs it off, and tries not to think much of it as they go into Kendalls car. He pulls out of the Palmwoods parking lot, and makes his way to the mall.

"What do you have in mind, to buy him?" Kendall asks her.

"I don't know. That's why I need your help." Allie replies.

"Vans!" Kendall quickly suggests. Allie rolls her eyes and laughs. Kendall is like obbessed with Vans. Allie got him a Vans shirt, sweater and a pair of Vans for Christmas. Hopefully he'll like it. She knows he will though, well, because there Vans!

"Does he even like Vans?"Allie asks him.

"Who doesn't!" Kendall says.

"Well, that. And something else." Allie says.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the mall. They both got out of Kendalls car, and went in. The first store then went to was Vans, of course.

"How about these ones?" Kendall suggests, as he holds a pair of white and black plaided era's.

"Do you think he'll like them?" Allie asks. She thinks he will, they look cool. Allie loves Vans, she has a few pairs of them. But not as much as Kendall, his room is full of Vans shoes.

"Yeah." Kendall replies.

"Then, I'll get those." She tells Kendall. She has a worker give her a pair of Carlos' size. Once they're done with that, they pay for it and head out.

"Let's go to Hollister." Allie says, as they head to Hollister.

"Okay, so what are you gonna buy him here?" Kendall asks, as they enter Hollister.

"A couple shirts, maybe a hoodie and some jeans." Allie replies.

They both start looking around the store, trying to find something that Carlos would like, or look good in. In Allie's opinion, he'll look good in anything. But she just wants to make sure she gets him something he will like.

"He would like this." Allie heard Kendall say. She turns around and sees Kendall walk up with a white, gray, and blue checkered mid-sleeve button up shirt. Allie likes that shirt, and she's sure Carlos would love it.

"Yeah. I'll get him that." Allie smiles.

As they look around some more, they pick out a few more clothing. A royal blue and black striped polo, a white hoodie that has HCO CALI on it and HOLLISTER going down the arm sleeve, and a pair of classic straight dark-washed jeans.

"Is that all I should buy him?" Allie asks, as they walk out of Hollister.

"That should be good." Kendall replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Allie. I'm sure." Kendall says. "Is that all you need to buy?"

"Yeah. I already have everyone else's presents." Allie replies.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you gonna buy your girlfriend for christmas?" Stephanie asks Carlos, as they sit by the pool.<p>

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about. I'm not sure what I'm gonna buy her, and I thought maybe you can help me." Carlos says, hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll help. What do you have in mind?" Stephanie asks him. Carlos and Stephanie dated a while back. But since Carlos has a girlfriend, Stephanie is just good friends with him. She's not the type of girl who steals guys from other girls. Although she still has a crush on him, she's backing off.

"A promise ring?" Carlos says. Carlos and Allie are going on a year in just a couple of months. And after all that happened, he thinks a promise ring would be a perfect Christmas present for her. He wants to show her how much he loves her, and that he wants to be with her forever, and that he's never going to play her again. Isn't that what a promise ring is for? That's why he wants to buy her one, but he needs Stephanie's help.

"A promise ring? That sounds cool. After all, you guys have been together for a while." Stephanie says.

"I also, wrote her a song." Carlos adds.

"Aw, you wrote her a song?" Stephanie asks. Stephanie really does like Carlos. She wishes that she would have never left to do a movie. If she wouldn't have, there would have been a chance that her and Carlos would still be together. Carlos seems really happy with Allie, and she doesn't want to ruin that.

"Yeah. The couple days we were broken up, I was up all night. I was just jotting down lyrics, and it turned into a good song and I thought I should sing it to her for Christmas." Carlos tells her.

"What's it called?" She asks.

"It's called Invisible." Carlos replies. Carlos never planned on writing a song. The couple days they weren't together, he couldn't sleep without his girl in his arms. So he was up all night, and ended up writing a beautiful song called Invisible. He has never told anyone about it until now. He doesn't know if the song is good enough. Once he sings it to Allie in front of the guys, he wants their opinion on it before anyone hears it.

"Sounds like a sweet song. So, your gonna buy her a promise ring, and sing her the song?" Stephanie asks him. Carlos nods.

"And probably a stuffed animal or something cute." Carlos adds.

"Okay. Shopping we go!" Stephanie says, as she gets up and pulls Carlos' arm.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asks her, as they walk into the lobby.

"The mall to look for a ring." Stephanie replies.

"Okay." Carlos replies.

Once they get to the mall, they go to Kay Jewelers.

"Do you guys need help with anything?" A lady worker asks.

"I'm looking for a promise ring, for my girlfriend." Carlos replies.

"Okay. Is this your girlfriend?" They lady asks him, pointing to Stephanie.

"No. She's just helping me pick one out." Carlos tells her.

"Oh. Well, I got a variety of options for promise rings. Follow me." The lady says, as she walks over to the glass counter and shows Carlos a few rings. Carlos looks at each of them closely, then finds one he thinks Allie will like.

"What about that one?" Carlos asks Stephanie, as he points to a Sterling Silver 1/10 carot Diamond Heart Ring.

"Thats beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it." Stephanie smiles, as she looks at the ring.

"Can I see that one?" Carlos asks the lady.

"Sure!" She exclaims happily as she takes the ring out of the counter and hands it to Carlos. Carlos takes it and looks at it.

"How much is it?" Carlos asks her.

"The original price is 129 dollars. But it's on sale for 99 dollars." The lady tells him.

"I'll take it." Carlos smiles.

"Okay. Let me get it in a box for you, then we'll ring it up on the cash register and your good to go!" The lady exclaims, as she puts the ring into a small black velvet box.

"Okay. Your total is 99 dollars." She tells him as she rings it up on the cash register. Carlos pays the lady and she puts the little box in a small bag.

"Your good to go!" The says, as she hands Carlos the bag.

"Thanks!" Carlos exclaims, as Stephanie and him walk out of Kays.

"You said you wanted to buy her a stuffed animal or something?" Stephanie asks him.

"Yeah." Carlos replies.

"Then let's go to Build-a-bear workshop." Stephanie suggests. Okay, your probably wondering that that store is for kids. But girls love when guys buy them stuffed animals. So Carlos will do it for his girlfriend, even if it will give him a few rare stares.

As they walk into Build-A-Bear workshop, him and Stephanie both look around. Carlos sees they have Penguins, from that movie Happy Feet Two. Allie loves penguins, so that would be perfect for her.

"She'd love this penguin." Carlos tells Stephanie.

"Okay, you have to stuff it." Stephanie says, as he takes Carlos over to the machine where you stuff it, where there's a lady. Stephanie hands her the penguin.

"Who's this for?" She asks.

"My girlfriend." Carlos replies.

"What's her name?"

"Allie."

"Okay. Grab a heart from that bin, put it over your heart, make a wish, kiss it, then give it to me to put it in the bear." The lady tells him. Carlos did as told, a little embarassed, but did it. _I wish, we would be together forever. _Carlos wished. Once he did that, he gave it to the lady, who was stuffing the penguin. She put the heart in, and finished her process.

"Now you can dress it up if you would like." The lady tells him, as he hands Carlos the penguin.

"Kay, thanks." Carlos replies. "Okay, your gonna have to help me on this." Carlos tells Stephanie.

"Okay." She giggles. They both look around the clothes, and Stephanie shows him a cute Christmas-y sparkly velvet dress for the penguin. "What about this?" She asks, holding it up.

"That's cute. She'd like it." Carlos smiles, as he hands the penguin to Stephanie. "Can you put it on it please?"

"Fine!" Stephanie replies. "How about these flats too?" She asks him, as she points to a pair of cute, small Red Velvet Quilted flats.

"Yeah, sure." Carlos replies. Once Stephanies done dressing the penguin, they check out.

"She's gonna love it." Stephanie smiles.

"I know she will." Carlos says.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's chapter 16! Review? Omg, I have been tangled in lights before! : It was NOT cool! Lol, me and my older brother were putting up the tree when that happened. hahaha. Oh and im just like Kendall, I LOVE Vans! (: But Carlos is my favorite, Im completely inlove with Carlos! :) **

**Anyways, all that was random...but Review please! :D**


	17. Christmas Eve

_I don't want alot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents,  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own,  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true,  
>All I want for Christmas,<br>Is you!  
>- All I want for Christmas is you (BTR Version) <em>

* * *

><p>Today is Christmas Eve. The guys and Allie are staying home all day watching Christmas movies, and eat cookies and hot chocolate. Carlos plans on singing Invisible to Allie when it turns midnight, then give her the promise ring and penguin tomarow morning. Every Christmas, the Diamonds were allowed to only open one present at midnight. And they opened the rest Christmas morning. They decided to do that this year.<p>

Everyone is dressed all Christmas-y today. Since on Christmas day, they are going to spend all day in their Pj's. They decided to dress up today. Allie is wearing red skinny jeans, a gray over the shoulder shirt that has a red heart on it, and black flats. She has her hair down and straightened, and has a santa hat on. Carlos is wearing a red long-sleeved button up shirt with a black unbuttoned vest on, some black jeans and black Vans. James is wearing a red V-neck shirt with a black unbuttoned vest, jeans, and red converse. Kendall is wearing a red and black plaided button up short sleeved shirt, black jeans, and of course red Vans. Logan is wearing a Red button up mid-sleeve shirt with a black cardigan over it, jeans, and black converse.

Everyone at the Palmwoods left for the holidays. Even Bitters. So it's pretty empty. The guys and Allie decided to stay and spend Christmas together.

It's about noon. They are all sitting in the living room watching The Grinch and eating popcorn. Carlos and Allie are snuggled up together, underneath Allie's zebra striped fleece blanket.

"Hey, when do you guys leave for the tour?" Allie asks the guys, still pretty bummed out about this tour.

"January 5th." James replies.

That's only like two weeks away. Allie is going to spend as much time as possible with these guys before they leave. Especially Carlos. She's so used to seeing them everyday, and sleeping in Carlos' arms everynight.

Allie sighs, and Carlos kisses her temple. She digs her face into his neck and kisses him.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispers to him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, babe." Carlos replies.

Allie turns her attention back to the tv. She tries to take her mind off the tour, and the sadness of not having her parents around for the holidays. She doesn't want her first Christmas with Carlos and the guys to be depressing, so she's trying really hard to make the best of it. Although she does wish they were here to spend Christmas with them. But she has James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan. They mean the world to her, and always make her happy. No matter how down she is.

"I'm gonna make some cupcakes." Allie says, as she gets up and heads to the kitchen area.

"I'll help you." James insists as he follows his sister into the kitchen.

They both wash their hands before getting started. Once that's done, James gets out the supplies they're going to need, such as, A bowl, a whisk, a measuring cup, a cupcake pan, and cupcake cup thingies. While Allie gets out the ingredients, she takes the box of Pillsbury cupcake mix and reads the back of it and gets what she needs.

Once they have everything they need on the kitchen counter island, they start making the batter.

"I haven't made cupcakes in forever." Allie says.

"Remember, everytime we would make them back home somehow the batter always ended up flying everywhere and we would get in trouble?" James laughs. Allie bursts out laughing as she remembers them times. Before James left, back at home they would make cupcakes and cake all the time. When they mixed the batter, the bowl would end up flying across the room and the batter flew everywhere. They would always laugh and play around and make messes, but would always get in trouble. They had fun, so they still did it anyways.

"Those were the days." Allie giggles.

"Right." James agrees, chuckling.

They poured everything they needed to make the batter into the bowl, and then James mixed it with the whisk. It would be easier to mix it with a mixer, but they couldn't find it. So they just stuck with the whisk.

"Okay, batters all done!" James exclaims, after a few minutes of mixing it.

"Kay. I'll pour the batter into the cupcake pan thingies." Allie says, as she takes the bowl of batter and pours a little bit into each cupcake hole.

Once thats all done, James turns the oven and timer on and Allie puts the pan into the oven. She walks back over to the couch and sits back next to Carlos, who was waiting for her. He put his arm around her shoulder as she wraps her arm around his stomach and rests her head on his chest.

"Hey, Gustavo just texted me. He said the first concert of our tour is here in LA." Kendall says. "So, Allie, you can come to our first concert!"

"That's awesome!" Allie exclaims happily. She would love to see her brothers and boyfriend perform.

"But then we leave the very next day." Logan adds.

"You know what?" James says, a few minutes later.

"What?" Everyone asks him.

"I'm not leaving Allie here in LA by herself for four months!" James says. "I'm her older brother and am supposed to watch after her and protect her, so i'm not leaving her."

"James, you act like i'm a baby." Allie says.

"You are to me!"

"Well then what are you planning on doing?" Carlos asks him.

"She can come on tour with us!" James exclaims. Wow, why didn't they think of that sooner?

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Kendall says.

"Will Gustavo let me?" Allie asks.

"Yeah. After all, I am your gaurdian and I can't just leave you." James tells her.

"That'd be awesome then!" Allie exclaims. Allie would love going on tour with them. Now she doesn't have to worry about being lonely for four months. She's going to be traveling the world with her brothers, and boyfriend. It can't get any better.

"Now, I don't have to miss you." Carlos smiles, as he pulls Allie into a kiss.

"What'd I say about making out in front of me?" James groans.

"We're not making out! We were just kissing!" Allie argues.

"Same thing." James murmers.

"Not really." Carlos says.

"Uh, I think the cupcakes are done!" Allie says, changing the subject. She gets up and goes to the kitchen, she opens the oven and sees they are done. "I was right. Can someone come take them out?"

"I will." Logan says. He gets up, and goes to the kitchen. He puts a ovenmit on and takes the cupcake pan out of the oven.

"Thanks, Logie." Allie says. "You can help me decorate them if you want." Allie tells him, as she walks to the cupboard and takes out red frosting, white snowflake sprinkles, and green christmas tree sprinkles.

"Okay." Logan says, as he takes two butter knifes out of the drawer. He hands one to Allie, and keeps one for himself. They take the cupcakes out of the cupcake pan one by one. Once they were all off, and on the kitchen counter island, they wait a few minutes for them to cool off.

As they wait, Allie sits on the counter and takes her phone out. She hears footsteps walking towards her. She looks up and sees Carlos walking up. She smiles and throws her arms around his neck as he stands infront of her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"I love you, babygirl." He says softly, as he digs his face into her neck and kisses her.

"I love you too." She smiles, playing with his short strands of hair.

"Okay. I think we can start decorating the cupcakes." Logan says, walking into the kitchen.

"Kay." Allie says. Carlos lifts her up off of the counter, and Allie walks up to the Kitchen Island. Carlos sits on the counter where Allie previously was and watches as his girlfriend and bestfriend decorate the cupcakes. Carlos smiles, as he watches her. He is completely head over heels for this girl. He loves her so much, and he never, ever wants to lose her again.

"Here, I made the first cupcake for you!" Allie exclaims, turning around and facing Carlos. Carlos smiles and pulls her close to him into a hug.

"Thanks, babe." Carlos says, as he kisses her cheek. Allie smiles and takes a piece of cupcake and feeds it to Carlos, giggling when she sees frosting on the corner of his lips. She wipes it with her thumb, and kisses him. Carlos wraps his arms tightly around her.

"Okay, I have to finish decorating these cupcakes." She giggles, trying to get out of Carlos' grip.

"Fine." Carlos sighs, smiling as he kisses his girlfriend on the cheek and let's her go.

Carlos is pretty nervous for tonight. He's gonna sing Invisible to Allie. It's gonna be his first time ever singing that song to someone. No one has heard it, but him. He's going to sing it acousticaly. What if she doesn't like it? He's sure she'll love it, but he's still nervous. He already has all the lyrics memorized, so he doesn't have to read it off of a paper. He's gonna look into his girls eyes, hold her hand as he sings her the beautiful song.

"Cupcakes are all done!" Logan exclaims a few minutes later. Allie and Logan put the cupcakes on a platter. Logan takes the platter and sets it on the coffee table in the living room.

"Finally!" Kendall says, as he takes a cupcake off the platter and eats it.

"Who made these?" Kendall asks, with a mouthful of cupcake.

"Me and James." Allie replies.

"No wonder." He teases, as he makes a grossed out face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allie says offensively, giggling.

"I'm just joking!" Kendall quickly says, "They're good."

"That's what I thought." James mutters.

* * *

><p>The guys and Allie spent the rest of their evening watching movies, playing around, and eating. It is now close to midnight and they are getting ready to open presents. They are each going to open one. As it gets closer to midnight, the more nervous Carlos is getting. He isn't nervous about singing it in front of them, he's nervous because, what if Allie doesn't like it?<p>

Right now, they are gathered around the christmas tree. _All I want for christmas is you (BTR Version) _is playing in the backround. Allie is sitting on Carlos' lap on the couch and he has his arms tightly around his girl. The rest of the guys are sitting on the floor.

"It's Christmas!" Logan exclaims. They all look at the digital clock and see that it's midnight.

"Merry Christmas!" They all say to eachother.

"Okay, who's opening their present first?" Kendall asks.

"I wanna give Allie one of her presents, from me. But last." Carlos says.

"Okay." James says. "I wanna go first!"

"Just pick one that says it's to you." Logan tells him.

James picks a present, that says _To: James From: Allie(: [I love you brother)_.

"Aw, I love you too." James smiles, as he reads it. He opens up the present, and smiles as he sees what his sister got him. She got him the Cuda Collection. Which comes with; Cuda man spray, Cuda hairspray, Cuda deodorant, and Cuda shampoo/conditioner.

"This is exactly what I wanted!" James exclaims, as he takes the last bit of wrapping paper off of the package. "Thanks babygirl." He says, as he kisses Allie's head.

"Welcome." She smiles, happy to see that he liked it.

"He really did want that. When we went Christmas shopping, he wanted to buy it for himself, but I didn't let him." Logan adds. They all laugh, as James' face gets red.

"Not true!" He mumbles.

"Okay, I wanna go next!" Kendall exclaims, as he takes a present. It's from Allie. It says the exact same thing that James' said, but instead of saying, to: James, it said _To: Kendall._

"Love you too." Kendall says. Allie smiles, as Kendall opens his present, revealing a box of Vans.

"Vans!" Kendall exclaims. Allie giggles, at how excited Kendall got when he saw they were Vans. He opened the box, and there were a pair of blue and white checkered slip on Vans.

"Thank you!" Kendall says, as he kisses Allie's temple.

"Your welcome." She smiles.

"Okay, Carlos you can go next." Logan says, as he hands Carlos a present. Carlos reads it and sees it's from James.

"It's from you James." Carlos says.

"Oooh, your gonna love it!" James smiles. Carlos chuckles and opens his present. He laughs as he sees it's a BTR poster.

"Really James? A Big Time Rush poster?" Kendall asks, chuckling as well.

"Hey! It's a great present!" James argues.

"Dude, he can get one of those anywhere." Logan says.

"He should be happy that he's gonna have a picture of _me _on his wall!" James adds, doing that face thingy with his hands.

"Concieted much?" Allie giggles.

"Uh, thank you?" Carlos says.

"See, I knew you'd love it." James murmers.

"Okay Logan. Your turn!" Allie says. Logan picks out a present that says his name, and it's from Carlos. He opens it up and sees it's the newest Phoebe Naschi mathbook.

"Thanks Carlos!" Logan exclaims. "I've been trying to look for one of these everywhere. Where'd you find it?"

"I know a guy." Carlos says.

"It's not stolen, is it?" Logan asks, with concern, knowing Carlos would do something like that.

"No!" Carlos says.

"Good. Well, thanks man."

"Your welcome." Carlos smiles.

Carlos realizes it's time for him to sing the song to Allie. He's really nervous right now, hoping she'll like it.

"Okay, Allie." Carlos says, getting up and sitting next to her. He grabs her hand, and looks into her eyes.

"Those couple days we were broken up, I was up all night, writing you a song. And I want to sing it to you, right now." Carlos tells her.

Allie smiles, as Carlos says that. She has never had any guy write her a song before, and Carlos did. That is very sweet of him.

"Okay, here I go." Carlos says, as he kisses her cheek. He grabs her other hand, and looks into her eyes as he starts singing:

_Do you ever wonder, When you listen to the thunder,  
>And your world just feels so small<br>You put yourself in the light,  
>then time after time keep feeling inside<br>that they don't know your alive,  
>Are you on their mind<br>Or just invisible_

_But I wont, let you fall_  
><em>I see you, through them all<em>  
><em>And I just wanna let you know<em>

_Oohhh,  
>When the lights go down in the city<br>You'll be right their shining bright  
>Your a star the sky's the limit<br>And I'll be right by your side  
>Ooohh, You know<br>Your not invisible to me,  
>Your not gonna be invisible<em>

_Do you ever think of  
>What your standing at the brink of<br>Feel like givin' up  
>But you just can't walk away,<br>Night after night  
>Always trynna decide<br>Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd  
>Do you take a chance, or stay invisible<em>

_But I won't, let you fall  
>I see you, through them all<br>And I just wanna let you know_

_Oohhh,  
>When the lights go down in the city,<br>You'll be right their shining bright  
>Your a star the sky's the limit<br>And I'll be right by your side  
>Ooohh, You know,<br>Your not invisible to me,  
>Your not gonna be invisible<em>

_You gotta look far  
>I'll be where you are<br>I wish you could see what I see  
>So don't ask why, just look inside<br>And baby that's all you need_

_And I don't, understand  
>Why you won't,<br>Take my hand and go  
>'Cause your so beautiful<em>

_And everytime that,_

_Oohhh,  
>When the lights go down in the city<br>You'll be right their shining bright,  
>Your a star the sky's the limit<br>And I'll be right by your side  
>Ooohh, you know,<br>Your not invisible to me  
>Your not gonna be invisible (x2)<em>

By the time Carlos is done singing, Allie has tears in her eyes. That song was so beautiful, and she loves it. She throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"Baby, I loved it." She exclaims.

"I'm glad you like it" He smiles, wrapping his arms around Allie's waist.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She tells him, as she pulls away and presses her lips to his.

"That song was amazing!" James says, as Carlos and Allie pull away. They look at the guys who are amazed.

"_You _wrote that?" Kendall asks.

"Yes, I did." Carlos replies.

"You should totally show that song to Gustavo. Maybe he'll consider putting it on the second album." Logan adds.

"Was it _that _good?" Carlos asks. He didn't think they would like the song so much to show it to Gustavo.

"Yes!" They all say at the same time. Carlos laughs.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "What if he doesn't like it?"

"He'll love it!" Allie tells him, kissing his cheek. "That is seriously one of the most amazing songs ever."

"Aw, thanks babygirl." He says, as he gives Allie a quick kiss.

"_And _it's the best present i've ever gotten." She adds, as she pulls Carlos into kiss.

"Someone put a mistletoe over them." Kendall says. James grabs the mistletoe that was hanging by the tree, and puts it over Carlos and Allie as Kendall snaps a picture. Carlos and Allie not even noticing, they're too into the kiss.

"Did you guys take a picture of us?" Allie asks, as her and Carlos pull away.

"Yep!" Logan says.

Allie giggles as she gives Carlos a quick peck on the lips. Carlos frowns, as Allie gets up.

"Merry Christmas everyone, and goodnight." Allie says, as she pulls Carlos arm, pulling him up off the couch. He hugs her from waist behind, as they walk to Allie's room. They walk in, and close the door behind them.

Carlos lays down, and waits for Allie to change so they can cuddle. Once she's all changed, she snuggles up to his chest, and Carlos wraps his arm tightly around her.

"I love you," Allie says.

"I love you too," Carlos smiles, as he kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Invisible. How I love that song. Ever since I heard it, it's been my ALL TIME favorte-ist song EVER! I can't go ONE day without listening to it. And I can't go to sleep at night, if I don't listen to it before I go to bed. I actually can't sleep without listening to Carlos sing before I go to bed. So I fall asleep listening to music. I HAVE to Hear Carlos sing, or else I can't sleep. Lol weird right? Oh well, i L O V E Him! (:<strong>

**Review please..? :D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :)**


	18. Christmas Day

**Merry Christmas! :D (Late) lol**

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning...<em>

Allie wakes up the next morning feeling sort of down. This is her first Christmas, without her parents around. She's used to waking up, walking out to the living room and have her parents be there. That, or her parent's would make her breakfest in bed, then they would go open presents. She should be happy that it's Christmas, but she really does not feel like getting up at all. She feels like staying in bed all day and cry. She really misses her parents, and honestly, all she wants for Christmas is to have them back.

She lays there in bed, under her covers. Carlos is already awake, so she's alone. She puts the blanket over her head, and just thinks about last Christmas, with her parents. She didn't know it was going to be the last Christmas with them. But luckily, they did make the best of it.

Allie hears the door open. She doesn't bother to look up to see who it is. It's probably just one of the guys waking her up.

"Al, are you awake?" She hears Carlos say. He sits on the edge of the bed next to her and hugs her. He takes the covers off of her, and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah." She says softly, not looking up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Carlos asks, stroking her cheek.

"Carlos, this is my first Christmas without my parents." She says, quietly, looking up at him.

Carlos looks at her in sympathy when she says that. He couldn't imagine losing a parent, let alone two. He lays down next to her, and snuggles her up against his chest. He puts his arm around her as he kisses her cheek. He feels horrible, that Allie and James have to go through this. James is being strong, for Allie. He has had times where he breaks down in his room, but he never let's Allie see. He's supposed to stay strong in front of her, and thats exactly what he does. Carlos is going to try is best to cheer Allie up today. He doesn't like seeing his girl depressed. He's gonna do whatever it takes.

"Babe, look at me." Carlos says, as he lifts her chin up. He looks into her eyes, which are filling with tears. "Look at it this way, they're in a better place, and looking down on you. They wouldn't want you sad, on Christmas. They want you to be happy, and you know they do. Please, cheer up. Let's go open presents. The guys are all waiting."

Allie wipes her tears, as she sits up a little bit. She know's Carlos is right. They wouldn't want her sad on Christmas, or at all. It's just hard. But she's really gonna try to make the best of it.

She gets up, and looks in the mirror. She wipes the rest of her tears, and try to make it look like she wasn't crying. If James or the other guys saw her, they would start to worry. She doesn't want that. She's fine, just missing her parents.

"C'mon." Carlos says, as he takes her hand and they both walk out of the bedroom.

"Finally!" Kendall exclaims, as he takes the nearest gift from the tree and reads it. "To: Allie, From: James."

"It's probably a BTR poster." Logan teases, earning a glare from James.

"It's not." James mutters. Allie giggles, as she opens the present. Revealing a pair of Zebra-striped slipper boots.

"Oooh, these look comfy." Allie smiles, as she feels like soft fur. "Thanks, James."

"Welcome." James smiles. Allie sets them to the side, as Kendall reads off another present.

"To: Carlos, From: Allie." He reads, as he hands the present to Carlos. He takes it, and opens it, revealing the two Hollister shirts Allie bought him.

"Thanks, babygirl." Carlos says, as he pulls Allie onto his lap and gives her a quick kiss.

"Your welcome." She says happily, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, next present." Kendall says, reaching for the next one. "To: Logan, From: Me."

He hands Logan the present, he takes it and opens it.

"Of course Kendall, it has to do with Vans." Logan chuckles, as he takes out a Gray Vans Classic Pullover Hoodie that says _Vans _On it in black lettering.

"Duh!"

"Thanks." Logan says.

"Welcome, now..onto the next one!" Kendall exclaims, taking another present. "To: Allie, From: Me." He reads off, as he hands the present to Allie. She opens the present, and takes out a purple V-neck crew sweatshirt that says _LOVE _On it in black lettering, and _PINK _under that with cheetah print in it.

"Thanks Kendall." Allie smiles.

"Your welcome," He smiles, as he takes the next present. "To: James, From: Logan." He says, as he hands James his present.

James opens his present, he takes out a Aeropostale long sleeved gray striped thermal tee that has _Aeropostale _going down it, and navy blue solid sweats, that says A87 on it.

"Thanks, Logie." James thanks him.

"Your welcome." Logan smiles, happy that James liked his gift.

"Okay, To: Me, From: Carlos." Kendall says, as he opens his present. He opens a box, which is filled with Vans stuff. Inside the box, there is a white Vans iPhone case, a blue and white checkered Vans wallet, a gray Vans beanie, a small Vans shoe keychain, and a black Vans belt.

"Damn, Thanks Carlos!" Kendall exclaims, as he looks happily at his new Vans items. Oh him and those Vans!

"Your welcome, dude. I knew you'd like it." Carlos smiles

"Well yeah, there Vans!" Kendall says, "Okay, To: Allie, From: Carlos." Kendall reads off. Carlos notices its the small gift bag of the promise ring, and he wants to give it to her herself. It's not wrapped, it's in a gift bag, so he's going to take it out, and give it to her himself.

"Here, let me see it." Carlos says, as Kendall hands him the bag.

"Okay, Allie," He starts to say, as he takes the black velvet box out. "This here, is a promise ring. It's to let you know, how much I love you, and that I want to be with you forever. I never _ever _want to lose you again. And it's also, to let you know that from here on out, i'm gonna be faithful, and that's a promise." Carlos tells her, as he slips the ring on her finger.

"Aw, thanks babe." Allie smiles, as she pulls Carlos into a kiss. She feels Carlos smile into the kiss, which makes her smile.

"Awww." They hear all the guys say.

They pull away a few seconds later, and Allie admires her beautiful ring.

"Carlos, you didn't have to do this. I know your gonna be faithful, and I believe everything you just said."

"I know, but I wanted to." Carlos smiles, as he pulls his girl back into a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, as he wraps his around her waist. They continue making out, completely forgetting the other guys were still there.

"Uh, guys. We're still here." Logan says, clearing his throat.

"Oops, sorry." Allie says, as her and Carlos pull away.

"It's fine. Let's just finish with these presents!" Kendall exclaims, as he takes another present.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day... <em>

Allie's really starting to feel better. The guys are goofing around and being silly, which makes her laugh and smile. Oh how she loves these guys, they always know how to cheer her up. They also got her some pretty nice gifts. From Carlos, she got the most beautiful song, a promise ring, and a penguin which she loves, he also gave her a picture frame of her and Carlos. It's really cute, and she loves it.

From James, she got those zebra striped slipper boots, gray loose sweats that says _Love Pink _going down with Zebra stripes in the letters, and a leopard print iPhone cover, along with a lime green zebra striped one. Oh these guys know her too well, they know she _loves _zebra stripes.

From Kendall, she got Hello Kitty slip-on Vans, a 6-pack pair of crazy socks, Pink plaided pajams pants, a gray Aeropostale long sleeved thermal with small blue snowflakes on it, and it says Aeropostale and a blue heart that has a 87 in it, a Aeropostale navy blue and white bar striped v-neck sweater.

From Logan, she got dark wash skinny jeans, a royal blue Hollister cardigan, and a gray Hollister cardigan, a pink leopard print wallet, a Hello Kitty Big Bow Trapper Hat, and Zebra waist yoga Aeropostale pants.

They went all out for presents for her. She grateful for all of it. These guys really do spoil her. She doesn't ask for stuff, they just buy it for her. She isn't a brat either, ugh, she hates girls who are spoiled and bratty. She's just spoiled by her brothers and boyfriend.

For stocking stuffers, All four guys went shopping together to stuff her stocking, and this is what was in it; a Justin Bieber rubber bracelet (Yes, Allie is a JB fan), cute Polka dot, zebra print, and leopard print bows for her hair, and alot of those thick rubber bracelets, Allie loves those. There was a I heart My Boyfriend bracelet (of course, Carlos got her that), a pink one that says LOVE in limegreen, a zebra print one that says 'party animal' in lime green, and one that says 'TAKEN', one a pair of gold and silver hoop earings, And a necklace that says 'Love' on it.

Allie loves all her gifts, but she's just happy that she has them. They're always there for her and support her, she couldn't ask for anything else. She loves these guys and wouldn't trade them for the world.

Right now, they're all sitting in the living room, watching Elf. They love this movie. It's their second time watching it today. They're drinking hot chocolate, and eating cookies.

"Carlos, your phone is ringing." Kendall says, looking at Carlos' phone, which was besides Kendall, since it was charging and there was no plug near Carlos.

"Who is it?" Carlos asks.

Kendall picks Carlos' phone up and sees who it is. "It's Stephanie." He says, softly.

Allie rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. What's up with Carlos and this girl? And why the hell is she calling him? Allie didn't think she would ever turn into a jealous girlfriend, but come on now, what girlfriend doesn't get jealous? Anyway, she isn't about to say anything to Carlos thats gonna turn into an arguement. She's been having a good day, and she isn't about to let a silly little arguement ruin it for her. And plus, he got her a promise ring. Which means he is gonna stay faithful, right?

"Oh. I'll be right back." Carlos says, kissing Allie's cheek. He gets up and gets his phone and goes into his room.

"Hello?" Carlos says, as he shuts the door to his room.

_"Hey, Carlos. Merry Christmas!"_

"Hey, Steph. Merry Christmas to you too." Carlos replies.

_"So, hows your day?" _

"It's great, just spending the day with the guys, and my girl." Carlos smiles. "What about yours?"

_"Thats cool. And its good too. So how'd Allie like her presents?" _

"She loved them. The song made her cry, she loved the ring and the penguin, too." Carlos tells her.

_"That's good. Well, I just called to say Merry Christmas."_

"Yeah, and okay." Carlos says.

_"Well, just text me later or something. Bye."_

"Kay, I will. Bye." Carlos says, before hanging up the phone.

He walks back out to the living room, and sits down next to Allie, pulling her close to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asks her.

"Nothing." She replies softly, wrapping her arm around his stomach. All of a sudden she feels her phone vibrate. She takes her phone out of her hoodie pocket, and sees it's a message from Jessie;

**_To: Allie  
>From: Jessie<em>**

**_Merry Christmas! ;)_**

the message read.

Carlos must have read it, because he took her phone and locked it and set it on the coffee table. Allie didn't do anything, she didn't feel like replying anyway.

"You guys are so boring!" Allie says, breaking the silence. She sits up, and all the guys stare at her in confusion.

"What?" Kendall asks.

"It's freakin' Christmas, and we're sitting here watching Elf! The whole Palmwoods is empty, we should go to the pool." Allie suggests. Yes, it is Christmas and people all over the world are probably sitting down and watching Christmas movies. But thats boring to Allie, they did it all day yesterday. So she wants to do something fun and act crazy today.

"Let's do it!" Carlos exclaims. The rest of the guys agree, and change into swimming stuff. Allie wears a black bikkini top and a white tanktop, and some black Zebra Striped shorts that says 'Love Pink' on the back in hot pink over a black bikkini bottom. The rest of the guys just change into shorts and beaters.

Once they're done changing, they all run down to the lobby. They take the stairs, since it's faster. As they run into the empty lobby, Carlos hugs Allie from behind and picks her up, kissing her cheek.

"It's so weird. You know, seeing the lobby all empty." Allie says, as she looks around. Her and Carlos are the only ones in the lobby. The other guys already jumped into the pool.

"Yeah, it is. But I like it like this right now," Carlos smiles, as he kisses her forehead. "Because I'm alone with you."

Allie smiles as she turns around and faces him. She wraps her arms around his waist, and kisses his cheek.

"Dude, I love you." Allie giggles, as she kisses Carlos.

"I love you too, baby." Carlos smiles, pulling her back into the kiss.

"Let's go to the pool." Allie suggests, pulling away from the kiss and pulling his arm as she leads him to the pool.

"Okay, this time your jumping in with me." Carlos tells her. "Without me having to drag you in."

"Okay." She giggles. Carlos grabs her hand and they both jump into the pool.

"This shit is cold!" Allie exclaims.

"Language!" James says, as he glares at Allie.

"Oops, sorry." Allie laughs, wrapping her arms around Carlos and snuggling up to him.

"You're always cold." Carlos chuckles, wrapping his arms around his girl and keeping her warm.

"I know." She sighs, resting her head on his chest.

All of a sudden they feel a big splash hit them. They turn around and see James, Kendall, and Logan standing there laughing.

"You guys are jerks!" Allie laughs, as she splashes them back.

"Sorry, we just had to do it." Logan chuckles.

"Hey, someone should put music on." Carlos suggests.

"I will!" Allie exclaims. "I have good songs."

"Don't put no Christmas music on, either. Kendall says.

"Ha, okay." Allie says, as she gets out of the pool. "I don't even have Christmas songs on here, only Mistletoe by Justin Bieber, and All I want for Christmas is you, by you guys."

Allie walks over to the chair where her iPhone is, along with the other guys'. She goes to her music, and puts it on shuffle. She turns it up as loud as it goes, which is pretty loud. And since it's just them, it's not that loud. The first song that comes on, is _Find Your Love _by _Drake. _Allie _loves _Drake. It's funny to get Carlos jealous by saying how much she loves him and how good looking she is. But she doesn't love Drake nearly as much as she loves Carlos. She just loves Drake as a celebrity. Shes _inlove _with Carlos.

_I'm more than just an option (Hey hey hey)  
>Refuse to be forgotten (hey hey hey)<br>I took a chance with my heart (Hey hey hey)  
>And I feel it taking over,<br>I better find your love and I better find your heart,_

Blast threw Allie's phone speakers.

"I love this song!" Allie exclaims. "And Drake." She giggles, as she sees Carlos face expression.

She sits on the edge of the pool, with her feet in the water. Carlos swims up to her, and wraps his arms around her waist.

"But I love you more." She smiles, as she kisses him.

"You better." Carlos says, kissing her cheek.

"This song is old." Kendall says.

"Sooo, I still love it." Allie says, as she wraps her arms around Carlos' neck and kisses him.

"Hey, you know there's a Drake concert in LA." James says.

"Nuh-uh!" Allie quickly says. She would love to go to a Drake concert. If its true, hopefully the guys will take her.

"Yeah, he is." Logan says.

"Don't lie to me!" Allie warns.

"We're not lying, dude!" Kendall exclaims.

"When?" She asks.

"In two months." James replies. Allie frowns. In two months their gonna be on the tour, so she won't be able to see Drake. Oh well, she'll be with her Carlos, and she'd rather be with him.

"Man, we're not gonna be here." She pouts.

"It's all right, you'll be with me." Carlos says, kissing her neck. "You'd rather be with me, right?"

"Duh!" Allie exclaims, kissing him.

"Hey, it's one of our songs!" Logan exclaims, as _Show Me_ starts playing.

_Guys like me, like girls like you  
>And girls like you, like guys like me<em>

_I blaze the night, in harbor lights  
>You dressin' light, it's fittin' right<br>I here the waves, I see you wave  
>I'm stayin' put, you say 'no way'<br>The track begins, you pull me in  
>I touch your skin, you tremblin'<br>It's in your eyes, your here to win  
>So let the game, games begin<em>

Kendall sings his part, as it plays. All the guys start singing along as the chorus comes on.

_Baby show me,  
>By the way you hold me<br>Way that you control me  
>Speed me up or slow me<br>Oh, when i'm lonely  
>Full of stormy weather<br>Can you make it better  
>I heard what you told me<br>So, oh oh show me_

"Okay, has anyone else noticed how sex-related this song is?" Allie laughs.

"Yeah! I have." Kendall replies. "I barely noticed the other day and I was like whoaw."

"Me too." Carlos laughs. James nods in agreement as well.

"It only sounds like that if you hear like that." Logan says. "You guys have nasty minds."

"No we don't." Allie says. "I mean, it's so obvious. 'speed me up or slow me'."

"And, 'The track begins, you pull me in'." James adds.

"You guys are idiots." Logan replies, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, we're just being realistic." Kendall laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Theres another chapter! :D <strong>

**But, im not really feeling this story..like, im not liking how it's turning out, and nobodys really reviewing. So, I was thinking about deleting this one, and starting a new one. It's gonna be the same though, it's still gonna be called Love At First Sight, and it's still gonna involve Allie (Her name will be changed to Bella) moving with James because there parents died, and it's still gonna be romance between Allie and Carlos. It's just gonna be a little differently. Tell me what you guys think, in a PM or a review. If you want me to continue _THIS _one, I will. But just let me know what you think...**


	19. New Years Eve

**I decided to Continue THIS story! :D When this one is over, im going to start another one that will be a sequel to this. :)**

* * *

><p>It's been exactly one week since Christmas Eve, so that means today is New Years Eve. The guys and Allie are excited, tonight they're having a party. Gustavo agreed to let the guys have a party at Rocque Records, but they have to have a mini concert there. They aren't going to be performing the <em>whole <em>time, or else they wouldn't be able to enjoy the party. Basically, the party is for the people at the Palmwoods. But it's alright, these people do know how to party.

"Hey, what should I wear for tonight?" Allie asks Carlos. It's about four thirty. The party doesn't start until seven. Logan and Kendall decided to start getting ready right now, since James will be in the bathroom for a long time. Logan just got out of the shower, and Kendalls in it right now. Next will be Carlos, then Allie, then finally James.

"Um, I don't know." Carlos says, as he places a kiss on her cheek. They're in Allie's room just cuddling like they do everyday. Allie gets up, and looks through her closet for a pretty outfit. She's thinking about wearing a dress. She has alot of pretty dresses that she's never even wore. So, she's going to pick one of those out.

"How about this?" Allie asks, as she holds out a Sequin Zebra Print Shutter Hem Club Dress. Okay, they aren't really going to a club, but they're going to a party. She's wants to have fun tonight and actually dance. Last party they went to, she found out the guys were going on tour and she got sad, so her and Carlos ended up going home. The problem is solved though, because she's going on tour with them. So she's going to party tonight.

"That's hot." Carlos smirks. Allie also wants to look good. She cares about her looks. Not all that crazy like her brother, but she does care. When she's going to a party or theres a special occasion, then she dresses up. But if they're just going to the movies, mall, or just to the store, she can care less how she looks.

"Yes, no?" Allie asks.

"Yes!" Carlos replies.

Allie nods and lays the dress on her bed, she goes back over to her closet and starts rummaging through it looking for shoes. She doesn't know if she should wear heels, or flats. Allie's pretty short (She gets it from her mom), so heels would go good, but they can also be very tiring. She thinks she'll go in heels, then take some flats for when she gets tired of the heels. Yeah, she's gonna do that.

After looking through her closet for some shoes for a few minutes, she sets her mind on some pretty black heels with a small bow on each one. They aren't too high, which is good. She also picks out some pretty black flats, for when she gets tired of the heels.

"My outfit is all picked out!" Allie exclaims happily, as she sits next to Carlos, who is just laying there. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know." Carlos sighs, as he wraps him arm around Allie.

"Well, let's go pick you out an outfit!" Allie exclaims, as she gets up and pulls Carlos' arm, dragging him out of her room into his. They both walk over to his closet and look for something for him to wear.

They eventually end up picking out a navy blue button-up collar shirt, with a black vest over it, some black jeans and the Vans Allie got him for Christmas.

"Now, both our outfits our picked out." Allie smiles, as she wraps her arm around Carlos' waist. Carlos kisses her temple and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, let's go lay down." Carlos suggests, as they walk back into Allie's room and lay down.

"Are you feeling okay?" Allie asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, babe." Carlos tells her. "I just want to cuddle with you." He says, as he pulls her close to him. Allie smiles and rests her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Kendall asks. It's already seven, and they all seem to be ready.<p>

"Wait! Let me get my jacket." Allie says, as she _tries _to run into her room. Considering she has heels on, it's pretty hard. She grabs her black zip-up Hollister hoodie and her bag off of her bed. Yeah, a Hollister hoodie wouldn't go right with the dress, but she's going to take it right off when she gets there.

"Okay, now i'm ready." Allie says, as she walks out of her room. Carlos takes her hand and they all walk out.

They walk down to the lobby, and into James' car, since he's the one who's going to be driving.

"Hey, put some music on." Allie suggests. James turns the radio on and _Give Me Everything _comes on. Thats one of Allie's favorite songs. It gets her in the partying mood. She hopes they play it at the party.

It only takes about five to ten minutes to get to Rocqe Records. Once they get there, they get out and go in. There's good amount of people there. It's not to lonely, yet not too crowded. More people will show up though.

"Hey guys!" Kelly greets as they walk in. "Hi Allie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Allie smiles.

"A little too beautiful." James murmers.

"Shut up." Allie replies, slapping his bicep.

"Okay guys," Kelly starts. "So the first song you guys are going to perform is Elevate, then Music Sounds Better With U, then Big Night, Stuck, and end it with Worldwide."

"Right now?" Logan asks.

"No. At eight." Kelly says.

"Okay." Kendall replies, as he enters the room where the party is.

"C'mon, let's go in there." Carlos says, as he puts his arm around Allie's waist and they walk in as well.

As they enter the room, they see The Jennifers, Stephanie, Camille, Lucy, Guitar dude, Jett and alot of other people. Allie doesn't really talk to any of the people here. Only Camille and Lucy. She does not like the Jennifers, they're snobby skanks. She doesn't really know about Stephanie. Considering she thinks her and Carlos like eachother, but she isn't about to judge her either, because, well she doesn't know her all that well.

"Let's sit down." Allie says. Her and Carlos sit at the same table as Lucy and Camille. The party hasn't reallly started yet, not everyone is here and they're playing slow music right now.

"Hey guys." Lucy greets, as Allie and Carlos sit down. "Oh my god, Allie I love your dress!"

"Thank you." Allie smiles.

"She looks hot." Carlos smirks, giving Allie a kiss on the lips.

Pretty soon, James, Logan and Kendall sit down at the same table. They sit for a while, and just chat about random things, until it's time for the guys to perform.

"Hey dogs, get on stage!" Gustavo snaps. The guys get up and walk away. Carlos however, gives Allie a quick kiss before walking away.

"You guys are so cute together." Camille tells Allie, as soon as Carlos walks away.

"Aw, thanks." Allie smiles.

Allie, Lucy, and Camille walk over to the front of the stage to watch the guys perform. Allie has never seen them perform, so she's excited. Even though this isn't an _actual _concert, they're still performing.

Once they're finished performing the first three songs: Elevate, Music Sounds Better With U, and Big Night, they sit down on stool and sing Stuck, and Worldwide. Allie loves Worldwide, Carlos sings it to her all the time and she thinks it's really cute.

_There were so many things  
>That I never ever got to say,<br>'Cause i'm always toung-tied  
>With my words getting in the way<em>

_If you could read my mind,  
>Then all your doubts<br>Would be left behind  
>And every little thing<br>Would be falling into place_

_And I would scream to the world  
>And they would see your my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck_

Carlos smiles and points to Allie as he sings that part. Allie smiles. She loves him so much, and loves it when he sings to her. Carlos is really special to her. He's her first love, and the love of her life. Allie has never been inlove, she _thought _she was inlove with Jessie, but she wasn't. She does know for sure that she _is _inlove with Carlos.

After they finish Stuck, they sing their last song: Worldwide.

Once they're finished with the last song, Carlos immedietly walks to Allie and gives her a hug. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist, and she wraps his around his neck. She looks at him and pulls him into a kiss, completely forgetting that they're in the middle of a dancefloor and there's alot of people there that could be watching them.

"Babe, you were amazing." Allie says, pulling away from the kiss. Carlos smiles and kisses her cheek as they make there way back to the table.

"Hey, let's go out here." Carlos says, as he gets up and takes Allie's hand and leads her out to the part of Rocque Records where the couches are. Since there's no one in that area, they're going to sit there for a while to have some alone time.

Carlos sits on the couch and pulls Allie onto his lap.

"Babygirl, I love you." He says, as he places a kiss on her neck.

"I love you too." Allie smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dude, I remember when we had our first dance here, like two years ago." Carlos starts. The first dance they had, was a school dance. The guys had to plan it themselves, and they didn't know where else to have it, so Gustavo agreed to let them have it at Rocque Records as long as they sing a song there, which they did.

"Who was your date?" Allie asks curiously.

"Um, well first they were the Jennifers," Carlos says, "Then...Stephanie."

"Oh." Allie replies.

As they sit in there and relax for a bit, they notice that they turned the lights off at the party, so it must have started already, you know, like the _actual _party. Allie perks up as her song starts playing.

_Tonight, I want all of you tonight,  
>Give me everything tonight,<br>For all we know,  
>We might not get tomarow<br>Let's do it tonight_

"Hey, let's go in there." Allie says happily as she gets up and grabs Carlos' arm. They walk into the room and see there's alot of people on the dancefloor.

"Go dance with the girls." Carlos insists, as he points over to Lucy and Camille who are dancing.

"You don't wanna come?" Allie asks.

"Nah, I'll just sit over there with the guys." Carlos assures her. Carlos gives her a quick kiss before Allie joins Lucy and Camille.

Carlos walks over to the guys and sits with them. They're just sitting there enjoying the music and chatting about whatever.

"Hey, where's Allie?" James asks, as Carlos takes a seat next to him.

"She's dancing with Lucy and Camille." Carlos responds.

"Of course she is." Kendall says.

"She loves this song." Logan adds. It's true. Ever since Allie heard this song she fell in love with it. She doesn't even know why, it's just a song. But it's her favorite song.

Once the songs over, the girls go back to the table. Just as Allie's about to sit down, she notices her cousin Chelsea walk in. She hasn't seen her in a while, her and Isaac went to go visit Isaac's dad over the holidays, and Chelsea got two weeks off work, so Allie hasn't been watching Isaac. But when they leave for the tour, either Camille or Lucy agreed to watch him.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Allie says to Carlos, then walks over to the door with Chelsea.

"Hey Chelsea!" Allie exclaims, as she hugs her cousin.

"Allie! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Chelsea says, as she hugs her cousin back.

"Dude, where'd you leave Isaac?" Allie asks.

"He's over at his grandparents house," Chelsea tells her. "His dads parent's live in LA."

"Ohh." Allie responds. "Let's sit down."

"Kay,"

Her and Chelsea make there way through all the people dancing and talking, and go to their table. Chelsea greets the guys and they all greet her back.

"Come to the bathroom with me." Chelsea says, as she grabs Allie's arm and pulls her up.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asks his girlfriend.

"To the bathroom." Allie replies. "I'll be right back."

Allie quickly kisses Carlos on the lips before going to the bathroom with Chelsea. They walk out to the hallway, and make their way to the bathroom. As they open the door, the Jennifers walk past them and give them a dirty look.

Ugh, Allie can't stand those girls. One time, her and the guys were at the pool and the Jennifers said something smart to her, and she got pissed off. Allie can't stand when people talk smart to her or get an attitude with her. She has anger issues, which is probably why she gets so mad. She was about to get down with them right then and there, but the guys wouldn't let her, and took her back up to 2j. Then, James lectured her about fighting and how it's bad. Yeah, she hates those hour long lectures from James.

"Those girls are annoying as fuck." Chelsea says, as she looks in the mirror and fixes her hair.

"Right." Allie agrees. "They're so preppy and shit."

"Ha, exactly." Chelsea says.

Once they're done fixing there hair, they walk back out. Allie just left hers straight down and put on one of those Zebra-print bows she got for Christmas. Chelsea's hair was teased and in a bump, she just had to fix it.

They both walk back over to their table, and sit down.

"Is that a ring?" Chelsea asks, pointing out her ring. Is that what she thinks it is? That better not be an engagement ring, Allie's way too young for that.

"Yeah." Allie nods. "It's a promise ring, though."

"Oh. I was about to say, you are too young to get married." Chelsea replies. Whew! That scared her for a second. Allie has always been like her older sister, so she sees Allie as a baby sister. And as an older sister, she looks out for her and protects her. Chelsea doesn't want her to get married at a young age and have kids and struggle like she did. But Chelsea was already in her twenties when she had Isaac, but she was still young.

"Ha, no. I ain't ready for that yet." Allie laughs. Allie would love to get married with Carlos, just not right now. Thats a big commitment for her, she's only sixteen, going on seventeen. And Carlos is eighteen, they're way to young for that. But when they do get a bit older, she can definitely see her getting married to no one else but Carlos. Plus, James would never let her get married so young.

"C'mon, let's dance." Carlos tells Allie as he grabs her arm and pulls her to the dance floor. Once they get to the dancefloor, Allie looks over at their table and sees Kendall asking Chelsea to dance.

Now that the party _has _begun, they're going to have a great night and dance.

* * *

><p><em>Songs:<br>Give Me Everything - Pitbull ft. Ne-yo_

**Okay! There's the next chapter! OMG! I have some REALLY exciting news!...Im going to ANOTHER Big Time Rush concert! :D Im soo excited! It's on February 25th. I'm not as close as I was last concert, but I still got floor seating. I am so happy, I can't wait! :D**

**Okay, Just had to get that out..LOL.**

**Review? :)**

**Here's the link to Allie's dress...It's so pretty! (:**

**http:/www . debshops . com/sequin-zebra-print-shutter-hem-club-dress/1000024408,default,pd . html?dwvar_1000024408_color=090&start=47&cgid=1089**

**(Remove spaces)**


	20. Big Time Concert

**Okay, I really don't know what to say, lol. OMG! Can't wait for the concert, :D **

**Now here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Today is the day of the first concert of the tour. Allie is really excited, today is the first time she's going to one of their actual concerts. As for the guys, they're just excited to start this tour. They love touring, they've only had one other tour. It was really fun, it was the one where they performed at a whole bunch of state and county fairs. This is their second tour, and they're really excited. And Carlos is happy he doesn't have to leave Allie for four months. They're both happy they're going to be able to experience this together.<p>

"Ah, todays the first day of the tour." Carlos says. "Even though we haven't actually toured anywhere yet."

"I know." Allie replies. "I can't wait."

It's about noon, and right now everyone is just relaxing until it's time to go to the venue. They don't have to go until four thirty, the concert starts at seven. They're going to change and get ready at the venue. So they don't have to worry about all that right now.

"Hey, let's go to the pool for a while." Carlos suggests.

"Kay." Allie agrees. "I'm not getting in the water, though."

"Why not?" Carlos whines.

"I don't really feel like it." Allie replies.

"Fine." Carlos says.

Him and Allie walk out of Allie's room, out of 2J, and walk hand in hand to the lobby. Once they get down to the pool, Camille and Lucy call them over to sit with them. Carlos and Allie walk over to them and sit down.

"Hey," Lucy and Camille greet, as they sit down.

"Whats up?" Carlos replies.

"Are you guys going to the concert?" Allie asks them.

"Hell yeah! I'm their opening act." Lucy replies.

"I can't. I have an audition." Camille says.

"Really?" Allie asks, she didn't know Lucy was their opening act. Does that mean she's going on tour with them? That would be awesome, she could use some girl time sometimes instead of being surrounded with boys all the time. Not that she minds, she loves those boys to death, but she does need girl time.

"So, you're going on tour too?"

"Yup!" Lucy exclaims.

"Awesome!"

Allie turns around when she hears a familiar laugh, she can't believe what she sees when she spots _Erin _with _The Jennifers. _She hasn't seen Erin since the whole incident of her hooking up with Carlos. Erin has only tried talking to Allie once, which was a few days after that happened, but Allie hasn't heard from her since.

"Is that, Erin?" Allie asks, cocking her head to the direction where Erin is.

"With, the Jennifers?" Carlos says, confused. Erin has never really been that preppy and snobby type. And when Erin and Allie were still best friends, Erin would talk shit about them all the time, and now she's hanging out and laughing with them?

"Who's Erin?" Lucy asks in confusion.

"My _ex _bestfriend." Allie says. Allie doesn't mind that Erin is hanging out with the Jennifers. She could care less, actually. She just finds it funny that Erin would talk mad shit about them, yet is hanging out with them right now.

"What happened?" Camille asks, curiously.

"Long story." Allie says. She really doesn't like talking about that whole situation, but Camille and Lucy are like her bestfriends now, so she'll tell them later. "I'll explain later."

"Well, call me later then." Camille says, as she stands up. "I have to rehearse this script."

"Kay." Allie replies.

"I'll see you later." Lucy says. "I'm gonna shower."

Lucy and Camille walk away, and that leaves her and Carlos alone. Carlos wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"Let's go to Fun Burger or something." Carlos suggests.

"Kay, let's go." Allie says, as she stands up.

They walk out to the lobby, hand in hand. She could see that the Jennifers and Erin gave her a dirty look as they passed by them. Ha, she could care less. She honestly feels like busting out laughing, because they think they phase her by a dirty look.

They both walk out to the parking lot, and get into Carlos' car. Fun Burger isn't that far a walk, but they don't feel like dealing with paparazi right now, so they'll just drive there.

Just a few minutes later, they are parked in the Fun Burger parking lot. They both get out of the car, and lock hands as they walk into the diner. They order their food, then pick a booth to sit at.

"So, what are we gonna do for our one year anniversary?" Allie asks. Carlos said they were going to Hawaii, but they are going to be on tour. So, she doesn't know how they're going to do that.

"Go to Hawai." Carlos replies.

"But, you guys are gonna be on tour." Allie says.

"I know." Carlos nods. "Our anniversary if February twenty fifth, right?"

Allie nods. "Yeah."

"Well, I checked our tour dates, we actually have a few concerts in Hawai around the time of our anniversary." Carlos explains. "We have one there _on _the twenty fifth, but then we don't have another one for three more days. So right after the concert, we'll go to a hotel, and have a special night, then just enjoy three days in Hawai."

"Sounds great." Allie says, happily. She's never been with someone for a whole year. So this is special to her, especially because it's with Carlos. He's the love of her life, and she's happy that they're still going strong.

Once they finish up eating, they just sit there and talk for a while.

"So, you ready to go?" Allie asks.

"Yeah, let me just go to the restroom real quick." Carlos says, as he makes his way to the mens restroom.

Allie just sits there and waits for him. As she waits she takes out her phone, she just gets on Facebook while she waits. She sees from the corner of her eye, someone walking up. She looks up and sees it's Jessie.

"Hey," He says, as he walks up. "Can I sit with you for a while?"

"Uh, sure." She says awkwardly, as she puts her attention back on her phone.

"How have you been?" He asks her.

"Um, good." She replies, not even looking up at him. Before she knows it, Jessie is trying to wrap his arm around her shoulder. What the hell is he doing? Does he not know that she has a boyfriend and is completely over him?

"What are you doing?" She asks, as she tries to push his arm away. Unfortunately, he's too strong and keeps his arm around her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She snaps, as she pushes him away. Why is he doing this? Allie knows he still likes her, but does he have to do this when she's in a happy relationship?

"C'mon, can I have one kiss?" Jessie smirks, as he tries to press his lips against hers, but he fails. Allie pushes him away before their lips can touch.

"Dude, get off, seriously!" Allie says, angrily.

* * *

><p>Carlos walks out of the bathroom, and can't believe what he's seeing. He sees Jessie all upon Allie. He can't tell whether Allie's trying to pull away, or pushing him away, but just seeing Jessie touching her like that pisses him off. No one touches his girl like that but him. He's the only one that can touch her the way Jessie's trying to. Carlos angrily walks up to the table.<p>

"Get the fuck off of her!" He snaps. Jessie looks up, and smirks when he sees Carlos. He gets up out of the booth, looks at Allie, then at Carlos, then just walks away. Allie can't tell if Carlos is mad at _her. _She knows he's mad at Jessie, but he has no reason to be mad at Allie. She did try her best to push him off.

"Let's go." Carlos says angrily.

Allie gets up, and her and Carlos walk out to the car. The ride home was silent. Is he seriously mad at her for this? This is all Jessie's fault! If he would have never tried hugging, touching, or kissing her, Carlos wouldn't be ignoring her.

"Babe, are you mad?" Allie asks, as they enter the Palmwoods lobby. Carlos doesn't say anything and keeps walking towards the elevator. She tries to grab his arm, but he quickly pulls away.

"Get off of me!" He snaps. Allie just stands there in shock. She can't believe he's mad at her for something so stupid. Yeah, if that was Carlos with another girl she'd be mad. But she'd be mad at the girl who was on Carlos like that, not at him, as long as he tried to pull away. So she doesn't understand why he's mad at her when he knows damn well she tried to push him away.

"Really, dude?" Allie asks, as they enter the elevator. "You're mad at me for this?"

Carlos just stays silent, he won't even look at her. Yeah, he's defintely overreacting.

"Okay, whatever." Allie sighs.

The elevator ride was quiet, and they walked to 2j quiet as well. When they get in there, the guys are in the living room watching tv. Allie goes and sits next to James, and Carlos goes straight to his room. Allie's guessing they notice the tension between her and Carlos, since they're just staring at her waiting for her to say something.

"What?" She asks.

"What happened?" James asks her.

"He's mad at me." Allie shrugs. She really doesn't get why Carlos is mad at her, but whatever. She knows she did nothing wrong, so she has nothing to feel bad about.

"Why?" Logan asks.

"For something stupid." Allie replies.

"Well, are you gonna tell us?" Kendall says.

"Okay, so we were at Fun Burger," Allie starts. "Then when we were about to leave, Carlos went to the bathroom, then Jessie came and sat next to me. He was just asking me how i'm doing and stuff, then he just started to try and hug me and kiss me and touch me, but I kept pushing him away, but he wouldn't go. Then Carlos came out and saw, now he's mad at me."

"So, he's mad at _you _because _Jessie _was trying to hug and kiss you?" Logan asks.

"Yeah." Allie nods. "But he has no reason to be mad at _me _'cause I didn't do anything. I did try to push him away. So thats what makes me mad."

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong." James says, as he kisses Allie's temple before getting up to go to the restroom.

"I know." She sighs. "I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm tired."

Allie walks into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She crawls under her covers and puts her headphones in and listens to music on her iPod, until she falls asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, someone wake Allie up." James says, as he grabs his bag with his performance clothes in it. "We're gonna leave in a bit."<p>

"I will." Kendall says, as he walks up to Allie's door, and knocks.

"Come in." He hears her say softly. He opens the door, and sees her laying there, texting someone on her phone.

"Hey, you should start getting ready." Kendall tells her, as he sits on her bedside. "We're about to leave in a little bit."

"Kay." Allie says, as she sets her phone down and sits up. "Is Carlos still mad?"

"I don't know." Kendall says. "He's been in his room, since you guys got here."

"Oh." Allie sighs, as she gets up off of her bed, and goes to her closet, to pick an outffit out. She really hates it when her and Carlos are mad at eachother for something stupid, but if he wants to get mad at her over this, then whatever.

Kendall gets up, and walks out as Allie still chooses an outfit. She picks out some darkwash skinny jeans, a pink sequin shirt with a heart on it that says 'love', and flats. Once she's all changed, she brushes her hair, and puts a small pink bow in her hair. Then, she leaves her room to find the guys sitting in the living room.

"Are you ready?" James asks, as he gets up, alone with the other guys.

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Let's go." Logan says, as he heads to the door and opens it, walking out. The other guys follow, and so does Allie. They get down to the lobby, and head over to the Limo. Lucy's already in there, waiting for them. Allie sits next to Lucy, instead of Carlos. He's sitting on the other side of the limo.

"What's wrong?" Lucy whispers, noticing that there's some tension between her and Carlos.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Allie says, Lucy nods.

A few minutes later, they're pulling into the parking lot of the venue. There's already alot of Fans lining up. Those are the fans who have VIP. Once the guys are all changed and ready, they're doing the meet & greets. Then when thats all done, Lucy opens up, before BTR comes out. They park in the back of the building, and go in threw the back door.

Each of the guys go straight to their dressing rooms, and Lucy's all ready, so they just sit in her dressing room and talk. Allie knows Lucy's going to ask what's up with her and Carlos, and why her and Erin aren't friends anymore, so she's prepared to explain everything.

"Okay, before I ask you about that Erin girl," Lucy starts. "What's up with you and Carlos?"

Allie sighs, as she starts explaining about the incident at Fun Burger. Jessie really pissed her off. Can't he see that she's obviously over him? She's in a serious and happy relationship with Carlos, and she doesn't want anything to ruin that. Yet, Jessie's Jessie. He'll do anything to get what he wants. Allie hopes that he'll leave her, Carlos, and their relationship alone.

"So he's mad at you 'cause of that Jessie dude?" Lucy asks, Allie nods.

"Don't worry, Al." Lucy says, rubbing her shoulder. "He can't stay mad at you forever. Now what happened with Erin?"

"Now, this is a long story," Allie starts. "Okay, so Kendall had this idea to go clubbing. So um, you know how i'm not a virgin anymore?"

"Yes." Lucy nods.

"Well, the night _after _I lost my virginity to him, was the night they went clubbing. I didn't go, because I couldn't get in without I.d. so, Erin and the guys went. Apparently Carlos and Erin got really drunk, and ended up hooking up."

"Hooking up? As in..."

"They claim they didn't actually have sex." Allie tells her. "But who knows. So, after all that Erin moved out and I haven't talked to her since. She tried texting me once, but I didn't reply, then I never heard from her."

Before Lucy can reply, they hear a knock at the door. Lucy gets up, and opens the door and Logan is standing out there.

"Hey, it's time for the meet and greet. Logan says .

"Okay, we'll be right out." Lucy says, as her and Allie get up, look in the mirror, then walk out.

They get ready to start the meet and greet. The guys and Allie, and Lucy walk into the VIP room, and can see that there's alot of fans excited to meet them. Alot of BTR fans recognize Allie, since she's James Diamond's sister and Carlos Garcia's girlfriend, so they sometimes ask for her autograph or for a picture with her. So she knows what to do if any fans ask for autographs or pictures.

"Okay, here are the first people." The security says, as she moves to the side and let's two teenage girls, and one teenage boy walk in. They look like they're around Allie's age. One of the girls have a Carlos' shirt on that says 'Garcia' on the back, and the other one has a James' shirt on, that says 'Diamond' on the back of it. She thinks it's pretty funny, seeing girls with her lastname on their posterboards and shirts. It's interesting,

The girl with the Carlos shirt on immiedietaly goes straight to Carlos and gives him a hug. And the girl with the James shirt on, does the same, but with James. The boy just stands there, then he walks up to Allie. and Lucy

"Hey, uh, can I have a picture with you ladies?" He asks, sort of hesitantly. "I think you're really hot."

"Aw, thanks." Allie smiles. She can see that Carlos is staring, from the corner of her eye. But hey, she's not gonna be mean and say no!

"Sure." Lucy exclaims.

While the guys are talking and taking pictures with the two girls, the photographer is going to take a picture of Allie, Lucy and this dude. He stands in between them and wraps his arms around their waists. She feels sort of uncomfortable, when other guys besides Carlos hug her by the waist and stuff, but it's just for the picture. Once the picture is tooken, it's time for the fans to go.

"Bye." The dude says, before walking out of the VIP room.

"Bye." Allie replies, awkwardly.

Now that the meet and greet is over, Lucy is finishing up her performance while the guys are backstage getting ready to start the concert.

"Dawgs! The concert starts in five minutes!" Gustavo yells out.

Allie is sitting on a couch, while the guys are getting ready to start the show. She sees somone walking up to her from the corner of her eye. She looks up and sees Carlos walking towards her. She sighs as he takes a seat next to her.

"Babe, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." He apologizes, as he puts his arm around her waist and rests his head on hers. Allie appreciates him apologizing, because what Jessie did was not her fault. She didn't ask him to hug her, or kiss her. She tried to pull away from him. If anything Carlos should be mad at Jessie, and not Allie.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks softly, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, dude we gotta start!" James says, as he walks over to Carlos and Allie.

"Yes, I do." Allie smiles, pulling him into a kiss. "Now go, you have to start the concert!"

Carlos smiles and gives Allie a quick kiss on the lips before going to get all hyped up with the guys. Once they hit the stage, Allie watches from backstage. They start the concert with _Elevate. _

Allie watches as the close up the show with _Music Sounds Better With You. _Once they're finishing performing the song, they run backstage, leaving all the screaming and crying fans.

"You guys were great!" Allie exclaims, as she recieves a hug from all of the guys. Carlos wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her head.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you, too." She smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter twenty! <strong>

**Allie's outfit:**

**Shirt: http : /www . debshops . com / slash - back - crop - with - sequin - love - patch / 1000030057,default,pd . html?cgid=1226**

**Jeans: http : / www . debshops . com / almost - famous - dark - sandblasted - skinny - jean / 1000029007,default,pd . html?cgid=1244**

**Remove Spaces!**

**Review?**

***41 More Days Until I See My Carlos(:***


	21. Leaving For The Tour

**Here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Today is the day they leave for the tour. It's about five in the morning, and they're going to fly to Europe for their first part of the tour. First they're doing a few shows in Europe, then a few in South America and a couple in Mexico(They're opening for Justin Bieber again) then do some in Canada, then some all over the United States. They're riding in Griffens private Jet, that he's lending them. Then once they get to the US, they'll be using the tour bus.<p>

"Hey, is Allie awake?" James asks Carlos, as Carlos walks out of Allie's room and into his.

"Yeah, she's changing." Carlos replies, as he shuts the door to his room.

Allie really hates waking up so early, but this is all worth it because she's going on tour with her boyfriend and brothers. This is really exciting, she's never seen them perform live infront of thousands of people. And she's never been all around the world. Oh! And she's going to meet Justin Bieber! How awesome is that? Anyways, she's still really tired right now. She's hopes she'll be able to take a nap on the jet.

With her eyelids still heavy, she looks through her drawers for some comfortable clothes. She puts on some gray loose sweats, those Zebra Print boots James got her, a white thermal and a black hoodie. She could care less if she doesn't match, she just wants to be comfortable.

Once she's finished changing, she grabs her bags that she's taking and walks out to the living room. All the guys look so energetic and not even tired at all. How do they do that? Allie's so tired she could just fall asleep right now.

"Why the hell do you guys look all...not tired?" Allie asks, as she rubs her eyes.

"My sleepyness went away." Kendall says, as him and Logan set all the luggage near the door.

"I'm kinda tired, but it's going away too." James says, as he starts helping Logan and Kendall with the bag.

"Where's Carlos?" Allie asks.

"In his room." Logan replies. Allie nods and goes over to Carlos' door. She knocks softly until she hears a 'come in'. She opens the door and Carlos is shirtless. He's wearing Gray loose sweats, and is in the process of looking for a shirt. Allie smiles and hugs him from behind, resting her head on his bare back, he turns around and wraps his arms around her neck, kissing her. Allie smiles and rests her head on his chest.

"Ugh, this is too early." Allie sighs, as she lets go and sits on Carlos' bed. She watches as Carlos puts on a black v-neck. Once he's done putting that on, he sits next to Allie. wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I know." Carlos agrees. "I'm so tired."

"Hey guys, Gustavo and Kelly are here." James says, as he stands at the doorway.

"Okay." Carlos says, as he stands up and takes Allie's hand.

They walk out to the living room hand in hand. Kendall and Logan are putting the bags on a luggage cart. Allie quickly puts her hair in a high messy bun, not even using a mirror. She could care less how she looks, she's just really tired.

"Let's go!" Logan exclaims, as him and Kendall push the luggage cart outside of 2J. Carlos and Allie walk behind them, as James shuts and locks 2J.

Once they get down to the lobby, Lucy, Kelly and Gustavo are there waiting for them. The lobby is so quiet and empty. Nobody is up this early, besides the guys and Allie, and Lucy, since they have to be in Europe. They're not having an actual concert today, they just have an interview at some radio station and a mini concert at that radio station for a few fans. Tomarow is when they have the actual concert.

"Dogs and doggetes, get in the limo!" Gustavo snaps.

They walk out of the Palmwoods, and they all help put the luggage in the trunk of the limo. Once they're done with that, they all get in the limo and head to the airport where the private jet is. Allie rests her head on Carlos' chest on their way there. She's so tired she could just fall asleep in the limo, but she's not going to, she's going to wait to get on the jet to take a nap with Carlos.

"Okay guys, and girls," Kelly starts. "When we land, around noon, we're going to our hotel to drop our luggage off and get ready, then we're, going to the radio station to have an interview, then, you'll be in a room with fans and have a meet and greet with them, then you guys will start the mini concert."

"Okay." Kendall says.

Allie and Carlos take a seat together, in the back on the white leather couches. Lucy turns the tv on thats on the wall, and the Music Sounds Better With U is showing. Allie loves the song, but she isn't a big fan of the music video, only because Carlos is with a girl. She knows it was just a music video, but she can't stand seeing her dude with another girl.

"Hey look, our music video is on!" James exclaims, as he takes a seat, along with Logan, Kendall and Lucy.

"That girl I was with is really hot!" Logan says. Everyone just stares at him. Only because ever since he's been messing with Camille, he doesn't call any girls hot. Him and Camille have been an off and on couple, and no one is really sure whether they're off, or on right now.

"Are you and Camille together?" Kendall asks him.

"Nope, not right now." Logan replies.

"Dude, we need to find you guys girlfriends!" Carlos says, to the guys. They really do. Carlos is the only one in the band thats in a relationship. A good, happy, and serious one. He's the one they least expected to be. They all expected Kendall, well he was, until Jo moved. Allie and Carlos have talked about hooking Kendall and Chelsea up. Kendall has admitted that he likes her, and Allie's sure Chelsea likes him back. But they don't know how Kendall feels about her having a kid.

As for James, Allie thinks him and Lucy will be cute together. Seriously, they would make a good couple. James has admitted that she's hot, but never really admitted in actually _liking _her. However, they don't know how Lucy feels about James. But Carlos and Allie will try to hook them up. And Logan, he'll probably just end up getting back together with Camille.

"I like someone." Kendall admits. "But...hmm..I'm just not sure."

"Who?" Allie asks.

"I don't wanna say it outloud!" Kendall says. "I'll tell you later.

Allie rolls her eyes. "Kay. Wait, never mind. I already know who it is."

"Duh!" Kendall retorts.

Lucy and James stay quiet, which probably means they do like eachother, right? Who knows. But they would be really cute together.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Allie says, as she rests her head on Carlos' shoulder and wraps her arm around him. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Carlos yawns, wrapping his arm around Allie's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"We'll be landing shortly." The pilot says over the intercomb. Everyone wakes up feeling exhausted and tired. Allie fell asleep through the whole plane ride. Everyone was asleep when the pilot announced that they are almost about to land. Allie yawns and stretches her arms as she wakes up. She looks up and everyone else is awake now.<p>

"Are we there yet?" She asks, tiredly.

"We're about to land." Carlos responds.

About ten minutes later, they're landing in the Berlin, Europe airport. They all gather their bags and things, and get off of the jet. There's tons of fans their, screaming, holding up signs, and asking for autographs. But they're all being held back by airport security, and Big Time Rush's security to prevent BTR from getting trampled. They don't really have time to chat and give autographs, they have to get to their hotel and get ready to get to the radio station. So they just smile, greet and wave at their screaming fans.

Once they get through the airport, and get into the limo, they drive off to the hotel.

"Okay, so whats the room situation?" Logan asks Gustavo and Kelly.

"So we got you guys two seperate suites." Kelly starts. "Lucy and Allie will be in one, and that one has two beds. I hope you don't mind Allie, that you're not gonna be with Carlos."

"Nah, I don't mind." Allie replies.

"And we got a suite with four rooms for you guys." Kelly finishes. "The suites are right next to eachother."

"Good." Carlos says. "Now I don't have to be that far way from my girl." Allie smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. Yeah, it will feel weird and lonely sleeping without Carlos. But having girl time with Lucy is needed. She doesn't get much time to just sit down and have a girl to girl talk. Considering she lives with four guys. So she enjoys those moments when she gets them.

"We're here." James says, as the limo makes a stop in front of a nice five star hotel. Once again, there's a bunch of fans surrounding the outside of the hotel. They all scream and go crazy as the limo door opens. BTR's security and the hotel security holds the crowd of fans back, as the guys and girls get their bags and enter the hotel. The reason they won't let the fans into the hotel, is because they don't want them to find out what room BTR is staying in, or else that could be a problem. So the securities won't let them enter.

Once they enter the lobby, Kelly and Gustavo gathers them around to tell them the schedule.

"Dogs, and doggettes..heres the plan." Gustavo starts. "At two thirty, we'll head to the radio station and they're going to interview you, then once the interview is done, you'll do the meet and greet, then you'll perform a mini concert for them. Nothing big, You'll sing Worldwide, Stuck, Music Sounds Better With U, Invisible, All Over Again, You're Not Alone, and No Idea. Once you guys are done singing, you'll meet all of them."

Everyone nods, gathering all the information he just threw out. "Now everyone go get ready! Here's your keys! You guys are on the top floor!" He gives Logan and key, and gives Lucy her's and Allie's key.

They all take the elevator upstairs, using a luggage cart for their bags. Once they're at the top floor, the guys and girls go into their seperate rooms.

"Dude, I don't know what to wear." Allie says, as she looks through her suitcase for an outfit.

"Hmm, let's see what you got." Lucy replies, sitting on Allie's bed helping her look for an outfit. "Hey, this is pretty." Lucy says, as she picks out a pink shirt with white stripes that says 'Love' on it in white cursive lettering.

"I've never even worn this before." Allie says, as Lucy hands her the shirt. "Now let me pick a bottom out."

"Skinny jeans would go good with that shirt." Lucy suggests. Allie nods and picks out one of her skinny jeans.

"Kay, and i'll just wear pink flats." She says, as she grabs her outfit and walks into the bathroom to change.

"Kay, I'll change out here." Lucy says, as she grabs her outfit, which was sitting on her bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, someone go get the girls." Logan says, as he puts his jacket on. "It's about time to go."<p>

"I'll go get them" Carlos insists, as he gets up and walks out of their suite, next door to the girls' suite. He knocks on the door a few times, before Lucy answers.

"Hey, it's time to go." Carlos says, as he walks into the suite and kisses his girlfriend.

"Okay," Allie says, as she grabs her phone and puts her white Hollister jacket on. Lucy puts her black leather jacket on, before following Carlos and Allie out of the room.

"You guys ready?" Asks James, leaving the suite closing the door behind him.

"Yup!" Lucy exclaims, as they make their way to the elevator. As they're exiting the elevator and entering the lobby, they can hear the screaming fans outside, who haven't even left. There's a few paparazzi's also. They hurry up and get into the limo, while the securities hold the fans back. These fans are crazy, some are even trying to jump over the securities.

"Damn, it's crazy out there." Kendall says, as he enters the limo along with everyone else. "But, we're used to it."

"Well, I'm not!" Lucy retorts. Since Lucy's barely adjusting to fame, she isn't used to all this stuff. But she'll get used to it while she's on this tour. They're going to get chased by lots of fans, and meet lots of them too.

"Dogs, don't make yourself look like idiots!" Gustavo snaps.

"When have we ever made ourselves look like idiots?" Carlos asks. Yeah, the boys can be idiots sometimes. But when it comes to singing and concerts, and interviews, they don't make themselves look bad.

"All the time!" Gustavo replies.

"Gustavo, calm down." Kelly says calmly. "Ok, Al, I know you're going to get asked questions too, so answer them nicely."

"She's been interviewed before." Logan adds. "Sort of."

"Lucy, what are you gonna do?" James asks her.

"I'm getting dropped off at the mall to sign my first album that just came out." Lucy responds. James just nods his head slowly.

Once Lucy's dropped off at the mall, they head to the radio station. Once again, there's about twenty to thirty fans out there inline waiting to get in. Those are the lucky fans who will get to meet them, and join their mini concert. After they get interviewed, all of that will take place. The limo parks in the back of the building, and they enter through the back door.

"Dogs, get into the studio to start the interview!" Gustavo yells, as the guys and Allie enter the studio.

"Hi, guys!" A middle aged lady greets them, shaking each of their hands. "I'm Laura, and i'm gonna be your interviewer."

"Hi!" They all greet her.

"And this must be your girlfriend? She asks Carlos. He nods.

"And my sister." James adds. Allie smiles and rolls her eyes.

"I see pictures of you guys all over magazines." Laura smiles, "You guys are just the cutest couple!"

"Thanks." Allie smiles, as they take a seat to begin the interview.

"Okay, so I am sitting here with the Big Time Rush hotties, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell." Laura says, "And we have a special guest today, Allison Diamond!"

"What's up?" They all say.

"Okay, so we have a few things to discuss, and I have a few questions to ask." Laura says. "So you guys recently started your tour, right?"

"Yup, we actually started it yesterday." James answers.

"Really?" Laura asks, they all nod. "So how excited are you for your first worldwide tour?"

"Very excited." Logan says.

"We've never had a _worldwide _tour before. Only in the U.S and we've had a few in Mexico but that's it. So the fact that we get to meet thousands of our fans from foreign countries is amazing." Kendall explains.

"Like right now." Carlos adds. "We're about to meet a bunch of european fans, which is awesome."

"Thats great!" Laura exclaims, "And, do you guys like traveling?"

"Oh yes, defenitaly." James nods. "It's really great to travel to different places and just meet different fans and just explore everywhere."

"I bet." She smiles. "So, being hot famous popstars, how does it feel to be followed everywhere by paparrazi and having alot of fans come up to you guys?"

"Well, with the paparazzi it defenitaly can be a little frustrating." Carlos says. "Just because, you're trying to get in and out of somewhere and they're just standing there right in your face trying to ask questions and take pictures. So it can be really irritating. As for the fans, we have no problem, because without them we wouldn't be as successful as we are."

"Exactly," Logan agrees. "Without them we would still be hockey players in Minnesota."

"We actually enjoy meeting them." Kendall smiles. "It's really cool to see that alot of people actually listen and like our music. So it really means alot when they ask for autographs and pictures."

"It's really nice to know that you care so much about your fans." Laura says. "What about you Allie? How do you feel about your brother being a famous popstar?"

"Well, I think it's great." Allie replies. "His dream was always to become a famous popstar, so the fact that he accomplished his dream makes me proud of him. I'm glad him and the guys made it this far, and they're just amazing. I'm really proud of them."

"And how is it, living with the BTR boys?" Laura asks her.

"It's really fun living with them." Allie smiles. "They all have different personalities, and they're just really fun people to be around. They can always make my day and make me laugh."

"And how do you guys feel about Allie living with you?" She asks them.

"She's a really fun person!" Kendall says. "She's like a little sister to me and Logan, so we treat her and love her like one. And we're also really protective of her."

"Are you, really?" Laura asks, Allie nods.

"As an older brother, you wanna protect your little sister and make sure she's safe, and that she doesn't get hurt by any guys, or just anything in general." James adds.

"Yeah, I agree with James." Logan nods. "Allie's like the little sister I never had." Allie smiles as Logan wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I see." Laura nods. "So hows your guys' relationship?"

"It's amazing." Carlos smiles, "She's everything I look for in a girl."

"I agree, he's the best I ever had." Allie replies, smiling as Carlos kisses her.

"Aw, aren't you guys the cutest couple!" Laura exclaims. "James, how do you feel about your baby sister dating your bestfriend?"

"Uh, I was a bit hesitant at first. Because, they _tried _to date behind my back, but I caught them." James chuckles.

"Did you really?" Laura laughs. "Allie, why'd you try to date him behind James' back?"

"Because I knew he wouldn't approve of it." Allie giggles. "But, now he knows and he's fine with it. So, it's all good."

"What about you guys?" Laura asks Kendall and Logan. "Did you guys know Carlos and Allie were dating?"

"Um, we knew they were going on a _date._" Kendall says.

"But James found out they were dating before we even knew, so no." Logan adds.

"When did you guys go on a date?" James asks, not knowing of this date.

"Um, whenever you went to Rocque Records to practice your solo." Responds Carlos.

"Okay, this is all the past." Allie says. "Can we change the subject?"

"Ok." Laura giggles. "Now, we all know Carlos' relationship status. But what about you guys? Are you single...taken...crushing?"

"I'm single." Kendall answers. "But, I am crushing."

"Who's the lucky lady you're crushing on?"

"She's actually James' and Allie's cousin that recently moved to LA." Kendall replies.

"And do you see yourself dating her in the near future?" Laura asks.

"Probably not in the _near _future. But maybe sometime in the future, who knows."

"Oooh, we'll just have to wait and see." She says. "And what about you, Logan? I know you've been off and on with actress Camille Roberts, what's up with you guys?"

"Yeah, we still have an off and on relationship." Logan confirms. "We're not together right now, but only because of this tour. But whe agreed we'd try and work things out when we got back. So i'm single right now."

"Oh, well hopefully you guys can work things out." Smiles Laura.

"Thanks."

"Okay, James Diamond. The face of Big Time Rush." She says, turning over to James. "What's your relationship status?"

"Single." James tells her. "It's really hard to try and date when you're on tour, but when we get back, I'll definetely try and search for a girlfriend."

"Oh..okay. Well, unfortunately, that's all the time we have right now. Thanks, to Big Time Rush and Allie for joining us today."

"We're glad to be here." Kendall smiles. "Bye."

As soon as the interview ends, Gustavo barges in.

"Ready for the meet and greet?" He asks, everyone nods and follow Gustavo as he leads them into a room where there are the fans lined up outside of the door waiting to meet Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>The guys just finished the meet and greet. Right now they're getting ready to perform a small concert to those fans. First they're singing Music Sounds Better with you, then No Idea, All Over Again, You're Not Alone, Stuck, Invisible, and Worldwide. The only song they're gonna be up and dancing to is Music Sounds better with you, so they don't really need a big stage like they usually do in concerts, and plus it's not a real concert. Just a small performance for the fans.<p>

Allie watches with Gustavo and Kelly from the side as they run up on the small stage. Although the crowd isn't that big, the screams are _really _loud. They come out singing Music Sounds Better With You.

_"I try to write this down,  
>The words just don't come out,<br>It's hard to say how you feel.  
>Been down the longest road,<br>Said yes when I meant no,  
>I lost control of the wheel."<em>

_"'Cause you know that  
>Things get so bad,<br>You've got my back  
>Make me wanna sing<br>And girl I'm singin' bout you."_

_"No sweeter sound  
>Than what I found<br>No perfect love  
>Could be more perfect than us."<em>

Now that they're finished singing the first six songs, it's time to sing the last one: Worldwide. Allie really loves that song. It's one of her favorites. Of course her first favorite is the song Carlos wrote her, Invisible. They showed Gustavo the song, and he _loved _it. He was shocked that Carlos wrote it. He decided to put it on the second album, and he even let each of the guys write a song for the album as well. James wrote Elevate, Kendall wrote Covergirl, Logan wrote Time Of Our Life, and of course Carlos wrote Invisible.

Allie watches as they prepare to sing Worldwide. They took a quick water break, so right now they're sitting down on the stools. Right when the beat beings, James starts singing.

_"Wait, A minute  
>Before you tell me anything<br>How was your day?  
>'Cause I, been missin'<br>You by my side.  
>Did I, awake,<br>You out of your dream  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep.<br>You calm me down there's something 'bout the sound of your voice."_

_"I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem  
>Soon we'll be together, we'll pick up right where we left off<br>Paris, London Tokyo, is just one thing that I gotta do  
>Hello, Tuck you in everynight on the phone, hello<br>And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on,<br>Hello, tuck you in everynight on the phone, hello."_

_"Girl I'll be thinkin' about you worldwide_  
><em>Worldwide<em>  
><em>Worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl i'll be thinkin' about you Worldwide<em>  
><em>Worldwide<em>  
><em>Worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinkin' about you."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know, that was a sucky ending...I had writers block and didn't know how to end it. Lol. But review? :)<strong>

_**Link To Allie's outfit: http : / / www . wetseal . com / outfitter / outfit . jsp?outfitId=683069 **_

_**(Remove spaces!)**_


	22. Valentines Day

**Anyone reading?**

* * *

><p>Carlos and Allie have romantic plans for today. It's Valentines day so they're spending the whole day, alone, and together. Just the way they like it. Don't get them wrong, they love spending time with the guys and Lucy, but they have to have some alone time too, right? Today is just gonna be one of those days. Carlos does feel bad though, because the guys have no one to spend Valentines day with. But hopefully when they return to the Palwoods, they can all have stable girlfriends.<p>

"Babe, are you almost ready?" Carlos calls out. Right now they're in Mexico City. They barely arrived there last night, and since it's Valentines Day, they don't have a concert until tomarow. They're staying at a really nice hotel called Campos Eliseos, and Carlos and Allie have their own room.

"Yeah, hold on!" Allie shouts from the bathroom. She's getting all dolled up for her day with her dude. It's Valentine's day and she wants to look good. She's dressing in a graphic tee that reads "I love you" In a striped design, with black shorts. She's leaving her hair down and straightened, with a white bow. As for Carlos, he's wearing a mid-sleeve button up navy blue, gray, and plaided Hollister shirt, with dark-wash jeans and navy blue Vans.

"I'm ready!" Allie says, as she walks out of the bathroom and walks up to her impatient boyfriend who's been waiting for her. They aren't really doing anything big. As long as they're together they don't care what they do. They don't have to go to some expensive romantic resturaunt to be happy, it's just them being together that matters. So Carlos just set up a cute, nice romantic dinner for him and Allie himself. The hotel has private dining rooms, so Carlos got one for him and Allie. After that they're taking a nice walk on the beach, then they're heading back to their hotel room and just enjoy the night together.

"You look beautiful." Carlos smiles, giving his girl a kiss.

"Thanks." She blushes. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"You ready?" Carlos asks, as he takes her hand.

"Yes." Allie replies.

They walk out of their hotel room, and walk to the elevator. Carlos presses one, to get to the first floor. Once they're at the first floor, Carlos walks over to the little dining room he had reserved earlier that day. They gave him a key for it. He unlocks the door, and him and Allie walk in, and he shuts the door behind them.

"You set all this up?" Allie asks in surprise, it's very romantic. There's rose pedals, candles, red table cloth, and there's a nice little section with a red couch that has a little table with chocolate covered strawberries, and cherries, and chocolate itself. And there's big cute stuffed animal holding a big heart, and a pretty velvet red bag.

"Yeah, I did it all while you were getting ready." Carlos tells her.

"You did all this in that little time?"

"Little time?" Carlos questions. "You took forever!"

"No I didn't." Allie chuckles, as she kisses Carlos. He takes her hand and pulls out her chair for her to sit. Allie happily sits down, and Carlos sits across from her.

"Did you make these tacos?" Allie asks.

"Um, no." Carlos says. "I ordered them."

Allie chuckles. "Oh. It's alright. You still set this beautiful dinner up for us. You did set this up, right?"

"Yeah." Carlos nods. "I did set this up."

Carlos and Allie joke around and laugh as they eat. Oh how they love spending time together alone. Now that they're own tour with four other people, it's hard to have that alone time. But when they do get it, they enjoy it.

"Hey, are you ready for dessert?" Carlos grins, as he gets up, takes Allie's hand and leads her over to the red couch. They sit side by side as Carlos grabs a chocolate covered strawberry and feeds it to Allie. She smiles as she takes a bite into the delicious strawberry. She grabs one and does the same, she feeds Carlos the strawberry.

"Carlos, I love you." She smiles.

"I love you, too." Carlos replies, as he pulls her into a kiss. They enjoy their makeout session for a few moments before pulling away. "Wanna see what I got you?"

"You didn't have to get me anything." Allie tells him.

"Well, I wanted to." replies Carlos, as he gets up and grabs the red gift bag and hands it to Allie. She opens it up to find a big heartbox of chocolates, and a small red velvet box with a Sterling Silver bracelet with a heart charm that has engraved "I love you." And Carlos and Allie's date on it.

"Aw, thanks babe." Allie smiles, as she pulls Carlos into a hug and kisses him. "I love it."

"And I got you that big stuffed bear, and a bouquet of roses." Carlos adds, as he hands her the roses.

"Now I feel all bad." Allie frowns. "I feel like what I got you isn't good enough."

"Baby, I don't care." Carlos tells her. "You don't have to get me anything, or you didn't have to."

"Well, I did." Allie says, as she hands him a blue giftbag. Carlos opens it and finds a blue velvet case, he opens that and finds a silver watch, a picture frame of him and Allie, a cute stuffed penguin, and a box of chocolates.

"I love it." Carlos smiles, kissing Allie. "Thanks, baby girl." Carlos seriously wouldn't have cared if Allie didn't buy him anything. But she did, and he loves what she bought him. It's just the thought that counts.

"Hey, let's drop this stuff off at our room, then go to the beach." Carlos suggests. There's a beach at the hotel, so their going to relax there for a while. It's kind of dark outside, but they don't mind. It's funner when it's darker. Allie nods in agreement as she stands up, and grabs her giftbag and stuffed bear.

"Kay." She says. Carlos grabs his giftbag as well. Just as they're about to walk out the door, Allie remembers...the chocolate covered strawberries! She couldn't possibly leave those. She's like a chocolate addict. So she definatly isn't leaving them behind.

"Wait!" She calls out, earning a confused look from Carlos. He watches with confusion as she walks back over to the little table. She picks up the plate of the strawberries and walks back over to Carlos. He chuckles as he takes her hand and they walk out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>James is feeling really lonely right now. It's Valentines day, and he's sitting in the hotel room watching Kendall and Logan play some board game. Carlos is out with Allie, and Lucy is in her hotel room. He's really considering asking her to go chill at the beach with him for a while. Ever since she moved to the Palmwoods, James has had a crush on her. But so did Carlos, so they all decided to stay in the "friend zone". But now Carlos has Allie, so maybe James doesn't have to stay in the friend zone with her. But he's just really nervous and can't bring himself to ask her out. Yes, everyone knows he's James Diamond and confident and can get all the girls. But Lucy is different, he not only likes her because she's hot, but he really likes her personality. She's a real cool person.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Kendall asks, as him and Logan take their attention away from the game and focus on James.

"Nothing." He lies. James is really happy for Carlos and his sister, but he really wishes he had a relationship like them. He loves seeing his sister smile and be happy, but everytime he see's that he can't help but get a little jealous. Only because he wish he had something like that. Speaking of Carlos and Allie, he wonders what they're up to right now. They said something about the beach, but he doesn't remember. So if he asks Lucy out, he could also see if they're there. James has gotten used to Carlos and Allie dating, but he's still very overprotective. Especially after that whole incident with Erin, and Allie loosing her virginity to him. James hopes that it won't happen again. Well, she already lost it so there's no turning back. And he can't stop them from doing it. He just wants Allie to think it through more carefully then last time.

"Dude, we know when there's something wrong." Logan says. "Now tell us."

James sighs. "It's Valentines Day and I'm sitting here watching you two play some stupid board game!" He finally let's out. "I really wanna ask Lucy out, but I'm nervous."

"_You're _nervous?" Kendall asks in surprise. James is not the type of guy who get's nervous when asking a girl out. But this is a girl he really likes. That's why he's nervous.

"Yes!" James snaps. "I really like her, but I don't have the guts to go ask her out."

"It's alright, man." Logan says. "Just go and ask her to hang out. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"How do you know?" James questions. He doesn't want to go ask her out, and have her say no and make himself look stupid. That would be bad. But yet he doesn't know if she's going to say no. What if she says yes? All these questions are running through his mind which is making him even more nervous!

"Just go!" says Kendall. James nods, and decide's he's going to go and ask her out. Not to be his girlfriend, just to hang out at the beach for a while. Then if he sees that she likes him back, who knows. Maybe he will ask her to be his girl. But right now, a simple walk on the beach sounds perfect.

"Okay." He finally says. "I'm just going to go change."

He walks into his hotel room, and picks out a quick outfit. He picks out his favorite white V-neck, some jeans, and converse. Once he's finished changing, he run's his lucky comb through his hair a few times, then sprays a little bit of Cuda Man Spray on himself. He looks at himself in the mirror, and when he feels like he looks good enough to go, he walks out of his room. He grabs his iPhone off of the counter and walks towards the door.

"Good luck." He hears Logan say.

"Thanks." James replies, as he walks out the door, shutting it behind him. His heart starts racing as he walks down the hall to Lucy's hotel room. The guys', Lucy's, and Carlos and Allie's hotel room is all on the some floor. But they aren't next door to eachother. So James has to do a little walking before getting to her room. Which is good because he's really nervous. He doesn't know how he's gonna ask her out. What ifs he says no? Everything will just be awkward for them for the rest of the tour. But if she says yes, they'll be able to have fun together while they're on tour.

"Oh god." He sighs as he stands in front of her door. "Here goes nothing." He knocks on the door, almost sweating. He feel's so hot and nervous right now. His heart starts racing more as he hears footsteps approach the door. Before he knows it, he's face to face with Lucy.

"Hi James." She says, as she moves over, letting James enter the room.

"Hey." James says nervously.

"What's up?" She asks, as she shuts the door.

"Well, Uh...I was just wondering if maybe.." James starts to say. Lucy stares at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence which he's having a diffuclt time doing. "Well, it's Valentines Day, so I was just gonna ask if you wanna take a walk on the beach with me?"

James stands there, relieved that he asked. But not all the way relieved. He's hoping she says yes. He's just glad he got the whole asking part off of his chest, even though he sounded like a complete idiot.

"Um, sure!" Lucy exclaims. James is shocked. He thought maybe she would say no and slam the door in his face, but luckily she didn't. Lucy actually looks happy that James asked her out. Honestly, Lucy does like James. She just never showed it. Only because ever since that whole friend zone thing, she thought maybe he had moved on and found another crush. But she was wrong. She's just happy James finally asked her out.

"Really?" James asks surprisingly. Lucy giggles and nods.

"Let me just change really quick." She replies, as she walks over to the bedroom and shuts the door behind her. Now he feels accomplished. He was so nervous to do this, but luckily he did. If he wouldn't have, he would still be in the hotel room watching Kendall and Logan play a boring board game. Instead, he's about to take a walk on the beach with a beautiful girl.

* * *

><p>"This is beautiful." Allie smiles, as she and Carlos walk hand in hand down to the beach. It's dark out, so there's pretty lights shining from across the beach. And the hotel is very beautiful and romantic, which makes it more pretty.<p>

"Just like you." Carlos says, as he hugs his girlfriend from behind, kissing her neck. Allie smiles as she sets her hand on Carlos' hand, which is resting on her stomach.

"Let's sit down for a while." Allie suggests, as she takes Carlos' hand and they walk down closer to the water. They changed, so they don't have to worry about getting their clothes sandy and wet. Carlos changed into shorts, and a beeter. And Allie changed into shorts and a tank top.

Once they find the perfect spot to sit down and relax, they sit down. Allie sits infront of Carlos, and rests herself back against him. Carlos wraps his arms around her as he kisses her cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day, baby." He says softly into her ear.

"Happy Valentines Day." She smiles.

"Hey guys!" They hear a familiar voice say. They turn around to James and Lucy walking up. Allie smiles as she sees them. He finally got the guts to ask her out, and she said yes!

"What's up?" Allie asks, as James and Lucy sits down next to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carlos asks. He doesn't mind James and Lucy coming to hang with them, but he was kind of hoping to have alone time with his girl.

"We just came to hangout." Lucy replies.

"Cool." says Allie. "Hey, babe, let's go walk by the water."

"Okay." Carlos nods. "Let's go."

Allie gets up and takes Carlos' hand as they walk down to the water. Allie doesn't plan on getting all the way in the water. She just wants to walk on the shallow end of it. She's really cold, thats why. But she knows Carlos is gonna force her to get all the way in. And he's way stronger then her, so she won't be able to get away. Because Carlos will carry her and get in the water.

Carlos wraps his arms around her shoulders as they get into the water, she wraps hers around his waist and kisses him.

"Hey, what do you say we do something tonight." Carlos whispers softly into her ear, so James wouldn't hear. James and Lucy are sitting not that far away from them, so it's possible he could hear if they talk outloud. Anyways, Carlos and Allie have only did it once. But "Did it", I think you know what they mean. The first time they did it was the only time they did. Carlos understands why, because of all that stuff that happened they day after. But hopefully Allie's over it. He isn't going to force her though if she doesn't want to. Whenever she feels comfortable, he doesn't want to rush her. Or make her feel rushed, he's just asking.

"Something like what?" Allie asks. She knows what he's talking about. But it's pretty funny seeing him get a bit annoyed. Carlos gives her a look that says "You know what I mean".

"I don't know." She sighs. When she felt she was ready, she did it and discovered that she wasn't even ready. Because Carlos hooked up with Erin the night after. After the day she lost it, they haven't had sex. They'd been close to it, but never actually did. She always stopped before it could get that far. But is she really ready to do it again? She's really gonna think it through this time.

"Why?" Carlos asks.

"'Cause, I don't know that you're gonna go fuck some girl tomarow." She replies. Is she serious? Does she really think Carlos would ever do that to her again? He lost her for a couple of days and those were one of the worst few days ever. Not being able to hug her, kiss her, play around with her or anything was terrible. He would never do anything to loose her ever again. Atleast not intentionally. But he doubt he ever will. Allie's just joking though, she just thinks it's pretty funny to see him get kind of mad. She knows Carlos wouldn't do that to her again, but she just doesn't know if she's ready to do that again.

"Are you serious?" Carlos asks in disbelief.

"No, I was just joking." Allie replies. "I just don't know."

"Oh, you better be!" Carlos says. "But it's alright, if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"We'll see."

Carlos doesn't say anything, and just takes her hand as they begin to walk. He's not mad, and he wouldn't be mad if she didn't want to. He understands how she feels, but hopefully she'll be ready soon. They stop and Carlos wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into a kiss. He rubs his hands all over he back as they continue their make out session. Allie hopes James doesn't say anything. He know's he probably doesn't even notice them, but if he did he would say something so they could pull away.

"Calm down over there!" James shouts. Carlos pulls away and Allie rolls her eyes and glares at James.

"James, go some where!" She replies, as he and Carlos begin to walk toward them.

"But we just got here." James says.

"Then we'll go somewhere." says Carlos, as he takes Allie's hand and they walk up the beach to go back to the hotel.

They walk inside the hotel hand in hand, and walk into the elevator to go up to their room. Luckily, Allie didn't have to get in the water. She would rather cuddle with Carlos...and maybe, possibly do something. She's not sure though, but if things lead up to it then things lead up to it.

Once they get into their hotel room, Allie goes straight to lay down. Carlos follows behind her and lays down as well, they didn't even turn the lights off, so it's completely dark. She snuggles herself up to Carlos' chest and he wraps his arm around her.

"Are you tired?" He asks.

"No, are you?" She asks him.

"Nope." Carlos says, as he pulls Allie into a kiss. She doesn't pull away, so this makeout session is getting really heated. Carlos touches all around her body as the kiss grows deeper. He break the kiss, and pushes her shirt over her head and presses his lips against hers once again. Allie ran her fingers through his short black hair and placed her hands behind his neck, trying to bring him closer.

Allie broke the kiss for a brief moment to take Carlos's beeter off, revealing his hot body. Carlos finally parted his lips from hers and made his way down to her neck. He kissed, sucked, and bited all over her neck, leaving a hickey, as Allie trailed her fingers down his back. He went back up to her lips as he trailed his fingers up her arm and traced the outline of her bra. With Allie's approval, he removed her bra. He ran his tounge all down her body until he got to her waist. He unbuttoned her shorts, and slid them off of her. He ran his hands all down her legs and thighs, then makes his way back up to the waistband of her leopard print boyshorts. It doesn't take long for those to come off either.

Allie knows that it's about to happen. Is she really ready to do this again? This time she's really thinking thos through. She doesn't know whether she should wait a while longer, or just do it. She feels she's ready, but like James said...she has to think these things through. It's been over a month since that happened, so maybe she is ready. She feels she is, and she also feels that she thought it through enough, so she's going along with it.

"So, I'm guessing this is a yes?" Carlos says, as he looks at her. He doesn't want to keep going if she's not comfortable with it.

Allie nods. "Yes." She says, as she breathes for air.

Before she knows it Carlos is taking his shorts and boxers off.

"Do you want to go on top?" He asks.

"No, you go on top." She says. She's only did this once, and when she did do it, she was on the bottom. She's not sure if she's ready for the top. You guys may think she sounds ridiculous, but this is only her second time having sex. She's still new to this stuff, she isn't a slut like other girls.

"Wait!" Allie stops him. "Protection."

"Oh yeah." He remembers. He leans over to the bedside table and takes out a condom.

"How did that get there?" Allie asks.

"Um, I put it there." Carlos replies.

Allie laughs as she playfully slaps his chest. "It's like you knew I was gonna say yes."

"I didn't know." Carlos chuckles. "I was just hoping."

Once he was finished properly putting the condom on, he slid into her. She gripped her fingers into his back. He began grinding into her slowly and gently.

"Go faster." She moans.

Carlos did as told and began going faster. As he went faster, Allie moaned and groaned to the pleasure, digging her fingers into his back. As she gripped her fingers into his back, he ran his hands down her sides. He made his way back up to her chest to fondle with her breasts. He ran a trail of kisses from her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach. Then he moved his hands down and gripped her firm ass. He made his way back to her mouth and pulled her into another heated makeout.

Once they felt they have gotten enough pleasure, he slid out of her. He kissed her one last time before laying down beside her. They both lay under the covers. Allie rests her head on his chest and wraps her arm around his stomach, as he wraps his around her shoulders.

"Goodnight, babe." Allie says softly.

"Goodnight." Carlos smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that! While I was writing this chapter..I was really craving chocolate. Haha! Luckily I had some. I'm literally a chocolate addict! I have to have some everyday or else I'll go crazy! Lol! Review? :D<strong>

**Link to Allie's outfit...(Remove spaces)**

**_ttp: / / www . wetseal . com / outfitter / outfit . jsp ? outfitId=686615_**


	23. Meeting JB And Making Choices

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...my laptop stopped working again :/ But here's the next chapter!**

Allie wakes up early the next morning to take a shower. Today's the day she meets Justin Bieber, so she wants to look good. Not to please him or anything, she only dresses up for Carlos. But she doesn't wanna look ugly on the day she meets one of her favorite singers! Before she gets in the shower, she rummages through her bags to look for a pretty outfit. Carlos is still sleeping, and she plans on waking him up when she's out of the shower. As she looks through her bags, she finds a pretty outfit. She picks out a leopard print tee, and a mini skirt. Now that she has her clothes picked out, she goes to take a shower.

Carlos tosses and turns as he slowly wakes up. He rubs his eyes, sitting up noticing that Allie isn't beside him. She must be in the shower, since he hears it running. He gets up and puts his beeter on and looks through his bags. He's gonna take a shower right after Allie. They slept in today. It's about noon and they have to be at the venue at two. They're just gonna hangout with Justin, do soundcheck, meet and greets, and finally the concert. He looks through his bags for an outfit. He isn't gonna change into his performance clothes until they're at the venue. They have their performance clothes in their dressing rooms. So for right now he's just gonna wear anything. He sets his mind on grey sweats, and a black V-neck with black converses. Once he has his outfit picked out, he just sets it on the bed and turns the TV on, waiting for Allie to get out of the shower.

"Hey, you're up." Allie says, as she walks out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. She approaches Carlos with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, you're all dressed up!" Carlos says, as he looks at his girlfriend. She looks pretty hot right now, but then, when doesn't she?

"Well duh!" She retorts. "I'm meeting Justin Bieber today!"

"Oh, so you're all dressed up for him?" Carlos asks, raising his eyebrows. Allie giggles. She thinks it's kind of funny to see Carlos jealous. But he has nothing to worry about. Allie is his and his only. Besides, Justin has Selena. And plus, she only likes him as a celebrity. She would never date Justin.

"Don't be jealous." She teases, as she kisses his cheek. Carlos chuckles as he kisses her lips and walks towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He says, as he shuts the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The guys and Allie are on their way to the Venue. It's about two p.m. and it's time for them to get there.<p>

"Hey, how'd it go with Lucy last night?" Allie asks her brother, who has a smile developing on his face.

"It went great." He says with a bright smile.

"Are you guys together?" Logan asks.

James shakes his head. "Not yet."

"Oooh, he said not _yet_." Kendall teases. James rolls his eyes and smacks the back of his head.

"You will be soon." Carlos adds. "I have a strange feeling."

"We're here." Allie says, as the limo approaches the venue. The fans aren't there yet, so they don't have to use the back door.

"I bet you're happy." Carlos mutters.

"Shut up." Allie giggles, as she kisses him.

They all get out of the limo, and enter the venue. It's pretty big in here. This is one of the biggest places they're playing at. Carlos takes Allie's hand as they all walk backstage. When they get back their, they see Gustavo, Kelly, the stage director people and just alot of other people. Justin and Selena are also there. As soon as they spot BTR and Allie, they make their way up.

"What's up guys?" Justin greets, as he does that manly handshake every guy does to eachother.

"This is my sister, Allie." James says, as he wraps his arm around Allie's shoulder.

"What's up, Allie!" Justin smiles, as he reaches to give her a hug.

"Hey." Allie smiles as well. She really doesn't know how to react in meeting him. She doesn't wanna be like one of those crazed fans, she just wants to be chill. Which is exactly what she's being. After all, she's used to hanging out with celebrities everyday. Allie can tell that it bothered Carlos when she hugged him. But he really has nothing to worry about. He's so insecure when it comes to Allie and other guys. That's why he got so mad when Jessie was all up on Allie. But he needs to know that she would never leave him for another guy.

"And this is your girlfriend, right?" Selena asks Carlos.

Carlos nods. "Yeah."

"Cool!" Justin says. "So, you guys all wanna chill in the lounge?"

"Sure." Logan replies. "Let's go."

They all make their way to the lounge. The lounge is just a hangout spot. It has TV, a laptop with wi-fi, a Ps3, wii, food tables, couches, and just that type of stuff.

"You guys wanna play Modern Warfare Three?" Justin asks, as he hands each of the guys controllers. They all agree and start playing. Gosh, guys and their video games. Allie and Selena just sit on the couch on the side and talk.

"Guys are so addicted to video games!" Selena laughs, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it." Allie agrees. "These four fight all the time over a stupid video game."

Selena laughs. "They get so competative."

"Right." Allie giggles. "Everytime Carlos _makes _me play with him, he rubs it in my face when he wins."

"Oh, Justin does the same thing!" Selena says. "So how long have you and Carlos been dating?"

"We're going on a year on the twenty fifth." Allie smiles. This past year has been amazing with him. Yeah, they've had their ups and downs, but they managed to get through them and they're still going strong. Seriously, she could see herself with Carlos for the rest of her life. She really can't see herself with any other guy.

"Aw, that's cool." Selena smiles. "Hey, what do you say we do a little shopping while these dorks play that video game?"

"Sure, let's go!" She agrees. Allie grabs her purse, then walks up to Carlos and hugs him from behind. "Hey, I'll be right back." She tells him.

"Okay." He says, so into the video game he probably doesn't even know what she just said. He takes a second to turn around and give her a quick kiss on the lips before she goes. Just as Allie and Selena are about to walk out of the lounge, James stops them.

"Allie, where are you going?" He asks.

"Me and Selena are going shopping for a bit." She informs him.

"Ok." He says, as he places a kiss on her head. "Be careful."

"I will." She replies as her and Selena walk out of the lounge.

"We can take the limo." Selena tells her. "They don't need it right now."

Selena and Allie get into the limo and head off to the mall.

"So, how is it dating a famous person?" Selena jokes.

Allie laughs. "Like you don't know! You're famous yourself."

"Haha, I know." Selena says. "You're pretty famous too. You're James Diamond's sister, and Carlos Garcia's girlfriend!"

"I know, but that doesn't really make me _famous_. Like, I'm not an actress or a singer." Allie says.

"Are you interested in acting or singing?" Asks Selena.

"Well, I've been told I have a pretty good voice." Allie tells her. "But I'm not really sure." She's been told by Carlos and the guys that she has a great voice. She doesn't really think it's good enough to be an actual singer. But the guys disagree, they keep asking her to show Gustavo her voice and he's sure that he'll sign her. But Allie just doesn't know if singing is what she really wants. Yeah, she enjoys music and it'd be cool to write songs of her own and sing them. She's really been thinking this through, but she hasn't made a decision yet.

"Really?" Selena asks. "Can you sing for me?"

"Right now?"

"Or we could wait." She tells her. "Maybe you can sing for me and Justin, so you could see what he thinks."

"Alright, sounds good." Allie agrees. Allie's that nervous type fo girl. But for some reason she doesn't seem nervous to sing in front of Justin and Selena. And if she's going to be a singer, she can't be nervous to sing in front of thousands of fans on stage. So she's getting over the stage fright, fortunately.

"We're here!" Selena exclaims, as the limo pulls into the mall parking lot. Once the limo has made a stop, the girls get out of the limo. There's plenty of paparazzi snapping pictures of them. They really don't mind, as long as they don't get all up in their face. Now that gets really annoying.

"What store do you wanna go to?" Allie asks her.

"Forever Twenty One." Selena replies. When people think of famous people, they probably think that all they wear is those expensive brands. But they really don't wear that all of the time. They do buy stuff from stores that aren't expensive brands, like this for example.

"Do you ever deal with like, jealousy with Justin?" Allie asks in curiousity.

"Sort of. Not really though." She replies. "Justin isn't really the jealous type. I mean, if I talk about other guys he wouldn't really get mad. But if he sees me with another one he gets a little upset. Does Carlos get really jealous?"

"Oh yes!" replies Allie. "Like, he just gets really jealous or mad. See, one of my ex's moved to the Palmwoods. And he was one of my serious relationships, except for Carlos. Carlos has been my most serious one. But anyways, ever since he moved to the Palmwoods he has been texting me alot. And once me and Carlos were at a resturaunt, and my ex was there. Carlos went to the bathroom and my ex sat next to me and started hugging me and trying to kiss me, and Carlos walked out and he got all mad."

"Was he mad at you, or your ex?"

"Both." Allie tells her. "I have no idea why he was mad at me, 'cause I did try and pull him off. But he ignored me for like the whole day. But, I mean I will admit I am the jealous type."

"So am I, like what girl doesn't get jealous?" Selena adds.

"Exactly. But if I saw a girl all over him, and I saw him trying to pull away, I'd be pissed at the girl and not at him. But if I saw him not trying to pull away, then I'd be pissed at both."

"I know that you mean." Selena says.

They finally approach Forever Twenty One, and walk in. They talk and laugh as they pick out and try on some clothes. Allie ends up buying a few pretty outfits. They head to another store, and she gets alot of pretty clothes from there too.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Selena asks, as she looks at the time.

"Yeah." Allie replies, as they head out the mall and back into the limo.

About twenty minutes later, Allie and Selena are walking into the lounge. Where Justin and the guys are still playing Modern Warfare.

"Ok, I'm done!" Carlos says, as he sets the controller down. He sits on the couch and pulls Allie onto his lap.

"Why'd you stop playing?" She asks him in confusion.

"I didn't really feel like playing." He tells her. "I wanted to be with you." Allie smiles as he pulls her into a kiss. Everyone is so into the game they're probably not even aware of this makeout session going on. Allie smiles as she pulls away.

"Dude, I'm tired." She sighs.

"Me too." Carlos agrees. "You kept me up all night."

"No, no." Allie laughs. "More like _you _kept _me _up all night!"

Carlos laughs and kisses her cheek. "I'm just joking. We both kept eachother awake."

"I guess that's fair." She giggles as she wraps her arm around Carlos' shoulder and rests her head on his.

"I WON!" They hear Kendall exclaim. Kendall, he's so competative. He's the most competative out of all three. The guys put their controllers down and they all just sit down on the couch. Justin approaches Selena with a quick peck on the lips before sitting beside her.

"Where did you guys go?" James asks his sister, as he sits next to her and Carlos.

"We went to the mall." Allie replies.

"What did you buy me?" Kendall asks, jokingly.

"Nothing."

"Punk." Kendall mumbles.

"Shut up." Allie laughs.

It's finally show time. Big Time Rush is in their dressing rooms finishing up getting ready. They go live in just a few minutes.

"Five minutes until show time!" Kelly says, knocking on each of their dressing rooms. Allie, Justin and Selena are in the lounge. Since Big Time Rush is opening up for Justin Bieber, they're performing first. All of the guys walk out of their dressing rooms and into the lounge. Now that they're only minutes away from performing, they're pretty nervous. It isn't their first performance in Mexico, but it is their first world tour. And this is one of the most biggest venues they're going to be performing at.

"Don't worry." Allie tells them. "You guys are gonna do great." she fixes Carlos shirt and then gives him a hug.

"Dogs! Are you ready?" Gustavo yells, as he enters the lounge.

"Yeah!" They all say together, hyped up and ready to rock this show.

"It's time!" Kelly smiles. "Now go on that stage and make them fans happy!" Carlos gives Allie a quick kiss on the lips before following the other guys onto the stage. Screams of thousands of girls are heard as they start singing Elevate.

_Elevate a little higher  
><em>_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate  
><em>_Elevate it till' we flyin'  
><em>_Mo-move your feet until you elevate  
><em>_C'mon let's elevate_

After Justin, Selena and Allie watch from backstage for a while, they head back into the lounge.

"So the guys told me you can sing." Justin says, as he sits down on the couch.

Allie nods. "Yeah, I guess I can. I just don't think I'm that good enough to be a singer."

"Well, can you sing for me?" He asks her. She nods. "I'll put one of my songs on." He takes his iPod out and puts on his song Down To Earth. "You know this song. right?"

"Yeah, I do." Allie says, as she starts to sing.

_"Ooooh, Ooooh,  
><em>_I never thought that it'd be easy  
><em>_'Cause we're both so distant now  
><em>_And the walls are closing in on us  
><em>_And we're wondering how  
><em>_No one has a solid answer  
><em>_But just walking in the dark  
><em>_And you could see the look on my face it just tears me apart... _

Justin is amazed as Allie finishes the song. She seriously has an amazing voice, and him and Selena definetely think she should be a singer.

"You voice is amazing!" Selena exclaims.

"Thanks." Allie smiles. "But it's not that great."

"Are you kidding me?" Justin asks. "I love your voice! And I really do think you should be a singer, or atleast consider it. Allie, you have talent, and I'd hate to see it go to waste. You should really think about this. Maybe we could possibly do a duet together, if you do choose to become a singer."

"Wow, I didn't think my voice was this good." She says in surprise. Seriously, she's just been told she's an amazing singer by one of her favorite singers! She's definetely going to think about this. She's also gonna talk to the guys. She know's they're going to tell her to become a singer, but she's still gonna talk to them about it. Besides, they already agreed to ask Gustavo to sign her if she decideds to become one. He's been looking for another talented person to sign, and the guys think that Allie would be the perfect person.

"It is." Selena nods. "I'd love to duet with you myself if you do become one."

"Really? That'd be awesome." She smiles. "I'll think about it. I just don't know if it's what I really want. But I think it is."

"Think good." Justin smiles. "Hey, do you mind if we exchange numbers? If you have any questions or need advice, I'll sure help you out." Allie nods as they exchange cell phones. She puts her number in is, as he puts his in hers. Next her and Selena exchange numbers, just because they've turned into pretty good friends and Selena said she'd love to hangout with Allie again.

"Well, I have to go do some finishing touches to myself before hitting the stage!" Justin says, as he stands up and walks out of the lounge. Since Big Time Rush is only opening up for Justin, their performance isn't so long, so they're almost finished. Selena and Allie watch from backstage as they wrap up their performance with Music Sounds Better With You.

"Hey, babe!" Carlos exclaims, as him and the guys run backstage, leaving thousands of screaming girls.

"Hey you guys were great." Allie smiles, as she approaches each of the guys with hugs, then gives Carlos a kiss.

"Thanks, Al." Logan says.

The guys go into their dressing rooms to change, since they're all sweaty and hot from performing. About twenty minutes later, it's time for Justin to perform.

"Goodluck, babe." Selena says, as she gives Justin a quick kiss.

"Thanks." He turns around, and just as he's about to walk away, he turns around. "Allie, keep in mind what I told you." He then winks and runs onstage.

Allie smiles.

"What did he tell you?" Carlos asks, raising his eyebrows.

Allie laughs. "I'll talk to you and the guys later."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: Down To Earth- Justin Bieber(:<strong>

**Oooh, do you guys think she'll become a singer? **

**Review!**


	24. Depression and Songwriting

**Hola rushers! :D I don't own any songs in this story :( Anyways...Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>Allie tosses and turns as she wakes up. It's about three A.M. and she can't sleep. Today's a year of her mom and dad's death. And it's really causing her to get really depressed. Right now they're in Hawai. They don't have a concert tomarow, since they barely arrived there lastnight. Her and Carlos are sharing a hotel room, but she doesn't wanna wake him. He's probably so exhausted from all this traveling. So she just sits up as tears fill her eyes. It's been one year since her parent's left, one year since she last saw them. And it really kills her inside. She was so close to them. Allie was defenitely a daddy's girl, but she was just as close to her mother, too. She just sits there, as she thinks about that night. She remembers it like it was just yesterday.<p>

_**Continuing from the last flashback...**_

_**(Allie's POV)**_

_I quickly walked across the room to pick my phone up. By now I was sobbing uncontrollably. I want to get to that accident scene. My parent's aren't dead and I just want to go over there and be with them. The paramedics have to do something!_

_"Aunt, where's the accident scene?" I cry._

_"It's just a few blocks from your house." Veronica replies. "In front of a park."_

_"I'm about to walk over there."_

_"No, sweetie stay there!" My aunt tells me._

_"No! I'm going over there!" I say angrily, as I hang up my phone. I quickly put my converse on and don't even bother to put my jacket on as I walk outside in the pouring rain. It's pitch black out, but I don't care. I just wanna go over there and see that my parent's are okay._

_About ten minutes later, I turn the corner and alot of cops, ambulances, and my parent's crashed car. I start running up to the scene. My aunt stops me before I can get to my parent's bodies, which are on stretchers right now. _

_"Honey, please calm down." She says. I start sobbing even more as I fall to my knee's. _

_"No, they aren't dead!" I scream, as I try to push through her and make my way to my parent's. Soon enough my uncle walks up and tries to hold me back as well._

_"Allie, please stop!" He says. I finally push through both of them and run up to my parent's. For some reason, my mom is the only one that's completely covered up with a blanket, my dad isn't. But he does look unconcsious._

_"Please! Do something!" I cry, to the paramedic. I run up to my mom and uncover her, only to find her completely dead. I cry harder and harder as I fall to the ground._

_"Mom! Mom, please wake up!" I cry, hoping and praying that she'd wake up. "Mommy you can't leave me! I need you!"_

_"Honey, she's gone." A paramedic tells me, as covers my mom back up and holds me back. "I'm so sorry to say that there's nothing we can do."_

_"There is! There has to be something! Please sir you can't let her leave me!"_

_I turn to my side to find my dad laying on a stretcher._

_"What about my dad?" I cry. "Please do something!"_

_"There is good new about your dad." He says. Just as he says that my aunt and uncle run up to see what it is._

_"Your father still has a pulse. We have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. There's a low chance he may now make it, but if he doesn't there's nothing we can do about it."_

_"THEN TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" I scream. Sadly, my mom may be gone. But my dad isn't. They have to get him to the hospital now and fix him!_

_A couple paramedics lift the stretcher onto the amublance while the other people stay with my moms body. As the ambulance takes off, I walk back over to her body. I uncover her and hold her hand._

_"Mommy, I love you." I cry. Then I feel a hand on my arm._

_"Sweetie, let's get to the hospital." My uncle says softly. I take one last look at my mom, before getting into my uncles car to go to the hospital._

_When we arrive at the emergency room, I see my dad getting rushed into a room. I try to run back there to be with him, but my aunt holds me back. After just a few minutes, a doctor walks out of the room, his face looking like what he's about to tell us is not good news. But I just don't wanna believe it. I want him to tell me that my daddy's okay and I can go see him._

_"Are you guys here for Alexander Diamond?" The doctor asks. My aunt nods._

_"We've tried everything we can." He says softly. "But I'm sorry to say, that we lost him too."_

_"NO! Doctor please do something!" I sob, as I fall to the ground._

_"Honey, I'm sorry but we've done everything."_

_"Obviously not enough!" I yell. "Please bring my daddy back to life!"_

_"Allison, please calm down." My aunt tells him. Is she serious? She wants me to calm down after I'm finding out that not only my mom died, but my dad did too!_

_"NO!" I scream. I get up and try an run into the room where my dad is. "DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP! I NEED YOU, DADDY!"_

_"He's gone." My uncle says, as he holds me back. _

_"No, he can't be gone!" I sob, as I fall on my knee's. "H-he's gonna wake up, I know he is!"_

_"Sorry sweetie, your father is not going to wake up." My aunt tells me. And that's when I realized. My parent's are dead. They aren't coming back anymore. I have to quit having this hope because I know there's nothing they can do, but inside me, I still have a little hope they can wake up. Even though I know they aren't. _

By the time her flashback was over, she was almost sobbing. She doesn't wanna wake Carlos, so she slowly get's out of bed and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sits on the counter and puts her face into her hands. Sobbing quietly. She looks at her phone, her lock screen is a picture of her, her mom and her dad. Seeing the picture made her cry even more. Why did they have to leave? Why did they have to go to that stupid wedding? And why did that stupid storm have to happen? If it wasn't for the weather, Allie and James would still have their parent's. But unfortunately, they don't. She covers her face with her hands and cries. All of a sudden she hears the door open, someone walk in, then it close again. It must be Carlos. Great, now she feels horrible for waking him up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Carlos asks worriedly, as he gently removes her hands from her face.

"Nothing, I'm alright." She says, as she quickly wipes her eyes and jumps off the counter and tries to walk past Carlos. But he wraps his arm around her stomach and prevents her from going any further.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you've been crying your eyes out!" He says. "I know when there's something wrong. Now please tell me."

"Carlos, I'm fine!" She snaps. She feel's bad for snapping at him, but she really doesn't want to talk about it. Talking about it will make her feel worse then she feels right now. But there's no way Carlos is letting this go.

"No you're not!" He says, loudly. "I'm not stupid. Now you're not leaving this bathroom until you let me know what's wrong."

Allie sighs, as she leans back against the wall. "It's been a year since my mom and dad died, and I keep having flashbacks." She says softly. Carlos goes up to her and pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rests her head on his shoulder as she cries on him.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He whispers into her ear, kissing her head. "Look, I know your parent's may not be here, but they're always in your heart. And they're watching down on you. Me, the guys, Lucy, Camille and Chelsea are all here for you. And we always will be. i'm never ever gonna leave your side." Carlos let's his girl cry on him. He seriously feels really bad. She lost both of her parent's, in only one day. He couldn't even imagine how she feels.

"Please, stop crying." He tells her, as he holds her tighter. "Let's go lay down. You need some rest."

"I'm not tired." Allie replies softly.

"Well then let's go lay down." Carlos says, as he wipes her tears. He kisses her cheek, takes her hand and as he walks out of the bathroom, he turns the light switch off. Since Allie isn't tired, and he isn't so tired anymore, they just decide to watch TV until they eventually get tired and fall alsleep. Allie goes and lays down under the covers, while Carlos puts Jersey Shore on, and turns off the lights. When he's done with that, she joins his girlfriend in bed. He gives her a passionate kiss, before wrapping his arm around her and letting her head rest on his chest.

"I love you." He says softly.

"I love you, too." She replies, as a small smile forms on her face.

* * *

><p>Carlos wakes up the next morning, and the TV is still on. Jersey Shore is still playing, they were replaying all the episodes. Anyway, Allie is still sleeping, and he doesn't wanna wake her. She had a really hard time sleeping last night, so she needs rest. He decides to go over to the guys hotel room, and just hang out with them while Allie gets her rest. He gently gives her a soft kiss on the cheek, before getting out of bed. He changes into jeans, a Hollister Graphic Tee, and Vans. Once he's all changed, he heads out and goes to the guys hotel room, he has a key so he doesn't have to knock.<p>

"Hey, Carlos." Kendall greets.

"What's up." He says. All four guys are sitting in the living room watching Jersey Shore, too.

"Where's my sister?" James asks.

"She's still sleeping."

"This late?" Logan asks, as he looks at the clock. "It's passed noon."

"Yeah, she had a really hard time sleeping last night." Carlos informs them.

"Why?" James asks worriedly. "Is she okay?"

Carlos shakes his head. "Well, last night, it was about three in the morning I woke up and she wasn't next to me. I heard crying coming from the bathroom, so I went in there-"

"She's not pregnant, is she?" Kendall quickly asks.

"NO!" Carlos replies, quickly. "Anyways, when I went in there she was crying really bad. I asked her what's wrong and she didn't wanna tell me at first, but then she told me that she keeps having flashbacks on what happened last year, on this day."

All the guys notice how quickly James' mood changed. He starting to look really down. Carlos didn't wanna bring it up, but James asked.

"I need to go talk to her." says James, as he gets up, but the guys quickly stop him.

"James, let her rest for a while." Logan tells him. "She's probably very tired."

"Yeah." Kendall agrees. "When she wakes up, you can talk to her."

They can all see tears filling his eyes as he walks into his room. The guys really hate seeing James like this. He's always strong, so when he does break down, it's really wierd to see. He usually doesn't let people see him breaking down, but the guys have.

* * *

><p>Allie tosses and turns, slowly waking up. She rolls over and notices Carlos is gone. Ugh, great. She was hoping they could just cuddle today. She doesn't feel like doing anything. She feels depressed, and she has a huge headache. She groans as she rolls out of bed. She quickly changes into black loose sweats, white tank top with a black Hollister pull over hoodie, and black converse, then she quickly puts her hair into a high ponytail. Since she has no idea where Carlos is, and Lucy is doing a signing, she decides to go over to the guys' hotel room. She grabs her iPhone, and heads over there. When she approaches the door, she knocks. Pretty soon, Kendall opens the door.<p>

"Hey, Allie." Kendall greets her, noticing she really doesn't look like herself. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, and kisses her temple. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She lies. "I'm fine, I guess." Kendall sighs, as they enter the room. He knows she's not alright. She doesn't look like herself. She looks so depressed, and he hates that. When she first moved to LA, she was depressed. The guys did their best to try to get her out of that depression, but it took a while before she was completely out of it. Now it looks like she's back in it. Allie is like a little sister to him, and Logan. So whenever she's hurting, they're hurting, too. And they can see she's hurting right now. Her and James. But usually James stays strong, for Allie.

"Hey, you're up." Carlos says, noticing his girlfriend walking into the room. He pats the spot on the couch next to him, signaling for her to sit down. She goes over to sit with him, and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Where's James?" She asks, noticing her brother isn't in the room.

"In his room." Replies Logan.

Allie nods, as she gets up and heads towards James' room. She knocks, then she hears him say "Come in". She slowly opens the door, shutting it behind her. When James sees it's her, he quicky sits up and wipes his eyes. Has he been crying? Allie hardly ever see's him cry. She knows that he's trying to stay strong for her, but she know's he's strong. Even if he does cry. It's only normal to cry. So just because he cries in front of her, it doesn't make him weak. She walks over to his bedside, and sits next to him. He immedietly wraps his arm around her and kisses her head.

"It's been a year." She says softly, tears filling her eyes. James lets her rest her head on his shoulder. Ugh, he hates seeing his baby sister like this. Allie is the number one girl in his life, the most important person to him. So it sucks to see her like this. Seeing her cry, makes him wanna cry. He actually feels like crying right now. He's trying to hold it in, but it's _really _hard. But he refuses to let himself cry infront of his sister, so he's really going to try his hardest.

"I know." He says softly, trying to keep his voice even. "Please stop crying. I really hate seeing you like this. I know you're sad about our parents, and it's only normal to cry. But try and stay strong and think about the positive side of this."

"Positive side?" Allie asks in surprise. Did he really just say there's a _positive _side in loosing their parents? There is no positive side in this! Their parents are gone and not coming back! What's so positive about that?

"Yes." James nods.

"James, there is no positive side!" Allie snaps, getting up. "Mom and dad are gone! Tell me what's so positive about that? There's nothing!"

"How about the fact that they're in a better place." James tells her, standing up as well. "They're in a better place looking down on us."

Wow, Allie never thought of it like that. They _are _in a better place, looking down on herself and James. Well, maybe that is a bit of positivity. But it still sucks that they're gone. Her mom and dad are gone and there's nothing she can do about it! She'll never be able to see them again, that's all that's running through her mind. The fact that they're gone for good.

"I guess..I never thought of it that way." She says softly, still halfway crying.

"Don't think about the fact that they're gone and never coming back, think about the fact that they're looking down on us, and protecting us." Says James, wiping his sisters tears.

"I'll try." She says softly.

"You ready to go out there with the rest of the guys?" He asks her. Allie nods. James wraps his arm around her shoulder, as they head out of James' hotel room. The guys look at them with worry, as they enter the room. Allie looks like she's been crying, and so does James. The guys can't even imagine what they're going through. They all have both of their parents. Kendall's parent's are divoriced, but his dad isn't dead, so he still gets to see him. Kendall thought that his parents getting a divorice was bad, but he can only imagine how it is loosing _both _parents for good.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to the hotel room." Allie says, heading towards the door. "I don't feel so good."

"Are you okay?" Logan asks worriedly.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." She replies. Carlos follows behind her, and they both walk out of the guys' hotel room, and walk over to his, and Allie's room.

"Are you hungry?" Carlos asks her, as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"No." She shakes her head. "My head just hurts, and I feel like laying down all day."

"But you haven't ate anything."

"Well, I'm not hungry."

Carlos sighs. Oh great, she's gonna go back into the "not eating" phase thing. Back when she first moved to LA, she wasn't eating good. It was all part of her depression. And now it seems to be coming back. She barely ate, and the guys couldn't get her to eat anything. Of course sometimes, they would actually _force _her to eat. Or they threatened to take her iPod touch away. She's like addicted to that thing. She's addicted to music. It calms her down, and relaxes her. So of course she would try to eat a little bit, so her iPod wouldn't get tooken away. She doesn't know what she would do without that thing.

They finally reach their room. Carlos unlocks the door, and steps aside so Allie can walk in. He walks in behind her, closing the door, and hugs her from behind, kissing her cheek. She takes her hoodie off, and lays down under the blankets. Carlos lays with her. He grabs the remote off the bedside table, and turns the TV on, and, you guessed it. Jersey Shore is on. Allie wraps her arm around Carlos' stomach, and rests her head on his chest.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" He asks once again. Allie nods. If she doesn't eat, he'll force her to eat. Or he'll take her iPod away. Yeah, he think's he's gonna do that. It's passed noon and she hasn't ate anything. He has no choice.

"Well, to bad." He says, slowly getting up. "You're eating something, whether you want to or not."

"Dude, I'm not hungry!" She says, sitting up and leaning back on the headboard.

"I don't care!" He replies. "I'm gonna go get you something from the cafeteria, and you are gonna eat."

Allie groans as Carlos walks out. Ugh, is he really gonna force her to eat? She's not hungry! What part of that does he not understand? She hopes he won't threaten to take her iPod away. She needs music. Speaking of music, she needs some right now. She takes her iPod out of her pocket, and goes to her music. She doesn't feel like getting her earbuds out of her bag, so she's gonna listen to it loud. She feels like listening to Drake. She loves Drake. She picks _Doing it wrong _by Drake.

_When a good thing goes bad  
>It's not the end of the world<br>It's just the end of a world  
>that you had with one girl and,<br>she's the reason it happened  
>but she's overreacting<br>And it's all because she don't want things to change_

_So cry if you need to  
>But I can't stay to watch you<br>That's the wrong thing to do  
>Touch if you need to<br>but I can't stay to hold you  
>that's the wrong thing to do<br>talk if you need to  
>But I can't stay to hear you<br>that's the wrong thing to do  
>'Cause you'll say you love me<br>and I'll end up lying  
>and say I love you too<em>

__As she's listening to Drake, she hears someone knocking on the door. She know's it's not Carlos, because he has a key. So it must be the guys, or Lucy. She sets her iPod on the bedside table, and approaches the door. She opens the door and sees Lucy standing there.

"Hey, Al!" She exclaims.

"Hi." Allie greets. "How'd the signing go?"

"It was good." Lucy replies. "I never realized I had so much fans."

"Cool." Allie replies. "Come in." She moves aside so Lucy could enter, then they both sit on the bed.

"Are you here alone?" Lucy asks.

"No, Carlos went down to the cafeteria." Allie tells her.

"Oh." Lucy says. "Dude, you're like obbsessed with Drake! You're always listening to him."

"He's awesome!" Allie says. "I seriously listen to him _everday_."

"I see that." Lucy laughs. "What does Carlos think about your obbsession?"

"He's alright." Allie responds. "I mean, he likes Drake's music, so he doesn't mind when I play his songs. He just gets mad if I keep repeating a certain song. Or he gets mad when I talk about how sexy he is."

"Haha, that's Carlos." Lucy laughs. Allie loves that Lucy's here. She always knows how to make her feel better and laugh. She loves their girl time where they can just talk and laugh about the smallest things. It's really brightening up her mood.

"How'd it go with meeting Justin Bieber, the other day?" Lucy asks. She knows that Allie's a bieber fan, so she's interested to know how that went.

"It was cool." She replies. "Me and Selena went shopping together while the guys played the PS3. Then Justin and Selena asked me to sing for them, 'cause I guess the guys told Justin I have a good voice."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that I should consider becoming a singer.." Allie replies. The other day, the guys talked to Gustavo about signing her to Rocque Records. He heard her sing and loved her voice. So Allie's gonna become a singer! Her rehearsals start when they finish the tour. Gustavo said she's free to write some songs. Since he won't have the time to until the tour is over. Allie's been thinking lately about what she should write a song about, then it hit her. She came up with this song title called "Daddy's little girl." Since she's a daddy's girl, she wants to write a song, about any girl who lost her father. Not only from their dad dying, but from divorces too. Lot's of girls loose their dads because their parent's get a divorice, and although it's not as worse as actually _loosing _them, it's still bad.

"And?" Lucy asks, hoping that she would say that she is gonna become a singer. Lucy has heard Allie's voice, and she loves it. She would make a great singer.

"I got signed to Rocque Records!" Allie exclaims.

"Nuh-uh!" Lucy squeals, throwing her arms around Allie. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!" Allie giggles. "Gustavo said I could write my own songs, and I've been thinking about writing a song called 'Daddy's little girl'."

"Aw, that'd be a cute song." Lucy says.

"I want you to help me write it." Allie says, Lucy looks shocked. She's never been asked to help write a song before. She's never even wrote a song before. But of course she's gonna help her bestfriend write a song.

"I'd be happy to help you." Lucy smiles.

"Great." She smiles. All of a sudden, Carlos walks in with a Taco Bell bag.

"Hey, Carlos." Lucy greets him.

"Sup, Lucy." Carlos says.

"I thought you were going to the hotel cafeteria?" Asks Allie.

"I was, but I got a sudden craving of Taco Bell." Carlos replies. "Lucy, do you want a taco?"

"No thanks." Lucy shakes her head. "I ate at the mall."

"Oh, okay." Carlos says. He takes two tacos out of the bag and hands them to Allie, she sighs as she sets them on the bedside table. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry, for the thousand time." Allie rolls her eyes.

"Like I said, I don't care." He says.

"Carlos!" Allie whines. "I don't wanna eat!"

"If you don't eat, I'm taking your iPod away." Carlos says, grabbing her iPod which was still playing Drake songs.

"No!" Allie quickly says loudly. "Fine, take it away. Just keep the Drake music playing."

"No." Carlos chuckles. "If I take it, I'm taking the music off."

"You're a jerk." Allie pouts, as she grabs one of her tacos and begins eating it slowly.

"That's my girl." Carlos smiles, kissing her head and handing her her iPod.

"Hey, come by my room later so we can start." Lucy says, getting up.

"Okay!" Allie exclaims happily, then Lucy leaves. Allie's really excited to be writing a song. She's never written a song before, so it might not be her best. But she's gonna try and make it good. She also doesn't want the guys to even know she's writing a song. She wants to surprise them.

"What're you guys doing?" Carlos asks, in curiousity.

"Oh, nothing." She quickly says.

"You're hiding something from me." he replies in suspision.

"What would I be hiding from you?"

"Exactly." He says. "What would you be hiding from me?"

"Dude! I'm not hiding anything from you!" Allie giggles.

"Okay, whatever." He smirks, giving her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>Allie grabs her phone and iPod off of the table, as she walks out of the hotel room. Carlos is in the guys' hotel room, and she's on her way to Lucy's to write a song. She's really excited and nervous. What if the song isn't good enough? What if people hate it? Yet, what if it's a big hit? All these questions are running her mind and it's driving her crazy! She hopes her first song will come out successful though. The world already know's who she is, so she has a bit of fame. They only know her as James Diamond's little sister and Carlos Garcia's girlfriend. But little do they know, they're about to know her as a singer too!<p>

Knock! Knock!

It doesn't take long for Lucy to open the door.

"Ready?" Lucy asks, as she moves over letting Allie enter.

"Ready!" Allie exclaims.

_About two hours later... _

It's only been a couple hours, and the song is done! Allie feels proud of herself and Lucy for writing their very first song. Since they both wrote it, Allie's hoping Gustavo will let Lucy sing it with her. Like a duet. The song is called "Daddy's little girl." It talks about girls who loose their dad by a divorice, and girls who loose their dad by them passing away. Lucy lost her dad by a divorice. He left when she was younger, and never saw or heard from him again. She gets a few phone calls every once in a while, but that's it. Allie lost her dad by him passing away. So this is the perfect song for both of them.

"Wanna go show the guys now?" Lucy asks.

"Are you sure it's good enough?"

"Yes!" Lucy exclaims. "It's great. Now let's go." Lucy grabs her hand and walks out of her hotel room, dragging Allie to the guys' room. Lucy pounds on the door, waiting for an answer. Finally Logan opens up, Lucy pushes through him and goes inside.

"Well, hello to you, too." He mumbles, shutting the door behind him and sitting down with everyone else.

"What's up, girls?" James smiles. His face immedietely lights up as he sees Lucy. He's totally crushing hard on that girl.

"We wrote a song!" Allie exclaims.

"Really?" Kendall asks, surprise.

"Let's hear it!" Carlos smiles.

Lucy and Allie sit down, and start singing.

_**Lucy:**__ He drops his suitcase by the door  
>she knows her daddy won't be back anymore<br>she drags her feet across the floor  
>trying to hold back tight<br>to keep him holding on  
>and she says,<br>daddy, daddy don't leave  
>I'll do anything to keep you<br>right here with me  
>can't you see how much I need you?<br>daddy, daddy, don't leave  
>Mommy's saying things she don't mean<br>she don't know what she's talking about  
>somebody hear me out<em>

_**Both(CHORUS): **__Father, listen  
>tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go<br>father, stay here  
>I will do anything in return<br>I'll clean my room  
>try hard in school<br>I'll be good, I promise you  
>father, father, I pray to you<em>

_**Allie: **__Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
>She don't wanna close her eyes<br>'Cause she's scared that he'll leave  
>they've tried just about anything<br>and it's getting harder now, for him to breathe  
>then she said, daddy, daddy don't leave<br>i'll do anything to keep you  
>right here with me<br>can't you see how much I need you?  
>daddy, daddy don't leave<br>the doctors are saying things they don't mean  
>they don't know what their talking about<br>somebody hear me out_

_**(CHORUS)**_

_**Allie:**__Please don't let him go  
>I'm begging you so<br>let him open his eyes  
>need a little more time<br>to tell him that I love him more  
>than anything in the world<br>it's daddy's little girl_

_**(Chorus) **_

_She was daddy's little girl_

The guys are amazed when they finished the song. Did they seriously write it? Because the song is amazing! They're sure it will be a hit. Although it's weird seeing Lucy sing these kind of songs, she's usually into that rocker stuff. But she has a nice voice.

"That was amazing!" James exclaims, hugging his sister. "I'm proud of you baby sis." He then hugs Lucy.

"Are you sure that was good?" Allie asks.

"Good? That was great!" Carlos smiles, pulling Allie onto his lap, and kissing her.

"Gustavo will defintely like that." Kendall says.

"Really? You think he'll let me sing it with Allie?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Logan tells her.

"Cool!" Lucy smiles.

"Looks like we just wrote our first song." Allie giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Doing it wrong: Drake(:**

**Daddy's little girl: Frankie J**

**have you guys heard Daddy's little girl? If not, you should check it out! I love that song! And ahaha, I'm tottally obbsessed with DRAKE! Im like INLOVE with Carlos though(:**

**Also, I wasn't sure what James' dads name was. So I just picked Alexander :)**

**Review? :D**


	25. One Year Anniversary

**Hola rushers! :D Kay, so remember when I said I made some changes to the story? Well, Yeah...I did. I came up with another idea, instead of Carlos getting into an accident and going into a coma. So scratch that part from the summary. Sorry if I disapointed you guys or something...but I think the story will turn out better if I use the idea. And plus, I'll be able to make a sequel if I use the idea :)**

* * *

><p>Right now, Big Time Rush, Allie, Lucy, Kelly, and Gustavo are on their way to Hawaii Island, in Griffens private Jet. They arrived in Hawaii a few days ago. But their concert is in Hawaii Island. Today is their first concert in Hawaii, and it's also Carlos and Allie's one year anniversary. They can't believe it's already been a year. And they have so many more years to come.<p>

"Okay, Carlos and Al, I know it's your one year anniversary, so I made reservations at a really nice hotel for you guys." Kelly says, happily.

"They have seperate rooms, right?" James asks.

"No." Kelly says.

"Well, they have different beds, right?" He asks once again. There he goes, going all overprotective. He already knows that they did it before. What makes him think he can stop them from doing it again?

"No!" Kelly shakes her head.

"James, shut up." Allie smiles. She then turns to Carlos and kisses him. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, babe." he smiles, pulling her back into a kiss.

"Okay, stop the makeout session..now." Kendall demands. Great, now he's getting all overprotective on them, too?

"So what're you guys doing tonight?" Logan asks.

"Well, we have a concert tonight." Carlos reminds him. "But we're gonna go take a nice walk on the beach after the concert, then-"

"Go to the hotel and sleep." James interupts.

"Yeah, sleep." Carlos finishes, putting the airquotes around "sleep".

"Carlos!" Allie laughs, playfully smacking his chest.

"What?" He asks, kissing her cheek. "I'm just saying, if he doesn't want me to say it then I won't."

"So that's all you're doing?" Lucy asks. "Is get it in?"

"Seriously?" James asks, raising his eyebrows. "Off this subject now!" Everyone laughs at his face expression. It's so fun to get him mad. Yeah, that sounds kind of mean. But his face expression is priceless.

"Hey guys, we're landing!" Logan exclaims, looking out the window.

"Finally!" Kendall yawns, gathering his stuff.

"Right. I'm ready to get started a little earlier." Carlos grins, pulling Allie into a kiss and earning a smack on the head by James.

"Watch it." James warns.

"And, we landed!" Lucy exclaims. Everyone grabs their stuff, and walk out of the jet. Entering the Hawaii Island airport, which is filled with a bunch of fans asking for autographs and pictures. Today they don't have to be at the Venue until five. The concert starts at seven. It's about noon, so they have about five hours of free time. They finally get through the airport, and head into the limo.

About fifteen minutes later, they're arriving at the Kauai Marriott Resort. The resort is located on Kalapaki Beach, which is good. So Carlos and Allie can take a walk there later on tonight. When they pull into the hotel parking lot, Kelly goes to get checked in and get the keys while everyone else grabs their bags.

"Okay, are you dogs ready?" Gustavo asks. "This is your first concert in Hawaii. Go get some rest so you won't be exhausted later on tonight." Everyone nods and head inside. Kelly approaches Carlos with a key for his and Allie's room. She gives Lucy a key for her room, and James a key for him and the guys' room. Everyone goes into their room.

Carlos and Allie finally approach their room. Carlos unlocks it and they enter, amazed at how nice this room is.

"Whoa, this is nice." Allie says, looking around.

"Damn right." Carlos replies, hugging her from behind, and kissing her neck. He turns her around so they're facing eachother, and pulls her into a kiss. They're makeout session goes on for a while, but Allie stops as Carlos tries to take her shirt off.

"No no no!" She quickly stops him. "Not now."

"Aww, c'mon babe, please?" He begs.

"Nope." she replies, shaking her head. "You'll have to wait until later."

"Fine." He says. "Let's watch TV then."

They both sit on the bed. Carlos grabs the remote and turns the TV on.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asks Allie.

"Put music videos on." She replies. Carlos switches the channel, and a Drake music video is on.

"Aaaah! I love this song." Allie exclaims. As the Marvins Room music video starts playing. "He's so sexy."

"Dude, I'm gonna change it." Carlos says, as he's about to grab the remote.

"No!" Allie quickly replies, grabbing the remote before he can.

"Why would I keep it if all you're gonna be doing is drooling over him?" He asks.

"I'm not drooling over him!" She says. "I'm just saying how good looking he is."

"If he's soo good looking then why don't you go be with him?" Carlos asks. Allie can tell he's getting mad. And it's quite funny. But she doesn't take it too far to the point where he gets furious. She just plays around. Although she does think drake is sexy, she just says it to get Carlos mad, though.

"'Cause I don't love him." She replies, laying down, grabbing his arm and pulling him to lay down with her. She wraps his arm around his stomach and rests her head on his chest.

"Yes you do, you say it all the time!"

"I mean like _love _him, like I love you." She tells him. "I just love him as a singer or rapper. I'm _inlove _with you."

"Whatever." he mumbles.

"I love you." Allie tells him.

"I love you, too." he replies, as a small smile forms on his face.

"Now let's finish watching Drake!" Allie exclaims, giving her attention to the TV.

"Ha, wow. Really?" Carlos asks.

"I'm just joking." She giggles, resting her head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Watch TV." He says. "You say you love him so much and that he's so sexy."

"Shut up." Allie smiles, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She feels him smile into the kiss, which makes her smile. She places kisses on his jaw and neck, then kisses him once more on the lips.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asks.

"Keep making out." Carlos suggests, grinning. Allie smiles, rolling her eyes and gives him one more kiss.

"Besides that." She says, sitting up and getting off the bed. "Let's go take a walk."

"I don't feel like it right now." He whines. "I'm tired."

"Maybe if we walk around you'll get un-tired!" She says, trying to pull him up. But he's too strong for her.

"No." Carlos replies. Ugh, why is he being so boring? They're in Hawaii! And it's their anniversary. If he's mad about the whole Drake thing, he's being ridiculous. He acts like Allie's actually going to leave him to go be with Drake! Yeah, Drake is really hot and Allie loves his music, but that doesn't mean she would ever _date _him! Carlos is her one and only, and he doesn't seem to be getting that. She would understand if it's some dude she actually has a chance with, but it's not. It's Drake! Oh yeah, like she really has a chance with him. Even if she did, she would never leave Carlos to be with him.

"Dude, you're being boring." She sighs, walking over to his bedside and sitting down. "We can stay here, and keep watching Drake videos. Or we could go take a walk, just you and me."

"I figured maybe you'd rather stay here and watch Drake videos then take a walk, just you and me." He retorts.

"Wow, really?" Allie asks in disbelief. "Okay, whatever." She gets up and walks over to her bags. She takes out a brush, and a few ponytails, then she walks over to the dresser, which has a big mirror on it. As she's brushing her hair to put it in a high bun, Carlos finally decides to get up. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She continues brushing her hair as he kisses her jaw, going down to her neck.

"Let's go." He whispers in her ear.

"Where?"

"To go walk around." He says.

"Oh, now you wanna walk around" She retorts.

"Just shut up and come on." He tells her.

"Wait, I gotta do my hai-"

"Your hair looks fine." He says, as he takes her brush away and sets it on the dresser. "Let's go."

He intertwines his hand with hers, as they walk out of the hotel room. They pass a few other rooms, before entering the lobby. When they enter the lobby they see James and Lucy sitting down talking. They decide to leave them alone. So they head outside. Outside there's sections. There's a pool section, a little trail that leads into the beach, and a trail that leads to a park. They decide to walk around in the park, since they're going to be at the beach later on tonight.

"Baby, sorry if I got you mad earlier." Carlos says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Why do you get so mad when I talk about Drake?" She asks. "I mean, you act like I actually have a chance with him. I love him as singer, not like I love you. Yeah, he's sexy. But so are you. I mean, I'm sure there's other girls you think are hot."

"Well, Stephanie is pretty hot." He smirks. Allie takes his arm off of her and smacks his bicep.

"I meant like a singer!" She says.

"I'm just playing. Come here." He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his forehead on hers. "Yeah, I think she's hot. But you're beautiful. You're my everything. You're my love, my baby, my princess, and my one and only girl."

"You're so sweet." She blushes. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too." He says, kissing her. "Now let's continue our walk." As they connect hands, Carlos gets a text message.

"It's from Stephanie, huh?" Allie asks.

"No." Carlos shakes his head, reading the text. "Gustavo said our concert is cancelled."

"Why?" She asks.

"Well, I guess there's a big storm rolling in." He replies. Allie looks up at the sky and notices it is sort of dark. Since their concert is outside, they won't be able to perform in a storm.

"Oh. Well since it's probably gonna be storming tonight, what do you say we go to the beach right now?" Allie asks, Carlos nods.

"Let's go." He smiles, taking her hand and leading her to the beach.

Hand in hand, they walk along the beach. Passing other couples.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Carlos asks. This has seriously been the best year of his life. He has the girl he truly loves. The girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Yeah, Carlos has had a few other serious relationships. But when he was with those girls, he never actually stayed awake at night and thought _man, I really love her, and I wanna be with her forever. _He thought he loved those girls, but now he knows what it feels like to actually be _inlove. _"You've been mine for a whole year."

Allie smiles. "This year flew by."

"And we have so many more years to go." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Hell yeah." agrees Allie.

"Let's get in the water." Carlos suggests, taking his beeter off and going into the water.

Allie follows behind him. As she's walking through the water, she splashes his chest with water. When she finally makes her way up to him, she wraps her arms around his waist, as he kisses her forehead. She stares into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, as he stares into hers as well. He wraps his arms around her waist as he finally presses his lips against hers. She moves her hands from his waist, and sets them behind his neck, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Not breaking the kiss, Carlos picks her up and she wraps his legs around his waist. He holds her against him tightly, so she won't fall. He breaks the kiss, but plants plenty more down her jaw and to her neck. She stops him, before he could go further down to her chest.

"Hey, I think we forgot that we're in public." She laughs.

"Oh yeah, heat of the moment." Carlos says, kissing her one last time before putting her down. "It's pretty much empty here anyway." Since there's a storm coming, there's really no one at the beach anymore. They look up and can see the dark clouds rolling in. They can tell it's about to start raining, but they aren't ready to go just yet.

As they walk towards the shallow end of the water, Allie splashes Carlos. She laughs and runs away before he can splash her back. Carlos laughs as he runs up behind her, picking her up and twirling her around. He puts her down, and quickly splashes her before running away. She laughs, running behind him and jumping onto his back.

"Am I heavy?" She asks.

"Not at all." He replies, as he grips his hands on her legs, holding her up. She wraps her arms around his neck, as he walks back to shore. He puts her down, giving her a quick passionate kiss, before grabbing his beeter. He walks back up to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walk back to their room.

"Hey, I'm gonna take quick shower." Allie says, as they enter their room. She goes to her bags, picking out some zebra print Aeropstale dorm boxers, with a matching zebra print Aeropostale tank top.

"Okay. I'm gonna take one when you're done." Carlos says, walking over to his bags. He picks out grey hollister sweats, and a black beeter. He sets his clothes on the bed, and watches Jersey Shore, waiting for Allie to get out of the shower.

_20 minutes later..._

Allie walks out of the bathroom, all clean and showered up.

"Finally!" Carlos exclaims, as he grabs his clothes, kisses Allie and walks into the bathroom. She walks over to the dresser, and grabs her brush. She puts music on from her iPod, as she runs the brush through her long, beautiful, smooth hair. She then puts her hair up into a high bun. When she's all done with her hair, she crawls under the covers.

After about fifteen minutes of watching Jersey Shore, Carlos finally comes out of the bathroom. He turns all the lights off before crawling onto bed. He hovers over Allie, kissing her passionitely. He pulls away a few seconds later, crawls under the covers and lays next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"What do you wanna do?" He asks.

"Let's watch a movie." She suggests. She gets up, and walks over to this cabinet that the hotel has, which offers a variety of movies to watch. She skims through all of them, and finally picks _Valentines Day _out. You know, the one that has Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift? She loves that movie. She thinks Taylor Lautner is hot. Him and Taylor Swift were so cute together. If they ever got married, both their names would be Taylor Lautner. Haha, that was random. Anyway, she puts the movie on, then joins Carlos in bed.

* * *

><p>After watching Valentines Day, and The Vow, it's already dark and late out. Allie's in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Carlos brushed his after taking a shower, so he doesn't have to worry about that now. Carlos turns the TV off, which leaves it pitch black. He lays there, waiting for his girlfriend to come join him.<p>

Just then, Allie walks out of the bathroom, and crawls onto the bed with Carlos. He pulls her on top of him, so she's straddling his waist, and begins a makeout session. He runs his hands all along her waist and back. He pulls away from the kiss, and starts kissing her neck, sucking harshly at her skin. Carlos sits up a little bit, and lifts her shirt up, uncovering her bare stomach. He places kisses all over her stomach, then moves his way back up and crashes his lips against hers. Without breaking the kiss, he flips them over so he's on top, and Allie's on the bottom. He grabs the bottom of her tank top, and pulls it over her head. He ran his hands all over her sides, as he continued to kiss her. Allie feels his finger slip underneath the bra strap around her side. She looks into his eyes, and nods. Giving him the approval to take it off.

He gently slides the garment down her arms, making his way back up to her lips. She trails her fingers down his arm, and moves her hand to his back. She grabs the bottom of his shirt, and pulls it off over his head, leaving him shirtless. As he kisses and sucks all over her chest and neck, she runs her fingers through his short strands of hair with one hand, and trails her fingers down his back her other hand. Carlos runs his hands down her sides, and down to her waist. He grabs the waistband of her boxer shorts and panties, yanking them both off at the same time. He stops and takes a moment to stare down at her.

"You're perfect." He says softly. Allie smiles, with love and passion in her eyes.

"Protection?" Allie asks, before tugging down his sweats and boxers. Carlos reaches into the pockets of his sweats, pulling out a condom.

"Do you always carry condoms around with you?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "No. I put that in my pocket in the bathroom."

"Oh." Allie giggles.

Carlos spreads her legs open, slowly pushing in and hovering over her. She runs her hands down his back and grips her fingers to his skin. He starts out slowly, but going a bit faster as seconds pass.

"Carlos?"

"What's wrong, babe?" He asks, looking up at her.

"C-Can you go faster?"

He nods, speeding up his thrusts, and hitting her sweet spot.

"Harder!"

He obliged without hesitation, and repeatedly thrusted in and out. Allie squeezed his arm with one hand, and dug her fingers into his back, gripping it with the other hand. He finally groaned and released. His thrusts going slower and slower until they came to a complete stop. He pulls her into a deep passionate kiss, before laying next to her.

They both gathered their discarded clothes, and put them on before laying down and cuddling,

"I love you." Allie says softly, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too." He smiles, wrapping his arm around her.

One year down...and plenty more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>There's that! :D Okay, so this story is gonna have a total of 57 chapters, then when this is over...I'll be starting my sequel. I'll let you know what it's about on the last chapter of this. (: So there's plenty more to go. I have them all planned out, I just need type them, &amp; update :)<strong>

**Oh! & about that whole Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift thing...I was watching Valentines Day and I realized they used to date..so I thought to myself "If they would have got married, both their names would be Taylor Lautner" Hahaha.**

**I know The Vow isn't on DVD yet, but I love that movie..so I put it in :) I went to go see it on Valentines Day :**

**Review! :D**

***ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL I SEE CARLOS(:***


	26. Going Home & Arguement

**Hello there fellow Rushers.. :D Thanks sosoo much for the reviews :) They mean alot and make my day! Also, in the last chapter..I put that the story is 57 chapters long...well, I lied. It's 51 chapters. Ohyaa, took chapters away MWUAHAHA! D: Sorry, but I took out a part of the story, and decided to add it to the sequel instead! :D Well, enough of my typing..On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Finally, we're home." Kendall says tiredly, as the limo pulls in front of the Palmwoods.<p>

"I feel like I haven't been here in forever." James says. It's about 1 a.m., and the tour is finally over, and they're finally home. It was really fun touring all over the world, and meeting lots of fans, but it really gets tiring when you have a concert almost everyday. So they're all glad to be home, and just relax like they used to. They all get out of the limo, and while Lucy goes to get a luggage cart, the guys and Allie start taking bags out of the tour bus, which was following behind them with Gustavo and Kelly in it.

"You guys did great on your first worldwide tour!" Kelly exclaims, approaching them.

"Thanks." Carlos smiles.

"As much as I hate to say, I'm proud of you dogs." Gustavo says, sort of hesitantly. He doesn't really compliment them all that much. And when he does, it's usually because Kelly makes him. But he is really proud of his dogs. He may not show it alot, but deep down...way deep down, he is. They went from untalented hockey players, to talented hot popstars. All because of him. He shouldn't take all the credit, because if they didn't work as hard as they do, they wouldn't make it as far as they are.

"Thanks, Gustavo." James smiles.

"And you, doggette," Gustavo says, referring to Allie. "Come by the studio tomarow at noon. We're gonna start recording your first single."

"Alright." Allie says, excitedly.

"Here's the luggage cart." Lucy says, approaching the guys and Allie. They all start stacking their luggage on it. Lucy has a different one, since she lives in a different apartment.

"Do we have to be at the studio tomarow?" Logan asks.

"No." Gustavo replies. "You dogs aren't my main focus right now. You just got off tour and I need time to make new songs."

"Yes!" Kendall exclaims. "A break."

"Don't worry." Kelly says. "He comes with songs pretty fast."

Carlos groans. "Great."

* * *

><p>"Ah, home sweet home." Allie says, as they enter 2J. She feels so relieved to be home. Touring with the guys and Lucy was really fun. She met Justin Bieber in Mexico, spent an amazing night in Hawaii with Carlos, they even swam with dolphins the day after their one year anniversary. And in Florida, everyone went to Seaworld and she met a penguin. She seriously had the time of her life. But it feels so great to be home. "I'm taking a quick shower."<p>

"Dude, it's like almost two in the morning." James says, yawning.

"So?" Allie asks. She usually sleeps more comfortable when she's fresh out the shower. She may be tired, but she'll sleep better if she takes a shower first. She walks over to one of her bags, and picks out a Victoria's Secret Love Pink purple sweatshirt, and black sweats. Once she as all her clothes gathered, she walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I'll unpack tomarow." Logan yawns. "I'm so tired."

"Me too." Kendall says, as him and Logan go to their rooms. James grabs a bottle of water before heading to his room.

Carlos decides he'll wait for Allie to get out of the shower to go to bed. He walks over to the tv, turning it on, then turns the lights off. He sits down and watches Tv for a while, when all of a sudden, his phone starts vibrating signaling that he as an incoming call. He grabs his iPhone from beside him, and sees that the called ID is a picture of him and Stephanie. The picture was before Allie moved to LA. It isn't like a couple picture, it's just a friend picture you could say. He doesn't know if he should answer. Why would she be calling at almost two in the morning? Well, she knows that they would be arriving back to LA around this time, but Carlos still doesn't understand why she's calling him. He shrugs and just answers.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Carlos! So you're finally back from that tour?"_

"Yeah, we actually just got back." Carlos replies. Really? She couldn't wait until tomarow to call him?

_"I'm down at the pool right now, practicing scripts. And I was wondering if you wanna come down and help me practice them, and maybe catch up?"_

"Nah. Sorry, but I'm really tired."

_"Then why aren't you sleeping?"_

"We sort of just got back, and I'm waiting for my girl to get out of the shower, so we can go to bed." Carlos says tiredly, just then he hears the bathroom door open. "Hey, I gotta go."

_"Oh, alright then. Maybe tomarow."_

"Yeah, maybe. Bye." Carlos says, quickly hanging up.

"Who was that?" Allie asks, sitting on the couch and brushing her hair.

"No one." Carlos replies, nervously. If she knew Stephanie is calling him at two in the morning she'd be pissed. And Carlos knows that if Jessie called her even at all, he'd be pissed. So it's best if she just doesn't find out.

"Then you were just talking to yourself?" She asks. He's acting weird. Carlos doesn't talk to himself, the guys are sleeping. She's not dumb, she know's he was on the phone. With who though? Who would be calling _her _boyfriend at almost two in the morning? Who would be calling him at all at almost two in the morning? Obviously someone that Carlos is trying to hide.

"No." Carlos says, "I was on the phone."

"With who?" She asks, the obvious annoyed tone in her voice.

"No one!" Carlos snaps, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving his phone on the couch. Allie rolls her eyes as she finishes brushing her hair. She quickly puts it in a high sloppy bun. She notices Carlos left his phone, and she really wants to know who he was talking to. So she decides to go to his recent calls. Allie doesn't go through Carlos phone. She's not the type of girl that snoops through his messages and contacts. But she can't help it right now. All she wants to know is who the hell he was talking to at one in the morning. His password is the date that him and Allie started dating, so she touches the numbers of the password, and goes to his calls. She should've guessed it was Stephanie who called him. She gets really mad, as she sets his phone down. Not long after that, Carlos walks out of the bathroom.

"C'mon." He says, grabbing his phone and taking Allie's hand. He leads them into his room, and shuts the door behind them. They both lay under the covers, and Allie scoots closer to the edge, with her back turned to Carlos. He grabs one of her arms to bring her closer to him, but she pulls away.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." Allie replies softly, still angry. She just doesn't wanna show it.

"Obviously there's something wrong." He says, noticing she's acting funny.

"There is nothing wrong!" She says, a bit louder this time.

"Well then come here." He says, grabbing her arm again. She doesn't pull away this time. So she scoots closer to him, and he wraps his arm around her. He kisses her cheek before closing his eyes and finally trailing off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Allie wakes up the next morning around ten. Everyone else is still sleeping, but she has to be up to get ready to go to Rocque Records. She gets out of bed, and exits Carlos' room, going into hers. She picks out <em><strong>(Link to her outfit: http :  / www . polyvore . com / chill_day / set?id=44219444 Remove spaces! Btw, the girl in the pic is NOT Allie!)**_, then heads to the bathroom to go take a shower and brush her teeth. Once she's out the shower, she quickly changes, brushes her teeth, then begins to do her hair. She runs her brush through her hair, then puts it up in a high ponytail, and adds a zebra print bow to the side of her head. She looks in the mirror, satisfied on her looks. She exits the bathroom and walks into the kitchen, not sure what to eat. She's not the best cook, and either one of the guys always cook breakfest. But they're sleeping, and she doesn't wanna wake them, so she just pours herself a plate of cereal.

When her bowl of cereal is all ready, she turns the TV on, and sits on the couch and begins eating while watching the Steve Wilko's show. When she finishes up her cereal, she still has time before she has to go. So she quickly puts the plate in the sink and washes it before sitting back down on the couch to keep watching TV. Her attention is into the show, but she snaps out of it when her phone starts vibrating. She grabs her phone from off the coffee table, seeing it's a call from Jessie. Hesitantly, she answers. She hasn't really talked to him since he tried to make a move on her that one time at Fun Burger. A few texts, and waves, and "Hi's" here and there. But that's it.

"Hello?" She answers.

_"Hey Al!" _

"What's up, Jess?"

_"So, I know you're back. And I wanted to see if maybe we could possibly hang? You know, if it's alright with your boyfriend."_

"Um, you won't try and make any moves, will you? I mean, I'll hangout with you. Just as friends though."

_"No, I promise. That last time I just did because, I really miss you. I know you're happy in a relationship, and I don't wanna ruin that. But I was hoping that we could be friends."_

"Yeah, friends. We can be friends. But, I'm not sure if I can hangout today. I have to be at the studio at noon-" Allie says, before he cuts her off.

_"Studio? Studio for what?"_

"Well, I'm a singer now!" She exclaims happily.

_Really? I'm so proud of you! That's great! But, if you can't hangout today it's alright."_

"I'll let you know later. But I've gotta go. Bye!"

_"Alright. Bye."_

Allie puts her phone into her purse, and grabbing it as she walks out of the apartment. Since she doesn't have her lisence yet, only her temps, Chelsea agreed that she'd take her to the studio, and Logan is picking her up. She walks over to Chelsea's apartment, excited to see her and now one year old Isaac. She hasn't seen them in four months, and she really misses them. When she finally reaches Chelsea's place, she knocks a couple of times before the door is opened.

"Allie!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around the shorter girl. Allie smiles, hugging her cousin back.

"Dude, I've missed you and Isaac soo much!" Allie says, as they both pull away.

"Me and Isaac missed you too!" Chelsea exclaims, as her and Allie enter the apartment.

"Where is he?" Allie asks, excited to see her nephew.

"He's playing in his room." Chelsea replies. "He can walk now."

"Nuh-uh!" Allie says. "Really?"

"Yup!" Chelsea exclaims.

"Aw, I missed his first steps." She pouts. They walk into Isaac's room, to find the little boy on the floor playing with blocks.

"Isaac, look who's here!" Chelsea cooes, getting Isaac's attention and causing him to turn around. A big cute smile crosses his face, as he spots Allie. He's gotten really attached to her since Chelsea moved to LA. Allie was hoping that Isaac wouldn't forget her, but he obviously didn't.

"Hi Isaac!" Allie exclaims, as the little boy gets up and toddles over to his aunt. Allie smiles as she picks him up into her arms and kissing his cheek. Isaac babbles as Allie helps Chelsea dress him.

"Alright." Chelsea says, setting Isaac on the floor and holding his little hand.

"Let's go." Allie says, grabbing her purse.

Isaac holds on to both of their hands, as they walk to the elevator, and through the lobby. Once they finally make it to Chelsea's car, Allie puts Isaac in his carseat and buckles him in, while Chelsea starts the car. It takes about ten minutes to get to Rocque Records.

"Thanks for the ride!" Allie thanks Chelsea, as she takes her seatbelt off. "Bye Isaac!" Isaac smiles and waves.

"Anytime." Chelsea smiles.

Allie gets out of the car, and enters Rocque Records.

"You're here." Gustavo says, as Allie enters the lounge. "Let's head to the studio. You and Lucy are gonna be recording Daddys Little Girl today."

"Alright." Allie says, setting her purse down and following Gustavo into the recording area, where Kelly and Lucy are.

"Get in the booth!" Gustavo says loudly. Allie rolls her eyes, and walks slowly into the booth.

"You're almost as slow as your brother." He retorts, earning a slap in the back of the head from Kelly.

"Can we just start recording?" Lucy asks.

"Alright. Start!" Gustavo yells, pressing the button that turned the beat of the song on.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, finally we can go." Allie groans, as her and Lucy walk out of Rocque Records. Gustavo made them stay for an extra hour until they got the song perfect. He's so annoying, but Allie's gonna have to deal with it.<p>

"You think he's hard on us?" Lucy asks. "You should meet my producer."

"Oh, I don't even want to." Allie replies, as they approach Logan's car. Allie gets in the passengers seat, while Lucy gets in the back.

"Hey." Logan greets. "How was your first day of recording?"

"It was alright." Allie sighs. "He's just annoying and irritating."

"See what me and the guys have had to deal with?" Logan asks, with a smirk as he drives off.

About ten minutes later, they're finally at the Palmwoods. Lucy went to her apartment, while Allie and Logan are on their way to 2J.

"Logan, I need your opinion on something.." Allie says, as they enter the elevator.

"What is it babygirl?" He asks. Allie's like his baby sister. And she always comes to him for help. Whether she's having boy problems (yes she goes to the guys for boy problems!), or just feeling sad. She knows she can always come to Logan.

"Is it wrong of me to get mad because Stephanie called Carlos last night like at one in the morning?" She asks him. She doesn't really know if it's a reason to get mad for. But that got her mad. Why the hell would she be calling him at one in the morning? She obviously knew they just got back from the tour..so that means Carlos must've been texting her. That just pisses her off. Whenever Jessie text's her, and Carlos is there, he takes her phone and deletes the message. He even deleted Jessie's number out of her phone before. But Jessie texted her later on that day and she got it saved again. But if Allie doesn't get to text or call other guys, why should he be allowed to text or call girls?

"She called him last night?" He asks. Allie nods. "Well, If Camille's ex called her at one in the morning, I guess I'd be a little upset. I'm not gonna lie."

"So, I'm not over reacting?" She asks him.

"Well, you didn't like yell at him or start going crazy?"

"No." She replies. "I didn't even say anything to him about it. I just asked him who he was talking to, and he didn't wanna tell me. So when he went to the bathroom I went to his recent calls and it was from Stephanie. But after that I didn't say anything to him."

"Oh, well then no. You're not over reacting." He tells her, as they step out of the elevator.

"Alright." Allie sighs, as her and Logan enter 2J.

"Hey baby sis!" James greets Allie, with a hug. "How was your first day of recording?"

"It was alright, I guess." She replies.

"He's annoying and mean, isn't he?" Kendall asks.

"Hell yeah!" Allie quickly replies. "But I guess I'm gonna have to put up with it."

She walks into her room, closing the door behind her. She puts her purse on the dresser, and turns the TV on. She gets happy when she see's a Drake music video on. She turns the volume up, and lays on her bed and watches it. About halfway through the music video, Carlos walks in. All ready and looking like he's about to go out somewhere.

"Hey, you're back." He says, entering the room and giving her a kiss. He sits on the bed next to her, and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Yeeaah." She says slowly.

"I'm going out with a friend for a little bit." He tells her.

"Who?" She asks. She doesn't even have to ask. She already knows, she just wants to see if Carlos will tell her.

"A friend." He replies. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does." She tells him. "If I was telling you I'm going out with a "friend" you'd wanna know who the friend is. Wouldn't you?"

"Well yeah." he says.

"Exactly. Now who are you going out with?"

"Stephanie.." He says softly. Ha, she was right. Really? Her and Carlos could just stay home, cuddle and spend time together. But instead he's leaving her to go out with his ex. That makes her so mad. But hey, two can play at that game. She's gonna hang with Jessie. But she'd much rather be with Carlos, he obviously wants to be with Stephanie though.

"Alright. Go." She says, the angry tone in her voice obvious.

"Why are you mad?" He asks.

"I'm not mad!" She lies. "Now go."

"You don't mind?"

"Well I obviously do." She retorts. "It's not like you care anyway. Just go, dude! You don't wanna keep your girl waiting."

"Shut up." He says, chuckling at his girlfriends anger. He kisses her cheek before heading out, leaving her mad and lonely.

About five minutes after she leaves, she decides maybe she should hangout with Jessie for a bit. She's really bored, her boyfriend is hanging out with his ex. So there's nothing wrong with her hanging out with her ex. It's not like they're gonna do anything. Just chill and catch up. But she want's to let Carlos know first. He let her know that he was gonna hangout with Stephanie instead of doing it behind her back, so it's only fair that she let's him know instead of hanging out with Jessie behind his back. So she decides to text him.

_**To: Carlos  
>From: Allie<strong>_

_**Hey, I'm gonna hang out with Jessie for a bit.**_

She touches "send" and gets up. She calls Jessie and lets him know that she can hang out. So they're meeting at the park, then they're going to Fun Burger. Now she has to let James, or one of the guys know. Or else they'll freak out on her. Once, she went shopping with Chelsea and Isaac, and she forgot to ask or let one of the guys know. So they were all worried and were blowing her phone up. So ever since, she _has _to let them know before going out somewhere if it's not with Carlos. Just as she's about to walk out of her door, her cellphone rings, signaling that she has a new text message, from Carlos.

_**To: Allie  
>From: Carlos<strong>_

_**No you're not. **_

Really? He's telling her she's not hanging out with Jessie, but he's hanging out with Stephanie? She hates when guys do that. They're allowed to hang out with their girl friends, but the girls can't hang out with their guy friends? Hell no! That's not how it works. So she decides to go anyway. She rolls her eyes, ignoring the text message, grabs her purse and walks out of the room. She finds James laying on the couch.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit." She says.

"Where?" He asks, sitting up.

"Me and Jessie are going to Fun Burger." She says, simply.

"Don't tell me you and Carlos broke up..." He says worriedly. He's still pissed about the fact that Carlos hurt his sister, but other than that one time, he can see that Carlos really makes her happy. So whenever they fight and argue, he hates it. Luckily, they've only broken up once. For a couple days, though.

"No!" Allie quickly says. "What? Is there something wrong with me hanging out with a guy friend?"

"No, I'm just saying-" James says, before Allie cut's him off.

"Exactly!" She snaps.

"Well..." He says softly. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, big bro."

"Text or call me if you need anything!" He says, before his sister walks out of the door.

She walks down the hall, and pushes the elevator button. When it opens she walks in, and presses 1, so it'll go down to the first floor. Once it finally lands on the first floor, as she walks out of the elevator, she bumps into Carlos and Stephanie.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"You know damn well where I'm going." She replies, trying to walk past him, but he grabs her arm.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" He asks angrily.

"Why are you hanging out with her?" She asks, referring to Stephanie.

"Uh, I'll be waiting for you in my apartment." Stephanie says, before walking into the elevator.

"Oh, so you guys are gonna be hanging out in her apartment?" Allie asks, angrily.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want you hanging out with Jessie." Carlos says. Allie rolls her eyes, trying to getting out of his grip but he forcefully grabs her again.

"Let me go." She says softly, starting to get really mad. "I don't understand what's the big deal with me hanging with my ex. If I can't hang out with mine, why can you hang out with yours?"

"Look, it's different." he sighs.

"No it's not!" Allie practically yells, catching the attention from a few people in the lobby. "You and her are gonna be in her apartment _alone! _I don't know what the hell you guys are gonna be doing!"

"And I don't know what you and Jessie are gonna be doing!" She yells back.

"Nothing! We're gonna be in public you idiot! And even if we weren't in public I wouldn't do shit!" Allie yells angrily, yanking her arm out of Carlos' grip and walking off.

Carlos sighs, slapping his forehead with his hand. He doesn't know what to do. He knows exactly how she feels. He absolutely doesn't want her hanging out with other guys, and thats how she feels about him hanging out with other girls. She's mad at him right now, so she probably wouldn't wanna talk to him at the moment. So he decides just to go to Stephanie's apartment. After all, she's still hanging out with Jessie. So he's still hanging out with Stephanie.

_**Later that day...**_

"Well, I had fun with you today." Jessie smiles, as they finish up their food at Fun Burger.

"Me too." Allie says softly, still mad about earlier.

"Is there something wrong?" Jessie asks. "You seem..off. Like, you don't seem like yourself."

"Carlos, is getting me mad." She sighs.

"How?" He asks.

"He didn't want me hanging out with you, yet he still goes and hangs out with his ex girlfriend." She tells him. "I don't wanna talk about it though. Can we go now?"

"Sure, let's go." Jessie says, as they leave Fun Burger and go back to the Palmwoods.

"Alright, well, I'll text you later." Jessie says, as they enter the lobby.

"Kay." Allie replies, going upstairs to 2J. When she finally arrives to 2J, she walks in and Kendall, Logan, and James are sitting on the couch. But no Carlos. Ha, he still must be with Stephanie.

"And where were you, missy?" Kendall asks.

"Out." Allie replies.

"Oh, 'Cause that explains soo much." Logan remarks, sarcastically.

"She was with Jessie." James finally says.

"Where's Carlos?"

"With Stephanie." Allie says. All of a sudden, Carlos walks in through the door. But he goes straight to his room.

"You guys are mad at eachother, aren't you?" Logan asks.

Allie nods.

"Don't worry." James says.

"Yeah, I bet later you'll be kissing and having make up sex." Kendall jokes.

"No, they won't!" James quickly says.

"You guys are idiots." Allie says, trying to hold back laughter.

"But you love us idiots." Kendall smiles.

"I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>There yaaa goo! Sorry it took long to update. My schedule can be crazy sometimes. But awwee, they're both jealous..hehee...<strong>

**OMG! I have some BIG NEWS! :D :) Lots of it too! I know they're random...but I gotta get it out.**

**I went to a BTR concert last Saturday...AMAZING is all I can say! :D**

**I was surprised and got tooken to a Drake concert the saturday before last Saturday! :) Aaah!**

**I found out about the BTR summer tour..and I'm OFFICIALLY GETTING VIP THIS TIME! :) :) :) So I will be meeting Big Time Rush JULY 5th! :D**

**AND..lastly...I ORDERED MY QUINCEANERA DRESS TODAY! (Yes, Im mexican and I'm having a quinceanera!) My theme for it is Zebra Print..As you could see...I'm obbsessed with Zebra print! My dress is soo pretty! Now, I know it has nothing to do with the story, but if you want a link of it..I'll post it next chapter! Just PM me or review!**

**Review! :D**


	27. Insecurites & Trust Issues

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple weeks since they got home from the tour. Ever since Carlos and Allie have gotten into that arguement, these past two weeks have been rough. They're always arguing, they aren't how they use to be. They both obviously have trust issues, and insecurities. They don't trust one another with being with another female, or male. And they're both afraid of loosing eachother to someone else.<p>

Allie sighs as she gets up. It's about noon. Carlos slept in his room, and she slept in hers. Usually they sleep together, but they didn't last night. Anyway, she decides to take a quick shower. She picks out **(http : / www . polyvore . com/cute _ comfy/set ? id = 44712704) **then walks out of her room. The guys are sitting on the couch watching some TV show.

"Finally you wake up." James says.

"I stayed up late last night." She says, still kind of tired.

"Yeah, she was up all night on the phone with Jessie." Carlos mumbles.

"Mhmm. And like I didn't hear you talking to Stephanie." She says.

"Okay, okay!" Kendall says, before Carlos can reply. "Calm down."

"Whatever." Allie says, rolling her eyes and entering the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Logan asks.

"I don't even know." Carlos sighs. "It just hasn't been the same since we got back."

"What's different?"

"We're always arguing." Carlos says. "She gets mad when I talk on the phone, text, or hangout with Stephanie. And I get mad when she talks, texts or hangs out with Jessie. It always turns into an arguement."

"You guys need to learn to trust each other, and stop with all these insecurities." Logan says.

"What insecurities?" James asks. "They aren't insecure. As a matter of fact, Allie's really concieted."

"Not as concieted as you." Kendall remarks.

"Carlos, are you afraid of loosing her to Jessie?" Logan asks Carlos.

Carlos nods. "Yes." He says softly.

"And the reason why she gets mad is because she's afraid of loosing you to Stephanie. That's called being insecure." Logan explains.

"I thought being insecure is when you think you're ugly?" James wonders outloud.

"James, just shut up." Kendall says.

"If you guys trusted eachother and weren't insecure, you'd be able to hangout with girls, and she'd be able to hangout with guys without being all mad. If you trusted eachother, you'd let her hangout with guys without being afraid of her doing anything with them."

"Oh, and my sister is not a hoe!" James adds. "So you should know she'd never do it with anyone else."

"Well, just think about what I'm telling you." Logan says, getting up. "I'm going to Camille's."

"Hey, what time is it?" Kendall asks, as Logan leaves 2J.

"Noon." Carlos says.

"I have to go! Me, Chelsea and Isaac are going to the park." He says, grabbing his phone, keys, and walking out.

"Oh! I have to go too. I ran out of Cuda products." James says, leaving as well.

Carlos just sits on the couch, watching Jersey Shore. Alot is going through his mind. Allie never did anything to make him not trust her, but for some reason, he doesn't trust her alone with Jessie. He's made a move on her before in front of him, so he knows damn well that he'll make a move on her when they're alone. The thought of _his _girlfriend hanging out with another guys makes him mad and...insecure. He's afraid that he's gonna loose her to Jessie. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the bathroom door opens. He see's Allie walk out of the bathroom with a Drake shirt on, but she's in the process of putting a Love Pink hoodie on. She zips it up halfway, low enough that Drake will still show. She walks towards her room, but Carlos gets up and grabs her wrist before she can go in.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Let's talk." He says, leading her into his room, and shutting the door behind them. He sits on the bed with his back rested on the headboard, and she sits on the other side with her back rested on the wall.

"So, what's up with us?" He asks.

"I don't know." She replies softly. "I mean, I obviously don't like you hanging out with her, and you still do. Thats why I get mad. It seems like you hangout with her more than you do with me."

"And how do you think I feel?" He asks. "You still hangout with Jessie."

"Yeah, I do." She nods. "Only because you're still hanging out with Stephanie!"

"But who the hell do I come home to everynight?" He asks. "You!"

"Yeah, you come home, shower, and go straight to bed." She says. "You spend every fucking day with her! I don't know what the hell you guys do!"

"And you don't spend everday with Jessie?"

"Nah, I don't." She says. "And when I do we don't do shit. But I bet you and Stephanie do. Everytime I say you guys do, you don't ever deny it."

"We don't do anything either!" He snaps. "Look, our problem is that we both obviously don't trust eachother."

"Without trust, there's no relationship." she says softly, playing with the drawstrings on her sweats.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship." Carlos says, softly. Ugh, they just broke up. Did they? This is the last thing Allie wants, is to break up with him. But it's true, without trust there's no relationship. Maybe it's best they do breakup, all they do it fight. As much as it hurts her, it's probably the best thing to do.

"Yeah." She agrees. "So, I'll get out of the way so you can go be with your little hoes. You're single, you could go fuck her for all I care. I'm single, so you don't have to worry about what I do. End of discussion. Bye."

Allie grabs her phone off his bed before walking out. Her eyes are burning and she's on the verge of tears. She hates that they broke up, but if he wants her out of the way to be with Stephanie, she's gonna get out of the way. As much as it's gonna hurt seeing him with another girl, it's obviously what he wants.

She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't wanna be in an apartment all alone with her _ex _boyfriend. So she decides to go to Lucy's. Lucy's gonna freak out when she sees Allie crying, but she knows she can always go to Lucy for anything. She walks out of 2J, and walks over to Lucy's place.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey, Al." Lucy smiles, but it quickly fades when she sees the tears running down Allie's face. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Carlos aren't together anymore." She says softly, as her and Lucy enter the apartment and sit on the couch.

"What?" Lucy asks in disbelief. She knew they had problems, but she didn't think they would break up. She thought they could probably get over it in a few days. She guesses not, since they're done.

Allie nods. "Yeah, we're broken up."

"What happened?" Lucy asks, hugging her bestfriend.

"We both have trust issues!" Allie cries. "We were talking about that, and I said "without trust, there's no relationship" then he said "then maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship" and I agreed."

"So you guys are like, seriously broken up?" Lucy asks once again. She still doesn't believe it. They're seriously the cutest couple. Or _were _the cutest couple. They were doing fine a couple weeks ago, and now they're broken up. Lucy wishes she could do something to fix their relationship, but there's really nothing. They're both stubborn, so it'd be pretty hard.

Allie nods. "Yeah, we are."

"I don't like seeing you like this, Allie." Lucy says, hugging her. "Let's do something tonight."

"Like what?" She asks, tearfully.

"Anything." Lucy says. "Anything to make sure you have fun, and stop crying."

"We can do something later." Allie sighs. "I really am not in the mood to do anything."

"Alright then." Lucy says. "Wanna listen to music for a while?"

"Sure." She sighs. "I'll put some on." She takes her iPhone out, and puts music on shuffle. First song to come in her and Carlos' _used _to be song. Ugh, really? Out of all the songs she has on her phone, this one just had to come on, huh? This is only gonna make her feel worse!

"This song would come on." Lucy says, grabbing Allie's phone and changing the song to _Make Me Proud by Drake ft Nicki Minaj_. "Atleast you have Drake to brighten your mood."

"If only it was the real him." Allie says softly.

_I like a woman with a future and a past  
>A little attitude problem, all good that'll make the shit last<br>Don't make it too easy girl, don't take it too fast  
>Yeah, thats it right there thats it do it just like that,<br>Only you can do it just like that  
>And I love it when your hairs still wet 'cause you just took a shower<br>Runnin' on the treadmill and only eating salad  
>Sound so smart like you graduated collage-<em>

Just then, Allie stops the music.

"Why'd you turn it off?" Lucy asks in confusion.

"Put music videos on." Allie suggests. "Maybe one of his songs are on, or gonna come on and I can actually see him."

"Just look down at your shirt." Lucy says, smiling as she turns the TV on.

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since Carlos and Allie broke up. It's about 7:30PM. All Carlos has really been doing is laying in bed, watching TV, and texting Stephanie. He feels...depressed. He didn't wanna break up with her. Well, it was sort of like a both thing. He suggested it, and she agreed. But still, he didn't want it to come down to that, and it did. He has no idea where, or what she's doing right now. She could be hooking up with Jessie for all he knows. He doubts it though. But there is a big possibility that she is with him. Since she's out doing her thing, he's gonna go out and do his thing. Stephanie's going to a party at a club later on tonight, she found out he's single (she's really happy about that) and asked him if he wanted to come with her. He hasn't said either yes or no, but he's gonna go. Go out and have fun. Carlos looks at the clock. Stephanie's leaving around nine, so he decides to start getting ready. He quickly picks out an outfit, then exits his room.<p>

"Hey, where's my sister?" James asks, as Carlos enters the room and walks towards the bathroom.

"I don't know." Carlos says softly..

"Where are you going?" Logan asks.

"Club with Steph." Carlos replies, going straight into the restroom and shutting the door.

James and the guys are completely unaware that Carlos and Allie broke up. Allie hasn't been home since they did, so they haven't heard from her. And Carlos has been in his room all day.

"Call her." Kendall suggests. James nods. Just as he's about to dial her number, Allie walks in.

"There you are!" James exclaims. "Where've you been?"

"At Lucy's." Allie replies, still sad.

"Hey, you know Carlos is going clubbing with Stephanie?" Kendall informs her. Wow, really? They haven't even been broken up for a day and he's already gonna get together with Stephanie. She knew he'd eventually move on, but damn, she didn't think he would this easily. That actually hurts her. She hasn't even contacted Jessie since they've broke up. It gets her mad, but whatever. He's a single dude and can do whatever the hell he wants to do.

"No, I didn't know." Allie says. "He's single and can do what he wants."

"What?" They all three say in disbelief. They leave for just a few hours, come back, and Carlos and Allie are broken up?

Allie nods. "Ya, we broke up."

"Why?" asks James.

"We don't trust eachother." Allie says. "If there's no trust, whats the point of being in a relationship?"

"No wonder it looks like you've been crying." Logan says.

"I haven't been crying!" She lies. All three guys just glare at her waiting for her to tell them the truth. "Okay, maybe I have! But Drake made me feel better."

"I'm gonna buy him for you one day." Kendall jokes.

"Ha, that'd be the best present ever." Allie smiles. "Anyway, I'm staying at Lucy's tonight. I just came to let you guys know."

"Alright." James says, kissing her head. "Don't stress over it, okay?"

"Kay." Allie says, walking out and going back to Lucy's. As she walks back there, she feels her eyes burning up, and tears building in her eyes. She was trying to hold back crying when she was with the guys, because she didn't want them to see her cry. But right now she just has to let it out. Yes, she know's they're broken up and he can go do whatever he wants. But she obviously still loves him, so it does hurt to find out he's going out with his ex not even 24 hours after they broke up.

"Now what's wrong?" Lucy asks, as Allie enters her apartment. Lucy really hates seeing her bestfriend like this, crying. She isn't sobbing, but she is silently crying. Lucy walks up to her, wraps her arm around Allie's arm, and they both walk over to the couch to sit down.

"Carlos is going to a club with Stephanie, I guess." She cries. "Look, I know we're not together, but I love him and the thought of him with her just hurts."

"Al, I know how you feel." Lucy says. "I've been through your situation. Just don't think about him right now. He's not worth stressing over."

"It's kind of hard not to think about." Allie cries. "Last time he went to a club he got drunk and ended up hooking up with my ex bestfriend. What the fuck makes you think he won't do it again?"

"I don't know." Lucy sighs. "You need to calm down though."

"It's hard." Allie says softly, wiping her tears.

"Wanna watch Drake videos on Youtube?" Lucy asks, grabbing her laptop.

"Sure." Allie nods. "But before we do, I wanna change my relationship status on Facebook. Alot of people are probably going to the club tonight, and they're gonna see Carlos and Stephanie there and I don't wanna look like a dumbass getting played."

"Alright." Lucy says, handing Allie her laptop.

She logs onto her facebook, and ignores all her notifications. She first changes her relationship status to single. Which gets alot of likes my guys who has been trying to hit her up. And alot of comments by people wondering why they broke up. She then changes her profile picture from her and Carlos together, to her and Lucy. Once thats all done, she hides the album thats filled with pictures of her and Carlos together. Now that thats all accomplished, she begins looking at the newsfeed. Of course, she sees something she doesn't like. Carlos' status.

**Club with Stephanie in a bit 3 (;**

Allie smirks as she likes it. She scrolls farther down and sees Stephanie commented on it with a heart, and she likes her comment. Lucy can tell that Allie's getting angry, so she takes her laptop away before she sees anything else she doesn't like.

"Ok, how about Drake now!" Lucy exclaims, logging off of Allie's Facebook and entering Youtube. "What song?"

"Marvins Room." Allie replies. Lucy nods as she types in the name of the song. She then clicks on a video.

"Dude, I'm not gonna sit here bored as fuck while he's out partying!" Allie says. "Is there any parties tonight?"

"Not that I know of." Lucy shrugs. All of a sudden Allie's Drake ringtone starts playing, signaling that she has a new text message.

**From: Jessie  
>To: Allie<strong>

**Hey, so I seen that you're single. So I guess that means you're allowed to come with me to a party tonight? ;)**

"Ha, Hell yeah." Allie smiles, as she reads it.

"Who is it?" Lucy asks.

"Jessie just invited me to a party with him." Allie says, as she replies.

**To: Jessie?  
>From: Allie<strong>

**Hell yeah! Can Lucy come, too? :)**

"I just asked him if you can come along." Allie tells Lucy.

"Alright." Lucy says. "Whose party is it?"

"I have no clue." Allie says. "That don't matter, though. I just wanna get the hell outta here."

"Hey, he replied." Lucy says, as Allie's phone starts to go off.

**From: Jessie  
>To: Allie<strong>

**Yeah, she can. I'll pick you guys up at her apartment around 9:30. Be ready ;)**

"He said yes." Allie says, replying.

**To: Jessie  
>From: Allie<strong>

**Kay. **

"So, we should start getting ready!" Lucy says, grabbing Allie's arm. "Let's go pick your outfit out."

"Kay!" Allie exclaims,as they walk to 2J. When they enter the apartment, all the guys are sitting on the couch, besides Carlos.

"Hey, I'm going out tonight." Allie tells them.

"Where?" Logan asks.

"We're going to a party." Lucy replies.

"Whose party?" Kendall asks.

"Damn, attacking us with questions!" Allie giggles. "But, Jessie invited me to a party with him."

"Alright." James sighs. "Be careful though."

"I will." Allie says, rolling her eyes as they walk into her room to pick an outfit out. They look through her closet, which had all her dresses, jackets, hoodies and just dressy clothes.

"This is cute." Lucy says, holding up a pretty short dress.

"Should I wear it?" Allie asks.

"Hell yeah!" Lucy exclaims.

"Alright." Allie says, gathering all the other things she would need to complete her outfit: (**http : /www . polyvore . com/party/set ? id = 44877808) **. Once thats all done, she turns off her lights as they're about to walk out. "Wait!"

"What?" Lucy asks in confusion as Allie turns the lights back on. She walks over to her dresser, and opens a drawer. She takes her iPhone out of her pocket, and takes the cover off.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna change my phone cover." Allie tells her. "It annoys me when my phone doesn't match my outfit."

"You're so weird." Lucy laughs. "I did notice your phone always matches you." She changes her cover from a pink cover, to a black and white polka dotted one.

"There!" Allie exclaims. "Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>It's almost nine thirty, and Lucy and Allie are all ready. They're just watching TV until Jessie comes.<p>

Knock! Knock!

"He's here." Lucy says, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. She grabs her purse, before her and Allie walk to the door. Lucy opens the door, with Allie right behind her.

"You guys ready?" Jessie says, smiling when he sees his ex girlfriend looking hot.

"Yeah." Allie says. Jessie takes her hand as she walks out of the apartment. Lucy quickly turns the lights off in her apartment, and locks it before heading out.

Allie doesn't know if she should pull away from his hand. She doesn't feel all that comfortable, but theres just something inside of her that doesn't wanna pull away. It's just kind of awkward. Since he's her ex. She's had feelings for him, but they all faded away the moment she met Carlos. She'll always love Jessie. But right now she only loves him as a friend. But she's single now, maybe that friend status can change some day, who knows.

"You look beautiful." He tells her, as they enter the elevator.

"Thanks." Allie smiles. "You're not looking too bad yourself."

"I should've invited James." Lucy sighs. Seriously, she feels lonely. Jessie is Allie's date...she thinks. It seems like it. But anyway, she's probably going to be with him all night, and she's going to all alone. Don't get her wrong, she's happy that Allie's finally getting her mind off of her recent breakup, and going out to have fun. She just wants someone for herself.

"It's not too late to invite him." Jessie tells her. "Tell him to meet us up there."

"Where is it?" Lucy asks, taking her blackberry out.

"It's at the La Cova night club." Jessie tells her.

"It's at a club?" Allie asks, hoping she wouldn't run into Carlos.

"Yeah." Jessie nods. "Some people rented the club for the party, I guess."

"Alright, I'm gonna text him." Lucy says.

When they finally exit the elevator, and walk through the lobby, they walk outside, to the parking lot and to Jessie's car. Allie sits in the passengers seat, while Lucy sits in the back. Jessie sticks the key into the ignition before driving off.

"Here." Jessie says, taking his eyes off of the road for a brief moment to hand Allie his iPhone. "You can put some music on. And don't worry, I have Drake in there."

"Ha, okay." Allie giggles, taking the phone. She looks through his music, and puts on The Motto by Drake.

It only takes about fifteen minutes to arrive at the club. There's alot of cars, so there must be alot of people. There's only a few people outside, chilling. When Jessie finally finds a parking spot, they all get out of the car.

"Is James coming?" Allie asks.

"Yeah, him and the guys." Lucy nods.

"Alright, let's go in." Jessie says, wrapping his arm around Allie's waist as they enter the club/party. She looks around as they enter. There's alot of familiar people here, but there's still alot she doesn't know, but knows from Facebook. She rolls her eyes as she spots Erin, the Jennifers, and Jett in a corner. She looks to the left, and sees the two people she wishes she wouldn't see; Carlos and Stephanie. Great, just great. She came out to have a good time and forgot about Carlos for a while, but she can't if he's here. And to make matters worse, he's with a girl! Well, she's with a guy, but still, it bothers her. As they enter farther into the club, Jessie leads them to a booth, where you can just sit and talk. The booth they sit at is close to Carlos and Stephanie's. They're just sitting down, talking into eachother's ears, laughing and smiling, and Carlos has his arm around her waist. Allie tries not to look over there, but she can't help but take a quick stare.

"You want a drink?" Jessie asks, into Allie's ear, since the music is really loud. "They have a bar here."

"Don't you gotta be over 21 to drink?" Allie asks.

"Not today." Jessie smiles.

"Alright, then I'll take a margarita." Allie tells him. Jessie nods, then asks Lucy what she wants. Once she tells him, he gets up and heads to the bar.

"Dude, James is gonna kill you." Lucy tells Allie.

"Ha, I know." Allie says. "Oh well. I just wanna have fun tonight."

"You know Carlos and Stephanie are here?" Lucy asks. Allie nods.

"Fuck them."

A few minutes pass since Jessie went to the bar. Allie quickly glances at Carlos, and notices Carlos looking at her, while Stephanie's saying something into his ear. Just then Jessie walks back up. He hands Lucy her drink, then hands Allie hers and sits down, wrapping his arm around her waist. Allie can see Carlos'face fill with anger.

"Your ex is here." Jessie smirks.

"I know." Allie sighs. "Are you seeing anybody?" She asks. Not that she's interesting in dating him again, she just wants to know. If he is, it's wrong of him to be holding her hand and hugging her the way he is.

"Nah." Jessie says. "If I was, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"Hey, James is here." Lucy smiles, as the three guys enter the club. Lucy waves her arm in the air, trying to signal them where they are. But it's doesn't to much help since there's alot of people here. But they eventually spot her, and start to walk over.

"Your brothers wouldn't be mad that you're drinking?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah." Allie nods. "But I don't care."

"Well if they ask, I didn't give that shit to you." He says.

"Okay." Allie giggles. When James, Kendall and Logan finally walk up, James sits next to Lucy, Kendall sits next to Allie, and Logan sits next to Kendall.

"Whose is that?" Kendall asks, pointing at Allie's drink.

"M-Mine." She says a bit hesitantaly. Kendall grabs it and takes a sip out of it, getting mad when he discovers it's alchohal.

"Allie, what the fuck!" He says, loudly, catching James and Logans attention.

"Kendall! Shut up!" Allie says, shushing him.

"Whats going on?" James asks.

"Nothing." Allie replies. James shrugs and continues his conversation with Lucy.

"What is it? Give me that!" Logan says, taking the drink from James and sipping it as well. "You're drinking alchohal?"

"Yeah!" she says. "But calm down. It's just one drink."

"It's your first _and _last drink!" Kendall tells her. "Got that?"

"Okay!" Allie sighs, rolling her eyes and grabbing her drink. "Don't say anything to James."

* * *

><p>They've been at the club for a couple of hours now, and in those two hours Allie partied and had a good time with Jessie, the guys, and Lucy. Right now they're sitting at the booth, just chilling. A smile forms on her face as a Drake song comes on.<p>

_I can see it in your eyes, you're angry  
>Regret got shit on what you're feeling now<br>Mad 'cause he ain't like me,  
>Oh you mad 'cause nobody ever did it like me<br>All the care I would take  
>All the love that we made<br>Now you're trynna find somebody to replace what I gave to you  
>It's a shame you didn't keep it, Alisha, Catia...<em>

"Let's go over here for a while." Jessie says, taking her hand and leading her to a hallway that had the doors to the bathrooms. She leans her back against the wall, as Jessie stands infront of her. Why does she feel like she's starting to like him again? Don't get her wrong, she's still very inlove with Carlos, and she doesn't move on that fast. But Jessie's the one whose made her forget about the hurt she was going threw earlier today. Jessie sets both of his hands on both sides of her waist, and kisses her cheek.

"Are you having fun?" He whispers in her ear.

"Hell yes." She smiles. Just then she hears a familiar laugh, she looks to her right, and sees Stephanie walking towards them, with Carlos hugging her from behind. They don't seem to notice Allie and Jessie though. Allie's heart nearly breaks when she sees Carlos give her a kiss on the lips and give her a smile before he lets her go so she can enter the restroom. Allie's eyes kind of start to water as she begins thinking. He used to hug her that way, kiss her that way, and smile at her that way. But he hasn't these past couple weeks. Jessie notices her, and lifts her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"Don't stress over him." he says to her, he then kisses her forehead, and wraps his arms around her neck. Allie let's a single tear fall down her face as she wraps her arms around his waist, and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Keep having fun." He says, pulling away and resting his hands on the wall. "You're with me tonight."

Allie smiles as Jessie kisses her forehead.

"Can we go sit down now?" Allie asks. Jessie nods, as he takes her hand and leads her through the small hallway. As they walk past Carlos, who is still waiting for Stephanie, he grabs Allie's arm.

"What do you want?" She asks him.

"Come here real quick." Carlos says, not letting her arm go.

"For what?" Allie asks.

"Just come here!" Carlos snaps.

Allie sighs. "I'll be right there." She tells Jessie, he nods and walks away. Carlos takes her hand and leads her to the end of the hall way. She leans back against the wall again, and Carlos corners her.

"Are you and him together?" He asks, sort of hurt. Actually, really hurt. Yeah, he knows she's single. But he still loves her, _alot._ Seeing her with another guy kills him. But he knows that's probably how she feels about Stephanie. He was practically the one who broke up with her, and he regrets it now that he sees that she moved on.

"No." Allie replies.

"Tell me the truth!" He tells her.

"We're not together!" She snaps. "Why the hell do you care anyway?"

"Because I love you!"

"Obviously you don't since you're making out with other girls!" Allie says loudly. "I just came out with him to have a good time. Me and him aren't together! Yeah, he kissed my cheek and forehead, but I didn't kiss him on the lips like you did with Stephanie! Doesn't matter if me and him are together or not, 'cause you already have your girl. If you wanna be with her that badly, then go with her! I'm not holding you back anymore. I know it's what you've wanted for a long time! Is it gonna hurt seeing you with her? Hell yeah! But it doesn't matter anymore, because me and you are broken up, done, _over_!"

Allie pushes threw him, walking away. Carlos sighs, slapping his forehead with his hand. Just then, Stephanie walks out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" She asks him.

"Nothing." He says softly, wrapping his arm around her waist as they begin walking. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaayy! I was able to update sooner! I know that was a bad place to end, but I thought it was getting kind of long. Don't worry though, there's lots more drama coming :D <strong>

**If you're wondering what Jessie looks like, just picture him as a hott, sexxyy mexican dude ;) He's based off of a dude I used to date. Let's just say he's realllyyy good looking! We're good friends now, though :)**

**Review! :D**

_**"You Only Live Once" -Drake(; *heart***_


	28. Hate Sleeping Alone

_"I said I'd rather be with you, but you are not around. So Ima call somebody up and see if they'll be down 'cause I hate sleeping alone." -Drake_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Kendall." Allie greets, as she enters 2J only to find Kendall sitting on the couch, alone. It's about 9PM and she just got back from the studio. She's been recording new songs, and Gustavo wouldn't let her leave at all until everything was perfect. So she had to stay two extra hours, which was really annoying and irritating, but she has to put up with it if she wants to make it.<p>

"Hey, Allie." Kendall says, taking his attention off of the TV. "How was the studio today?"

"Well, I recorded three songs." Allie tells him,as she sits down next to him. "And I had to stay until they were perfect. Thats why I'm home so late. Where is everyone?"

"Logan is with Camille. James is with Lucy. And Carlos is..umm...in his room."

Allie sighs. "I miss him." She tells Kendall. It's been a while since they broke up. They barely even talk. It's not how it used to be, and that really breaks her heart. He's always with Stephanie, but she's not sure if they're dating. His relationship status on facebook is still single. But she isn't sure. She really wishes they could put all of this behind them. She just wants to be with him again, hug him, kiss him, and just be like the used to. She knows it won't happen though. He's probably happy with Stephanie and doesn't want her back. "Kendall, do you see us going back out?"

"Honesty, I do." Kendall says. "Right now, maybe a break is what you needed. You were both arguing alot. You guys just needed to breathe. I know, it's been a while since you guys broke up. You know how stubborn Carlos can be. Maybe you should try an make the first move to work things out."

"But, it doesn't seem like he even wants to be with me."

"He does, Allie. Believe me." Kendall tells her.

"So, you think I should try and talk to him?" She asks him.

"Yeah, but now right now." Kendall says, nervously.

"Why?" She asks, as she gets up and heads towards his door.

"Allie, don't-" Kendall tries to stop her from going in, she's gonna see something she doesn't like. She's gonna be hurt, but it's too late..she already opened the door.

When Allie quietly opens the door a little bit, she can't believe what she see's. Actually, she can believe it. It doesn't surprise her. But it hurts her. She sees Carlos, laying there with Stephanie. He has his arm wrapped around her, and she has her arm wrapped around his. They don't even notice Allie in the room though, because they're too busy _making out_. Ugh, really? Allie was coming in to make things right, and she finds this? Hell no, she's done. She isn't even about to try. He looks, really happy. So she shouldn't go and ruin that. Maybe, it's time she moves on, too. She wipes a wet tear running down her cheek, as she walks out, leaving the door cracked.

"I tried to stop you.." Kendall says softly.

"Kendall, why didn't you tell me?" She asks softly, still silently crying.

"I'm sorry." He tells her, as she wraps his arms around her neck. She wraps her around his waist, and cries on him. Kendall feels horrible. He should've just straight up told her that she was in there with him. But he didn't, and she entered the room to find the guy she loves, making out with his ex girlfriend. That must've hurt to see. Him and Chelsea aren't dating, but they're talking. And he'd be hurt if he walked in on that.

"Here." Allie says, pulling away and slipping the promise ring that Carlos gave her off of her finger. "Give this to him for me."

"Allie..." He sighs, as she walks into her room, shutting the door. He looks at the ring, and decides to give it to Carlos right now. He walks to his door, and opens the door. They aren't kissing no more. Carlos just stares at him in confusion.

"What do you want?" He asks Kendall. He then sees the ring in Kendall's hand.

"Allie, uh, told me to give this to you." he says, throwing the ring onto the bed.

"Where is she?" Carlos asks, taking the ring and looking at it, with sadness in his eyes.

"In her room, crying." Kendall says, sort of angrily.

"Why's she crying?"

"She walked in, on both of you, making out." Kendall says. "She was coming in here, to talk to you and work things out. But she walks in to find that? Really Carlos? She lives here too, and you're just bringing girls in here when you know damn well she's gonna see, and get hurt. Yeah, I know she hangs out with Jessie too, but atleast she has the fucking respect to go see him at his apartment instead of bringing him over here, so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Dude.." Carlos begins to say.

"Don't say anything to me." Kendall replies, walking out. Carlos sighs. He puts the ring on the bedside table, as he sits up.

"I'll be right back." Carlos tells Stephanie, as he stands up and walks out of his room. He walks to Allie's room, and slowly knocks.

"Who is it?" She asks. He can tell she's crying, and he feels so bad. He didn't think she'd walk in on them. And what makes him feel even worse, is that she was going in there to see if they could work things out. He really wants to work things out as well. He's miserable without her. He has Stephanie, but it isn't the same. Stephanie isn't the girl he fell inlove with. He'd much rather be with his love, and now he probably ruined all the chances.

"It's me." He says softly.

"Go away." He can hear her say. He sighs, and walks in anyway. He sees her laying on her bed, crying, and listening to Drake, of course. Seeing her hurt, makes him hurt even more. As he walks farther in, she turns the music off and gets up. But Carlos grabs her before she can walk out.

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on that." He says softly, looking into her eyes. "I don't love her, I love you."

"Oh, you don't love her?" Allie asks. "Thats a lie."

"No, It's the truth. Look, the reason I'm even with her, well, we're not dating, but the reason I hang out with her, is because you want nothing to do with me! I would much rather kiss you, hug you, and do everything else with you than with her."

"Do everything else?" Allie asks. "I knew it."

"No, not like that!" Carlos quickly says. "You know, like..go places and stuff."

"Whatever, Carlos." Allie cries. "I'm done. Go cuddle with your girl, and leave me alone. Okay?"

"Baby, please..just wait." Carlos says, as she pulls out of his grip and walks out of her room. Carlos sighs. He really would much rather sleep and cuddle with her. He knows thats not gonna happen, thats why he called Stephanie. He hates sleeping alone.

"Everything okay?" Kendall asks, but by the look on Allie's face, he can tell everythings not okay.

"No." Allie says, sitting next to him and wiping her tears. "I think this time, we're completely done."

"I don't know," Kendall says softly, not really sure what to say. "But don't stress over it. He moved on, maybe you should do the same."

"I guess you're right." She says. As much as she hates the fact that they both have to move on, she's gonna move on. She's still hurt though, and she'll always love Carlos, thats for sure. She grabs her laptop off of the coffee table, and logs onto Facebook. She ignores her notifications, and updates her status.

**Allie Marie Diamond: **  
><em><strong>The Biggest Mistake A Girl Can Make Is Thinking That The Guy Who Broke Her Heart Once, Won't Do It Again.<strong>_

"Hey, quit begin so heartbroken and make a status about me!" Kendall says. Allie giggles. "Aww, I got you to smile."

"Shut up." Allie laughs. Her status gets alot of likes, in only one minute. Pretty soon, Carlos comments on it.

**Carlos Garcia commented on your status update:  
><strong>_**Babe, stop..Please talk to me...**_

"He commented on your status, when Stephanie is right next to him?" Kendall asks.

"Exactly what I'm wondering." Allie smirks, then she gets on this chat thing she has, and he messages her.

**Carlos Garcia: I'm not leaving you alone until we talk.  
>Allie Diamond: What is there to talk about? Nootthhiinng! Why are you messaging me when your girl is right next to you? Lol.<br>Carlos Garcia: She's not next to me, she's on the other side of the bed.  
>Allie Diamond: Big difference, considering your bed ain't even that big.<strong>

**Kendall Knight has entered the chat room**

**Kendall Knight: Hola! :D Calm down kids.  
>Allie Diamond: Kendall...you're right next to me, and I didn't even notice you got on.<br>Kendall Knight: Thats because you're slow.  
>Allie Diamond: : I'm not slow..punk.  
>Kendall Knight: Has anyone noticed we're all in the same apartment, yet we're all chatting on different laptops?<br>Carlos Garcia: Me and Allie could be talking face to face...  
>Allie Diamond: First off, there's NOTHING to talk about. Second, you have a guest, it's rude to just leave her like that. Alright? Now...I'm off this chat. BYE!<strong>

**Allie Diamond has left the room.**

**Carlos Garcia: Okay, whatever..bye.**

**Carlos Garcia has left the room.**

**Kendall Knight: Really guys? You're just gonna leave me like that and leave me talking..or..chatting alone?  
>Kendall Knight: Fine then..BYE!<strong>

"Thanks for leaving me chatting alone." Kendall says.

"You knew I was logging off." Allie laughs. "Hey, I made a status about you like you wanted me to."

"Let me log on." Kendall says, as he logs onto his Facebook. He scrolls down the newsfeed until he finds it.

**Allie Marie Diamond:  
><strong>_**One guy I know will never hurt me in life, is my brother Kendall. I love you3 **_**Tagged: W/ Kendall Knight**

"Hey, I liked your status!" Kendall says.

"I see that." Allie replies.

"I'm gonna make one about you." He says, as he starts typing.

"We're so weird." Allie laughs, making Kendall laugh.

**Kendall Knight:  
><strong>_**Girls come and go, but one girl I know will always be by my side, is my baby sister Allison Marie Diamond. Love you baby sis. 3 **_**Tagged: W/ Allie Marie Diamond**

"Really, Kendall?" Allie asks. "My full name?"

"Haha, yeah!" He exclaims.

"I liked it."

"I see that." Kendall says, logging off. Allie then logs off as well.

"What now?" She asks, a bored look on her face.

"I don't know." Kendall shrugs. "I'm bored...but I'm glad I could make you feel better."

"Thanks." Allie smiles, hugging him, as he kisses her head. All of a sudden James barges in.

"Have you replaced me?" Is the first thing he says.

"Well hello to you too!" Allie laughs. "What're you talking about?"

"Your status.." He says, showing Allie's last status from his iPhone.

"She loves me more than you." Kendall says.

"Hahaa, shut up James." Allie smiles. "I love all of you allottt."

"You better." James mumbles.

"I'm soo tired." Allie yawns, rubbing her eyes.

"Go to sleep." Kendall says.

"I have to wait for Chelsea to bring Isaac over." Allie tells them. "She doesn't go to work till late. She should be here any minute."

Knock! Knock!

"And I think thats her." Kendall says happily, heading towards the door. Him and Chelsea decided to take things slow. Considering she has a kid, it'd be best not to rush into a relationship. Right now they're just talking. Chelsea wants to make sure that Kendall will really be able to handle her with a kid, and will be able to except Isaac. Kendall really likes Chelsea, and he loves Isaac to death. He grew very fond of Kendall. At first, he would always cry when Kendall held him, now he loves him. It's actually cute, Isaac smiles and giggles everytime he sees Kendall. And Chelsea's really starting to think that Kendall might be that one. He's really good with Isaac, which is the most important thing to her. Not only that, but Kendall doesn't mind if Isaac goes places with them. And he knows exactly how to treat Chelsea like a girl deserves to be treated.

"He's too happy." Allie giggles, as Chelsea walks in with Isaac sleeping in her arms.

"Hey." Kendall smiles, hugging her and kissing her cheek. Chelsea smiles.

"Hi." She says flirtatiously. "I'm running really late. He just fell asleep, so he should be asleep until like 3 or 4 when he wakes up to eat."

"Alright." Allie says, as Chelsea carefully puts Isaac into her arms, kissing the baby boy's cheek, and giving Kendall a quick kiss on the lips before walking out.

Allie looks down at Isaac and smiles, kissing his forehead. She walks into her room, shutting the door behind her. She then walks over to Isaac's crib, and carefully and gently lays him in there. Luckily, he doesn't wake up. She covers him up so he's all warm, then changes into sweats and a tank top, and a Hollister hoodie, before she turns all the lights off to go to sleep.

_A few hours later..._

"Baabaaa." Isaac babbles, as he sits up in his crib. It's about 3:30 in the morning, and it's time for him to eat. Allie hears him awake, and slowly wakes up. She turns the lights on, and rubs her eyes before standing up and walking over to Isaac's crib.

"Hi Isaac." She cooes, smiling as the little boy begins giggling and clapping. He holds his arms out, and she carries him into her arms, walking out of her room. She walks into the kitchen, and sits Isaac in his high chair before beggining to prepare his bottle. Just then, she hears a door open, but she doesn't bother to look back because she already knows who it is; Carlos.

"Hey." He says tiredly, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey." She replies, still not looking back and contiuing to prepare the bottle. Once she's finished with that, she lifts Isaac into her arms, and walks back into her room. She lays Isaac in his crib, handing him his bottle, and he starts drinking it. She then turns the lights off and lays down, and trys to fall asleep. But she can't. All she's thinking about it Carlos. Why did it all have to end this way? She could be in his arms right now, but instead he's got another girl in his arms. Just as she puts her iPhone on the bedside table, it starts vibrating, signaling she has a new text message. Who would be texting her at almost four in the morning? Who knows. She picks her phone up, and sees it's Carlos. She sighs, as she begins reading it.

**From: Carlos  
>To: Allie<strong>

**I'm tired of missing you, I just want you here by my side...**

Ugh, she hates when he sweet talks her whenever she's mad at him. It's like, she wants to give in and just take him back, but she doesn't. _He's _the one who broke up with her. And now that he sees that she's moving on, she wants her back. She hasn't exactly moved on, but her and Jessie have been talking about, like, talking. Not actually being a couple though, just talking. And she's assuming that Carlos is talking to Stephanie, she's not sure though. But if he's moved on too, why would he want her back? She misses Carlos too, but whats done is done. She holds back tears, as she starts replying.

**To: Carlos  
>From: Allie<strong>

**You can't change what already happened, so don't waste your time thinking about it. Move on, let go, and get over it.**

She puts her phone on silent, and sets it on her bedside table, before laying down under the covers, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Carlos wakes up the next morning, he turns around, and sees Stephanie by his side. He sighs. He'd rather wake up to Allie by his side. It's just not the same. Allie's one of a kind, she's different than any other girl. Carlos loves her to death and he just wants her back. He knows thats not gonna happen though, he ruined everything by suggesting the whole break up. If he hadn't said that, maybe they could of talked about it and work on things. Instead, they're over. She's moving on, and so is he. He doesn't wanna move on, he wants to be with her. But he knows thats not gonna happen, thats why he's with Stephanie.<p>

"Finally you wake up." Stephanie says, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." Carlos says sadly, getting up. He walks over to his dresser, and takes out a navy blue V-neck. He takes his shirt off, and Stephanie walks up behind him, and hugs him like Allie used to. But he sort of pushes her off, and she just stares at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing." He says softly, putting his shirt on. He sits on the edge of the bed, and takes his phone, reading the message that Allie had replied to him last night. His phone was on silent, so he didn't hear when he recieved it, so he's now barely reading it. When he's done reading it, he locks his phone and throws it on the bed.

"Somethings bugging you." Stephanie says, sitting next to him and wrapping her arm around his. "What is it?"

"Nothing is wrong!" He snaps, pulling away.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on, but if its because of your _ex _girl, you have no reason to be mad at me. I didn't do anything to you. I'm the one who has been comforting you and helping you take your mind off of her."

"I'm sorry, it's not you." Carlos sighs. "I just, miss her and I'm going crazy without her. You know how much it hurts to have the person you love want nothing to do with you?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Stephanie says, reffering to Carlos. She then quickly puts on her shoes, and she walks towards the door. "Call me whenever you decided to forget about her."

She walks out, and Carlos just sits there, not really sure what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending, I know : I suck at endings. Lol.**

**Anyway, I had fun writing the whole chat thing, so I was thinking about starting a story where the guys, Allie, Chelsea, Lucy and Camille just chat about random and fun things :) I'd enjoy writing that. Lol. Let me know if you would like that. But don't worry, if I do start the chat fanfic, I'd still do the sequel after this one. :)**

**Review! :D**

_**"You Only live Once" -Drake(:**_


	29. Moving On

**Hey! :) Sooo, the song I'm using in this fanfic, I changed a bit of the words up to make it clean...er. So, if you've heard the song, and you're thinking these are the wrong lyrics, I did it on purpose :)**

* * *

><p><em>I've been up three days<br>Adderall and Redbull  
>This call is a mistake<br>There's something strong in this water bottle  
>I hear you got a new chick<br>But thats a little barbie doll  
>I feel so pathetic<br>But you still haven't heard it all_

_**(CHORUS): **__Eff that new girl that you like so bad  
>She's not crazy like me, I bet you like that<br>I said Eff that new girl thats been in your bed  
>And when you're in her, I know I'm in your head<br>I'm just saying you can do better  
>Always turned you out everytime we were together<br>Once you had the best boy you can't do better  
>Baby I'm the best so you can't do better<em>

_I ran into your homeboys  
>They're all freakin' idiots<br>You're not even my boyfriend  
>But they're trippin' cause im in the club<br>Yeah thats right im dancing  
>And something cool is in my cup<br>Ima send a sexy picture  
>To remind you what you're givin' up<em>

_**(CHORUS)**_

"That, was great." Gustavo says, as Allie finishes up the song.

"Great enough that I can go?" She asks, Gustavo nods. She's been practicing this song all day, and she finally got it good. She steps out of the booth, and James approaches her with a hug. Today the guys came to the studio with her, so Carlos heard the whole song, and knew it was for him.

"You did good." James says, as they all walk out of the studio, and out of Rocque Records.

"Thanks." Allie says, as they enter Logan's car. "What time is it?"

"It's four." Kendall replies, as Logan drives off. "Why?"

"I'm uh..going somewhere." She says.

"With?" Logan asks.

"Jessie."

"So you guys are...dating?" Carlos asks, sort of sadly. Even though him and Stephanie are dating. Yes, they made it offical yesterday. So they've been together for a couple weeks now. Only because Allie hasn't been wanting to talk to him. She's been like, ignoring him everytime she sees him. He wants to work on things sooo bad, but he can't if Allie's not willing to.

"No." She replies, not even looking at him. "Why are you worried about it anyway? What I do isn't your concern anymore."

"The only reason why it is my concern, whether we're together or not, is because I love you! But you don't seem to be getting that. You're so stubborn and selfish to even let me explain that I do wanna work on things, and how much I love you."

"Oh, really? I'm stubborn and selfish? So, whenever I walked into your room so we could talk, you were making out with her. Why should we work on things after that? Besides, it's a little too late to work on things anyway, you already have a girlfriend."

"I'd rather have you as my girlfriend, though. I don't love Stephanie, and I'll never love her as much as I love you..I miss you."

"You don't miss me cause i'm gone, you miss me cause you're seeing that I'm moving on."

"Um, maybe you guys should talk when you're alone." Kendall steps in, before it turns into an arguement.

"No, we're done here." Carlos says. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I agree." Allie says.

The whole ride home is awkward and silent. No ones saying a word, and there's no type of music playing. Allie is texting Jessie on her phone, James and Kendall are just looking out the window, and Carlos is doing something on his phone, while Logan is driving. They're all relieved when they finally arrive at the Palmwoods, relieved because they can finally get out of that awkward moment. When Stephanie sees Carlos, she automatically runs into his arms. He hugs her tightly, before kissing her. Allie doesn't even bother to look over, she could care less what they're doing, it hurts to see, but whatever. She suddenly feels someone hug her from behind. She turns around and sees Jessie standing there.

"Hey, beautiful." He says, before kissing her cheek. Allie smiles, as she hugs him. She isn't using Jessie to make Carlos jealous. She honestly feels like she's starting to like him again. He makes her feel like way Carlos _used _to make her feel. But when they got back from the tour, all that stopped. They both stopped being so affectionate to eachother.

"Hey, take that somewhere else." James groans. It was bad enough when she saw Carlos and Allie all lovey dovey, now he has to see his sister be like that with another guy? That's just worse.

"Let's go to my apartment." Jessie tells her.

"Kay, let's go." She agrees. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she connects her fingers with his fingers on the arm thats wrapped around her, and they walk off to the elevator.

"How was the studio?" He asks her.

"It was cool." She replies. "I recorded a new song."

"Thats great. I'm so proud of you." He smiles, hugging her tightly.

"Aw, thanks." She replies, hugging him back. The elevator finally stops, and they walk out, hand in hand. When they finally approach his apartment, they walk inside and both sit on the couch.

"So, you know how we're like, talking?" He asks her.

"Yeah.." She replies, not sure where this is going.

"I was wondering, if you were ready to make it official?" he asks hopefully.

"Jessie, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship again when I just got out of a serious one a few weeks ago." She says softly. She knows that Carlos is already in another relationship, but she's not sure if she's ready. She thinks she is, but yet she's not sure. But if she's gonna be in a relationship with anyone other than Carlos, it's Jessie. He's really changed since him and Allie broke up a while go. She loves the new him. And she loves that he's been there for her this whole time.

"I understand." he says, grabbing her hand. "If you're not ready, I'm not rushing you. But just know, that I love you. I've never stopped loving you, either. I've been with you this whole time. Whether you were arguing with him over a text, or crying over him, I've been the one by your side. But I just need to ask you this one question, whether you're ready or not we can still talk. But, will you be my girlfriend, again?"

Allie sighs, as she starts thinking. What he's saying is all right. The other day, her and Carlos were arguing, while texting, and he was the one right by her side telling her everything was gonna be okay. When Carlos made her cry, he was the one holding her telling her everything was alright. Maybe she should give him another chance. Yeah, she thinks she's gonna.

"I think I'm ready." She smiles. A big smile forms on Jessie's face as well.

"Really?" He asks. She nods. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yup!" Allie exclaims, as he pulls in to kiss her. When he finally pulls away, he hugs her again.

"Babe, I know I haven't said this in a long time, but I love you." He says.

"I-I love you, too." she replies, smiling.

* * *

><p>"What do you wanna do?" Stephanie asks, as she sits on Carlos' lap. They're currently in her apartment, in her room, on her bed.<p>

"I don't know." Carlos shrugs. "Whatever you wanna do."

Stephanie doesn't take time into kissing him. She automatically crashes her lips against his, starting a makeout session. She turns around, so she's straddling his waist, but she suddenly, stops, and pulls away.

"Carlos, are you a virgin?" She asks him.

"What kind of question is that?" he smirks. "No! Are you?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Who'd you loose it to? Allie, right?"

"No, I didn't loose it to her." Carlos replies, not understanding why she had to bring her up.

"So you're telling me you and her have never had sex?" She asks. Why is she so worried about it? Whatever happened between him and Allie isn't her business. Yeah, they had sex, so what?

"I never said that." He replies. "Of course we've had sex. What couple doesn't?"

"Us."

"Welll, let me change that." he smiles, grabbing her and kissing her.

And thats, when things got intimate...

* * *

><p>"Dude, you're amazing." Allie smiles, as her and Jessie enter his apartment. They just got back from a walk in the park. Allie had fun. She hadn't been this happy in a while, and she's proud of herself for finally being able to move on. They walked around, held hands, took pictures, and kissed a bit. Now they're just gonna chill and probably cuddle.<p>

"Not as amazing as you." He tells her, kissing her forehead. "What do you wanna do?"

"Let's watch TV." Allie suggests.

"Alright." He nods, as they both sit on the couch. "What do you wanna watch?"

"It don't matter." she says. Jessie looks through the channels, and they both decide on The Bad Girls Club; Las Vegas.

_A few hours later..._

It's been a while since Jessie and Allie started watching TV, they're just sitting there, cuddling and watching Jersey Shore. Allie has her head rested on his shoulder, and he has his arm wrapped around her. Then all of a sudden her phone starts going off. She grabs it and sees it's a new message, from Camille.

**From: Camille  
>To: Allie<strong>

**Allie, dude. Come to my apartment ASAP. I got shit to tell you.**

Allie replies, as she wonders what's so important that Camille has to tell her. She thinks it might be about Carlos. Wait, no, she bets it's about Carlos. She still loves him. She's still inlove with him. But it takes a while before you can get over your first _true _love, right? She thinks so. Anyway, when she's finished replying, she sits up.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going." Allie says, kissing him.

"Alright." he replies, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Call me later on tonight." She says, as she walks towards the door.

"I sure will." he smiles, as his girl walks out of the door.

She walks down the hall, still wondering what Camille has to tell her. Since Jessie's on the same floor as Camille, she doesn't have a far walk. Which is good, she's feeling lazy after that long walk in the park. After walking down the hall, and approaching Camille's door, she knocks.

"Hey." Camille says, opening the door. She grabs her arm and quickly pulls her in.

"Well, damn." Allie says. "What's up?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Camille asks slowly, not sure how Allie would take this. She knows that she's sort of, over the break up. Not really, but she's moving on. But after she tells her what she's about to tell her, she's not sure what she'd do.

"Um, I guess?" she replies, confused.

"Come sit down." the curly brown haired girl says, grabbing the shorter girls arm and they both walk to the couch and sit down. "Okay, so Stephanie was just here.."

"Why the fuck are you gonna tell me about her?" Allie groans, rolling her eyes, as she's about to get up, but Camille grabs her arm.

"I'm sure you'll wanna hear what I'm about to tell you." Camille says. Allie sighs, sitting back down as Camille continues to talk. "Okay, well she has here a bit ago. And told me that..um..her and Carlos, I guess...had sex."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Allie says softly, looking down. She knows they're broken up, and she shouldn't be feeling like this, but she's inlove. She's hurt that Carlos would just go fuck her, only a few weeks after breaking up. Yeah, her and Jessie are dating, but she'd have to be with him for a while before doing that. Even though they already dated before, she wouldn't just jump and do that after getting out of a serious relationship with a guy she fell inlove with.

"So, you're not mad?" Camille asks.

"Of course I am." she replies. "It's not like it matters anyway."

"Don't cry." Camille says, noticing a single tear fall from Allie's face. But she's quick to wipe that tear.

"Fuck this, dude." Allie says. "He's not worth my tears anymore."

"He never was." she tells her, "Hey, let's go out to the mall. Just to get your mind off of things."

"Okay, I'm just gonna go change really quick, then we'll go."

"Alright, I'll come with you." Camille says, grabbing her purse as they both walk out.

When they both get to 2J, the apartment is empty, so they just go straight to Allie's room. She picks out **(http : / / www . polyvore . com / untitled / set ? id=45329499). **She goes into the bathroom, to change, then puts her hair in a high bun. She changes her phone cover, before they both walk back out. They leave 2J, and go downstairs. As they walk out of the elevator, they run into Carlos and Stephanie, who are walking hand in hand. Allie doesn't even bother to look at them, but Camille just waves.

"You know I was way better than her." Allie can hear Stephanie whisper to Carlos. This girl really wants to start with her right now, huh? No one has seen Allie go off, she's been into fights before. She isn't scared to fight anyone, and she'll get down if she has to. And that just pissed her off, she turns around, and speaks up.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Allie asks , really pissed off. Camille turns around as well, then Carlos and Stephanie turn around.

"Who are you talking to?" Carlos asks, like a complete idiot. He knows damn well who she's talking to.

"Your little bitch over there."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie gasps, not appreciating what Allie just called her. Allie doesn't care though. She'll call her whatever the hell she wants to call her.

"No, seriously. What the hell did you say to him? I'm not stupid, I heard what you said."

"Allie, let's go." Camille says, grabbing Allie's arm, but she's quick to pull away.

"If you heard what I said, why are you asking?" Stephanie retorts with an attitude.

"Because, if you're gonna talk about me, say it to my fuckin' face dumbass."

"Who said I was talking about you?" Stephanie says.

Allie laughs. "You're really stupid for being so 'smart'."

"Al, calm down." Carlos says, grabbing her and pushing her away from Stephanie.

"You get the fuck off of me." Allie says, pushing him away and walking back up to her.

"You're just mad because I got what you want."

"Oh really? You got him? That's why he's constantly telling me he wants me back and he wants to work on things? Yeah, you realllly got him, good. I don't give a fuck anymore, though. I have mine, you can have him. I just don't appreciate you telling him stuff about me, when you can just come tell me to my face."

"I told you not to start shit!" Carlos yells to Stephanie.

"Nah, I'm glad she started. Now I'm ending shit." Allie says, running up and giving her a good punch in the jaw, Stephanies quick to pull her hair as Allie throws more punches. But before the fight can escalate, Carlos is quick to grab Allie and pulling her off, while Camille grabs Stephanie, who all of a sudden decided to get all big and tough, only because she's being held back. Allie tries to push threw Carlos, but he's too strong.

"Baby, calm down!" He says.

"Why the hell are you calling her baby?" Stephanie yells, pissed off.

"Dude, leave me alone!" Allie says angrily. All of a sudden the elevator dings, and Jessie comes out of it, only to find his girlfriend being held back.

"Whoa, whats going on here?" he asks. "Dude, get off my girl."

"Your girl?" Carlos asks.

"Carlos, let me go!" Allie says, once again.

"If I let you go you'll just run up on her again and you guys will start fighting!"

"Go get _your_ girl, damn!" Jessie says, grabbing Allie's arm and pulling her back.

"Shut the fuck up." Carlos says, letting Allie go and going over to Stephanie.

"Babe, what happened?" Jessie asks, grabbing her by her waist and pressing his forehead against hers.

"This bitch is annoying as fuck." Allie says, trying to push through Jessie, but he's too strong, too.

"C'mon, Allie." Camille says, "Let's get you away from her."

Jessie wraps his arm around her waist, as him, Allie, and Camille enter the elevator. Allie's so angry right now, she doesn't even feel like talking. She wants that round two, but she knows the guys, Jessie, or Camille won't let her. As a matter of fact, the guys are gonna be soo pissed to find out she got into a fight. But oh well, Stephanie shouldn't of said that shit to her. When they finally arrive at the right floor, they walk to 2J, where the guys are sitting on the couch. Allie sighs, really? They weren't here ten minutes ago, why the hell do they have to be here now?

"Hey!" Logan greets, as they enter. The guys notice how mad Allie looks. Her hair is sort of messed up. Jessie has his arm wrapped around her waist, and Camille's grabbing her arm. Only because they know how crazy she is, and she would be able to pull out of their grip and run off.

"What happened?" Kendall asks. "Because if you ask me it looks like she just got into a fight."

"That's exactly what happened." Jessie says.

"What?" James yells. "Allie, how many times have we talked to you about fighting?"

"It's not my fault!" Allie yells back. "If a bitch is gonna come up to me, talking shit. What do you expect me to do, just stand there like an idiot?"

"No, be the bigger person and walk away." Logan says.

"So, who's ass did you beat?" Kendall smirks, earning a glare from James and Logan.

"Stephanie's." Allie says angrily.

"Sit down." James says, patting the spot next to him. "We're gonna have a talk."

"Dude, I don't need your lectures!" Allie whines, sitting next to him.

"Babe, I'll call you tonight." Jessie says, approaching Allie with a kiss, before walking out.

"Okay." Allie says.

"And, I'll um, be in my apartment." Camille says awkwardly, before walking out.

"And I'm going-"

"No where!" Logan says, before Allie could finish her sentance.

"How exactly did this fight start?" Kendall asks. Ugh, they're realllllly being annoying. It's just a fight, so what? They act like they've never been in fights before. Well, Logan, probably hasn't. But James and Kendall have. And it's not like it's her first fight, she's been in fights before. So she doesn't get why they're making such a big deal out of it. People fight, thats life.

"Me and Camille walked past Carlos and..her. And she said something to Carlos, about me. Thats when I got mad. We started arguing, she started talking shit, and thats when we started fighting, I guess." Allie explains.

"What'd she say to Carlos?" Logan asks.

"When I walked past them, she whispered to him "you know I was way better than her"." Allie says angrily.

"What did she mean by that?" James asks in confusion. Logan just rolls his eyes. James can be really slow sometimes. Now he knows where Allie gets it from.

"THEY HAD SEX!" Allie practically yells. All of a sudden they hear the door open, and Carlos walk in.

"What the fuck was that about?" Is the first thing he says.

"You don't even talk to me." Allie says angrily, storming into her room and shutting the door.

She wants to get the hell outta here. The guys are attacking her with questions, and Carlos probably won't leave her alone. So she text's Camille to see if she's still down to go to the mall. She says yes, as long as she doesn't fight anyone there. As long as anyone doesn't start problems, she's alright. Allie quickly fixes her hair, before grabbing her purse. She decides to invite her boyfriend, since he's probably really lost and has no idea what happened. She texts him as well, asking him to meet her in the lobby so they could all go to the mall. He said yes. Allie walks out of her room, to find the guys talking. But it gets quiet when she enters the room.

"Hey, I'm leaving." She says.

"No, you're not." James quickly says. "How do I know you're not gonna fight anyone?"

"Dude, I get into one fight and you guys make a huge deal out of it! I'm going to the mall with Jessie and Camille!" She says, before storming out.

Allie walks down the stairs, hoping she wouldn't run into Stephanie, or Erin, or the Jennifers. They're all really annoying, and she isn't in the mood. When she finally reaches the lobby, Jessie and Camille are already waiting for her. Jessie immedietely wraps his arm around her shoulders, and kisses her head.

"Did the guys yell at you?" Camille asks, as they walk out of the Palmwoods.

"No." Allie shakes her head. "They were just asking alot of questions."

"Hey, I'll drive." Jessie says, taking his car keys out. He hands Allie his phone, like he always does to play music. She picks out, Headlines, by, you know already, Drake! Gosh, her and Drake. She isn't one of those crazy obbsessed fans that has like her walls covered in him, but she just loves him.

"Logan just texted me." Camille says, over the loud music. But she says it loud, so Allie can hear her.

"Saying what?" Allie asks.

"He said, to keep an eye on you."

"Dude, they're overreacting." Allie rolls her eyes. Then all of a sudden Jessie turns the music down.

"What was that fight about anyway?" he asks.

"Stupid shit." Allie says softly.

"Like..?"

"She was talking shit to Carlos about me, and I confronted her and told her to say it to my face and it just went from there."

"Dude, you're too pretty to be fighting. I know you have a bad temper and get mad easily, but control that shit." Jessie says, taking one of his hands off the steering wheel and holding her hand.

"I know." Allie sighs.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you say that to her?" Carlos asks, as him and Stephanie sit on the couch in her apartment. Stephanie has an icepack on her jaw, thats how hard the punches were. Allie's like so small, so she was not expecting that from her.<p>

"Say what?" Stephanie asks, wincing as a pain flares up on her jaw.

"Everything!" Carlos snaps. Stephanie started everything by saying that. If she could've kept her mouth closed, none of that would've happened.

"Hey, I was just speaking the truth." She defends her self. "And why the hell did you call her baby?"

"It's a habit." Carlos says.

"Well you need to get out of that habit." She says. Carlos rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

"Calm down, babe." He says before kissing her.

"Thats better." she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Welllllp there's that! :D Drama Drama Drama! Haaa! Ohyaaa, updated two days in a row! I'm so proud of myself! :) I'll try an keep it up. I still have like two other stories to keep up to, so it's kind of hard.<strong>

**Review if you want more! :D**


	30. It Ain't The Same

_"Silence Is A Girls Loudest Cry, You Know She's Really Hurt When She Starts Ignoring You." -Drake_

It's been over a month, since Allie and Jessie started dating. The first few weeks were okay, but she's now starting to realize, that it's not the same. She misses Carlos so much. Jessie's changing a little bit too. He's been acting shady, and Allie heard from a little birdie that he's been messing with Erin. She doesn't doubt it though, once a player always a player, right? She's thinking she's gonna break up with him. Because, she isn't really happy. The first couple weeks were great, and she was happy, up until she started realizing, that she loves Carlos and misses him like crazy. She knows he doesn't miss her, though. He seems really happy with Stephanie, he even took her virginity. Thats not what matter though, the reason she's gonna break up with Jessie is because of the whole Erin thing. If Jessie wants Erin, she's gonna let him go be with her. She doesn't mind. She also thinks it's kind of funny that Erin could talk so much crap about someone, then just go and be the best of friends with them. Like the Jennifers for example, Erin has been inseparable from them and she used to talk so much shit. Bitches are fake as fuck, and Erin's one of them.

"Should I do it today?" Allie asks Chelsea and Camille. She just told them about her plan to end things with Jessie, and to be honest, they're happy. Jessie isn't right for her, they always knew something was up with him, but she never wanted to believe it. They're glad she's finally doing something about it.

"Yes!" Chelsea says, "Do it right now."

"In person, though." Camille adds.

Allie sighs. She's kind of nervous. But it has to happen. "Should I call him over?"

"Yeah, you guys can talk in my room." Camille says.

"Isaac's sleeping in there." Allie says.

"Isaac is with Kendall." Chelsea reminds her.

"Oh, I forgot." Allie says softly. "Well, I'm gonna call him over, I guess."

_A few minutes later..._

Knock! Knock!

"Oh shit, he's here." Allie says softly, as she gets up to get the door. Her heart is beating out of her chest right now. Why is she so nervous? She's broken up with him once before, she doesn't get why she's so nervous now. She finally opens the door, and Jessie's standing there.

"Hey." is all he says. See what she means? He's acting..different. No kiss, no hug, thats unusual. Everytime he sees her he either gives her a kiss on the lips, or the cheek and he always gives her a hug.

"We need to talk." Allie says, as he follows her into Lucy's bedroom. She gulps. She doesn't know exactly how she's gonna end this. She doesn't wanna be mean, and she doesn't wanna argue. She just wants a simple break up, thats it.

"Can you make it fast?" Jessie asks, as they both sit on the bed. "I have somewhere to be."

Allie rolls her eyes. "Of course you do...Anyway, I've been hearing stuff about you, that I don't like."

"Stuff like what?" Jessie asks.

"Stuff like, you've been messing with Erin?" she asks. He sighs and stay silent, which probably means it's true. Seriously, she gives him a second chance, thinking he wouldn't do this to her again, yet he does it to her again. That's pretty fucked up, for real. "I just wanna know, is it true, or not?"

"Well, I'm not gonna deny it, but-" he says, before being cut off.

"So it's true?" she asks. He sighs and nods his head. "Well, thanks for not lying I guess. But I'll get out of the way so you can be with her, alright?"

"No, babe..wait.."

"No! Dude, I've been through enough already, alright? I'm tired of going through all this hurt and stress. I'm better off single, without having to worry about guys or anything. There's nothing to talk about, we're done and thats that. Now please, leave."

"Well, whenever you wanna give me the time to talk, just hit me up." he says softly, before walking out.

"I'm glad I got that off my shoulders." she whispers, walking out as well.

"So, are you single?" Chelsea asks, with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Allie exclaims, as Camille and Chelsea cheer. Now that thats done, she wants to try and get her mind off of Carlos, cause he's all she's thinking about. She's still really hurt about the whole 'he had sex with Stephanie' thing. She's been ignoring him ever since. Why would he do that though, really? Carlos would be just as hurt if she had sex with Jessie. Actually, he'd be furious. But she didn't.

"How about the pool?" Chelsea asks, noticing Allie looks, down. She knows that she's been missing Carlos, and she knows what she's going through. She went through the same thing with Isaac's dad, but now she found Kendall, and couldn't be any happier.

"Hell yeah!" Camille says. "Let's go."

The three girls quickly change into swimstuits, before walking out.

* * *

><p>"Logan, can I talk to you real quick?" Carlos asks, stepping out of his room to get Logan. He needs advice. He's in a relationship with Stephanie, and she likes him alot. Maybe even <em>loves <em>him. To be foreal though, he doesn't feel the same way. He likes her, as a friend. He feels bad for leading her on like that, though. Which is why he needs help. He wants to break up with her. Everytime he's with her, his mind is on Allie. That's not right. She needs a guy that'll make her his one and only. But right now, Allie is Carlos' one and only. She may be giving him the silent treatment right now, but Carlos is getting her back. He doesn't know how, but he is.

"Sure." Logan says, walking into Carlos' room and sitting on the bed across from him. "What's up?"

"I need your advice on something. Will you help me?" Carlos asks, hopefully. Logan nods. "Okay, so I think you know I'm dating Stephanie..?"

"Yes."

"Well, I wanna break up with her." Carlos says. "But she likes me like, _alot. _I don't know how to do it with without hurting her. "

"So, what you're saying is you don't feel the same way about her and you wanna break up with her?" Logan asks. Carlos nods.

"But not only that, I can't stop thinking about Allie. Dude, I could be making out with Stephanie, but Allie's still in my mind...I just..-I just want her, and no one else. I just don't know what to do. I don't wanna hurt Stephanie, but I want Allie back so bad."

"Who do you love, Allie, or Stephanie?" asks Logan.

"Allie. You know this already."

"And how many times have you hurt her before?"

"I don't know." Carlos shrugs.

"She's the one you love, and you've hurt her before. If you're not happy with Stephanie, you need to get out of the relationship. Yeah, Stephanie will probably be a little hurt, she'll eventually find someone else, though. You need to follow your heart, and with what you're telling me, breaking up with her is the best thing. I know Allie's mad and hurt right now, but we all know she still loves you. She'll get over it, and come back to you."

"She's with Jessie. Which is another reason why I don't know if I should end my relationship with Stephanie. What if Allie stays with Jessie and won't even give me another chance?"

"Carlos, have you been on Facebook?" Logan asks, getting his iPhone out and going on Facebook. He then goes on Allie's profile.

"No. Why?" Carlos asks. Logan show's him the phone, and it says "Allie Marie Diamond went from 'being in a relationship' to 'single'.

"They broke up?" Carlos asks, as he starts getting just a little excited. He doesn't wanna get his hopes up, but he just wants his girl back.

"Obviously." Logan retorts. "Go talk to Stephanie, end things. And try and get Allie back. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Thanks dude." Carlos says, as him and Logan do that manly handshake/hug that guys do.

"Anytime." Logan smiles, happy to help his friend. Carlos gets up, and walks out, Logan right behind him.

Logan walks over to sit on the couch, where he was previously, while Carlos leaves 2J. Stephanie's one floor up from 2J, so he decides to take the stairs. He's really nervous. This girl really likes him. But he can't be with her while he's still inlove with someone else. He only has eyes for Allie. He feels stupid for ending things. And he feels stupid for rushing into a relationship after the break up. It might be hard to get Allie back, but he'll do it. He's gonna fight to get his girl back. When he finally reaches her door, he knocks. He hears footsteps, and pretty soon him and Stephanie are face to face.

"Hey, babe." She smiles. Just as she's about to lean in for a kiss, Carlos pulls away. "Is there uh, something wrong?"

"We need to talk." Carlos says, as Stephanie steps aside, to let him in.

"Okay?" She says slowly, a confused look on her face. The both sit on the couch, and Stephanie just waits until Carlos starts talking.

"Stephanie, things aren't working out between us." He says slowly.

"What do you mean? Things are fine. But whatever it is, just let me know and I'll make it better." she says with a smile, hoping Carlos will probably change his mind before he gets to the 'I'm breaking up with you' part. That's not gonna happen though.

"No, Steph, it's not you." Carlos says. "It's me."

"What're you talking about?" she asks.

"I don't feel anything for you. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm being honest. I have no feelings for you, I don't love you, this relationship is worthless. We're not working out."

"It's all because of that bitch, huh?" Stephanie asks, tearfully. "She's the one who convinced you into breaking up with me. Am I right? Is that why you're leaving me? To be with _her_?"

"No, actually you're wrong. First of all, she's not even talking to me. Second off all, the reason I'm leaving you is to get her back. I can't be with you if I'm still inlove with her. Everytime we're together, my mind is on her. That's not right. You need a guy that only has his mind on you and no one else. I'm just not that guy. Sorry, but yeah, I'm breaking up with you." Carlos says, before walking out, leaving the girl crying on the couch. Yeah, he feels bad, but now he can finally try to get his true love back. How though? When Allie's mad, she's really mad and won't talk to him for days. He hates when she gives him the silent treatment, but there has to be something that'll make her talk to him. He just doesn't know what though. Maybe he should just give her time. Time to cool off. Because right now she's angry. About the whole him having sex with Stephanie thing, and the whole fight she got in with her. The fight wasn't his fault, but he knows she still mad about that.

Now that he's single, he bored and doesn't know what to do. He thinks he's gonna go down to the pool. There's really nothing else to do on a boring day like this. He walks down through the stairs, and when he walks outside to the pool, the first thing he sees is Allie, with Camille and Chelsea. She looks really hot. She has a black and white polka dotted bikkini top, and some white Hollister shorts. He misses her so much. Everything about her. He misses hugging her, kissing her, looking into those beautiful eyes, making love to her, everything. He just wants that all back. He wants to go talk to her right now, but she's with her girls. He wants to talk to her in private, you know, just him and her. If she allows that. She'll probably try to walk away, but he'll stop her. The pool isn't doing any good, so he's just gonna go upstairs and wait for her to go up to talk to her. He turns around, and heads up to 2J.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna head up now." Allie says, tiredly, after about an hour of being at the pool. "I'm tired, and I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright." Camille says. "Text me later."

"Kay." Allie replies, as she gets up, grabbing her purse and walking up to 2J.

When she gets up there, she goes to her room to pick close out to change. She picks out **(http : / / www . polyvore . com / untitled / set?id=45550897). **When she's done changing, she just lays on her bed, and thinks. Then she hears a door knock, and pretty soon James walks in, without even waiting for the approval to go in.

"Hey." he says, sitting on the bedside. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Allie sighs. "Just...thinking."

"About?" he asks.

"Everything."

"So, what happened with you and Jessie?" James asks. He was on Facebook earlier, and saw she's single. He was shocked, they seemed to fine a few days ago. But shit happens, right?

"I broke up with him." She replies, as she texts someone back on her phone, which has a case that says 'Team Pauly D'.

"Why?" James asks, curious about this break up.

"First of all, he was changing. He was going back to his old ways. Second of all, I heard he was messing with Erin. When I confronted him, he didn't deny it. So I broke up with him right then and there." She explains.

"Want me to beat his ass?"

"No." Allie giggles. "I'm _completely _done with him."

"You miss Carlos, don't you?" James asks. Allie nods. "He misses you too."

"No he doesn't." Allie says softly, tears forming in her eyes. "He has Stephanie."

"He's told us, and the guys that he doesn't even like Stephanie. He loves you!"

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" James asks.

"It's me!" They can hear Carlos' voice say. James looks at Allie, and she nods. Approving to let him in. James gets up, and opens the door, letting him in.

"I'll be out here if you need anything." James says awkwardly, before walking out and closing the door, leaving them to talk in private. Allie doesn't even look up at him, she doesn't take her eyes off her phone. She's still mad, and she's been giving him the silent treatment for a while. Maybe it's time they do talk, even though he has a girl.

"What's up?" He asks, sitting on the bedside where James previously was.

"Nothing." She says softly. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I want you back, Allie." Carlos tells her, grabbing her hand into his, she tries to pull away, but he grabs it again. "Look, just hear me out, okay? Babe, I'm so weak right now. You know how hard it is, sleeping alone when I need you there with me? I just wanna hold you all night. I want things to get how they used to be. All I want is to hold you in my arms knowing that everything is where it needs to be. Look, I don't know where I stand with you, and I don't know what I mean to you, but everytime I think about you, I wanna be with you. And I want you to realize, that I love you more than you will ever see."

"If all the stuff you're saying right now is true, you wouldn't leave me for other girls." she says softly, wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"I wouldn't leave you for another girl." Carlos tells her.

"You did, though." she replies, sadly.

"No other girls compare to you." he says, hovering over her and hugging her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"Stephanie obviously does." she mumbles softly, but Carlos understood what she said.

"No, she doesn't." He whispers in her ear, "Every single second I was with her, you were in my mind the whole time."

"Dude, why are you here trying to talk to me? Don't you got a girl to go be with?"

"No, I broke up with her." he says.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I want you!" he tells her. "Look, I know you're mad at me. But I wanna put all this behind us and just be together again."

"Yeah, I am still mad. So it might take time before I can get over it, that means it might take time until we get back together."

"I understand." he says sadly. He really does understand where she's coming from. He'd be mad if she had sex with Jessie, but she probably didn't. Wait, did she? He doesn't even know. He doubts it though, but he wants to make sure. "Didn't you and Jessie do anything?"

"No. We never had sex." She replies.

"Oh." Carlos says. "Well, I'll be in my room, if you need me."

"Okay." she says. Carlos kisses her cheek before walking out, shutting the door behind him. She lays under the covers for a few minutes, and decided she's not even tired any more. Now she's bored, and doesn't know what to do. She grabs her laptop. and goes on Youtube. She really wants to listen to some Drake. She hasn't listened to him in all day. She picks "Practice" and turns it up. Her laptop volume goes up pretty loud, so the guys can probably hear it in the living room. Just then, Logan walks in.

"Hey, Al." He says, sitting down.

'What's up?" He asks, sitting up and turning it down, before setting her laptop down.

"Did, uh, Carlos come and talk to you?" He asks curiously. He gave advice to him earlier, and he really hopes their back together. Logan's happy that her and Jessie broke up. He doesn't like him, and he knew he was never good for her. He wants Carlos and Allie to get back together. They're both so happy together, when they aren't arguing though. Which is hardly ever, but they can argue sometimes over the dumbest things.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Are you guys back together?" he asks hopefully. Allie shakes her head and Logan sighs.

"It's gonna take some time before I can get over all this." she tells him.

"I know what you mean." Logan says. "But, me and the guys are gonna go watch the Project X. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll just stay." She says. She's bored, but she already changed into her night clothes, and doesn't feel like changing again and getting ready.

"Aw, come on." Logan says. "Come with us.'

"I don't want to."

"Please?" Logan begs. "It'll make me happy."

"Dude, you're a punk." Allie smiles. "I guess."

"Aha, there you go." Logan smiles, feeling accomplished. "Get ready so we can go."

"Kay." she says, as Logan walks out. She rolls out of bed, and sighs as she walks to her dresser to pick something out. She picks out **(http : / / www . polyvore . com / untitled / set?id=45619026)**. When she's all finished changing, and getting ready, she turns the lights off and walks out of her room. The guys are all ready and waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asks. Allie nods, and they all walk out of 2J.

They walk into the elevator, and wait for it to go down to the first floor. They then walk through the lobby, to get outside to Kendall's car, which is the vehicle they're taking. James sits in front with him, and Allie sits in the back in between Carlos and Logan. Then, Kendall puts the key into the ignition, and drives off.

"This movie better be good." James mumbles, as he does something on his phone.

"James, shut up." Carlos says. "You're the one who suggested this."

"Well, I was bored and Lucy's out of town!" James replies. He really wishes he could be with her right now. She's out of town because she's the opening act for some concert tonight. James and Lucy aren't together just yet, though. James decided he really likes her, so he wants to take things slow with her. She's not like any other girl. He usually rushes into relationships, but not this one. He wants to take it nice and slow, just because he actually _really _likes her.

"I didn't even wanna come." Allie says. "But Logan over here, _begged _me."

"I didn't want you to stay home all bored." Logan quickly says.

"I wasn't _that _bored. I was listening to Drake." she replies, causing Logan to roll his eyes. Speaking of Drake, her ringtone of Drake starts playing, signaling that she has an incoming call. She looks at the phone, and it's a picture of her and Jessie. Why is he calling her? She broke up with him. The chances of them getting together is nonexistant. Allie would never take him back ever again. The only one she really wants to be with is Carlos. No one else. She feels stupid for going back to Jessie. She should've known he would try an play her again. It's not like it hurt her. She could care less. The only thing that really hurt her is the whole Carlos and Stephanie thing. And she doesn't like getting played.

"Want me to answer it?" Carlos asks. He doesn't like the fact that he's calling _his _girl. Carlos and Allie aren't together right now, but she's still his girl. She always has been, and always will be.

"No." Allie replies, ignoring the call.

"Hey, do we need to beat Jessie's ass?" Kendall asks with a smirk, looking through the rear-view mirror at Allie. She giggles and shakes her head.

"Nah." She says. "It's not like he phased me. I was not hurt one bit by that."

"What'd he do?" Carlos asks.

"I guess he was messing with Erin or whatever, and when I confronted him he didn't deny it." She replies. "I don't care, though. They could go fuck eachother for all I care."

"I never liked him for you." Logan says, out of no where. "I always thought you belong with Carlos over there."

"She does belong with me." Carlos says softly.

"We're here guys." James interupts, as Kendall pulls into the movie parking lot.

When Kendall finds a parking spot, they all get out of the car, and enter the building, to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>The movie's over, and they just got back to 2J. Allie just finished changing into the night clothes she had on earlier. It's late, and she's tired. She turns the lights off, and crawls under the covers. As she closes her eyes, her phone goes off, and it's a message from Carlos.<p>

**From: Carlos  
>To: Allie<strong>

**I love you.**

She smiles a bit, as she replies.

**To: Carlos  
>From: Allie<strong>

**...I love you too.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter took a bit longer to update. Sorry about that. But here it is! :D :) PLEASE Review if you want me to continue. If no one reviews, it makes me feel like no ones reading and I just think about stopping. So review please! :)<strong>

***R.I.P to my cousin "Puppet" 3 It's been two years without you :/***

**(Thats not his real name..)**


	31. Wanna Be With You

**Hey, so the lyrics to "Always and Forever" will be mentioned in this chapter. And just to let you know, in the beggining of the song it says "May 22nd 2005." Thats not Carlos' and Allie's date, it's just how the song goes, so don't be confused. Lol.**

* * *

><p>Allie lays in bed, as she takes her laptop out. It's about ten PM, and she's not really tired. So she decides to get on Facebook. When she logs on, she checks her notifications before scrolling around on the newsfeed. She sees Carlos' status, which says:<p>

**Carlos Garcia: **  
><em>"Like" For A Song On Your Wall (: Only Doing A Few...<em>

She likes it. She knows he'll do hers. She then scrolls farther down, and sees Jessie's in a relationship with Erin. That doesn't bother her at all. She could care less. So she just ignores it. Pretty soon she has a new notification. She checks it and it's Carlos. He posted a link to "Shot For Me" by Drake on her wall. She loves that song, which is probably why he posted it. She clicks on the link to listen to it. It's pretty loud, so she turned it down a bit. The other guys are probably sleeping, besides Carlos, obviously.

When the song is over, she sees she has another notification. Carlos posted another link on her wall. The link is the video to Always and Forever. They're song, or they're _used _to be song. She clicks on the link, and the song begins.

_May 22nd 2005 was the day,  
>Promise to you babygirl my feelings staying this way<br>Never wanna hurt you never wanna leave you alone  
>Everytime I'm by your side is when I'm really at home<br>Always and forever thats a pinky promise we made  
>You're the reason why I'm smiling every start of the day<br>And I hope you know I mean it everytime when I say  
>I love you always and forever it'll always be the same<br>Through all the joy and pain I wanna be there for you  
>Crying everytime you cry and sharing laughter with you<br>When I look into your eyes and know our love is really true  
>Ain't nothing I won't do if I can see my baby smile<br>Remember you can call me anytime you're feeling down  
>No girl could take your place and love me like the way you do<br>So Ima hold on tight because I need you by my side  
>It's me and you forever babe, I need you in my life<em>

_**(CHORUS/Girl): **__We were created to find eachother  
>Our fate written down for us to love forever<br>Our hands locking tight  
>As I look into the eyes of that one special person<br>Who would complete my life  
>You were the one I choose out of all the rest<br>The one who I will cherish and I'll put in on my best  
>Just to stay in your arms as you hold me tight<br>Cause baby being with you just feels so right_

_Everysingle second that I live I'm thinking of you  
>How we met was destiny our love is honest and true<br>Tell me what am I suppose to do if I ain't got you here?  
>I wanna be the one thats by your side through the years<br>Wanna be the one thats gonna fight away all your tears  
>Replacing it with happiness and take away all your fears<br>One day we're gonna look at our pictures and reminise  
>Crazy all the things you do to me with just a little kiss<br>I wouldn't trade you for the world you're all that I need  
>You're the only girl that ever got me feeling so free<br>And I love you with all my heart and soul till' I die  
>I truly need you baby you're the light in my life<br>And I know it that one day for sure you're gonna be my wife  
>Just hold on tight because I'm always gonna treat you right<br>My baby and my closest friend I love you babygirl  
>Until the day I die I'll try to give you the world<em>

_**(CHORUS/Girl)**_

_If Loving you is wrong then I don't wanna be right  
>Can't imagine what this life would be without you by my side<br>The day we met I can't explain the way that I felt  
>Feeling all of these emotions that I can't even help<br>If I didn't meet you there would be no smile on my face  
>You're doing everything to me to make my heart beat a race<br>Every little thing we do is just so special to me  
>We are meant to be thats something that I truly agree<br>And I know it's fate and destiny I see it in your eyes  
>Everytime you smile I can't explain the feeling inside<br>Always gonna treat you good exactly like the first day  
>Just promise to be baby that you'll never go away<em>

Allie smiles as the song is over. She loves that song. Carlos dedicated it to her, and they made it their song. All of a sudden she feels her phone vibrate. She grabs it, and Carlos is calling her. Really? He's in the room right next to her, and he's calling her.

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_

"What's up?"

_"Did you like the songs I put on your wall?"_

"Ha, yeah. but dude, why'd you call me when you're in the room right next to me?"

_"I don't know."_

"You're weird.."

_"Hey, let's go to the rooftop."_

"For what?"

_"Just because."_

"Okay, let me just change real quick."

_"Kay."_

Allie hangs up, then walks over to her dresser. She's in a tanktop, and shorts right now, and it's probably chilly out. She quickly changes into **(http : / / www . polyvore . com / untitled / set?id=45676729). **She then grabs her phone, and walks out of her room. It's all dark, but she can see Carlos.

"C'mon." he says, taking her hand into his and leading her out of the apartment.

The hallways are quiet and dark. They take the elevator up to the last floor, and take the stairs up to the rooftop. A breeze hits them as they walk up. It's chilly and breezy out, so Allie's cold. They walk over near the half-wall, and stare at the view.

"I've never been up here at night." Allie says, as she looks at all the building lights and stuff like that.

"It's pretty ain't it?" Carlos asks, "Like you."

Allie smiles and blushes. Carlos notices she's cold, so he wraps his arms around her waist from behind to keep her warm. He kisses her cheek, and rests his head on hers.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Allie asks, turning around to face Carlos.

"What is it?"

"When we were together, before we broke up, did you and Stephanie do anything?" she asks him. She was wondering that the other day. Carlos was with her literally everyday, they must've done something.

"That doesn't matter anymore." he replies.

"No, I just wanna know if I was cheated on or not." Allie says.

"We may have kissed, but thats _all_." Carlos says softly.

"Alright. That's all I needed to know." she says, mad. She takes his arms off of her, and walks away, starting for the stairs. Carlos catches up to her, and hugs her from behind to prevent her from going any further.

"Come here." he says softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her close to him. "That was the past. I'm _completely _done with her. I love you."

"Are you sure?" She asks him. Carlos looks into her eyes, and kisses her forehead before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Positive." he tells her. He slowly leans in, and gives her a kiss. Ah, that felt good. He hasn't kissed her in forever, and he missed those lips. He smiles as he wraps his arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug.

"Let's go back inside." she suggests. "I'm cold."

"Okay." Carlos says, taking her hand and locking his fingers with hers.

They finally reach 2J.

"Goodnight." Carlos says, kissing Allie. "I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you, too." She replies with a smile, entering her room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Allie." James greets, as Allie walks out of her room into the living room.<p>

"What's up?" She asks, sitting next to him.

"Me and you haven't hung out in a while. Let's do something today." James suggests. He never gets any big brother/little sister time with her. She always either with Carlos, or the girls, or at the studio. He misses spending time with his baby sister, and today Gustavo gave them the day off. It's a perfect big brother/little sister day.

"Alright." Allie says. "Let me go get ready."

"Kay." James says.

Allie walks back into her room. She picks out **(http: / / www . polyvore . com/untitled _ 10/set?id=45728450).** When she's finished changing, she puts her hair in a high bun, and adds a bow to the side of her head. When she's fully ready, she grabs her purse and walks out.

"Ready?" James asks. Allie nods.

"Yup." She says. "Where are we going?"

"Does the mall sound good?" James asks. Allie nods. "Mall it is then."

They walk down the hallway, and enter the elevator. James presses 1 so it'll stop at the first floor.

"So how are things with you and Carlos?" He asks. James has noticed that her and Carlos have been talking and getting along like they used to. They laugh, talk, hug, but they don't kiss. Which is good, he hates seeing his little sister kiss him. But he had to deal with it. There's really nothing he could do. Anyway, he noticed they're getting along, and he can tell they're getting back together in no time. He's not sure when, though. But he knows for a fact they will.

"Good, I guess. Last night, we went up to the rooftop, and we just talked, then he..kissed me."

"You didn't pull away?" James asks. Allie shakes her head. "Dude, you guys are gonna get back together, soon."

"How do you know?" Allie asks with a smile.

"I just know, believe me." James tells her.

"Ha, okay." Allie giggles, as the elevator dings, and comes to a stop.

They both walk out of the elevator, and walk through the lobby. As they're about to walk out of the Palmwoods, they run into Stephanie. Allie doesn't acknowledge her, though. She doesn't want any problems. But then she hears Stephanie say a soft "Ew". And that just pissed her off. She turns around, causing James to look at her in confusion.

"Did she really just say "ew"?" Allie asks, laughing.

"No, Allie. Don't start." James says, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her out of the Palmwoods. "Calm down."

"No, just wait." she replies, pulling away. But James grabs her right back again and pulls her away. God, his sister is so crazy. She got her craziness from him, though. If someone said "Ew" to him, he'd be pretty pissed. But he doesn't want his little sister fighting anyone. She's better than that. "Dude, she saw "ew" to me. What the fuck?"

"I know, but you're not ew, she's ew now let's go!" James says strictly.

"Just one punch? Please?" Allie asks hopefully. Seriously, this girl has pissed her off so many times. It's getting ridiculous. She wants atleast one more punch.

"Fine. _One _more punch!" James snaps, letting her arm go.

"Really?" Allie asks surprised, as she walks away.

"Haha, I tricked you." James chuckles, grabbing her arm again and dragging her out of the Palmwoods.

"You're lame for that." Allie says, getting in the passengers seat in James' car.

"I know you have a short temper, but you need to calm your anger problems down." James tells her, putting the key into the ignition. "Fighting is bad. You shouldn't do it."

"Dude, you fought people before." she reminds him.

"That's different." James quickly says.

"No it's not!" Allie snaps. "Fighting is fighting whether it's a boy or girl."

"No, look-"

"Nah, whatever. End of discussion. Now, I'm putting some Drake on."

About twenty minutes later, they're finally arriving at the mall. They both get out of the car, and walk inside, with papparazi surrounding them and taking pictures.

"Ugh, they're so annoying." Allie sighs, as they walk inside.

"Right." James agrees. "What store first?"

"Hollister!" Allie quickly says.

"Why do you like Hollister so much?" James asks. Everytime the guys and Allie come to the mall together, they all go seperate ways. Allie goes to Hollister first, Carlos goes with her, cause he likes Hollister too, Kendall goes to Vans, James goes to a store called Express, and Logan goes with James. But Hollister is always the first store Allie goes to.

"Cause Hollister is awesome." Allie replies. James shrugs.

"If you say so." They both walk passed stores, until they reach Hollister. They enter the store, and James looks at the Dude's side, while Allie looks at the girls side.

Once they're both finished shopping at Hollister, they go to other stores and buy stuff. About two and a half hours later, they're done shopping and walk to the car.

"Ah, good day of shopping." Allie says, as they both put their bags in the back seats.

"Got that right." James replies.

They drive off, and head to the Palmwoods.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive. They grab their bags, and enter the Palmwoods lobby. Then, they go up to 2J.

"There you guys are." Kendall says as they enter. "We were wondering where you guys were."

"Well, we're here." Allie replies, setting the bags down.

"Hey, we're going to dinner tonight." Logan informs them.

"Dinner for what?" James asks.

"Just because." Carlos replies. "Logan made reservations for 6 o'clock."

"So, dress nice." Logan tells them.

"I might as well start getting ready now." Allie says, entering her room to pick an outfit out. She picks out **(http: / / www . polyvore . com / untitled _ 11/set?id=45773170) **and walks to the bathroom to take a shower.

"So.." Kendall starts, looking at Carlos. "You guys off..on..what?"

"Off." Carlos sighs.

"Are you guys cool?" Logan asks. Carlos nods.

"Lastnight we went up to the rooftop, we kissed and hugged like we use to." Carlos tells them.

"When are you guys getting back together?" James asks.

"I don't know!" Carlos snaps. He's getting kinda irritated that everyones asking all these questions. "Whenever she's ready!"

"I see." Logan says. "Well, we should start getting ready."

Everyone nods, as they get up and head to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready?" Logan asks.<p>

"Yeah." Allie replies, looking at her hair in James mirror to make sure it looks fine. "James, can I see your comb?" James nods and hands her his lucky comb and she combs her bangs.

"You girls and looks." Kendall says, shaking his head.

"Are you calling James a girl?" Carlos asks with a smirk.

"Pretty much." Kendall chuckles. James smacks his arm.

"Kay can we go now?" Logan asks, rolling his eyes.

"Yes! Let's go." Allie says, handing James his mirror and comb back.

They walk down to the parking lot, and into Logan's car, which is the one driving. Of course, Allie puts Drake on and they drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its kinda short (ithink) and it was a bad place to end. But I have to get off and watch my nephew, so I just decided to end it there. Soo, there ya go! :) OMG, my nephew turns one tomarow : My baby's growing up so fast! :(**

**Anyway, Review! :D**


	32. Always and Forever

_"Always & Forever that's a pink promise we made" -Always&Forver:Deestylistics_

Allie yawns as she wakes up. She rolls out of bed, and picks an outfit out for the day. She picks **(http : / / www . polyvore . com / untitled _ 12 / set?id=45827343)12/set?id=45827343. **When she's finished picking her clothes out, she walks out of her room and there's no one home. She shrugs and enters the bathroom to take a shower.

_About two hours later..._

She's all done getting ready for the day, and she's just sitting down watching The Bad Girls club. The guys still aren't home yet, and she hasn't heard from them. Which is weird, everytime they all leave, they let her know.

Knock! Knock!

Someone starts knocking at the door, and she know's it isn't them, because they have a key. She stands up, and walks to the door, opening it to find Lucy standing out there.

"Hey." Allie says, moving aside to let her in.

"Oh, I'm glad you're ready." Lucy says, taking a look at Allie and smiling.

"Why?" Allie asks in confusion.

"C'mon." Lucy says, grabbing Allie's arm and pulling her. But Allie pulls away.

"Wait, let me get my phone first!" Allie says, running over to the couch to turn the TV off and grab her phone. She then follow's Lucy out of 2J.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" Allie asks. Really, where the hell are they going? Allie's getting mad, she hates when people do this to her. When they were in Florida, her and Carlos were in a limo on their way to someplace, and Carlos wouldn't tell her where they were going. Allie was getting mad and impatient. But they eventually arrived and it turned out they went to swim with dolphins.

"Nope." Lucy shakes her head, with a grin. Allie sighs, as they enter the elevator.

When they finally hear a _ding_ the door opens, and they walk out. The lobby's empty, and there's alot of people at the pool, even Stephanie, Jessie, and Erin are there. Lucy leads Allie outside to the pool, and they push through the crowd. When they push through all of people, Allie sees the guys standing there, with microphones. Carlos winks at her before music starts playing.

_**Carlos:**__Still got that same look that sets me off  
>I guess there's just something about you<br>I got these feelings can't let'em show  
>'Cause I went and let you go<br>I shouldn't of let you go  
><em>_**Kendall:**__You asked me for closure before  
>And girl I told ya<br>It's over, it's over, it's not over  
>So here we go again<em>

_**(CHORUS)Logan:**__ It's like I'm falling inlove all over again  
>For the first time, and I know that it feels right<br>I think I'm falling inlove all over again  
>Love at first sight, do you know how I feel?<br>To the left, left, left  
>On the right, right, right<br>To the back, back, back,  
>On the side, side, side, tonight<em>

_**James:**__I know I try to not face the truth  
>But no one can love me like you do<br>Your love is static it pulls me in  
>Like a song when it first begins<br>I just don't wanna let you in.  
><em>_**Kendall: **__You just take me over  
>And you are my controller<br>I told ya, I told ya, I told ya  
>I'm ready to go again.<em>

_**(CHORUS:LOGAN)**_

_**Logan: **__Baby there's something that you did that holds me on  
>Maybe it's something that just keeps me from moving on<br>__**Carlos: **__The moment I see ya I know it's gonna be ya  
><em>_**Kendall: **__I got this figured out_

_**(CHORUS:Logan)**_

_**Logan: **__To the left, left, left  
>On the right, right, right<br>To the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side <em>_**(x2)**_

When the song is over, Carlos immidietally signals Allie to come over. Allie does as signaled, and walks over to Carlos. He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her tightly, kissing her cheek. Allie smiles and hugs back. He then lets her go, looks into her eyes and kisses her.

"I want you to be mine again." Carlos tells her, kissing her cheek. "What do you say?"

"Of course!" Allie exclaims. Carlos smiles as he hugs her and picks her up. He then puts her down and kisses her passionately.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you, too." she smiles, giving him one more kiss.

"Here." he says, as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the promise ring Allie had returned to him when they broke up. He takes her hand and slips it on her finger. There's alot of "Aw's" in the crowd.

"UGH!" They hear someone say. They both turn around and see Stephanie stomping away.

"Ignore her." Lucy says, walking up and wrapping her arm around Allie. "Now go have some makeup sex."

"NO!" Logan, Kendall, and James all yell at the same time. Carlos, Lucy and Allie laugh.

"Let's go watch a movie." Carlos suggests, as he takes Allie's hand.

"Yeah, _watch a movie_." Camille retorts.

"Shut up." Allie giggles. "We're really gonna go watch a movie. Wanna come?"

"No thank you." Lucy quickly says.

"You guys are idiots." Carlos chuckles. "C'mon Babe, let's go."

Carlos wraps his arm around her shoulder, as they walk into the elevator.

"Dude, I've gone too long without you and I was starting to go crazy." Carlos tells her.

"Same here." Allie smiles, as she kisses his cheek.

When the elevator finally stops on their floor, they walk out and go to 2J. When they enter 2J, they go into Allie's room. Carlos sits on the bed, with his back rested on the headboard, and Allie lays down with her head on his lap.

"Hey, I wanna put all of this behind us." Carlos tells her, playing with her hair. "I wanna forget all this shit ever even happened. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." Allie agrees, smiling as Carlos kisses her forehead.

Once they both finally decide on a movie, they being watching it. Happy to be back together.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know this chapter is realllllyyy short. This is just the get together chapter..you know, where they get back together. Anyway, I'm happy they're back together :) YAY!<strong>

**Okay, so I know I haven't really been updating as fast as I would like to, but there's alot of things going on. It's been two years since my Cousin got shot and killed, three years since my uncle passed, i'm in my cousins quinceanera so I have to go to practice, and I'm in the process of planning my own quinceneara and my practices start soon. So please don't be mad. I hope you understand :)**

**Review! :D**_  
><em>


	33. Love and Happiness

**Okay, this chapter is a bit longer! I promise :) Oh, and I deleted my other stories, so I'll be able to focus on this one and this one only. Then when this is over, it's the sequel, then I have an idea that still has to do with this. Then when this series is over, I have another one in mind! Anyway, enough of my typing on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Babe, are you almost ready?" Carlos calls out. Today him and Allie are gonna go to the movies. They've been back together for a while, and they're happier than ever. They still argue over dumb stuff here and there, but nothing too serious that caused them to break up like last time. They're both really happy with eachother.<p>

"Yes!" Allie exclaims through the bathroom door. About a minute later, she opens the door and walks out. "Ready."

"Finally." Carlos mutters, as he takes her hand, and grabs his car keys. They walk out of 2J, and walk down the hall into the elevator.

"What movie are we watching again?" Allie asks. She doesn't have very good memory. If the guys ask her to do something, two minutes later she'll forget. And she gets entertained very easily, so she looses focus.

"Silent house, for the third time." Carlos chuckles, kissing her cheek.

"Dude, this is my first time asking." Allie retorts.

"No it's not!" Carlos exclaims. "You asked yesterday, this morning, and now."

Allie then remembers, and stays silent. Carlos laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind and kisses her neck. "Is it that one scary movie that came on the commercial the other day when me and you were home alone?"

"Scary?" he asks. "It doesn't look scary."

"Yes it does!"

"No, you're just a scaredy cat." he grins, earning a punch in the arm from her. "You punch so soft."

"No, dude I've never punched you my hardest. I don't wanna hurt you." Allie smirks.

"Hurt me?" Carlos asks, smiling. "Baby, I'm way stronger than you. You could never hurt me."

"I'll bruise you like I did to your ex bitch."

"Shut up." he chuckles. "Foreal though. Punch me your hardest, right now."

"Noo, I'm gonna hurt you!" She says.

"No you're not, dude." he tells her.

"Alright, you really want me to?" she asks, he nods. "Nah."

"See exactly."

"Okay, whatever." she says softly.

"I'm just playing." Carlos says, hugging her from behind. "You do punch hard. You left a big ass bruise on her face."

Allie smiles as he kisses her cheek. Then the elevator stops, and they both walk out, hand in hand. They walk past everyone in the lobby, and outside to Carlos' car. Allie gets into the passengers side, while Carlos goes into the drivers seat. He then drives off. Allie takes her phone out, and searches through her music until she finds a good song. She picks out Shot For Me by Drake, of course.

_I can see it in your eyes you're angry  
>Regret got shit on what you're feeling now<br>Mad cause he aint like me?  
>Oh you mad cause nobody ever did it like me?<br>All the care I would take, all the love that we made  
>Now you're tryna find somebody to replace what I gave to you<br>It's a shame you didn't keep it Alisha Catia,  
>I know that you gon' hear this<br>I'm the man, yeah I said it  
>Bitch I'm the man, don't you forget it<br>The way you walk, thats me  
>The way you talk, thats me<br>The way you got your hair up, did you forget, thats me  
>And the voice in your speaker right now, thats me (Thats me)<br>And the voice in your ear, thats me  
>Can't you see that I made it, yeah I made it,<br>First I made you who you are and then I made it  
>And you're wasted, with your latest<br>Yeah i'm the reason why you're always getting faded  
>Take a shot for me...<em>

"Is this your favorite Drake song or something?" Carlos asks. Every single time she puts music on, this is the very first song she puts on. The song is starting to annoy the guys, but she doesn't care. She loves this song. She has since she first heard it.

Allie nods. "Hell yeah."

"I can tell." Carlos retorts, as he continues driving.

It takes about 20 minutes to get to the movies from the Palmwoods. When they finally arrive, they both walk inside, hand in hand. Carlos then let's go of her hand, and kisses her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you." he whispers in her ear.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hi Isaac!" Kendall coos at the one year old little boy. Isaac smiles and babbles, as he chews on the drawstrings of Kendall's hoodie.<p>

"Hey, I'm ready." Chelsea says, as she walks out of her room into the living room.

"Alright, let's go." Kendall says, as he picks Isaac up and takes Chelsea's hand, and they leave. Kendall and Chelsea have been talking for quite a while. But aren't officially dating yet. Though he plans on making his move today. Yes, he's gonna ask Chelsea to be his girlfriend. Isaac and Kendall both love eachother, Chelsea loves seeing them play and get along. Which is a huge turn on in a guy. And Kendall feels that he's ready for this. Chelsea is a great girl, and Isaac is a good little boy. He loves them both very much. Anyway, today they're all going out for Ice cream, then to the park across the street. Thats when he plans on asking her. He's not gonna lie, he is pretty nervous.

"I'll put him in his car seat." Kendall insists, as they walk up to his car.

"Okay." she says, before kissing Kendall's cheek. He smiles as he opens the door, and buckles Isaac in. He then walks to the drivers side, and they drive off to Baskin-Robins.

The car ride is silent, with only BTR music on. They arrive at the ice cream place in about ten minutes. Chelsea gets Isaac, while Kendall takes the stroller out of the trunk. When thats all done, Kendall buckles Isaac into the stroller, and pushes it while Chelsea wraps her arm around hers and walks with them. They enter the store, and order their ice cream before sitting down.

"Soo..." Kendall says slowly, catching Chelsea's attention. "We've been talking for quite a while now."

Chelsea smiles, as if she knows where this is going. "Yeah, you've really proved to me that you're perfect for me."

Kendall smiles. "I'm glad I did. Because, Chelsea, I love you and Isaac. And I want to be with you, officially. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. Only if you're ready, though."

"I am ready." She says, smiling as a huge smile forms on Kendall's face. "I see that you're soo good to Isaac, and to me. Kendall, thats all I really need, is for you to love both of us, and treat us right. You're perfect, babe."

"Are we official?" Kendall asks, hopefully.

"Only if you want to be." Chelsea smiles. Kendall nods.

"Of course I do." he smiles, before leaning in to kiss her.

"Yay!" Isaac exclaims, clapping his hands. Kendall and Chelsea pull away laughing, and look at the little boy who is all messy with chocolate ice cream.

"Do you want mommy and Kendall to be together?" Chelsea asks, as she wipes his face up with a wipe. Isaac nods, as he continues eating his ice cream.

"He's so cute." Kendall chuckles, kissing Chelsea one more time. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's gonna say yes?" Logan asks James nervously as he paces across the living room and into the kitchen. Today, him and Camille are having a picnic at the Palmwoods park, and he plans on asking Camille back out. But for some reason he's nervous. This is the longest they've been broken up. Since before the tour, and even after. They've both been really busy, so they don't have much time to hang out. And right now Gustavo's trying to focus only on Allie, and Camille hasn't had so much auditions lately, so it's a perfect time to ask her back out.<p>

"Dude, relax!" James says. "How many times have you asked her out?"

"Um, I don't know." Logan shrugs.

"Exactly!" James retorts. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Yeah, you're right." Logan smiles, feeling a bit better. But all that nervousness comes back when he hears a knock at the door. He walks over, nervously, and opens it. Only to find his beautiful ex girlfriend standing out there in a floral dress and a sun hat.

"Hi Logie." she says sweetly, placing a kiss on his cheek. Logan smiles and blushes.

"Hi Camille." he smiles, as he walks in to grab the picnic basket, then walks back over to Camille. "Ready?" she nods, and wraps his arm around his as they walk down the hallway and into the elevator. When they finally get to the lobby, they walk to the PW's park. When they arrive, Camille spreads out the blanket, while Logan takes the food out.

"This is amazing." Camille smiles dreamily, causing Logan to smile as they both sit down on the blanket.

"I know, right." Logan replies. He takes out a pitcher of Lemonade, and pours two glasses. One for himself, and one for Camille. He then takes out two peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Camille says, as she takes the sandwhich. They both start eating, and there's an awkward silence, until they both break it at the exact same time.

"Camile.."  
>"Logan.."<p>

"Wait, before you say anything, just hear me out." Logan starts. "Camille, I love you so much. I was really upset when we split up. I wanted you back so bad, then we left for the tour. I really wanted to ask you back out when we got back..but we were both so busy. But I want to put that all aside right now. Camille, please take me back?"

"Logan, I thought you'd never ask." Camille says tearfully (tears of joy). She happily wraps his arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Camille."

* * *

><p>James looks into the mirror in his room, as he finishes up combing his hair with his lucky comb. Him and Lucy are hanging out at the rooftop tonight, and even though they're just going to the rooftop, he wants to look good. They decided on the rooftop, because it has a beautiful view, and they can have privacy. No paparazzi, or anyone to interupt them. Just him, and Lucy. And he even plans on asking her out, too.<p>

He sprays some more cuda man spray on himself, before putting his comb in his pocket and walking out of his room. He's not really nervous, he's always been good with the ladies. But there's a small part of him that is nervous. Lucy is a girl that he really _really _likes. Most of his past girlfriends he only went out with cause they were hot. But Lucy is hot, she's amazing, and has the best personality a guy can ask for. She's tough, has that hot rocker style, but yet can be really sweet and cute. He loves that about her.

_Knock! Knock!_

James walks over to the door, happy yet nervous. He opens it, and smiles as he see's Lucy standing there. Lucy smiles as James wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yup." She replies.

James shuts the door, and intertwines his hand with hers as they walk down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Where was everyone?" Lucy asks, as they enter the elevator.

"Carlos and Allie went to the movies, Kendall's out with Chels and Isaac, and Logan is with Camille."

"I figured." Lucy smirks. To be honest, she's sort of nervous, too. And Lucy is not the type of girl to get nervous around a guy. That proves that she really likes James as well.

When they finally get to the top floor, they take the stairs up to the rooftop. They walk near the halfwall, then stop and stare at the view. James hugs her from behind, kissing her cheek. Lucy smiles.

"Are you cold?" he asks her, feeling her almost shivering body.

"Just a little bit." she replies softly. James smiles and hugs her tighter, keeping her warm. It is sort of chilly out, and she has a thin sweater on. So he figures he can keep her warm with body heat.

"Lucy, what do you think about _us_?" James asks. He knows how he feels about her, but he doesn't know how she feels about him. Yeah, he knows they've been talking. They've been talking for quite a while now, what if all that like went away to her? He hopes not. She's the only girl he really wants to be with.

"I mean, I obviously like you." she says softly. James smiles. "And I'd like to be with you."

James turns her around and looks into her eyes. "Lucy, I want to be with you too. I don't just like you, I _love _you. We've known eachother for a very long time, and I liked you ever since. But me and Carlos both liked you so you wanted to stay in the 'friend zone'. Stupid Carlos! Anyway, he's out of the picture. He has my sister. So, will you officially be my girlfriend?"

"Honestly, I liked you too ever since I first saw you. But Carlos was so sweet I didn't wanna break his little heart. But like you said, he's out of the picture now, and is happy with Allie. So yes!" Lucy exclaims, happily. James smiles, and pushes his lips against hers and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"By the way, I love you too." She say softly, pulling away. James just smiles and kisses her again, happier then ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't THAATTT long. But it was longer than the last one :) And awwee, the other three couples are officially together! :D Next chapter coming up soon! <strong>

**Review! :D**


	34. Girls Night Out

**Oh yess :D I updated sooner! :D I'm so proud of myself!**

* * *

><p>"Promise me you won't mess with any guys!" Carlos warns. Tonight, Allie, Chelsea, Lucy, and Camille are having a girls night out. They're all going out to the club. The guys agreed to stay in 2J with Isaac. Chelsea trusts Kendall with her son, and Kendall trusts Chelsea to be out. Carlos and Allie are still learning to trust eachother. So this is perfect. Of course Logan trusts Camille, and James trusts Lucy, too. So everything is all good.<p>

"Babe, how many times have you made me promise?" Allie asks, standing infront of the mirror in her room and curling her hair. "I'm not gonna mess with _anyone_!" Carlos has to admit, he is sort of worried. She's dressed in **(http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ? id=46384040) **and looks really hot. There's no doubts that dudes will try to get with her. He trusts her, but he doesn't trust other people.

"I'm just worried! Okay?" He finally says.

"Worried about what?" Allie asks, looking at him from the mirror.

"Worried I'm gonna lose you." he sighs. Allie smiles.

"Carlos, you'll never lose me. I don't want anyone else but you. I promise." Allie reassures him. She puts her curling iron down, and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you." She tells him.

"I love you too, baby." he replies smiling, before kissing her again. "But I still don't like the fact that you're going to a club without me."

"Oh relax." Allie giggles, as she resumes to do her hair.

"Hey, what time are you guys leaving?" James asks, standing at the doorway.

"9:30." Allie replies.

"It's 9:15." Carlos says, looking at the clock on his phone.

"I know, I'm almost finished." Allie says, as she adds the finishing touch to her hair. Once she's finished, she grabs her clutch, and her and Carlos walk out of her room into the living room, where the guys and their girls and Isaac are.

"I'm shocked you guys are letting us have a girls night out." Camille giggles, sitting on Logan's lap.

"This one made my promise like five times that I wouldn't mess with any guys." Allie says, referring to Carlos.

"As long as we can have a boys night out, we're good." James quickly says.

"And whats a boys night out suppose to mean?" Lucy asks.

"Us going to a club like you guys!" Carlos says. "...I mean..girls."

"Alright, whatever. We'll see." Chelsea says, standing up and kissing Kendall.

"We'll see?" Kendall mumbles. "We better."

"What was that?" Chelsea asks, turning around.

"Nothing!" Kendall quickly says.

"I thought so." Chelsea grins, as she kisses her sleeping son. "Now, let's go!"

"Bye, Carlos." Allie says, as she wraps her arms around his waist, and he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Bye, babe." he tells her, kissing her, as the other guys do the same to their girlfriends. "Behave."

"Behave? Do you not trust me?" Allie asks.

"No, I trust you...I'm just saying." he replies.

"Oh, alright. Well I'll see you later." she says, kissing him.

"I'll be waiting for you here, in bed." he says softly, winking at her and causing her to smile.

"Ha, okay." she giggles, as she follows the girls towards the door.

"Hey, I want you girls to keep an eye on my little sister. Make sure she doesn't drink!" James says.

"James, shut up." Allie giggles, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, babe." Lucy tells him.

"And that goes for you too, Lucy!" James says.

The girls just walk out, before any of the guys could say anything. They're all dolled up and pretty as they walk down the hall, into the elevator. They just talk about random things as the elevator takes them down to the main floor. The lobby is sort of empty. They walk through it, and outside to Kendall's car. He's letting Chelsea drive it tonight, since her car is broken down. Allie sits in front with her, while Lucy and Camille sit in the back.

"Hey, someone play some hype music!" Lucy exclaims.

"I got this!" Allie smiles, taking her phone out. She puts on Give Me Everything, her all time favorite song.

_Me not working hard? Yeah right picture that with a kodak  
>Or better yet, go to timesquare and take a picture of me with a kodak<br>Took my life from negative to positive, I just cha'll to know that  
>And tonight, let's enjoy life, Pitbull, Nayer, Neyo<em>

_Tonight, I want all of you tonight, give me everything tonight  
>For all we know, we might not get tomarow, let's do it tonight<em>

_Don't care what they say, or what games they play  
>Nothing is enough till they handle love<br>I want you tonight, I want you to stay, I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy tell' em hey, give me everything tonight.._

"You still love this song?" Chelsea asks.

"Hell yeah!" Allie replies.

It takes about ten minutes to get to the club. When they arrive, they park, then enter. There's alot of people, and it's pretty crowded, but the party is really hype, which is good. Chelsea gets them all margaritas, and they sit down.

"James is gonna be mad!" Camille says.

"And?" Allie asks. "It's only one margarita. I don't plan on getting drunk."

"Hello beautiful ladies." they hear a dude whose about in his early twenties say. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No." Allie responds flatly.

"Sorry, we all have boyfriends." Chelsea tells him. The dude just looks around.

"I don't see them here." he says.

"Well, cause they aren't here." Camille says.

"Then-"

"Just get the hell away from us!" Lucy yells, scaring the dude away.

"Ew..perv." Allie says, taking a sip from her drink, then setting it down. "Dude, let's go dance! I'm trying to party tonight!"

"Hell yes!" Chelsea exclaims, as the four girls hit the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, the guys are bored in 2J, watching reruns of Jersey Shore.<p>

"I wonder what the girls are up to." Carlos wonders.

"They're probably on their way back by now." Logan says, looking at this watch. It's a little past one A.M.

"Or still there dancing." Kendall says.

"Or messing with other guys." James adds.

"Dude, shut up." Carlos tells him. They then hear a knock at the door.

"Or they're here." Logan says, getting up and opening the door. "Allie, you have a key."

"I do?" She remembers. "I forgot."

"Of course you did." Logan mutters, stepping aside to let the girls in.

"You guys are here...and sober." Kendall says.

"Who said we were gonna get drunk?" Chelsea asks, kissing him and sitting next to him. "We just wanted to party."

"I'm tired." Allie yawns, walking into her room and shutting the door.

"Well, me and Isaac are gonna get going." Chelsea says, picking up the sleeping little boy. "Wanna stay tonight, Kendall?"

"Sure." He smiles, grabbing Isaac's diaper bag and following her out.

"Logie, stay with me tonight." Camille says cutely, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his jaw.

"Oh, alright." he smiles, kissing her. "Let's go."

"I think you know what I'm about to ask you." Lucy says, grinning at James.

"You want me to stay?" James asks, smiling. Lucy nods. "But then Carlos and Allie are gonna be here all alone."

"It's alright, dude." Carlos says. "I always take good care of your sister."

"Fine." James says, giving in and wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulder as they walk out.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Allie asks, walking out of her room with some clothes in her hand.

"They're all staying with their girls, which leaves us _alone_." he grins, as he walks up to her and kisses her. He wraps his arms around her waist as he deepens the kiss. Until she pulls away.

"I'm about to take a quick shower." She says, walking towards the bathroom.

"Dude, you took a shower earlier." Carlos tells her.

"And?"

"Why take one again?" he asks. "Take one tomarow."

"Fine." she sighs. "I'm about to go change, then."

Carlos sits back on the couch, as she changes. A few minutes later, she comes out in sweats, and a tank top with her hair in a high bun. She sets her phone down on the coffee table, and sits next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Did you mess with any dudes?" Carlos asks. Allie rolls her eyes.

"No." She replies. "Just like I told you."

"Were any dudes trying to mess with you?" he asks.

"Yeah." she replies.

"I knew it." he says. "That's why I didn't want you to go."

"But I didn't mess with them." she tells him.

"Good." Carlos says, lifting her chin up and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she replies, as he kisses her again. This time he breaks the kiss, takes her hand, and leads her into his room, shutting the door behind them.

You should probably know where things went from there.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...Another sucky chapter! I had writers block. But I have some more future interesting chapters! :D<strong>

**Review! :D**_  
><em>_  
><em>


	35. Boys Night Out

"I promise, I won't mess with any girls." Carlos tells his girlfriend as he gets ready. Since the guys let the girls have a girls night out, it's only fair that the guys get one too. So they're going to a club, while the girls stay home. Allie knows that Carlos trusted her enough (kinda) to let her go alone without him there to the club, but last time Carlos went to a club without Allie there, he hooked up with another girl because he got drunk. She knows she should trust him, but what if he gets drunk and does the same thing as last time? That's what's worrying her.

"Dude, you're gonna get drunk and mess with girls." Allie says, playing with the drawstrings of her sweats.

"No I'm not, I'm not even gonna drink." Carlos says, Allie just stares at him. "Okay, maybe one drink but thats it."

"The reason why you guys are even going is to drink!" she says. "Four guys don't just go to a club alone with eachother to just sit there."

"Well...true." Carlos says. "But I won't, dude. I promise..I'll control myself."

"You better." she mumbles. "Cause if you lose me again you're not getting me back."

"Bet I will." Carlos grins, hugging her by her waist and kissing her cheek. "I'll always have you."

"Oh really?" Allie smirks, pulling away.

"Mhm." he nods. "You'll always be mine."

She smiles as he kisses her, pulling away shortly after to finish getting ready. While they're out, the girls are gonna go rent movies and just have a movie night in 2J. While Carlos is finishing up getting ready, Allie walks out of his room into the living room to find Logan and Kendall on the couch all ready.

"You're ready early." she says, sitting next to Kendall.

"Well, you know, James takes so long in the bathroom." Kendall replies. "So we like to get ready earlier."

"Yeah, I forgot." she says softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Logan asks.

"Nah, not really." she replies. "I just need you to keep an eye on Carlos for me."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asks.

"Cause, you guys are gonna drink, he's gonna get drunk. You think he won't mess with any girls?" she tells them. "You know he will."

"Don't worry, Al. We'll keep him under control." Logan tells her.

"Alright, thanks guys."

"No problem." Kendall smiles. "We got this."

_Knock! Knock!_

"I think the girls are here." Logan says, as he gets up and walks to the door, opening it to find the girls standing out there. He greets them, and kisses Camille as he steps aside to let them in. Chelsea sits on the other side of Kendall and kisses him. She doesn't have Isaac tonight, cause he's with his grandparents. Lucy just sits next to Allie, waiting for her boyfriend to get out of the bathroom.

"What is he doing in there?" she asks.

"What do you think?" Kendall retorts. "Getting ready."

"I'm cold." Allie shivers. She's wearing some grey loose sweats, and a short sleeved Drake shirt. She gets up and walks to her room. She grabs her pink Love Pink hoodie, and slips it on. She then throws her hair up into a high ponytail, and walks back out. When she's walks into the living room, James and Carlos are out there already. James is sitting with Lucy, and Carlos is sitting down next to Kendall. Since there's no where else to sit, she just walks over by Carlos and stands by him.

"Come here." he says softly, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You guys better behave tonight." Chelsea says, as Kendall wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him.

"We will." he says, kissing her head.

"We should get going." Logan says, looking at the clock. The four guys stand up, and kiss their girls goodbye.

"Bye, baby." Carlos says softly, kissing Allie.

"Bye." she replies. "Behave."

"You know I will." he smiles, kissing her cheek one more time before walking towards the door.

"Bye baby sis." James says, kissing Allie's forehead. "Be careful and call if you need anything."

"Alright, have fun." she replies. The four boys walk out, shutting the door behind them.

"Finally they leave." Camille jokes.

"Ha, right." Lucy giggles. "Should we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Chelsea says, as she grabs Kendall's keys and they walk out of 2J. As they walk into the elevator, Allie's ringtone goes off, signaling she has a message, from Carlos.

**From: Carlos  
>To: Allie<strong>

**I forgot to say, I love you babe 3**

She smiles as she replies.

**To: Carlos  
>From: Allie<strong>

**I love you too(;**

"Can I get four margaritas?" James asks the bartender. They've been at the club for a while, and the guys besides Logan are getting kind of drunk. Logan stopped after one margarita. He doesn't wanna get drunk, and he has to look out for his friends. If he gets drunk, whose driving them home? So he's sticking with pop for the rest of the night.

"Only 3." Logan tells James. "I don't want one."

"Dude, you've only drunk one margarita." Kendall says. "It doesn't hurt to have one more!"

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asks, talking to himself since Kendall and James aren't listening. He walks around the bar area, looking for his friend. When he finds him, he's talking to Stephanie. He quickly walks over and pulls Carlos away before he does anything he's gonna regret. Hopefully he didn't already, he doubts it though.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Carlos asks, barely even standing straight.

"Getting you away from her." Logan replies, gripping his arm so he wouldn't fall over. Seriously, he can't enjoy one night out at the club without having to be a babysitter. He loves his friends, they're like brothers to him. But it would be nice if they had some self control sometimes.

"Who?" Carlos asks in confusion. Logan rolls his eyes.

"No one." he replies.

"Hey, look!" James exclaims, catching the guys' attention. "I got this hot girls number!" Logan sighs as he takes the little piece of paper out of James' hand and rips it up, throwing it in the drink in James' hand. "Hey!"

"That was not cool, dude." Kendall adds. James looks down at his drink, looks back up at Logan, shrugs and takes a sip. Logan just looks at him in disguse.

"That's gross." Carlos says, taking a sip from his own drink. Just then some girls pass by, Carlos and Kendall both stare at them, glance at eachother, then head over their way. Before they can get far enough, Logan grabs both of their arms.

"Have you guys forgotten that you all have girlfriends!" Logan says loudly.

"We do?" Kendall asks. Logan nods.

"That's it." Logan says, taking each of their drinks away and setting it on the bar counter. "We're leaving. You guys are getting so drunk, we're leaving before you get any more drunk. The girls are gonna be mad that you guys are messing with other girls!"

"What girls?" James asks, confused. Logan rolls his eyes as he drags the 3 boys out of the club.

Ten annoying minutes later, they arrive at the Palmwoods. Seriously, the Carlos, James, and Kendall were arguing about colors the whole way home. James randomly said that Orange is the best color, then Carlos started arguing saying Purple was, then Kendall jumped in saying Green was. Logan was getting ready to kick all three of them out of the car.

When Logan is all parked, the boys all enter the Palmwoods. As they walk through the lobby, James trips over a couch and falls on the floor.

"Oooh, this is comfy." he says softly, drifting off to sleep.

"Get up!" Logan says loudly, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Hey, I was sleeping!"

"This elevator isn't working!" Carlos yells kicking the elevator doors. Logan sighs as he walks up.

"Did you try pressing the button?" he asks slowly.

"What button?" Carlos asks. Logan rolls his eyes, pressing the 'Up' button. "Oooh, that button."

"Where's K'Dawg?" James asks, leaning back against the wall. Logan looks around the lobby, and Kendall is no where to be seen. Logan starts panicking as he quickly runs over to the pool. What if he fell in and is drowning? Oh no! Once he gets to the pool, he jumps underwater, but he doesn't find Kendall.

"Why are you swimming so late at night?" he hears a familiar voice say. He looks up to see Kendall standing there staring at him.

"Dude! Where were you?" Logan asks, stepping out of the pool.

"I was peeing!" Kendall replies.

"W-Where?" Logan asks, a bit hesitant. He hopes it wasn't in the pool...that'd be really gross.

"In the bushes."

"Okay, let's make sure Bitters doesn't find out about this." Logan says, grabbing Kendall's arm and pulling him into the lobby. Not seeing Carlos and Logan. "Ugh, where are these two?" He sees the door that leads to the stairs is cracked, so he opens it and there they are. Laying on the stairs, sleeping. He walks up to them, and tries to wake them up. "James, Carlos! Wake up!"

After about five minutes of trying to wake them up, he gives up. He's just leaving them there. He's tried, and tried, and tried. He's done trying. He walks back into the lobby.

"C'mon Kendall." Logan says, but there's no reply. He turns around to find Kendall sleeping on the main desk. Logan sighs and slaps his forehead. He's not even gonna bother. They can all explain to Bitters later.

Logan takes the elevator upstairs, and heads to 2J. Everything is dark and quiet. The girls must of left, and Allie must be sleeping. Logan changes, brushes his teeth, and goes to his bed to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Pwweeaasseeee? :D<strong>


	36. Two Years

**Holy crap I've been on a roll lately! :D I'm so proud of myself! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Happy two year anniversary." Carlos smiles, kissing Allie's cheek. Today has been two years that they've been together. They broke up for a while, but they both agreed to forget about that and move forward. So all that never even happened to them anymore, they're both over it, and happy together.<p>

"Two, looonnngggg years." Allie says. "They've been great..kind of."

"Kind of?" Carlos questions.

"Well, except for the time we were broken up." She says softly.

"Oh, true." he remembers. "Forget that. Anyway, are you sure you don't wanna do anything?"

"Babe, I'm sure." she replies. "Being here with you is really all I want."

"Aw, that's true." he says. "Anyway, I know you told me not to get you anything..but I did anyway."

"Carlos!" she says. "We both agreed not to get eachother anything, so now I feel all bad for not getting you anything."

"Relax, all I want is you." he grins, kissing her. He reaches over to his drawer, and takes out a giftbag with hearts on it, and hands it to Allie. She opens up the giftbag, and takes out a black velvet little box. She opens it up and finds a pretty silver locket.

"Awe, babe this is cute." she smiles, as Carlos takes it and puts it on her.

"I saw it, and I couldn't resist buying it for you." he tells her, kissing her.

"Thanks." she says softly, hugging him. Just then they hear a knock on Carlos' door.

"Come in!" Carlos calls out. Then James enters.

"Alright, love birds." he says. "I know you guys wanna be alone tonight, so me, the guys, and the girls are going to a party. But I don't know if you wanna come, or stay?"

"You wanna go or stay?" Carlos asks Allie.

"I don't know." she shrugs. "Whatever you want."

"We'll stay." Carlos tells James.

"Alright, well we're leaving." James says.

"What time is it?" Allie asks.

"9:47." James replies.

"Oh."

"Well, call if you need anything." with that James walks out, shutting the door behind him.

"Let's go watch TV." Carlos suggests, taking Allie's hand and leading her out of the room, into the living room. Carlos sits on the couch, and Allie lays down with her head on his lap.

"Dude, I'm old." Allie says, randomly. "I'm about to turn eighteen soon."

"Old? I'm nineteen, I'm older than you, you little youngster." Carlos chuckles.

"Shut up." Allie giggles, playfully slapping his chest.

"It's late." Carlos says, looking at the digital clock. "I just noticed."

"I'm tired." she yawns, "I think we should go lay down."

"Yeah, _lay down_." Carlos grins. She gets up, and they both enter her room. Allie lays down under the covers, while he turns off the lights. When he's done, he snuggles up with her under the covers. She rests her head on his shoulder, and he wraps his arms around her.

Carlos lifts her chin up, pressing their lips together.

Things went from there...

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAHHH, I feel soo terrible becus this chapter is SOOO short : I'm sowwwyy! But this is the last chapter I had writers block on, I already have the others all planned out! Atleast you got a double update tho...(:**

**Even tho this one sucked..Pwease leave me a review?**_  
><em>_  
><em>


	37. Big Time Beach Day

**This one is longer! I pwomise :D**

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready?" James asks. Today Griffen agreed to let the guys use the beach house for the weekend. The guys, the girls and Isaac are all going in the limo. Well, they're the only ones who are going, which is good. They all want to be alone together. It's about noon, and they're in the lobby ready to go.<p>

"Yes, the limo's here." Allie says, as the limo pulls up infront of the Palmwoods.

"Finally." Carlos mutters. They grabs their bags, and head to the limo. Allie goes in first, then Carlos, then James, then Lucy, then Camille, then Logan, then Kendall, then Chelsea, and Isaac is sitting in his carseat next to Chelsea.

"I'm about to listen to music." Allie says, taking her iPhone and earbuds out. "You wanna listen too?" Carlos nods. She hands one to him, and sticks the other one in her ear. She puts it on shuffle, and Music Sounds Better With You comes on. Carlos wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she rests her head on his shoulder. The limo drives off, and the music begins.

"Look at them, they're about to fall asleep." Kendall chuckles. But they don't hear him, because of the music. Kendall looks over, and sees Isaac has a little bouncy ball. He grabs it and throws it at them, it doesn't hit either of them, but it lands in between them.

"Who threw that?" Allie asks, taking her earbud out and sitting up. They all stay quiet, but Kendall busts out laughing. "You jerk." she giggles, throwing it back at Kendall. It hits his head and bounces off.

"Hey no fair!" Kendall exclaims. "I missed! So I get to throw it to you until I hit you."

"No, it's not my fault you suck." She laughs. He grabs the little bouncy ball and throws it back, but Carlos catches it and throws it at Logan, who it hits right in the face.

"Hey I'm not in this!" Logan says, throwing the ball to James.

"You guys are idiots." Lucy giggles.

"Hey Allie, connect your phone into the stereo and play music." Camille tells Allie. Allie nods. She scoots over to the stereo, and uses this wire thingy, to connect to her phone. The next song on shuffle is Invisible.

"Hey, I love this song." Carlos grins, pulling Allie close to him.

"Really?" Allie says sarcastically. "I wonder who wrote it."

"Me too." Carlos chuckles, kissing her cheek. "I wrote it just for you."

"Aw, I wish Kendall here would write me a song." Chelsea says, playfully slapping Kendall's chest.

"Covergirl, is all yours." he smiles, kissing her. She smiles into the kiss, then pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder.

"This song is good." Lucy says. "Carlos, I never expected you to write something like this."

"Why is everyone saying that?" Carlos asks offensivaly.

"No offense." she quickly says. "It's actually a compliment. 'Cause this song is amazing."

"Well, thanks." he replies.

"Hey my song is good too!" James says, barging in.

"Your song is also amazing." Lucy smiles, kissing him. James smiles, as he kisses back.

"No, no." Logan says. "Time of our life is the best song on the album."

"Of course it is." Camille grins, kissing him as well.

"All of you shut up." Allie says. "All the songs are great!...But mine are the best."

"Haha, lie." Kendall retorts. Allie grabs the ball from James and throws it at Kendall, hard. It hits him on the forehead, and she busts out laughing. "Hey! I was just kidding." he says, rubbing his forehead.

"You better have been." she giggles.

"This is gonna be a long limo ride." James sighs.

* * *

><p>After a long limo ride, they're finally arriving at the beach. They all get out of the limo, and enter the large, amazing beach house. This house is awesome. It has an indoor pool, a media room, a gym, and great big bathrooms, and a hot tub. It couldn't get any better.<p>

"We should go to the gym." James suggests.

"You guys can go to the gym." Lucy says. "Us girls will be in the indoor pool."

"You lames." James grins, kissing her.

"I'll meet you at the beach in a bit." Carlos tells Allie, giving her a kiss on the cheek before following the guys downstairs to the gym.

"Let's go get changed and go to the pool!" Camille exclaims. Allie goes into one of the restrooms, and puts on her zebra print bikkini, and puts white Hollister shorts over her bottom piece. She puts her hair in a high bun, then heads out to the living room, where Chelsea is changing Isaac.

When all the girls are done changing, they go over to the indoor pool.

"Watch this be cold." Allie says, she sits on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water with Chelsea, while Camille and Lucy play with Isaac in the water. "I was right."

"So, your birthday is coming up." Chelsea says, looking at Allie. "Anything you want in specific?"

"I don't know." Allie shrugs. "I want Drake."

"You know I'd get him for you if I could." Chelsea giggles.

"Haha, I know." Allie says.

"So are you having a party?" Chelsea asks.

"I'm not sure." Allie replies. "I don't think, the guys haven't said anything..so no. They probably don't even remember."

"I'm sure they do." Chelsea says. Chelsea already knows what they're doing for her birthday. It's a surprise though. Only the guys, and the girls know. She's not allowed to say anything, so she's keeping her mouth shut. She doesn't wanna spoil the surprise. Actually there's two surprises. And Allie's gonna _love _them.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy says all of a sudden. "Me and Camille just got an idea."Lucy swims over to them, and Camille and Isaac go over with them too.

"What is it?" Allie asks.

"We should sneak up on the boys and throw water balloons at them." Camille giggles.

"Hey, great idea!" Chelsea says. She takes Isaac from Camille, and they climb out of the pool. "Wait, does anyone have any water balloons?"

"I brought some." Lucy says, digging through her bag.

"Smart thinking." Allie says. Lucy takes a plastic bag, which has water balloons in it. They all to the sink, and start filling the balloons with water. "Haha, I bet they aren't expecting this at all."

"This is gonna be fun." Camille grins. Once they're done filling up a whole bunch of balloons, they each grab some. Chelsea hands a couple to Isaac.

"Babe, throw these at the guys. Okay?" Chelsea tells Isaac.

"Okay!" The little two year old boy replies happily.

"No one make a peep." Lucy says, as they quietly tip toe down the stairs which leads into the gym. There's a door before you could actually get into the gym, so the guys can't see them. If they're quiet enough they can't hear them either. Then they finally get to the door.

"Ready..set.." Allie whispers. "GO!" They all barge into the gym, throwing water balloons at the guys. They didn't expect it at all, which is funny. Camille gets Logan right in the head, Allie gets Carlos right in the stomach, Chelsea gets Kendall on the arm, Isaac gets Kendall on the leg, and Lucy gets James on the back.

"What the hell!" Kendall says, laughing. "Where'd you guys come from?"

"Upstairs." Allie says. "Haha, that was so fun."

"You know what's fun?" Carlos says, looking at all four guys. The guys just look at eachother and smile, while the girls just stare at them in confusion. Pretty soon the guys are picking their girls up and taking them upstairs. Kendall grabs Isaac with his free hand, though.

"What are you doing?" Allie asks, wiggling and trying to get out of Carlos' arms.

"You'll see." James grins. They then go upstairs, and throw the girls in the indoor pool.

"You jerks!" Lucy laughs, swimming over to James and splashing him.

"We should've known they were gonna get us back." Camille giggles.

"Hey, you can't throw water balloons at us and get away with it." Logan grins.

"And you even got poor little Isaac in it." Kendall says, looking over at Isaac who was giggling and pointing at the girls.

"Hey, what're you laughing at?"Chelsea giggles.

"Give me five." Kendall says, holding his hand out, and Isaac gives him five. "Good boy."

"Hey, let's go to the beach." Carlos suggests, as he takes Allie's hand and helps her out of the pool.

"Alright, let's go." She says, following him outside.

"Where'd you guys get water balloons from?" He asks, chuckling.

"Lucy had them." She replies. "Hey, give me a hug."

"Nope." Carlos says. "I know what you're trying to do. You're gonna give me a hug and get me all wet."

"No I'm not." she giggles. "I just want a hug."

"Haha, you liar." she says. "Come here." he pulls her close to him, getting him soaked. He doesn't care though, he loves having her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles, kissing him.

* * *

><p>It's about ten P.M. and the couples have enjoyed their day at the beach house. They went swimming, chilled in the media room, relaxed in the hot tub, and walked on the beach. Now they're sitting in the media room, watching Crazy Stupid Love. Isaac is already sleeping, so it's just them.<p>

"Hey, let's play truth or dare." James suggests. They're at a beach house, they shouldn't be sitting around watching movies! They should be having fun! And Truth or Dare sounds fun right now.

"Hey, that's a great idea." Carlos says, "Is everyone down?"

"I am." All the girls say at the same time.

"Hell yeah!" Kendall says. Then they all look at Logan. "C'mon Logie, don't be a scaredy cat."

"First of all, don't call me Logie." he says. "Second of all, you guys are all crazy and will come up with the most ridiculous dares ever."

"Aw, c'mon Logan." Camille says, kissing his neck. "Let's play."

"Oh, fine!" he says giving in, "I guess."

"Who's first?" Lucy asks.

"Me!" James quickly says, "Since it was my idea." Everyone waits for him to choose someone. "Hmm, Allie.."

"Oh boy." she says, scared. James is crazy, who knows what he'll come up with. But she's willing to do any dare he has, or truth.

"Truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare."

"Oh, okay!" James says. "Whenever someone says the word 'Like' you have to say 'There you go again'."

"Um, okay." She replies, relieved. Good thing she doesn't have to do anything crazy. But she has to remember to say 'there you go again' if someone says 'like'. "Is it my turn?" she asks. James nods.

"Hm, Kendall.." She grins. "I dare you to call Walmart, and ask if you can use their dressing room to try on a new pair of jeans you recieved."

"Haha, that's ridiculous." he laughs. "But I'll do it. Someone hand me a phonebook." Logan reaches into a drawer, and takes a phonebook out. "Are they even open?"

"Yeah, they're open 24/7." Chelsea tells him, giggling. "I can't believe you're really doing this."

"It's nothing big." he shrugs, dialing Walmart's number. He touches 'call' and waits for an answer, putting it on speaker.

_"Hello, you're calling Walmart customer service how may I help you?"_

"Hi, I recieved a new pair of jeans recently, and I was wondering if I could use your dressing rooms to try them on?" Kendall asks, while the others try to hold back laughter.

_"Sorry, we do not allow you to try clothes on in our store unless the item is in our store and unbought."_

"Well, fine." Kendall says, hanging up. "They said no."

"Haha, that was hilarious." Camille giggles.

"Alright, my turn!" Kendall exclaims. "Logan, after everything you say, you have to add 'Whoa..I'm good.'."

"Haha, okay." he says. "Whoa..I'm good."

"It's your turn." Lucy says.

"Okay, Carlos! Whoa..I'm good." Logan says. "I dare you to sit on the lap of the person on your right for the rest of the game! Whoa..I'm good."

"Alright." Carlos says, he looks to his right, and Allie's there. He kisses her before sitting on his lap. She wraps her arms around his waist, and rests her head on his back. "My turn." he says, thinking. "Chelsea, I dare you to let Kendall or someone wrap you in toilet paper and take a picture."

"Haha, okay." She giggles.

"I'll get the toilet paper!" Kendall exclaims, going to the bathroom and returning with a full roll of toilet paper. He starts wrapping it all around her. When he's done, he takes a picture."

"There." She says, ripping the toilet paper off of her. "Lucy, I dare you to eat a spoonful of hot sauce without drinking anything."

"Ugh, thats like-"

"There you go again!"Allie interupts.

"Haha, I totallt forgot about that." Lucy giggles. "Anyway, fine."

"I'll go get the spoonful of hot sauce." Chelsea says. Chelsea goes into the kitchen, and returns with a spoon ful of Red Hot. She hands it Lucy. "Eat up." Lucy stares at it in disguse. Just the smell is disgusting. But she can't back down from this dare. She quickly eats it and swallows it fast. Even though it was fast, her mouth is burning up!

"Can I please get something to drink?" She asks. "This shit is hot!"

"Nope." Chelsea grins. Lucy uses her hand to make air for her tounge. "Your turn."

"James, I dare you to kiss me and get this disgusting taste out of my mouth!" She says.

"Can't say no to that." he grins, kissing her. After a few seconds of making out, James pulls away. "This shit is hot!"

"I told you." Lucy giggles. "It's your turn, babe."

"Okay, Camille..I dare you to slap Logan." he chuckles. Camille shrugs, and gives Logan a good slap on the cheek.

"Hey!" He exclaims. "She hasn't done that in a while! Whoa...I'm good."

"Haha, well this was fun." Allie says, yawning. "But I'm tired."

"Me too." Carlos says. "Hey, did any of you notice that we didn't even ask truths, we just did dares."

"Haha, I didn't notice." Logan says. "Whoa..I'm good."

"Dude, the game is over." James says flatly.

"Oh yeah." Logan says.

"Anyway, good night everyone." Allie says, leaving the room with Carlos right behind her.

They both walk to their bedroom that they're sharing. They change, brush their teeth, then lay down. Allie rests her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her waist.

"I love you." he says, kissing her forehead.

"i love you, too." She replies, snuggling up close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>There! I promised it'd be longer! This was sorta just a fun chapter :D I'm on spring break now, so if you're lucky you MIGHT get a new chapter everynight! :) <strong>

**Review! :D**


	38. Big Time Birthday

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday." Carlos whispers into his sleeping girlfriends ear. She slowly wakes up, and smiles at the view; her boyfriend. He kisses her cheek and holds her tightly.<p>

"Thank you." she replies softly, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around him. They just lay there. They're both up, but they don't feel like getting up yet. They're both so comfortable in eachother's arms that they try to make it last.

"I'm gonna play music." Carlos says, grabbing his iPhone. He looks through the songs, until he finds the perfect one. He puts on Addicted by Prince Royce.

"I love this song." Allie says softly.

_Sleeping in, sunday morning, bodies intertwined  
>Playing fake, we're awake, but we don't wanna rise<br>I saved a place on my chest, for you to rest your head on me  
>A part of me is a mess, I must confess, it's time to come clean<br>I am addicted to your touch, no other woman's made me want it this much  
>I cannot resist, the warmth of your hips, a single serving's never enough<br>'Cause I'm addicted to your touch  
>My schedule, is yours today, I'm not in a rush<br>You can be my little coffee bean, and I can be the mug  
>Let's rent a movie tonight, and snuggle up inside, our home<br>And when the credits arrive, I'll be by your side, letting you know  
>I am addicted to your touch..<em>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All three guys say, barging into Carlos' room, which is where they slept last night. Allie sighs and sits up. She loves those guys to death, but they just ruined the moment. She smiles as they all approach her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, guys." She smiles.

"So, how does it feel?" James asks, sitting on the bedside. "You're eighteen years old!"

"I feel old." she sighs. In two years, she'll be twenty years old! That's crazy, she feels like she's growing up fast. This is her second birthday without her parents, and it sucks. She atleast has her brothers, boyfriend, and her friends.

"You're not old." Kendall chuckles. "You're always gonna be a baby to us." As a big brother, Kendall's always gonna see her as that baby sister.

"You're always gonna be young to us." Logan adds. "'Cause we're older."

"Dude, I'm gonna move out." Allie says, the four guys quickly look at her. She laughs.

"What? No you're not!" James quickly says.

"Yes, I am." She replies. "I'm eighteen, dude."

"So!" Carlos adds.

"You guys are idiots." She giggles. "I was just joking, to see if you guys would believe me."

"Oh, good!" Logan says. "Anyway, it's like two in the afternoon."

"Are you serious?" Allie asks, standing up.

"Yeah," Kendall says. "How late were you guys up lastnight?"

"Well-" Carlos starts, before getting interupted.

"We don't wanna know." James quickly says.

"We didn't do anything, but okay." Allie adds.

"Get ready." Logan tells her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Just get ready." Carlos says.

"How am I suppose to know what I'm getting ready for?"

"Just get ready as if you were going to a party. Be ready by five." James adds.

"Okay." She replies, walking past them into her own room. She looks in her closet, and doesn't know what to wear because she has no idea where they're going. What if she overly dresses and they just go out to eat? What if she doesn't dress up and they go to a club, or a party? James said to dress as if she was going to party, but she still doesn't know. She finally picks out **(http : / / www . polyvore . com/cgi/set ? id=46752314)**. She takes a quick shower, then changes. When she gets out of the shower, all the guys are ready. She just needs to finish getting ready. She straightens her hair, and leaves it down. She looks at herself in the mirror one last time, then walks out of her room.

* * *

><p>"Ready." she says.<p>

"About time." James whispers.

"James, you have no room to talk." Carlos says, considering James takes sooooo long to get ready. James stays quiet, as they all walk out of 2J.

"Can someone tell me where we're going?" Allie asks, as they enter the elevator. Kendall shakes his head. "Ugh! You guys are punks."

"You'll see once we get there." Logan says, as they walk through the lobby, and into James' car.

They get inside, and Allie plays music as usual, and James drives off.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrive at the Los Angeles Banquet Hall. They're obviously throwing her a party. She just didn't expect it, they never told her anything, so they're probably just surprising her.

"Why are we here?" She asks.

"Wow, we thought you'd get the memo by now." Logan chuckles.

"I do," Allie giggles. "I was just asking."

"Well, obviously, this is a party." Carlos says.

"Aw, thanks guys." She smiles.

When they park, they enter. Allie smiles. She see's Chelsea, Isaac, Lucy, Camille, Gustavo, Kelly, Griffen, Mercedes, even Justin and Selena are there. She doesn't like that the Jennifers, Erin, and Jessie is there, but oh well. There's other people there, people she know's. The guys all walk off, and Allie walks up to Chelsea and the girls. Lots of people are walking up to greet her.

"Happy birthday doll!" Chelsea exclaims, when everyone walks away. She throws her arms around her cousin.

"Thank you!" Allie smiles, hugging her back.

"Let's go party!" Chelsea says loudly, grabbing Allie's arm and they both go to the dancefloor.

* * *

><p>A few hours into the party, Allie's sitting with her girls, and all of a sudden the music stops, and James starts talking into the microphone.<p>

"Happy birthday, to Allie! You're growing so fast, but you're always gonna be my baby sister. First, thanks for everyone who came. And second, Allie, we have a surprise for you! Come here."

"Go!" Camille says excidedly. Allie walks over to James and the guys, and they lead her to a back door. They go outside, and her jaw drops as she sees a brand new 2012 convertible camaro. Really, they got her a car? This is amazing! She has her liscence, but not a car! Well, now she has one. She's so happy, this is an amazing birthday gift.

"Oh my god!" She says, shocked looking at the brand new black car. "Who got this?"

"We all pitched in." Logan says. Allie hugs each of the guys.

"Aw, thanks guys soo much!" She says, admiring her new car.

"You're welcome, baby." Carlos smiles, kissing her.

"You guys are the best."

"We know." Kendall smiles wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Try out your new car!" She excidedly, takes the keys from James and enters her car. The guys get in and they go for a ride around the block.

This is seriously, one of her best birthdays ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs- Addicted; Prince Royce (One of the BEST SONGS EVER! 3)<strong>

**There ya go! This one was kinda boring too, oh well! Just know there's lots more interesting chapters coming to you! :D **

**Allie's Car: (I love it!) http : / / www . amcarguide . com/wp-content/gallery/zl1-convertible/camaro-zl1-convertible-02 . jpg**


	39. Big Time Surprise

"Are you almost ready?" Kendall asks.

"Yes, hold on!" Allie replies, through the bathroom door. Today, she needs to be at the studio to record a new song that Gustavo has for her. Since the guys have nothing better to do, they decided to tag along with her. Allie walks out of the bathroom, she was getting ready. But now she's ready, so they can go. "Ready."

"Okay, let's go." Carlos says, taking her hand. All four guys, and Allie walks out of 2J and down the hall into the elevator.

"I can't wait to hear this song." Allie says, excitedly.

"You're gonna love it." James grins.

"You've heard it?" She asks.

"Nope, we haven't." Logan replies. "But just know you're gonna love it."

"Um, okay." Allie says.

When they get into the limo, they drive off to the Palmwoods. Arriving there about ten minutes later. Allie see's another limo in the parking lot of Rocque Records, which is weird.

"Who's limo is that?" She asks.

"Who knows." Kendall says. They do know, but it's a surprise. It's another birthday surprise for her, she just doesn't know about it.

Allie shrugs and doesn't think much of it as they enter Rocque Records. When they enter the builing, they go to the studio, only to find Gustavo and Kelly.

"Okay, you're here." Gustavo says, taking some song sheets and handing a couple to Allie. "Today, you're gonna sing a duet with someone."

"Who?" She asks.

"Let's just say you're gonna _love _this song." Kelly smiles. Allie's starting to get very excited! Who is she gonna sing a duet with? She wants to know!

"Who is it?" She asks once again.

"Drake, come on in!" Kelly exclaims. Allie's heart drops when she says that! Drake? She's doing a song with Drake? This is seriously a dream come true! She has always wanted to do a song with him. And now she's gonna! She turns around and see's him enter the studio, smiling.

"I know it's not your birthday no more, but happy birthday." Drake says, hugging Allie and kissing her head. She smiles and throws her arms around him.

"Holy, crap." She smiles, still shocked. "Dude, am I really about to do a song with Drake?"

"Yes." James chuckles.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Gustavo asks. "GET IN THE BOOTH!" Both Allie and Drake get into the booth and start singing.

_**Allie: **__Know you've been hurt, by someone else  
>I can tell by the way, you carry yourself<br>If you let me, here's what I'll do  
>I'll take care of you...<br>I've loved and i've lost_

_**Drake: **__I've asked about you and they told me things but  
>My mind didn't change and I still feel the same<br>What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed  
>I've had mine you've had yours we both know, we know<br>They don't get you like I will and my only wish is I die real  
>Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal<br>And you can't sleeping thinking that he lies still  
>So you cry still, tears all over the pillowcase<br>Big girls all get a little taste  
>Pushing me away so I give her space<br>Dealing with a heart that I didn't break  
>I'll be there for you, I will care for you<br>I keep thinking you just don't know  
>Trying to run from that, say you're done with that<br>On your face girl it just don't show  
>When you're ready just say you're ready<br>When all the baggage just ain't as heavy  
>And the party's over just don't forget me<br>We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow  
>You won't ever have to worry, You won't ever have to hide<br>You've seen all my mistakes,So look me in my eyes_

_**Allie: **__'Cause if you let me  
>Here's what I'll do<br>I'll take care of you...  
>I've loved and i've lost<em>

_**Drake: **__It's my birthday I'll get high if I want to  
>Can't deny that I want you,<br>But I'll lie if I have to  
>'Cause you don't say you love me<br>To your friends when they ask you  
>Even though we both know that you do, you do<br>One time been inlove one time  
>You and all your girls in the club one time<br>All so convinced that you're following your heart  
>Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes<br>We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed  
>I've had mine you've had yours we both know<br>You hate being alone when you ain't the only one  
>You hate the fact that you bought the dream and they sold you one<br>You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you something  
>To save you, instead they say:<em>

_**(NOT Drake):**__Don't tell me, I don't care  
>If you hurt, I don't tell you<br>You don't care, it feels good (x2)_

_**Allie: **__Know you've been hurt, by someone else  
>I can tell by the way, you carry yourself<br>If you let me, here's what I'll do,  
>I'll take care of you, I've loved and i've lost<em>

* * *

><p>After a long amazing day of recording they're new song, Gustavo finally thought it was perfect enough to let them go. Allie is so happy and was not expecting this at all. How did they even get Drake to do a song with her? She doesn't know, but this is seriously a dream come true. She doesn't have much parts in the song, but she doesn't care. All she wanted was a song with Drake, and she got it!<p>

"Dude, how'd you guys get Drake?" Allie asks, as the guys, Allie, and Drake walk into the lobby of Rocque Records.

"Well, you know that party we went to when it was yours and Carlos' two year anniversary?" James asks. Allie nods.

"I was there, they came up, told me you were a huge fan and loved all my songs and that you're a singer. They wanted me to just come meet you, but I said why not do a song too?" Drake finished.

"Well, thanks so much!" Allie smiles, happily.

"So, you two are dating?" Drake asks, referring to Carlos and Allie. Carlos has his arm wrapped around her waist, so it's pretty obvious.

"Yes, we've been off and on for two years." Carlos replies.

"That's cool." Drake says. "Aye, I gotta get going. You all have my number, hit me up later so we can kick it. If that's cool with you."

"Of course it is." James says. "You should come by the apartment later."

"Palmwoods, right?" Drake asks. They all nod. "Aight, I'll be there. I'll see you all later." He does that manly handshake with the guys, then hugs Allie. "Happy Birthday, again."

"Thanks." She smiles. Once Drake leaves, they all head outside to their limo.

"Dude, I love you guys." Allie smiles, still happy and excited.

"I didn't even know." Carlos says. He seriously didn't know. He didn't even know she was doing a duet with someone. They should've told him something, instead of leaving him out of it. He's happy that his girl is happy, but he can't help but get a _little _jealous of her love for Drake. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"I don't know." Logan wonders. "Why didn't we tell him?"

"I'm not sure either." James replies.

"You guys are punks." Carlos mumbles.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the Palmwoods. When they walk into the lobby, there's Lucy, Chelsea, and Camille standing there as if they're waiting for Allie and them to arrive or something. When the girls spot them walking in, they quickly run up.

"So, anything new?" Chelsea grins.

"I MET DRAKE!" Allie exclaims happily, as the girls all group hug her. They all know how big of a fan she is, and how this means so much to her. They're happy she's happy. "And I'm doing a song with him."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you, Al!" Camille smiles.

"Thanks."

"So, how'd it go?" Lucy asks, as she grabs Allie's arm and they all sit on the couch in the lobby. The guys roll their eyes and head upstairs. "Tell us all about it!"

"Well, when I first met him he hugged me and kissed my head. Then we started working on the song, we just chatted during breaks, and he's coming over to 2J later!" Allie exclaims.

"Nuh-uh!" Chelsea quickly says. "Are you serious?"

"YES!" Allie says loudly. "Dude, not many girls can say that Drake is coming over their place."

"Did you take any pictures together?" Camille asks. Allie nods.

"Yeah, we took a few silly pictures." Allie smiles.

"You're def putting those on Facebook!" Lucy says.

"Duh!" Allie retorts. "They're already on mine, and his fanpage."

"That's so cool." Chelsea smiles.

"Well, let's go upstairs to the apartment and get ready for Drake!" Lucy exclaims, as the four girls go upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky ending, I know :( I feel like I'm losing readers, and I know these chapters are boring and I'm saying that the rest are interesting but you keep getting these boring ones, sorry. But when I say I have interesting ones in store, I really mean it so KEEP READING PLEASE! And OMG, I'd die if I met Drake! I'm so happy Allie get's to do a song with him :)<strong>

**Review! :D**

**HAPPY EASTER! **


	40. Poptiger Awards

"You look great." Carlos smiles, as he enter's his girlfriends room. She's wearing **(http : / / www . polyvore . com/cgi/set?id=46860965)**, and she looks amazing. Today is the night of the Poptiger awards. Big Time Rush are nominees for favorite Musical Group, and they really hope they win. And Allie is also performing her song with Drake, and Daddy's little girl with Lucy. She's really nervous, she's never performed in a large crowd, this is her very first performance ever. Gustavo and Kelly had her rehearse, but she's still afraid that she'll mess up.

"Thanks, you do too." She replies, kissing him. Carlos and the guys talked to her lastnight. They basically just said that it's alright to be nervous, but she's gonna love being onstage. They told her that when it was their first concert, they were all _very _nervous, but all that went away once she hit the stage. Luckily, she'll have Drake and Lucy up there with her, so she won't be alone.

"Hey, Kelly just texted." James says, standing at the doorway of Allie's room. "The limo is here."

"Alright, we'll be right out." Allie says, taking a deep breath. She's so nervous. There's lots of butterflies in her stomach. Her and the guys spent a long time talking lastnight about it, but she can't seem to get over her nervousness. What if she falls onstage and embaresess herself infront of millions of fans and tons of celebrities? She heard the people from Jersey Shore were gonna be there! Every hot celebrity you can possibly think of, is gonna be there. Drake, Bruno Mars, Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, everyone! She'd be devasted if she embaresses herself. What if she messes up or forgets the lyrics? That'd be even worse, people would think she forgot her own song.

"Baby, just remember the advice me and the guys gave you, you'll be okay and do fine." Carlos says, wrapping a protective arm over her shoulder and kissing her soft lips. Allie nods and clutches his hand, hoping she's not sweating.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Lucy asks. The guys are all taking their girls. Carlos is taking Allie, well she has to go to perform, and she's even the one who's gonna announce the best movie actor. Anyway, James is taking Lucy, and she has to perform too, Logan is taking Camille, and Kendall is taking Chelsea. Isaac is with his grandparent's for the weekend. So it all worked out.

"Yes, really nervous!" Allie replies. Lucy wraps her arm around the shorter girl.

"Don't be, I was nervous on my first performance, and I did great..I think." Lucy tells her. "You're gonna have fun, and you're gonna love it. I promise."

"Thanks." Allie smiles. All these things they're saying to her is making her feel a little better, which is good.

"Alright, let's go everyone!" Kendall exclaims, as he holds his arm out for Chelsea. She accepts, and they both walk out hand in hand. The rest of the couple's do the same, walking out of 2J and into the elevator. They walk through the lobby, and all enter the limo. Allie's heartbeating really fast as they get closer to the venue.

"Chelsea, so you're probably the only one in here who's never been interviewed, so relax." Kelly says. "Just stick with Kendall, smile, answer any questions. If they ask anything you're not really comfortable answering, the guys will help you out. Try not to get too nervous, or you'll make a mistake and look like a nervous wreck."

"Don't worry, Kelly." Chelsea chuckles. "I got this." She has never been interviewed before, but she's not that type of nervous shy person. If someone asks her a question, she'll straight up answer it. Although she's not too sure if she'll be comfortable with a bunch of camera's in her face, but she'll have to deal with it.

"Everyone ready?" Kelly asks, "We're here."

"Yeah." Logan nods. The limo driver opens up the limo door, and they step out. They wave at all the screaming and crying fans, as they walk past. Allie's not nervous about this, she has delt with fans before, she's just nervous about performing, which is something she hasn't delt with before. She clutches Carlos' hand, as they walk down the red carpet. She see's celebrities, and alot of reporters, and tons of fans.

"Wow, this is crazy." She can hear Chelsea say. Allie just smiles. Chelsea has never had to do anything like this before, and she's handling it quite well. She's smiling, waving at the fans, and not looking like a nervous wreck.

"Welcome to Hollywood." Camille says, as her publicist walks over and begins Camille's first interview of the night.

"Guys, Hollywood insider wants to talk to you." Kelly says, pulling them off to the side.

"Hey guys!" The reporter exclaims. "I'm Sarah Ashley from Hollywood Insider!"

"Hi, Ashley!" The guys say in unision.

"And you beautiful ladies must be the guys' dates for the night?" Sarah asks enthusiastically. They all nod. "We've all been looking forward to meeting you guys! We all know Lucy Stone, but Allie, you're new in the music business. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Allie replies. "And I'm really excited to be here."

"We're all excited to have you here!" Sarah says excidedly. "And you must be the gorgeous Chelsea! We've all been curios about the new girl Kendall has been spotted with! How do you feel about being here?"

"I feel excited, but nervous." Chelsea replies with a smile.

"That's great!" Sarah exclaims. "And what do you do?"

"I'm studying to be a nurse." Chelsea replies.

"Great." Sarah replies, before giving her attention back to the guys. Carlos smiles and wraps his arm around Allie. This is her first event, and the night of her first performance and she's doing great so far. He's so proud of her.

"So, guys, we know Carlos is dating Allie. But what about you three? What's your relationship status?" Sarah asks. "We've all seen those magazines and rumors, but we want the truth."

"We're all taken." James says. "I've been dating Lucy Stone, Kendall has been seeing Chelsea Diamond, and Logan is still off and on with Camille Roberts."

"So, Logan..Off or on?" Sarah asks.

"On." Logan smiles, looking at his girl, who's being interviewed right now.

"Well, there you have it ladies!" Sarah exclaims. "It's been confirmed that all the BTR boys are taken. Sorry!"

"Okay, so one last question.." Sarah says, "Big Time Rush has been nominated for best Musical Group. We all know that you're very excited. But there's also gonna be some amazing performers tonight. Allie with Lucy and Drake, One Direction, Bruno Mars, and Justin Bieber."

"They're all great people." Carlos replies. "Gustavo's actually planning a tour for us, and One Direction is going to be opening up. We haven't meet them yet, but they all seem cool. We've met Drake, Bruno Mars and Justin Bieber before, and they're really cool."

"Yes, they all have amazing music and great personalities." Sarah smiles. "Bruno Mars has a new single out, It Will Rain."

"I love that song." Allie says.

"Don't we all." Sarah giggles. "And you, you're newest single is the song with Drake, huh?"

"Yes." Allie nods. "The song is called Take Care."

"How do you guys feel about Allie and her music?" Sarah asks the guys.

"We're all extremely proud of her." Kendall replies. "Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez were actually the ones who motivated her to be a singer, and we all supported her, and here she is."

"Really? Everyone give thanks to Justin and Selena because without them two we wouldn't have Allie's wonderful music!" Sarah exclaims. "Now it was great talking to you all. Allison and Chelsea, it was really nice meeting you. Goodluck tonight, and thanks for being here!"

"Nice meeting you too." Allie and Chelsea both say, while the guys wave.

* * *

><p>"You're doing great, for your first event." Carlos says into Allie's ear, over all of the screaming fans. They all just took a seat in their reserved seats. It's really loud. The venue is huge. There's fans all the way upfront, and up in the stands. The celebrities have floor seats. They're all really excited to be here. It's really fun, but Allie's nervousness hasn't went away. They gave her a specific time to go backstage. She's gonna end One Direction's performance, then announce the Best Movie Actor, then go backstage while Bruno Mars performs, then she's gonna perform Daddy's Little Girl with Lucy, then Take Care with Drake. Then she goes back to her reserved seat with the guys.<p>

"Thanks." Allie replies, loudly, smiling as Carlos kisses her. The lights then dim, and spotlights start flashing the stage, signaling that the show is about to begin. So they all just sit back and relax. The guys are really hoping and praying they win. Allie wasn't nominated in anything, because she's new to the music business. She was stoked when they asked her to perform, though.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host for tonight, Selena Gomez!" The announcer says through the loud speaker, as smoke and fog starts filling the stage. Soon enough, Selena steps through the smoke and waves at the audience and smiles.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

"She's hot." Allie can hear Carlos say, she gives him a look, and he just chuckles and kisses her cheek. "I love you."

"Wow, I'm so thrilled to be hosting the Poptiger Awards Show!" Selena exclaims through the microphone. "Okay, so now to start the awards, I'm gonna bring up the first presenter of the night. He's one of the stars on the hit Twilight Series, really hot, tan and musculer. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Taylor Lautner!" Screams by thousands of girls are heard.

"He's sexy." Allie smiles, as Taylor Lautner walks onstage. She claps and giggles as Carlos just gives her a look. Hey, he said Selena Gomez was hot, so she can say Taylor Lautner is sexy, which he is. Carlos is the only guy she wants, though. No one else.

"Wow, we got a pretty big crowd today." Taylor says into the microphone. "How's it going?" Again, there's lots of screams. "Good? That's good! Alright, so I'm here to announce the nominees for the best musical group!"

"What?" Kendall says. "I didn't know they were doing this first!"

"Oh shit, I hope we win." Carlos says.

"I'm sure you will, babe. Relax." Allie says, kissing his cheek.

"And the nominees are, Big Time Rush, One Direction, LMFAO, and Allstar Weekend." Taylor says cheerfully into the mic. "And the winner is..." Taylor Lautner says, opening the envelope. "Big Time Rush!"

Holy crap! Did he really just say Big Time Rush? Music Sounds Better With You starts playning as the guys all get up, hug and kiss their girlfriends before walking onstage to accept their award. They do that manly hug/handshake thing with Taylor, and accept the award.

"Wow, this is amazing, like seriously." Logan says into the mic. "You guys are all awesome. Am I right?" he asks, looking at his bandmates.

"You are so right, dude." Kendall agrees.

"We wanna thank all you fans!" James exclaims happily. "Without you all, we'd be nothing. Thanks so much for helping us win this award, and for sticking with us since day one. We love you all, and thanks, again."

"We also wanna thank all our family, friends, and our beautiful ladies for supporting us." Carlos adds. "Thank you to everyone, and have a great rest of the night!"

The guys smile and wave as they walk backstage, cheering and high fiving eachother.

"I can't believe we actually won!" Kendall exclaims. "This is amazing."

"We're so proud of you!" They hear Kelly say, they turn around and see Kelly and Gustavo walk up. They stand there for a moment before Kelly elbows Gustavo.

"I'm proud of you dogs." Gustavo says flatly. "Now let me see the award!" Logan rolls his eyes as he gives Gustavo the award.

"Thanks." Carlos smiles.

"We're so proud of ourselves." James adds, as the guys wrap their arms around Kelly and Gustavo, who surprisingly doesn't push them off.

* * *

><p>Allie kisses Carlos, gives the girls and her brothers all a hug, before her and Lucy go backstage. One Direction is performing right now, so no one will notice. They aren't going across the stage, so it won't be a problem. Lucy wraps her arm around Allie's arm as they make it backstage.<p>

"Holy shit, I'm so nervous." Allie says, trying to keep her cool. "Do I look like a nervous wreck?"

"You look fine, relax." Lucy giggles, fixing Allie's hair. "Try not to be soo nervous. Try not to stutter, or freeze up."

"Gotcha." Allie nods. Pretty soon they finish up their song What Makes You Beautiful and run backstage. "good job guys." Allie smiles, as the five guys each approach her with a hug.

"Thank you!" Zayne says, the hot one with black hair. Allie then waits until she hears her cue.

"Please welcome, new hot singer, Allie Diamond!" Her heart drops as she walks onstage, to thousands of screaming fans. Wow, she didn't know she had this many fans already. There's even a fan sign out there that says "Carlos and Allie forever." with alot of hearts on it. She smiles and waves at everyone, and she even spots the guys out there, which makes her smile.

"Hi everyone!" she exclaims into the microphone. "How is everyone?" The people scream their lungs out, and she giggles. "Okay, I'm here to announce the nominees for favorite move actor. And the nominees are, Taylor Lautner, Zac Efron, Liam Hemsworth, and Robert Patttinson!" She exclaims.

"And the winner is, Taylor Lautner!" She says, putting the envelope down. The fans scream, the guests clap, while Taylor Lautner steps on the stage. He approaches her with a hug and kiss on the forehead, before starting to speak into the microphone.

"Wow, this is amazing!" he smiles, admiring his award. "I'm so lucky and blessed to have such amazing fans! I'm so grateful for all of you. Then I also have to thank my family, and friends. Thanks everyone for your support, it means the world to me. Thanks again, and I love you all!" He hugs Allie once more before walking backstage.

"Everyone please welcome, Bruno Mars!" Allie says cheerfully. A spotlight shines in the middle of the stage, and there's Bruno Mars, ready to perform his song, It Will Rain. As he starts singing, Allie walks backstage. She sees Drake and Lucy there and walks up.

"You did great, for a first." Drake smiles, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yes, I perform, next!" Allie replies.

"It's aight to be nervous, but just know you'll love it. I promise." He tells her.

"See, I told you." Lucy says.

"Easy for you guys to say, you've performed millions of times. "But thanks guys."

"Anytime." Drake smiles.

Pretty soon, Bruno Mars' performance is over, and he walks backstage. Allie has met him before, so she knows him. He hugs her, and kisses the top of her head.

"Goodluck, I'm sure you'll do great." He tells her.

"Aw, thanks." She smiles. Her heartbeating really fast as her and Lucy wait for their cue. The stage is dark right now, and they're gonna be sitting on stools and singing into the microphones like the guys do when they sing Worldwide.

"You guys can go now." Selena tells them. Allie and Lucy walks onstage, but the people don't see them, cause it's dark. Allie's heart beating faster and faster as they reach the stools. Once they do, Selena Gomez starts speaking.

"And here's Allie Diamond and Lucy Stone!" She exclaims. There's alot of screaming, clapping, and cheering as the light goes on. Then they begin singing.

_**Lucy: **__He drops his suitcase by the door  
>She knows her daddy won't be back anymore<br>She drags her feet across the floor  
>Tryna hold back tight, to keep him holding on<br>And she says, daddy, daddy don't leave  
>I'll do anything to keep you, right here with me<br>Can't you see how much I need you?  
>Daddy , daddy, don't leave, mommy's saying things she don't mean<br>She don't know what she's talking about, somebody hear me out_

_**Both(Chorus): **__Father, listen,  
>Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go<br>Father, stay here, I will do anything in return  
>I'll clean my room, try hard in school, I'll be good, I promise you<br>Father, father, I pray to you_

_**Allie: **__Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
>She don't wanna close her eyes, cause she's scared that he'll leave<br>They've tried just about everything  
>And it's getting harder now, for him to breath<br>Then she said, Daddy, daddy don't leave  
>I'll do anything to keep you, right here with me<br>Can't you see how much I need you?  
>Daddy, daddy don't leave, the doctors are saying things they don't mean<br>They don't know what they're talking about, somebody hear me out_

_**(BOTH;CHORUS!)**_

_**Allie: **__Please don't let him go  
>I'm begging you so,<br>Let him open his eyes,  
>Need a little more time<br>To tell him that I love him more  
>Than anything in the world<br>It's daddys little girl_

_**(BOTH;CHORUS)**_

_**Both: **__She was daddy's little girl_

Once the song is over, the crowd starts clapping and cheering like crazy, and Allie can see that some people are even crying. She feels like getting emotional herself, but she was holding back. She misses her parent's. It's almost about to be three years without them. She really wishes they could be here, to be proud and support her. If they were here, they'd be really proud of her.

"You did amazing." Drake says, as they walk backstage. Her and Drake have gotten really close. Not close like that, but like bestfriend close. He's let her know that if she's ever having problems, or needs someone to talk to, he's there.

"Thanks." Allie says, tearfully.

"Awe, don't cry." he says, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. Your parent's are looking down on you right now, and they're so proud of you. They wouldn't wanna see you crying, they wanna see you proud and happy that you just got done with your first performance, and did great."

"Thanks." She smiles, wiping her tears. "Did I ruin my make up?"

"No." he chuckles. "Now we have to get ready for our performance."

A few minutes pass as they give out another award. When they're done, it's time for Allie and Drake to perform. Since Allie's parts are short, and doesn't have much, the parts Drake sings, he's gonna be singing to her. So she won't stand there looking like an idiot most of the time. Drake is gonna like hold her hand, sing to her, caress her cheek, hug her and stuff like that. Carlos already knows, though. It bothers him, but that's something he's gonna have to accept. When you're in the music business, other people have to play your love interest sometimes. Though it's not real.

"Please welcome, Allie Diamond, and Drake!" They go onstage, to thousands of screaming fans, and start performing.

_**Allie: **__Know you've been hurt, by someone else,  
>I can tell by the way, you carry yourself<br>If you let me, here's what I'll do,  
>I'll take care of you<br>I've loved and I've lost_

_**Drake: **__I've asked about you and they told me things,  
>But my mind didn't change and I still feel the same<br>What's a life with no fun? Please don't be so ashamed  
>I've had mine you've had yours we both know, we know<br>They don't get you like I will, and my only wish is I die real  
>Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal,<br>And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still,  
>So you cry still, tears all over the pillowcase<br>Big girls all get a little taste  
>Pushing me away so I give her space<br>Dealing with a heart that I didn't break  
>I'll be there for you, I will care for you<br>I keep thinking you just don't know  
>Trying to run from that, say you're done with that<br>On your face girl it just don't show  
>When you're ready just say you're ready<br>When all the baggage just ain't as heavy  
>When the party's over just don't forget me<br>We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow  
>You won't ever worry, you won't ever have to hide<br>You've seen all my mistakes, so look me in my eyes_

_**Allie: **__'Cause if you let me  
>Here's what I'll do<br>I'll take care of you  
>I've loved and I've lost<em>

_**Drake: **__It's my birthday I'll get high if I want to  
>Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to<br>'Cause you don't say you love me to your friends when they ask you  
>Even though we both know that you do, you do<br>One time been inlove one time,  
>You and all your girls in the club one time<br>All so convinced that you're following your heart  
>'Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes<br>We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed  
>I've had mine you've had yours we both know, we know<br>You hate being alone when you ain't the only one  
>You hate the fact that you bought the dream and they sold you one<br>You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you something  
>To save you, instead they say<em>

_**(NOT DRAKE!): **__Don't tell me, I don't care, if you hurt  
>I don't, tell you, you don't care, it feels good (x2)<em>

_**Allie: **__Know you've been hurt, by someone else  
>I can tell by the way, you carry yourself<br>If you let me, here's what I'll do  
>I'll take care of you, I've loved and I've lost<em>

When the songs over, everyone starts screaming, cheering, and clapping, while Allie and Drake go backstage.

"Again, you did amazing." Drake says, hugging her.

"Thanks." She smiles.

She feels proud of herself. She was nervous about performing, and she did it. She actually liked it. It felt good to be onstage performing. Well, now she's done for the night and can go back to her reserved seat, enjoy the rest of the show, and party hard at the after party.

What a great day.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs- Daddy's Little Girl: Frankie J<br>Take Care: Drake ft. Rihanna**

**Yay! There's a long chapter for ya! :D Thaaaanks so much for the reviews last chapters! This story only has about 11 chapters left. I'm gonna try my best to finish before spring break is over, then I'll start the sequel :)**

**Review! :D**


	41. Big Time News

Allie wakes up this morning feeling nauscious. She then feels it coming. She quickly gets out of bed, and runs to the bathroom. Letting it all out as she kneels infront of the toilet.

Once she's all done, she brushes her teeth, puts her hair in a high bun, and lays down on the couch. Ugh, she's been puking almost everyday for the past couple of weeks. She doesn't know whats wrong with her. She throws up daily, always feels tired, the smell of certain things disgust her, and she missed her monthly. Could she be...pregnant? No, no. She can't be. Her and Carlos are always protected. There was only one time they weren't, and that was a couple of months ago. She doesn't know if she is though, she's been getting all the symptoms. She decides to text Camille. She wants to take a test, but not alone. The guys are at Rocque Records. So she's gonna ask her if she can pick up a test for her.

**To: Camille  
>From: Allie<strong>

**Hey, are you busy right now?**

Within a couple of minutes, Camille replies.

**From: Camille  
>To: Allie<strong>

**Nope, not at all. Why?**

Allie replies.

**To: Camille  
>From: Allie<strong>

**Can I ask you for a huge favor?**

A few minutes later, Camille responds.

**From: Camille  
>To: Allie<strong>

**Sure, what is it?**

Allie nervously responds.

**To: Camille  
>From: Allie<strong>

**Can you pick up a couple of pregnancy tests for me? I think I might be pregnant, I have all the symptoms. I'll pay you back here.**

Right away, she gets a response.

**From: Camille  
>To: Allie<strong>

**What? I'll go get some right away and get there ASAP!**

Allie lays on the couch, and waits as Camille arrives with the tests. When she finally does, Allie quickly gets up, feeling dizzy as she does so, and walks over to the door, opening it and finding Camille there with a bag that contains the tests in it.

"You think you're pregnant?" Camille asks loudly.

"Ssshh!" Allie shushes her, grabbing Camille's arm and pulling her into the apartment, shutting the door. "Yes. Dude, I've been throwing up alot, Alot of smells make me nauscious, I'm always tired, and I missed my period."

"Wow, hurry up and take both tests!" Camille exclaims. "Don't worry about paying me back, it's on me."

"Thanks. Welp, I'm about to do this." Allie nervously enters the bathroom. What if she is pregnant? She's eighteen and a half years old! She's still young. Plus, James would kill her! She really hopes she's not. She wants a little baby, just not right now. She's not ready for that.

She sighs, as she takes the test. When she's done, she sets it on the sink counter and takes the other one. When she's done with that, she sets the other one next to the other one. She closes her eyes, and taps her fingers on the counter as she waits.

When the right amount of time passes, Allie takes a deep breath and looks at the first test she took. Her heart starts beating, then it drops as she see's it's..._positive_. Great, just great, she's pregnant. She doesn't know 100 percent sure though, some test get stuff wrong. Maybe the next one won't be positive.

Not much time later, the other test appears positive. Allie's eyes start watering, as she cry's softly. Really, she's too young and isn't ready for this. What if Carlos leaves her? He's still young, too. He probaby doesn't wanna deal with a pregnant girlfriend, and a kid. Allie would be devasted.

"So? Did you get the results?" Camille asks, knocking on the door. Allie sighs, as she opens it and walks past her to go sit on the couch. She covers her face with her hands, and Camille sits next to her, wrapping her arms around her. Allie looks up at her.

"Camille, I'm pregnant." She says, tearfully. Camille's in shock, excited for her, but in shock. Then again, Allie's young. Now everyone knows she's not a hoe. There's only one guy she has ever had sex with, and that's Carlos. And they've been together for about three years. But she still isn't ready for a big responsibility like this. And James is gonna kill her! She's scared to even tell him. He's gonna kill her and Carlos.

"Oh, god." Camille says, hugging her tightly. "They were both positive?" Allie nods. "Al, it's okay. We're all here to help you."

"Camille, James and the guys are gonna kill me!" Allie says. "And Carlos, he might even leave me!"

"Yes, James and the guys will be mad." Camille agrees, not making her feel any better. "But you know damn well Carlos will not leave you."

"How do you know?" Allie asks.

"'Cause he loves you, so much." Camille tells her. "He tells us all the time." That makes Allie smile a bit. Allie wipes her tears, and looks down at her stomach. It's crazy, she's carrying a human in there. A little baby. It's scary to think about, but it's _her _baby.

"What time is it?" Allie asks.

"It's almost about to be two." Camille replies, looking at her watch.

"What?" Allie asks. Two? She thought it was still early in the morning. She slept in really late. "I have to hide those test! The guys should return any minute."

"You're not telling them?" Camille asks.

"I'm telling Carlos, of course." She replies. "But I'm waiting to tell the guys until it's confirmed by a doctor."

"Oh, okay. So I'll keep my mouth shut." Camille replies. "Well, I gotta get going. Call or text me if you need anything. I'll make you an appointment if you want. And goodluck."

"Thanks." Allie replies.

Camille leaves, and Allie quickly puts the pregnancy tests in the garbage, then rips out alot of toilet paper and covers them up. She then goes into her room, lays under the covers, and her eyes begin to water again. She doesn't know what she's gonna do. Alot of things are running through her mind, and it's causing her a headache. All of a sudden, she hears the door open. Great, they're here. She's only telling Carlos. Then when it gets confirmed by the doctor, she'll tell the guys. She hears her door open, and someone walk in. She doesn't know who it is, but it's most likely Carlos.

"You're still sleeping?" Yup, it's Carlos. She recognizes his voice anywhere. He sits on her bedside, and takes the covers off of her face, discovering that she's crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asks, his eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Shut the door." she says softly. Carlos does as told, and shuts the door before sitting back next to her. Allie sits up, and rests her back on the headboard, and Carlos sits next to her.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" he says. "Why are you crying?"

"Carlos, you know how I've been getting sick these past couple of weeks?" She asks. Carlos nods. "I got sick again today, so Camille brought me a couple of pregnancy test..."

"You're pregnant?" he asks softly. Allie nods, as another tear falls from her eyes. "How do you know?"

"Dude, I took two tests!" Allie says, loudly but softly at the same time. "I'm pregnant."

"By who?"

"Really, Carlos?" Allie asks in shock. "That's the most stupid question you could ever ask."

"No, I'm just playing." he quickly says. "How, though? We're always protected!"

"We weren't once." Allie reminds him. "Drake's album release party? When we got back, we had sex and you didn't have any condoms on you."

"Oh, yeah I remember." he remembers. He just sits there in shock, and stares at the floor. His girlfriend is pregnant. He's gonna be a daddy. They're both so young. They aren't ready for this. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Keep it obviously." She says. "Abortion and adoption aren't options for me." Allie is totally against abortion. It's like killing a harmless little baby. Like killing your own kid. She doesn't know why people go and open their legs, if they aren't gonna be responsible and take care of their own responsibilities. Adoption isn't an option for her either. She would hate to see someone else raising _her _baby. Her and Carlos got themselves in this, so now they have to deal with it. That's how she see's it.

"Oh." is all Carlos says. Seriously, he doesn't know what to do. He's young, has a great career going on. He's in complete shock, and doesn't know how to feel about this. He needs to get away for a while, and just clear his head. He's got alot on his mind right now. "I'm..uh- gonna go out for a walk."

"You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" She asks tearfully.

"No, baby why would you think that?" Carlos asks, pulling her into his arms and kissing her head. "I would never do that. I love you, nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, too." She replies softly. Carlos hugs her for a while longer, before letting go. He presses his forehead against hers, looks into her eyes, then kisses her forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit. Okay?" He says softly. She nods. He kisses her lips before walking out.

Allie gets back under her covers, and lays down. She then gets a message, from Camille.

**From: Camille  
>To: Allie<strong>

**Hey, I made your appointment. It's on Thursday at noon.**

Allie sighs. That's in three days. She then replies.

**To: Camille  
>From: Allie<strong>

**Alright. Thanks so much.**

She puts her phone down and snuggles under her sheets. Then she hears a knock at the door. Pretty soon Kendall, James, and Logan walk in.

"Hey." Logan says. Allie starts to get nervous. What if they know? What if they overheard her and Carlos talking?

"Um, hi." She replies softly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kendall asks, touching her forehead with his hand.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" She asks.

"Cause it's almost three and you still haven't got up." James says. Phew! That was really close. She thought maybe they knew, or suspected something.

"Oh, I just have a headache and I'm really tired." She says yawning. She really is tired. She slept like at nine lastnight, overslept today, and she's still tired.

"Want some Advil?" Logan asks.

"Nah." Allie shakes her head. "I'll be fine." Her head does hurt, but she doesn't know if Advil will harm the baby. So she's not gonna risk anything.

"Where did Carlos go?" Kendall asks.

"He went out for a bit." She replies.

"Oh, well if you need anything at all, just let us know." James says, before kissing her head and walking out along with the rest of the guys.

She turns the TV on, and lays there in bed. Just thinking. From here on out, her life is gonna change. And the worst thing is, she doesn't know whether that's a good change or bad change.

* * *

><p><strong>DOUBLE UPDATE! :D Ohya! Short, but interesting..am I right? Soo, they're having a baby, awee(:<strong>

**Review! :D**


	42. News Confirmed

**Well, apparently I spelled Zayn wrong. Haha, thanks for correcting me. Here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Three days quickly past. The guys have noticed Allie's morning sickness, but they all just think she's catching the flu. She's going along with it, she isn't gonna tell them about it until they come home from the doctors. She's extremely nervous. She already told Lucy and Chelsea. Chelsea was in tears when she found out. Only because she doesn't want Allie to go through the struggles she had to go through when she had Isaac. But then again, Chelsea's babydaddy left her. From what Carlos has been telling her,he isn't going anywhere.<p>

"Ready to go?" Carlos asks, as Allie quickly puts her hair into a high bun. She nods.

"Yeah, let's go." She replies, grabbing her purse and following Carlos out of the room. The three guys are sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Where are you guys going?" Kendall asks, taking his attention away from the television.

"I'm going to the doctors." Allie replies nervously.

"Want us to go?" Logan asks.

"Nah, I'll be alright." She replies, as she grabs Carlos' hand and drags him out of there as soon as possible. Carlos wraps his arm around her shoulder as they enter the elevator. Carlos has been acting strange ever since he found out she's pregnant. He's been really quiet, and is always zoning out. She's been that same way too, but she'd appreciate if he tried to talk to her or something.

"What if you're not pregnant?" He asks, softly.

"I don't know." she shrugs. "They were both positive."

"But those tests can be wrong." Carlos says.

"Well, we'll just have to find out, I guess." she replies softly, looking down at her stomach as they enter the elevator.

* * *

><p>Allie and Carlos wait anxiously for the doctor. After taking some test, Doctor Smith went to go get the results. She's taking forever to get back. They just wanna know if they're expecting their first child or not. If she isn't, then that's a relief because they're both not ready. But if she is, they just wanna know that the baby's healthy, how far along she is, and her due date. If she is having a baby, she's gonna do her best to be a great mommy. Even though she isn't ready, she'll have to grow up and be responsible. She's gonna love that baby to death.<p>

Finally, Doctor Smith walks back in.

"So, what're the results?" Carlos asks, sitting up in his chair.

"Congratulations, you guys are expecting a baby!" Doctor Smith replies. Allie can't help but smile.

"How far along am I?" She asks, touching her belly.

"You're eight weeks and two days along." Doctor Smith tells them. "Now, let me check your baby's heartbeat."

Allie removes her hand from her stomach, and lifts her shirt up, revealing her stomach. She shivers as Doctor Smith rubs some gel on her stomach and some kind of strange device over her stomach. Carlos holds her hand as they both look at the screen. Allie smiles.

"Is the heartbeat good?" Carlos asks.

"The heartbeat is great." Doctor Smith replies, as he cleans up Allie's belly. "I'm gonna prescribe to you some prenatal vitamains called Trimedisyn."The doctor starts filling out the prescription, and hands it to Carlos once she's finished. I wanna see you back here in about a few months for an ultrasound, so I scheduled you an appointment."

"Alright, thanks." Allie says, taking the small card. Carlos takes Allie's hand as they walk outside.

"So, let's go get your vitamins, then we'll go home and tell everyone." Carlos says, as they get into his car and drive off.

"Okay." Allie yawns, tiredly. She suddenly feels super tired, and wants to go to sleep. As Carlos drives, she drifts off to sleep. He glances over to her, and smiles, grabbing her hand gently and kissing it.

Once they have picked the vitamins up at the Target pharmacy, they're already at the Palmwoods. Carlos parks, then wakes Allie up.

"Babe, wake up." he says softly, gently shaking her awake.

"What?" She mumbles tiredly.

"We're here." Carlos tells her.

Allie sighs, as they both step out of the car. Ugh, great. The moment she's been dreading is here. She's so scared to tell James, and the guys. They're gonna be pissed off and disapointed in her. She already knows it. But she can't hide it, 'cause her baby bump is gonna start to show soon. They walk through the lobby, and go into the elevator. Allie's heart starts beating really fast as the elevator stops on their floor. They walk down the hall, until they reach 2J. Carlos takes his key and unlocks the door, and they both walk in. The guys are still sitting there watching TV.

"So, what did the doctor say?" James quickly asks. Allie sighs, as her and Carlos sit on the couch.

"We have to talk to you guys." Carlos says. The guys eyes fill with worry and concern as they stare at the couple, waiting for one of them to start talking.

"What is it?" Kendall asks impatiently.

"Are you seriously ill? Do you have a deadly disease?" Logan asks worriedly.

"No, nothing like that." Allie says shaking her head.

"Then tell us!" James says loudly. Seriously, he's starting to get really worried and scared.

"Guys, please don't me mad or disapointed in me..." Allie says.

"We won't." Logan tells her. "Now please, just go ahead and tell us."

"...I'm pregnant." she says softly, looking down.

"Wait, wait..repeat that..." Kendall chuckles. "'Cause it kinda just sounded like you said, you're _pregnant_."

"That's what she said, dude." Carlos says. "We're expecting a baby." Carlos could see James as his eyes fill with anger. James and the guys just sit there, shocked and angry. Their baby sister can't be pregnant. She's still young. She's eighteen years old!

"You got my baby sister pregnant?" James asks Carlos angrily, clenching is fists and walking up. Allie's quick to stop him though, before he could do anything.

"James, stop!" Allie says, grabbing his arm and holding him back. "It takes two to make a baby." James looks at her, madness in his eyes. He angrily pulls away, and goes up to his room, slamming the door. Allie sits back down, tears filling her eyes. Logan and Kendall are just quiet, staring at the floor.

"You guys are disapointed in me, aren't you?" she asks tearfully.

"Yup." Logan says, and Kendall nods. "Al, you're eighteen years old, Carlos is nineteen. You guys are still young."

"You know how much a baby is gonna change your lifes?" Kendall adds. "Well, first off, a baby isn't cheap. They need diapers, formula, clothes, and just a bunch of other stuff."

"Dude, we're famous popstars. Money won't be a problem for us." Carlos says.

"And not only that," Logan adds. "You get up like every hour everynight to tend to the baby. They cry alot, and require lots of attention. You can't go out to parties and events as much. And it's just difficult to raise a baby at a young age."

"We know." Allie sighs. "Everything you guys are saying is true. But we weren't trying to have a baby, it just happened."

"We know things like that happen." Kendall says. "But we're very disapointed in you guys."

"So, are you guys keeping the baby, or putting it up for adoption?" Logan asks.

"We're keeping it." Carlos replies.

"How far along are you?" Kendall asks.

"Eight weeks and two days." Allie responds.

"Well, we just want you guys to know, that we're here for you." Logan tells them. "We may be disapointed, but that's not gonna stop us from helping and being in that baby's life."

"Thanks." Allie says, slightly smiling.

"Well, uh- I'm gonna go take a shower." Carlos says, as he goes to his room.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Allie yawns. "I'm really tired."

* * *

><p>Allie wakes up from her nap a few hours later. She feels really hungry, and is craving Doritos really bad right now. She looks at the time, and it's 6:03. Wow, she slept longer than she planned on. She sits up, and looks down at her stomach. She has a baby bump forming, and her shirt is a bit tighter than usual. But it isn't obvious that she's pregnant yet. Before she can get up, there's a soft knock at the door.<p>

"Come in." She says. Pretty soon, the door opens and James walks in. He still looks mad, but he looks a bit more calmed down than earlier. He walks in quietly, and sits next to her. "Are you still mad?"

"Yeah, I am." James replies, not sounding angry, though. "It's like, a baby having a baby."

"James, I'm not a baby." Allie sighs. "I'm eighteen years old."

"That's a baby to me." James says. "Allie, you're not only a baby sister to me, but you're also like a daughter to me. How's a father suppose to react when he finds out his eighteen year old daughter is pregnant? You know dad wouldn't be so happy about that. I'm not so happy about that either. You and Carlos should've been more responsible about sex. Now look what you've gotten yourselves into? Having a baby at a young age isn't gonna be easy."

"I know, Logan and Kendall already discussed this with us."Allie says. "We know, we know what we did was wrong. We know it isn't gonna be easy. But what's done is done and we can't take it back."

"I know." James sighs. "So. what are you guys gonna do with it?"

"Keep it." Allie replies. James nods slowly.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks and two days." Allie replies.

"Well, just know what I'm here for you through anything." James says, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple.

"Thanks." Allie replies softy. James soon let's her go and stands up.

"Let's go eat, 'cause I'm sure you're hungry." he chuckles.

"Damn right." She giggles as they both walk out of her room. They walk into the kitchen, where the guys are cooking. The food smells good, but Allie's still craving Doritos. She opens a cabinet, and grabs the bag of Doritos. She sits down at the table, opens them, and begins eating.

"You're already craving things?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah." Allie says, through a mouthful of Doritos. "Is there any hot sauce?"

"Hot sauce for what?" Logan asks.

"For the Doritos, duh!" Allie retorts.

"Here, babe." Carlos says, handing Allie a bottle of Red Hot hot sauce. Allie opens it, and pours alot into the bag of Doritos.

"Um, you know not all of us like our Doritos with hot sauce on it." James tells her. Allie looks into the bag, which has hot sauce in it.

"Too late, now." She says, as she continues eating the hot Doritos.

"Does hot sauce affect the baby?" Carlos asks.

"I don't think so." Logan replies. "Nope."

"Welp, dinner's ready." Kendall says. Everyone sits down to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate bad endings : Well, there's that! :D The news is CONFIRMED. They're having a wittle baby :) **

**Review! :D**


	43. More Shocking News

**Yay, I'm so happy I've been able to update everynight so far :D**

* * *

><p>"What do you think? It's a boy or a girl?" Allie asks, as her and Carlos wait for Doctor Smith. They're in the ultrasound room right now, and ready for the ultrasound. She's in her fifth month, so she may be able to find out the gender today.<p>

"I think we're getting a girl." Carlos replies. He's been getting used to the fact that he's gonna be a daddy. He still doesn't feel ready, but he knows he can do it. It's gonna be hard, but he's gonna try his best to be the best daddy in the world for their little baby.

"I want a boy." Allie smiles. Just then there's a soft knock at the door, followed by Doctor Smith entering the room.

"Hi, how have you guys been?" She asks with a smile.

"We've been good." Carlos replies.

"I see you have a baby bump." Doctor Smith smiles, looking down at Allie's belly. "How cute."

"Yup." Allie replies.

"Okay, so I'm gonna need you to do what you did last time." Doctor Smith says. Allie lays down, and lifts her shirt up so Doctor Smith can put that cold gel on her. Carlos sits next to Allie and holds her hand. Once Doctor Smith is all done applying the gel, she turns on the ultrasound machine and uses that strange device again.

"Oh my.." Doctor Smith says.

"What?" Allie asks, as she fills with concern.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Carlos asks, worried as well.

"No, you're baby is perfectly fine. It's just that..."

"Just that what?" Allie asks once again. She doesn't know what's going on. She doesn't even see her baby. Doctor Smith hasn't turned on the screen infront of Allie yet. She has the one on her computer thingy turned on, and Allie can't see.

"Honey, you're having twins!" Doctor Smith exclaims.

"_Twins_?" Carlos and Allie both quickly ask at once. Doctor Smith nods.

"Yep." She smiles. "You guys are expecting twins."

"A-Are you sure?" Allie asks, tears forming in her eyes. Twins? She's not even ready for one baby, how is she gonna do it with two? She doesn't wanna get emotional at the doctors, so she wipes her tears.

"Yes, I'm positive." Doctor Smith says. "Look." She turns on the screen infront of Allie, and you can see two babies forming. Carlos just stares at the screen. He's frozen up and in complete shock. Twins...he's gonna be a daddy to not one baby, but _two_. "Would you like to know the gender of your babies?"

Allie nods. "Yeah, please." Doctor Smith moves the device around.

"Okay, so it looks like one baby is a boy.." She says, as she keeps moving the device around. "And the other one is a baby girl. Congrats! You're having a baby boy and a baby girl. And your due date is August 11th."

Allie smiles, and looks at Carlos, who is still in shock but still manages to smile.

"We're having two beautiful babies." He smiles, kissing her hand.

* * *

><p>They just got home from their doctor's appointment. Luckily, everyone is at 2J right now so they can tell them the big news. By everyone they mean James, Lucy, Kendall, Chelsea, Logan, and Camille. Everyone has been getting really excited about the baby, or babies. The girls can't wait to find out the sex, so they could go shopping. So they're really excited.<p>

"Hey guys." Allie says, as her and Carlos sit on the couch.

"So, boy or girl?" Chelsea asks anxiously.

"Both." Carlos replies, everyone just stays silent and looks at them in shock.

"Wait, how is that even possible?" James asks, breaking the silence. He obviously didn't get that they're having twins.

Logan rolls her eyes. "They're having twins, stupid."

"Oh." James says, shocked.

"Y-You guys are having...twins?" Lucy asks. Carlos and Allie both nod.

"Yup, we're having a boy and a girl."

"That-thats crazy.." Camille adds. "No wonder you look...bigger than normal."

"That's what I was thinking the other day. I wasn't that big when I was five months pregnant with Isaac." chelsea says.

"Gee, thanks guys." Allie says sarcastically, looking down at her stomach.

"Sorry, we're just saying." Chelsea says, putting her hands up in defense.

"So, how do you guys feel about having twins?" Kendall asks.

"Scared." Carlos replies. "We aren't even ready for one baby, but _two_?"

"We can do this." Allie says. "I know we can."

"I know we can too, but it's gonna be tough." Carlos replies, touching her belly. Allie just sits there and thinks. Two babies is a big responsibility. Twice the diapers, twice the formula, twice the clothes, double everything! Two babies aren't even gonna fit in 2J. Her and Carlos are gonna have to move out into a big enough apartment. Ugh, she's also gonna get HUGE. She already looks fat and ugly, but she's only gonna get fatter, and fatter, and fatter, until she reaches her ninth month!

"You do realize, we're gonna have to move out." Allie says.

"What? No you don't!" James quickly says.

"James, two cribs aren't gonna fit in my room." Allie tells him. "Me and Carlos need a big enough apartment for the twins. And when they start walking they're gonna be everywhere. It's best we move out."

"As much as I hate to say, she's right." Logan sighs. They really don't want Carlos and Allie to move out. Without them here, they're gonna be bored! But if it's what they have to do, then it's what they have to do. They need a decent sized home to raise the twins.

"We'll ask Bitters to look around at the open apartments soon." Carlos tells Allie. She nods.

"Ugh, so you guys have to move out?" James asks sadly. Allie and Carlos nod.

"Don't worry, dude. We're still gonna be in the same building and you guys can visit whenever." Carlos says.

"We know, it's just not gonna be the same." Kendall adds, sad as well.

"It's what we have to do." Allie says softly."Well everyone stop being so sad and let's go out to eat. Me and the babies are craving chinese food."

"Okay, let's go guys!" Camille giggles.

"I'm down for some chinese food." Kendall says, as they all leave.

* * *

><p>"So, have you thought of any baby names you like?" Carlos asks, as him and Allie cuddle in Allie's room. They got back from eating a while ago, and now they're just relaxing.<p>

"Um, I'm not sure." She replies. "Is there any you like?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Carlos says.

"Well, for a boy, maybe we could name him after my daddy." Allie suggests. "Alexander."

"That sounds great, babe." Carlos smiles.

"Really?" She asks. Carlos nods. "Okay, so Alexander. What about a middle name?"

"I don't know, you can pick." He says.

"How about your middle name?" She asks.

"Roberto?" He asks her. She nods. "Alexander Roberto. That's cute."

"Well, we have a boy name. Now we need one for our baby girl. You choose her name, since I choose Alexander's name."

"I like Aubrey for a girl. I think that's a cute name." Carlos tells her.

"Aubrey? Aw, that is cute." She smiles. "Middle name?"

"Yours and your mom's middle name. Marie. Aubrey Marie." She says.

"Alexander Roberto Garcia, and Aubrey Marie Garcia." She smiles, putting her hand over her belly. "I love those names."

"Me too." Carlos says, before kissing her. When he pulls away, he lifts her shirt up, revealing her belly and adorable baby bump. He puts his hand over it, and reaches down to kiss her stomach. "I love my babies already."

"So do I." Allie smiles. They haven't met their babies yet, and they already love them with all their hearts.

"Aubrey's gonna be a daddy's girl." Carlos grins. He already loves his baby girl so much. He's gonna be very protective of her, and protect her from all the boys that try to get at her. As for his baby boy, he loves him so much too. He's gonna teach him how to get all the ladies, and teach him how to play sports. Now that he thinks about it, he can't wait to be a daddy.

"Alexanders gonna be a mommy's boy." Allie grins. She loves her babies to death as well. She's gonna dress up Aubrey all cute, and do her hair pretty. She can't wait. She's gonna teach Alexander how to treat a lady right and stuff. She just can't wait to be a mommy to both of her babies.

"We need a big enough apartment so they can both have their own rooms, or nurserys. Whatever they're called." Carlos says. Allie giggles.

"Yeah, they're called nurserys." She tells him. "And yes, we'll find one. Aubrey's room is gonna be all zebra print."

"You're gonna make my baby girl obbessed with zebra print like you." he chuckles, feeling her stomach.

"She's gonna love it." Allie smiles. "I can do Aubrey's nursery, and you can do Alexanders."

"Sounds good." Carlos agrees. "His nursery is gonna look awesome."

"Nothing is awesomer than zebra print." Allie grins.

"Awesomer?" Carlos chuckles, at her grammar.

"Yes, awesomer." Allie giggles.

"I love you." Carlos tells her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She replies.

* * *

><p><strong>So..they're having twins! :D And you guys got ANOTHER double update! YAY! :) <strong>

**Please please please review! :D**


	44. Perfect Home

"Remember, this is our only apartment availabe, and it's the best luxury apartment in the Palmwoods, so please don't ruin it if you choose to get it." Mr Bitters warns, as he, Carlos, and Allie enter the apartment. "Welcome to apartment 5G." The first thing you see is the living room. You turn right and there's a laundry room, then you walk further in and there's a hallway that leads to the kitchen, then you walk further and there's the master bathroom. In the living room, there's some stairs that lead up to the bedroom. "This apartment is our finest. It has a nice restroom with a shower and bathtub, a laundry room, and a nice kitchen. Everything is brand new. Upstairs there's is a master bedroom, two other bedrooms, and a guest bedroom along with a guest bathroom."

"This place looks perfect." Carlos smiles. "And each of the babies can have their own room."

"Let me give you a tour." Bitters says. "Well, we're obviously in the living room right now. There's a flat screen TV, hooked up to cable. Then next to it there's a desk with a computer that has highspeed internet. Those stairs lead up to the bedrooms and guest bathroom. Over here to the right is the laundry room. If you look straight ahead there's a random desk with two chairs, that's just there for...I'm not sure what it's there for, decoration I guess. Anyway, there's a hallway to the left of that which leads into the kitchen, then left of the kitchen is the master bathroom."

"This is nice." Allie whispers, as her and Carlos look around in amazement at what might be their future home.

"Shall we start with the laundry room, first?" Bitters asks. Carlos and Allie nod as they follow him. He opens a door, and walks inside, them walking right behind him. "Everything is new. The washer and dryer have never been used. As you can see there's alot of storage room in here, which you will probably need for your little ones. Soo, yeah this is that. Now off to the kitchen."

They follow Bitters out of the laundry room, and walk through the living room as they make their way to the kitchen. The kitchen is nice and big. There's alot of cabinets, and nice fridge, and two ovens. It has a nice big counters, and a cool stove.

"Everything here is new and unused as well. There's nice food storage, good counter space, and this counter/table can fit five people. As you can see that door over there, it leads out to a balcony." Bitter explains, pointing to a door next to the kitchen. "Now, to the bathroom." They both follow Bitters to the restroom.

It takes about twenty minutes for them to finish the whole tour of the house, and now Bitters left them to explore it on their own while he goes downstairs to check on things.

"So, do you like it?" Carlos asks, as him and Allie walks around in the living room.

"I love it." Allie smiles, sitting on the couch. "It's a great place to raise the babies, and it's big enough."

"And it's the only apartment here in the Palmwoods so we really have no choice." Carlos chuckles, sitting down next to her and kissing her cheek. They smile as they take everything in. They're actually getting there own apartment. This is their future home, and it's where they're gonna raise their little babies.

"Our babies are gonna love it here." Carlos smiles, touching Allie's belly. She's six months pregnant, and her stomach is just growing and growing. She feels fat and ugly, but Carlos says her stomach is cute and that she still looks beautiful, she doesn't believe him, though.

"I know they are." Allie replies softly, smiling as Carlos kisses her belly. "It's nicely decorated, and we don't have to go shopping for furniture."

"So, I guess this is our home." Carlos grins, pulling Allie into a kiss. Both pulling away when the front door opens and Bitters walks in.

"So how is it?" Bitters asks.

"We'll take it." Carlos says.

"Alright. Follow me, we'll go do all that paperwork junk and give you your key. Once you have your key, you're free to move in when ever." Bitters tells them, as both Allie and Carlos follow him down to the lobby to fill the paperwork out at the front desk.

Fifteen minutes later, all the paperwork is filled out and they're free to move in whenever. Right now they're on their way to 2J, to tell the guys they found their home.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna be living alone together, on our own!" Allie exclaims, giggling as Carlos hugs her from behind, setting his hands on her belly and kissing her cheek.

"Well, believe it 'cause it's happening." Carlos tells her.

"When should we move in?" She asks, as they both walk out of the elevator.

"We can get our stuff together today, and move in tomarow." Carlos replies. "Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great." Allie says. They walk into 2J, to find the guys sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"So did you guys find anything?" Kendall asks.

"Yes, we already got the key and everything." Carlos tells them. "We're moving in tomarow."

"Which apartment is it?" James asks. James is still upset that his little sister has to move out, but he's just gonna have to accept it. It's what's best for his niece and nephew.

"5G." Allie replies.

"Can we see it?" Logan asks.

"Sure, let's go." Carlos nods.

"Ugh, my back hurts." Allie groans. "You guys can go."

"Alright, we'll be right back." Carlos says, giving Allie a kiss before the four guys walk out.

"So, man, you're gonna be living on your own." Kendall says. "How do you feel about that?"

"It's a great feeling. Just me and her. No offense to you guys, I'm gonna miss having you around all the time." Carlos says. "I'm just...scared."

"Scared for what?" James asks.

"For when the babies get here." Carlos tells them. To tell the truth, he's happy he's gonna be a daddy. But he's scared that he's not gonna be a good enough one. What if his kids hate him? What if they think he's the worst dad in the world? All these questions are running through his mind, and it's making him go crazy. Although he doesn't wanna show it, he's trying to stay positive, for Allie's sake, but all these things are going through his mind and it's making him scared to be a dad.

"What's scaring you?" Kendall asks, as they walk into the elevetor.

"They're so sensitive and tiny." Carlos tells them. "And what if they hate me? You know how bad it would be for a baby to hate their own father? And what if I'm not a good enough dad?"

"Carlos, calm down." James tells him. "We're all sure that you're gonna be a great dad."

"I agree." Logan nods. "That's how first time dads are. Those babies are really lucky to have parent's like you and Allie. They aren't even born yet and you guys already love them. I'm sure your babies are gonna love you. Don't think like that, dude. You're gonna be the best daddy in the world. I can already see it."

"Thanks, dude." Carlos smiles, feeling a little better by his friends' comfort. When they finally reach 5G, Carlos opens the door with the key, and they walk inside.

* * *

><p>Allie groans as she stands up. Her back is killing her. She can't really get in a comfortable position at night, so she's also tired. But she can't sleep because of her back. Ugh, she's only six months and she wants to pop these babies out already.<p>

She walks over to the kitchen to make herself some pizza bagels. She opens up the freezer, and just as she does so there's a knock at the door. She sighs as she goes to open it. Standing out there is Chelsea, Lucy and Camille.

"Hey!" Chelsea exclaims, as they all walk in. "We just saw the apartment with the guys, it's really nice."

"Yeah, I know." Allie says.

"So are you ready?" Lucy asks.

"Ready for what?" Allie asks.

"To shopping for the babies." Camille reminds her.

"Oh shit that was today?" Allie asks. She's been really tired, moody, and having a lot of cravings, she doesn't even remember certain stuff.

"Um, yeah." Camille nods.

"Well let me just make myself some pizza bagels then we'll go." Allie says, as she walks to the kitchen and continues making herself some pizza bagels.

When she's done, she puts them in a plastic bag, grabs her purse, and her and the girls walk out.

"I have to text Carlos and let him know." Allie says, through a mouthful of pizza bagels. She takes her phone, and text's him.

**To: Carlos  
>From: Allie<strong>

**Hey babe, I'm with the girls. We're about to go shopping for the babies. So, when you get back to 2J, will you please start packing? Then I'll help when I get back. K, thanks. Love you (:**

Within a couple minutes, she gets a reply.

**From: Carlos  
>To: Allie<strong>

**Alright, baby. Be careful. Love you too :)**

"Where are we going?" Allie asks, as they walk out of the Palmwoods. She groans as she sees paparazzi there, trying to take pictures. The word already got around that she's pregnant, and the paparazzi's have been getting pictures of her everywhere she goes. Carlos is really protective of his girl and his babies, so he always protects them from the paparazzi incase they get too close, which they have before.

"Can you guys back off?" Camille snaps, as they all try to walk to Lucy's car. Once they finally reach it, Allie sits infront with her, and Camille and Chelsea sit in the back.

"Does Target sound good?" Lucy asks, sticking the key into the ignition. Allie nods.

"Sure."

When they arrive at Target, they go to the baby department. They baby boy department is first, so they're gonna shop for Alexander first.

"Aw, this is cute." Camille smiles, holding up a 3-pack onesie set. It comes with one thats white, and has yellow baby chicks all over it. The other one is yellow and white striped with a baby chick face on it. And the other one is white, and it says 'Could I Be Any Cuter?' and it has a baby chick on it. "I'm gonna buy this for him.

They end up shopping at the baby boy's department for a while. They end up buying Alexander a lime green onesie that says 'Rock Star' on it with a star. A light blue with thin lime green, navy blue, and white striped onesie that has a frog playing the drums. An orange polo onesie that says 'Mommy's number one guy' one it. A turqouise onesie that says 'hide your daughters'. And a gray and white striped onesie that says 'little rebel' and has a blue skull on it, which also comes with a gray and white striped baby hat with a skull on it, and navy blue and gray socks. A light blue onesie that has a cute little blue puppy on it. A navy blue and whtie striped polo onesie. A Winnie the Pooh hat with ears. And a couple of PJ's.

"Alright, I think this is about it for him right now." Allie says. "I'm sure he's gonna get alot at his baby shower."

"Okay, off to the baby girl stuff!" Chelsea exclaims. They walk over to the baby girl stuff, and look around. "Aw, I love my Isaac. But it would of been cute if I had a baby girl."

"They have cuter girl stuff than boy stuff." Camille smiles, looking around at all the cute clothes.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Allie wonders. "Aw, this is super cute." Allie smiles, picking up a purple onesie that has white purple dots and says 'hug me' in pink letters.

After shopping at the babygirl department for a while, they end up getting, that purple polka dotted onesie, a black onesie with small white polka dots and has a cupcake on it, a pink onesie that says 'I heart mommy', a white onesie that says 'I heart grandma', a pink onesie that says 'Daddy's Little Princess' with a crown on it, a cute little Hello Kitty dress which comes with a headband, a cute little pair of pink leapord print boots, an outfit that comes with a light pink long sleeved shirt that says 'Baby Girl' in brown letters, brown pants with light pink polka dots, and a brown hat with light pink polka dots.

"So, I think we're good for today." Allie says, taking a look at all the stuff in the cart.

"Then let's go pay." Lucy says, as they head over to the cash registers to pay.

Once their done paying, they grab all the bags and head to the car.

"So, Al, how do you feel about being a mommy?" Chelsea asks in excitement.

"I feel excited, but these babies are causing me so much pain!" Allie complains. Seriously, her back is killing her really bad. "But yet, I'm still nervous. One baby is a big responsiblity, but two?"

"I'm not gonna say I know what you're going through, 'cause you're having twins. I only had one baby. But once you lay eyes on those babies, you're gonna love them so much, and you just know that you're gonna be the best mommy in the world." Chelsea tells her.

"I can already seeing be a good mom, you're so good with Isaac." Lucy says.

"And so is Carlos." Camille adds. "Al, you got nothing to worry about."

"Oh, and just know that giving birth hurts like hell!" Chelsea warns. "You're probably gonna ger double the pain, since you're having twins."

"Gee, thanks, Chels!" Allie remarks sarcastically. Hearing her girls say these things are making her feel better. Except for the pain at giving birth part. She heard it hurts _really _bad. And she's having _two _babies! She could only imagine what that feels like.

"I'm just warning you." Chelsea says, putting her hands up in defense.

"How is Carlos acting towards it?" Camille asks.

"At first, he didn't really like it too much. He would always be so quiet, and would never talk to me about it. He's gotten used to the idea now. He's always touching and kissing my belly, and saying how much he loves his babies. So I'm sure he's excited." Allie explains.

"Aw, well that's good." Lucy says.

When they arrive at the Palmwoods, the girls help Allie with the bags and take them up to 2J.

"We're back!" Allie exclaims, as they enter.

"We're in here!" they hear Carlos say, coming from Allie's room. They go into her room, and there's Carlos with the guys. They're helping him pack.

"Whoa, you guys shopped." Kendall says, looking at the bags.

"Aahh, my back is killing me!" Allie whines, sitting on the bed.

"Lay down, baby." Carlos tells her, giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'll pack everything."

"We'll help." Lucy insists.

"Alright, me and the guys will get my stuff, and you guys can get hers." Carlos says, the girls agree. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Chelsea says. The guys walk out, and the girls start helping with Allie's things.

"Ugh, I feel all bad. I'm gonna help." Allie says, sitting up.

"No, lay down." Camille insists. "We got this, don't worry."

"I know how it felt having one baby in my stomach, but two? You need to rest." Chelsea adds. Allie sighs, as she lays back down. Slowly and eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Allie wakes up a few hours later, it's really dark and Carlos is sleeping right next to her. How long did she fall asleep for? She looks at the digital clock, and it's 2:28 AM. Wow, she slept for a <em>long <em>time. She has trouble sitting up, but eventually does so. She looks around and it looks like all of her things are packed. She hears her stomach growling, and she's really craving Oreo's. With difficulties, she gets out of bed, and slowly walks out of her room, into the dark kitchen, she turns on the lights, and opens up the cabinets. Smiling when she finds the box of Oreo's. As she grabs it, a bag of chips fall, making a noise. She hopes she didn't wake anyone up. She just shrugs and picks the chips up, setting it on the counter. She grabs the Oreo's and sits down at the counter table and starts eating them.

"You're up early." She hears someone say. She looks over, and sees James standing there. His hair is all messed up, and he still looks sleepy.

"Did I wake you up?" She asks. He nods.

"Kinda." he chuckles, taking a seat next to her.

"Aw, I feel bad now." She frowns.

"Don't worry about it." James says. "I need some alone time with my baby sister before she leaves me."

"I'm not leaving you, James. I'm just a few floors away. You can comeover whenever. We're still in the same building." Allie replies, taking a bite of another Oreo.

"I know, it's just not gonna be the same." James says, taking an Oreo for himself and eating it.

"There's a guestroom, so you can stay the night whenever."

"Thanks." James smiles, but tears filling his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asks.

"It's just, you're growing so fast." he says. "It feels like just yesterday mom and dad told me they were expecting you. It feels like just yesterday you were sitting in your room playing with baby dolls. Now you're here, moving out into your own apartment and expecting _real _babies."

"James, I'm always gonna be your baby sister." Allie tells him, resting her head on his shoulder. James smiles and kisses her head.

"I know, baby girl. I know." he says softly. "When you move out, if you ever need anything, just call me. Anything! If you wake up at 3 in the morning and you're craving something, just call me and I'll go get it for you. If Carlos is making you mad, call me and I'll go beat his ass."

"Thanks, but I'm sure you won't have to do that." she giggles. "I love you, James."

"I love you too." he smiles, kissing her forehead. "Well, we should get going to sleep. We have a big day tomarow."

"Right." Allie giggles, taking one more Oreo and eating it before handing James the box to put it in the cabinet. James wraps his arm around her shoulder and walks her back to the door of her room. He bends down and touches her belly.

"Goodnight babies." he cooes. "Uncle James loves you."

"They love you too." Allie smiles. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there's that! Please please review! I haven't been getting much lately, and I'm loosing motivation. So, I'd love it if you left me a review. :D<strong>

**Here's some pics of Carlos' and Allie's apartment!**

**Their bedroom: **_http:/faisalcarper . net/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Nice-room-design-houses-and-apartments1 . jpg_

**Living Room: **_http:/faisalcarper . net/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Nice-room-design-houses-and-apartments1 . jpg_

**Kitchen: **_http:/www . bestremodelingkitchen . com/wp-content/uploads/kitchen-lighting-placement-recessed . jpg_

**Guest Bedroom: **_http:/0 . tqn . com/d/hotels/1/0/M/A/2/guest_room . jpg_

**Master Bathroom: **_http:/www . kitchenmartinc . com/wp-content/uploads/2007/11/bathroom-nice-earthy . jpg_

**Guest Bathroom: **_http:/www . metrobathandtile . com/galleryimg/l_7guest-bathroom-update . jpg_

**Laundry Room: **_http:/www . renovation-headquarters . com/images/laundry-room-nice . jpg_

**REMOVE SPACES!**

**Review! :D**


	45. Moving Out

**Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Allie wakes up the next morning, and it's 11:59 AM. She slept super early lastnight, and still slept in. That's just another part of being pregnant, being tired all the time. Anyway, with difficulties, she sits up. Carlos is already awake, him and the guys are probably already starting to move stuff in. She goes out to the living room, where all the bags are and picks something out to wear. None of her clothes really fit her anymore, only her loose sweats fit her. Other than that she has to wear maternity clothes, but sometimes she wears Carlos' shirts. He doesn't mind at all. She looks through the bags, picks out some loose gray sweats, and one of Carlos' white V-necks. She then goes to take a shower.<p>

When she's done showering, the guys are in the living room, sitting down. Probably taking a break.

"Hey, guys." She greets, sitting next to Carlos.

"Goodmorning." Carlos smiles, kissing her cheek.

"We almost got everything in." James says sadly.

"You guys should of woke me up, so I can help." Allie tells them.

"Dude, you're pregnant." Kendall says.

"And?" She asks. "That doesn't mean I can't help."

"It's bad for you if you carry heavy things when you're pregnant." Logan says. "Or if you bend down, 'cause you can hurt your back."

"Oh." she says softly. "Well, I'm gonna eat." she gets up and walks into the kitchen. She opens the fridge, frowning when she doesn't see any Pizza Rolls. "We're out of Pizza Rolls?"

"Yeah, you finished them." James chuckles. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." She remembers. "I'm gonna go buy some." She walks over to the counter, and grabs the keys to her car. "I'll be back."

"Want one of us to go with you?" Logan asks.

"No. Guys, I'm pregnant..not handicapped." She says flatly. Seriously, they act like she's an invalid. Just because she's pregnant, doesn't mean she can't go out and do things on her own. She's fine and perfectly capable of going to the store, to buy Pizza Rolls.

"Well, be careful baby." Carlos says, walking into the kitchen and kissing her. "Here, put this on. It's kind of chilly outside." he hands her one of his hoodies.

"I will, and thanks." She smiles, putting it on.

"Oh, and when we're done, me and you are going shopping for plates, cups, spoons, forks, and food and any other things we need that's missing. Alright?" Carlos tells her.

"Okay." she replies, kissing him one more time before leaving. She walks down the hall, and into the elevator. Just as it's about to close, someone holds it open. She looks up and it's Jessie, walking in. She sighs and ignores him.

"So, you're pregnant?" he asks, sort of hurt. They haven't really talked since they broke up, a long time ago. He's been dating Erin. And plus, it'd be sort of..awkward. Anyway, he still loves her and has feelings for her. Out of all his ex's, she's the only one he still loves. And he's been dating Erin, so he could lose these feelings for Allie, but they don't seem to be going away. He was hurt when he found out she was pregnant. He know's that she loves Carlos, and is happy with him, so he's been trying to stay away and let her live her life happily. That's all he really wants, is to see her happy. But finding out the girl he loves is pregnant by someone other than himself? That hurts.

"Obviously." she says softly, touching her belly.

"Look, we haven't talked since we broke up. And I know you probably hate me for some reason, but if it's alright with you, I'd still like to be friends. You know, be civil and stuff." Jessie says. "You don't have to, I don't wanna make it awkward for you and Carlos, but I just don't wanna lose you as a friend."

"You don't have to lose me as a friend." She replies softly. "Carlos wouldn't be too happy, but he still talks to Stephanie. I'm sure we can be friends."

A smile slowly appears on Jessie's face. "Really?" he asks. She nods. "Cool, then."

It gets silent and awkward. But Jessie breaks the silence by speaking up, just as the elevator door opens.

"So, how is your baby?" He asks her, as they both walk out.

"Well, I'm having two babies." she tells him. "I'm having twins."

"Really?" he asks, shocked. She nods. "What are the genders?"

"Boy and girl." she smiles, looking down at her belly.

"Got any names yet?" he asks.

"Alexander Roberto Garcia, and Aubrey Marie Garcia."

"Those are cute names." he smiles. "So, where you headed to?"

"I'm about to go to the store to buy some pizza rolls." She replies, he chuckles.

"That's cool. Well, I'll see you around." he says, waving, and heading a different direction. She waves and walks straight, heading outside. Like always, there's paparazzi there, being annoying. She ignores them and all their questions as she keeps walking forward until she finally reaches her car. She puts the radio on, and her song with Drake is on. She smiles, as she starts driving.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everything is all moved in!" Carlos sighs in relief. It's about 4 o'clock, and they've finally moved in <em>all <em>of their things, and put them in their place. So their new apartment is all clean. "Thanks so much for helping."

"Anytime, bro." Kendall says.

"Welp, call us if you need anything." James says. "We might drop by later just to hangout."

"Okay, you can comeover whenever." Allie says, sitting on the couch eating barbecue chips.

"Okay, well bye guys!" Logan says waving, as him and the guys walk out.

"Well, we're officially moved into our own place." Carlos grins, sitting next to Allie on the couch and kissing her cheek.

"This feels awesome." she smiles. "Just me and you, and our babies."

"Have they been kicking?" he asks, touching her stomach.

"Oh yeah." she nods. "They're kicking right now, don't you feel it?"

"Where?" he asks. She grabs his hand and moves it around her belly, until it's at the spot where they're kicking. Carlos smiles, as he feels one of his babies kick. "I feel it now."

"I can't wait until they're actually born." Allie says. "I just wanna hold them, and kiss them. And see what they look like."

"Well, of course they're gonna be cute." Carlos smiles. "After all, they are our kids."

"True." Allie giggles. "I'm sure they're gonna have brown eyes, since me and you both have brown eyes."

"Unless they get hazel eyes, like your dad and James." Carlos adds.

"Hm, we'll just have to wait and see."

"In 3 more months." he smiles, kissing her belly. "Should we go now?"

"Sure, let's go."

With the help of Carlos, she stands up and grabs her purse from the couch. Then they walk out, hand in hand. They walk down the hall, into the elevator.

"Hey, so me and Jessie talked today." Allie tells him. He might not be too happy that they're friends, but she'd rather not keep it from him.

"Oh, really?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, dude." she smiles, kissing his cheek. "We decided that it's alright to be friends."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's good." he says softly.

"Don't be mad." she tells him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm not mad." he replies, putting his arms around her shoulders. "I just don't like the idea of you being friends with your ex boyfriend."

"You're friends with your ex girlfriend." she tells him. "And the girl I fought."

"We don't even talk like that." he replies.

"But you still talk."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing." she says. "Look, I guess it's alright to be friends. As long as we only stay friends with them. Just don't even try an convince me to be friends with that ugly ass skank. I could never be friends with her."

"I wasn't going to." Carlos chuckles. "I know you can't stand her."

"Okay, good." she says, as they both walk out of the elevator, hand in hand.

They both walk through the lobby, and outside. Of course, there's still paparazzi out there. Carlos wraps a protective arm around Allie, as they make it past them into the car. When Carlos' turns the car on, Take Care is on the radio, again.

"This song is always playing on the radio." Allie says. "Earlier it was on, and it's on again."

"Well that's good." Carlos replies, turning it up. "That means it's a hit."

"That's awesome."

When they finally arrive at the store, they look around and pick out what they need to buy, then they decide to take a look at the baby department.

"Awe, we got this outfit for Aubrey." Allie says, picking up a outfit. It's the same exact one Aubrey has, except it's for boys. It's a long sleeved blue shirt that says 'baby boy' in brown letters, then it has brown and light blue striped pants, and a brown and light blue striped hat. "We should get this for him so they can have the same outfit."

"Then let's get it." Carlos smiles, as Allie puts the outfit into the cart. "I haven't even seen the outfits you bought for them."

"We'll go through them when we get home." Allie says, as they continue looking around. "Oh, we're defenitaly getting this!" she exclaims, picking up a baby girl zebra snow suit thingy.

"Of course." Carlos chuckles. "Make sure you get the correct size."

"How many months will they be by the time winter comes?" she asks.

"Well, they're due in August..Hm..like 4 months." Carlos replies. Allie nods, as she picks out the correct size. Once she finds it, she puts it in the cart.

"They have a lot of zebra stuff for baby girls." Allie smiles.

"Alright, we'll get a few things." Carlos says. "'Cause the baby shower is coming up, then we're gonna have _alot _of things."

"Kay." Allie says. "Just a couple more things."

For Aubrey, they got some cute little zebra fabric high top shoes, and a black long sleeved shirt with a zebra on it, that comes with some white legging type pants, and cute little zebra booties. For Alexander they got, a Winnie the Pooh outfit which comes with a long sleeved white onesie that has a bunch of Winnie the Pooh's on it, some little yellow Winnie the Pooh pants that has Pooh's head on the little booty part of the pants, a yellow bib with Pooh on it, and some cute little Winnie the Pooh slippers, and another Winnie the Pooh outfit, which comes with a white gray and navy blue striped Onesie, which Winnie the Pooh on it, a navy blue and gray hoodie with Winnie the Pooh on it, and some navy blue pants.

"I think this is alright for now." Allie says. "You ready to go?"

"Yup." Carlos nods, as they head to the cash register to pay.

* * *

><p>Once they finally arrive to their apartment, they put away all the home stuff and food they got. They then go upstairs, and lay on their bed.<p>

"When are we gonna start getting their nursery's ready?" Allie asks, snuggling up to Carlos' chest.  
>"After the baby shower, we'll start." he replies.<p>

"Sounds good." she smiles, "I can't believe we're actually gonna be parents."

"Me either." he says. "But we're gonna be the best parent's in the world."

"I agree." she smiles, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short. It's like two in the morning, and I have to get to bed because I have to wake up at ten AM to go pick up my quinceanera dress, and I didn't wanna miss a day of updating so here it is! (:<strong>

**Review! :D**


	46. Baby Shower

**So, last chapter someone reviewed and asked if I was gonna show the birth of the babies...You'll just have to read and find out ;) Btw, there's 6 chapters left in this story :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos and Allie wake up bright and early this morning. Today, they're having a baby shower. Allie's seven months pregnant, and she's quite...big. Anyway, the girls and the guys are throwing them a babyshower today at Rocque Records. They said to be there by 2 PM. It's about 10 AM. They're both about to start getting ready. Right now they're in their room, cuddling and watching TV. They've been living on their own for about a month, and they love it. They miss the guys, though. Thet visit eachother alot, which is good.<p>

"You go take a shower first." Carlos says, rubbing her belly. "You take longer to get ready."

"Alright." she says. With the help of Carlos, she sits up. Then she walks over to her closet. The girls bought her an outfit to wear for today: **(http:/www . avenue7 . com/MakeThumbnail . aspx?height=376&width=317&&file=~/Images/ComboImages/1289500535359375000e207c49-af39-4efd-9b81-00296fbe699b . jpg) (Scratch that hat, and instead of boots she'll be wearing black flats!). **She grabs the outfit, and heads downstairs to the bathroom.

Once Allie's finally out of the shower, she goes back to the bedroom to get ready. You know, do her hair and make up and stuff, while Carlos showers. He's just wearing a pink button up long sleeved collared shirt, with black jeans, and pink Converse.

* * *

><p>It's almost noon, and they're both completely ready. They are just sitting in the living room, watching Punk'd. Justin Bieber is punking Taylor Swift. Which is quite funny. Allie's friends with them, both. She met Taylor Swift at the Poptiger Awards, and they've kept in touch since then.<p>

"You think we should get going now?" Carlos asks, looking at the clock.

"What time is it?"

"11:50." Carlos replies. Allie nods. She slowly gets up, with the help of Carlos. She grabs her purse, Carlos grabs his keys from the kitchen, then they both leave, hand in hand. They go outside, and get into Carlos' car. Driving off to Rocque Records.

When they finally get there, there's a good amount of cars parked. They don't know whose all invited. James, Kendall, and Logan were incharge of inviting the guest. The girls were incharge of everything else. Anyway, once they find a parking spot, and they're all parked, they exit the car, and walk inside of the building.

When they enter, there's alot of people, and celebrities. They see Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Drake, Bruno Mars, One Direction, Taylor Lautner, Taylor Swift. Wow, they invited _everyone_. They know everyone here, but they didn't think they'd invite, literally everyone!

"Wow, you guys invited _alot _of people." Carlos says, looking around.

"Well, duh." Kendall retorts. "This is all for the babies."

"Of course it has to be big." James adds.

"We were expecting like, a small baby shower." Allie tells them. "Not a huge party."

"Well, surprise!" Logan exclaims. Just then the girls walk up.

"Awe, you look so cute in your outfit!" Chelsea exclaims, hugging her cousin.

"Come here, we have to show you something." Lucy says, grabbing her arm. The four girls walk off, and walk into the ballroom thingy. And they lead her over to the table where the cakes are. There's three cakes. One is for Aubrey, the other is for Alexander, and the other one is for both.

"Oh, my god." Allie says in surprise. "This cake is soo cute! Who made it?"

"I did." Camille smiles.

"Really?" Allie asks, shocked.

"No." she frowns. "We got these cakes made proffesionally done."

"Oh, they're so cute." Aubrey's cake is three layers, it's pink, white, and black. And it's Zebra Print, and polka dots. It's so cute. And it has a black and pink bow on the smallest layer. Alexanders cake is really cute too. It has two layers. And the designs are polka dots, and stripes and stars. The cake for both has two layers. The bottom layer is blue and has green and white polka dots, and green peas in a pod all over it. The top layer is pink with green and blue stripes. Around the first layer is a white bow. And on the top of the cake, there's two babies in a pod. A boy, and a girl. Allie think's it's very cute. "These are too cute."

"We knew you'd like them." Lucy smiles.

"Holy crap, are those all the gifts?" Allie asks, looking at a table _filled _with gifts. The girls nod.

"Yep." Chelsea replies.

"Is there a dessert table or something?" Allie asks, rubbing her belly.

"Over there." Camille chuckles.

Allie walks over, and starts eating. She doesn't wanna look like a pig, but hey, her babies are hungry.

* * *

><p>The baby shower, sooned turned into a party. It's a little past 10 PM. Gustavo said everyone has to be out by 11 and everything has to be cleaned. So everyone who is left is helping. Which is Allie (She's sitting down though), Carlos, Kendall, James, Logan, Lucy, Camille, Chelsea, Drake, Justin and Selena.<p>

Once everyone gets everything cleaned and they take all the gifts out to the car, they say goodbye to eachother.

"Bye, Al." Drake says, approaching Allie with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye babies." he says, touching her belly.

"Bye." She giggles. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." he smiles, as he walks away.

"Bye Allie!" Selena says, as she walks up with Justin and hugs her.

"Bye, Selena." Allie smiles.

"Bye babies." Selena cooes at her belly. "Remember when you're in labor, let me know! I wanna come see them."

"I sure will." Allie giggles.

"Later, Al." Justin says, hugging her.

"Bye, dude." she replies, smiling. They then walk away.

"You ready to go?" Carlos asks, walking up. Allie nods.

"Oh yeah." Carlos grabs her hand, and they both walk out to the car, getting in, and heading to the Palmwoods.

Once they finally arrive, Allie goes straight to the apartment while the guys bring the gifts up. She goes to the bedroom, changes into one of Carlos' basketball shorts, and one of his T-shirts, then she lays down comfortably under the covers.

A while later, she hears footsteps coming upstairs. Shortly after, Carlos walks in.

"C'mon." he says.

"Where?" she asks.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs to open the gifts." Carlos replies.

Allie sighs, as she gets up and follows him, into the living room which is filled with presents. She's really tired. Couldn't they put that off for tomarow? Obviously not. She doesn't mean to sound mean, but she's _really _tired. All she wants to do is lay in her bed, with her boyfriend, and go to sleep. But oh well. She sits in between Chelsea and Lucy, and Carlos just sits next to James.

"Here, this one first!" Lucy exclaims, grabbing two boxes attached to eachother. It's from Drake. One is wrapped in light pink zebra print wrapping paper, and the other one is wrapped in white, blue polka dotted paper. She opens the zebra one first. It's a baby Jordan 5-piece set. It comes with two Jordan onesie's, a Jordan hat, and two Jordan booties for girls. She opens the other one, and it's the same thing, except for boys.

"Aw, who got that?" Camille asks.

"Drake." Allie replies. She smiles and hands them to Carlos, who puts them aside.

"Here." Chelsea says, handing Allie two giftbags attached to eachother. "They're from Justin and Selena." Allie opens up the pink striped bag first. In there is a pair of pink zebra print booties, a zebra print diaper bag with pink on it, and a zebra print blanket that says "Aubrey" written on it in cursive in white letters. The other bag has a diaper bag that's light blue and has brown polka dots, and the pockets are green, brown, and blue stripes, a onesie that says 'My mom is hotter than your mom', and some cute little Sperry's.

"Haha, they would." Allie giggles, handing Carlos the gifts.

Once they're finally done opening all the gifts, they put everything in the laundry room for right now. They're gonna get everything ready for the nursery's soon. Anyway, Carlos and Allie are just laying in bed, cuddling.

"We got alot of stuff." Allie says. Carlos nods.

"Hell yeah." he agrees. "They have alot of clothes. All we really need is furniture. We'll get that soon."

"Alright." she replies, tiredly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby." he replies, kissing her forehead before they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooo upset! : This chapter was waaaaayyyyyy longer, but my slow self didn't save it when I exited out :( It's like two in the morning, and I still have to do another chapter because I didn't update lastnight. So I'm gonna try and do a double update tonight :) Let's see if I don't get too tired! Here's some links on the babyshower stuff! :D**

**Aubrey's Cake: http:/media . cakecentral . com/gallery/780685/600-1321928942 . jpg**

**Alexander's Cake: http:/sliceatatime . files . wordpress . com/2010/07/babybrockcake1 . jpg**

**Both: http:/images . pinkcakebox . com/cake1269 . jpg**

**(I saw these little Jordan sets online and I thought they were really cute!) **

**Aubrey's J's: http:/best-babyclothes . com/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/wpid-51EJHualyxL . jpg**

**Alexander's J's: http:/img . auctiva . com/imgdata/1/1/2/8/0/3/4/webimg/519211609_tp . jpg**

**REMOVE SPACES!**

**Review! :D**


	47. Shopping

**Next chapter! :D Sorry you didn't get a double update lastnight. I got tired.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ready to go?" Carlos asks, entering the laundry room which is where Allie is.<p>

"Yeah, hold on. Let me just put these clothes in the washer." She replies. They're about to go shopping for the furniture, so they can start getting the nursery's ready soon. She's in the beginning of her eighth month, and these babies are gonna be here soon. Therefore, they need to start preparing. She's washing the babies' clothes that they bought them, and they got from the baby shower. Whenever they buy clothes, they like to wash it first. Anyway, Allie is all done washing Alexander's clothes, so she's now doing Aubrey's. She did them seperate, so they wouldn't get all mixed up and she won't have to go through everything to sort it out.

"Alright, ready." she says, turning the washer on and walking out of the laundry room. She grabs her purse, Carlos grabs his keys, and they both walk out of their apartment. They walk down the hall, and into the elevator.

"What if they don't like me?" Carlos randomly asks, as they wait in the elevator. Allie just looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"The babies. What if they hate me?" he asks. All these things are still running through his mind. Even after the guys talked to him. He felt a little better, but he still has worries. He wants to be the best daddy in the world to those babies, but what if he's not?

"You're they're daddy. They're gonna love you." Allie tells him, as she wraps her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." she replies. "Why would they hate you?"

"I don't know." Carlos shrugs. "I mean, what if I'm not a good enough dad?"

"Dude, I know you're gonna be a great dad." she tells him. "You better."

"I'm gonna try." he smiles, leaning down to kiss her.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Once they finally arrive at the store, they immidetaly go to the baby department. First, they're gonna look at the carseats, which is one of the things they really need. They won't let you leave the hospital without a carseat. They look around at them, and look for the perfect one.<p>

"Oh, we're definetaly getting this one for Aubrey!" Allie exclaims, pointing at a zebra print carseat. Seriously, that's perfect for her baby girl. She loves zebra print, and she's sure Aubrey's gonna love zebra print, too. Considering how many zebra print clothes and stuff she has. She's either gonna grow up loving it like her mommy, or she's gonna hate it for having so many things.

"Of course. It's zebra." Carlos chuckles. "You really want this one?" Allie nods. He grabs a box that has that carseat in it, and puts it in the cart. "Now one for Alexander."

"Oooh, how about this one?" Allie asks, pointing at a zebra print carseat exactly like Aubrey's except it has blue on it except for pink.

"Yeah...no." Carlos says. "Zebra print for a boy? Alexander is not gonna be surrounded like zebra print like poor Aubrey. I'll pick his."

"Fine!" Allie pouts.

"This one is cute." Carlos says, pointing at a blue and brown polka dotted one.

"It's alright." Allie says. "The other one is better."

"Oh whatever." Carlos chuckles. "We're getting this one for him." He grabs the box that has the correct carseat, and puts it in the cart. They got two carts. Allie has one, and Carlos has one. The other one is gonna hold the strollers, since they won't fit in just one.

"Okay, now..the cribs." She says, walking towards to where the cribs are.

"We forgot strollers." Carlos reminds her. Allie turns right back around and follows Carlos over to where the strollers are.

"Do they have any zebra ones?" She asks.

"Doesn't look like it." Carlos replies.

"Damn it." she says softly. They look around, and then Allie spots one. A zebra print stroller. "Ha, they do have one!" She exclaims, walking over to it. It's the same colors as the carseat, so it'll match. "Can we get this one?"

"I guess." Carlos says, walking over to the thing, grabbing the correct box, and putting it in the cart. They look around some more for one for Alexander. "What about this one?" he asks, pointing at a stroller. It doesn't quite match his carseat, but it still has polka dots and it's the closest stroller that matches.

"Can a carseat go in that?" She asks. Carlos reads the box, then nods.

"Yeah."

"Then sure." she replies. He grabs the correct box, and puts it in the cart. "Now, to the cribs."

For the cribs, they got Aubrey a black one, and Alexander a white one. They're all finished shopping, and on their way back to the Palmwoods.

"Dude, it's Saturday." Allie says. "Everyone's gonna be out, partying tonight. And I'm gonna be home, pregnant and bored."

"The guys invited me to some party tonight." Carlos says, taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at Allie.

"Are you going?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "Nah."

"You can go, if you want to." she tells him.

"I'd rather stay home with you." he grins, grabbing her hand and kissing it. She smiles.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." he replies. "Let's have a movie night. Later, we can go rent movies, get pizza or something, come back and just stay in and watch them."

"That sounds amazing." she smiles. "Instead of pizza, let's get Chinese take out." Chinese food has been a big craving throughout her pregnancy. Fried rice, chicken and broccoli, sweet and sour chicken, noodles, eggrolls. She's craving all of that right now.

"Even better."

Once they finally arrive at the Palmwoods, they call the guys and the girls down here to help. Carlos can't carry all of this upstairs alone, and Allie can't carry heavy things. So they're helping. Carlos is getting the stuff out of the trunk and the backseat of the car, and Allie's just sitting in the passengers seat with the door open eating potatoe chips.

"You guys got everything you need today?" Kendall asks, as him, the guys and the girls walk up.

Carlos nods. "Yep."

They all start carrying boxes upstairs to 5G, and Allie just goes straight to the apartment. She doesn't feel good. Her neck hurts, her back hurts, she doesn't even feel like standing or walking. She just wants to go get chinese food, rent movies, and stay in and cuddle with Carlos all night. While the guys and the girls are bringing up the stuff, Allie's sitting in the kitchen, eating Oreo's. She really wishes she could help, but she doesn't feel like it. And plus, they wouldn't let her help. Logan says it's bad for pregnant woman to carry heavy stuff. So they're really careful and make sure she doesn't carry anything too heavy.

"Alright, we're all done." Carlos sighs in relief, about ten minutes later, as he enters the kitchen and sits on the chair next to Allie.

"Where'd you guys put everything?" Allie asks, taking another Oreo.

"We put Aubrey's stuff in her room, and Alexander's stuff in his room." he replies. She just nods and continue's eating. "You wanna come with me to go pick up the food and movies, or do you want me to go?"

"I'll stay. My back hurts really bad, and I do not feel like walking." she replies.

"Okay." Carlos says, kissing her lips quickly before walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

"Kay." She responds. She eats a few more Oreo's, before putting the cookie box back into the cabinet, and walking to the living room. She sits down and turns the TV on, and just waits while Carlos gets back.

Once he finally arrive's back, about twenty minutes later, they both sit down in their living room, put Abduction on, and eat as they watch the movie.

* * *

><p>"Ow." Allie groans, clutching her belly. "They kick alot."<p>

"They're kicking right now?" Carlos asks. Allie nods. He puts his hand to her belly, and smiles as he feels one of his babies kick. He loves feeling them kick. Though it hurts Allie when they do, she doesn't mind though. She tries to ignore the pain as much as she can.

She takes a deep breath as she gets a contraction. She's been getting these Braxton Hicks contractions, which are suppose to prepare her for labor. They hurt a little bit, not too much though. But they're really annoying, she tries to ignore them though. When she first had them, she thought she was going into early labor and was getting worried. Then, Logan told her what they were so she calmed down.

"You're getting those contractions again?" Carlos asks, looking at her worriedly. She nods. "It's okay. You just got one month left until the babies come out. Then we'll get to meet them, and be a family."

Allie smiles as he says that. She can not wait until these babies are born. She wants to meet them, hold them, kiss them. She just wants to get them out of there and bring them home so they can become a cute little family. Just her, Carlos, and her precious little babies.

"They can't get here soon enough." Allie says softly, feeling her belly.

"It does feel that way." he agrees. "Soon, though. In about a month, we'll be able to meet our little princess and our little man."

"I can't wait." she says, smiling as Carlos kisses her.

"Did you ever imagine we'd become parent's at a young age?" he asks curiously. He didn't ever think he'd become a parent at nineteen years old. He thought maybe he'd marry Allie before they have a child. He's still a bit scared, but he wouldn't trade his babies in for the world. They're not even born yet, and they already mean everything to him.

"No." Allie giggles, shaking her head. "I thought we'd be married before having kids."

"Me too." Carlos agrees. "Is it what it is though."

"Yup." she nods. "It is what it is."

"Dude, I can't believe you're gonna be in labor in just a few weeks." he says. It feels like the beginning of her pregnancy flew by. It feels like just yesterday he found out she was pregnant. But now that they're at the end of the pregnancy, it's going by really slow. Atleast that's how it feels like to him.

"Hopefully these few weeks go by fast." she replies. "Hey, we should get the hospital bag ready. So we can not worry about that when I'm in labor."

"Okay, let's go pick the stuff out." he says, helping her up. They then both go into the laundry room, which is where everything is. They grab Aubrey's zebra diaper bag, and Alexander's diaper bag. "What outfit should they wear on the day their born?"

"Hm, we could put on one of their Jordan Onesie's, one of the booties, and their Jordan hat." she suggests. Carlos nods in agreement as he looks through the basket that has Aubrey's clothes in it. Once he finds her outfit, he looks through Alexander's clothes until he finds his outfit.

"When we leave the hospital, we can put on their matching outfits." Carlos says.

"Yeah, that'd be cute." Allie agrees. Carlos looks for their matching outfits. Which are the long sleeved shirts that say "baby girl" and "baby boy", Aubrey's is light pink, and Alexander's is light blue. It also comes with brown and pink striped pants, and Alexander's are brown and blue striped pants. And the outfit comes with a cute little hat too. Once he finds both of the outfits, he puts them in the correct diaper bag.

"What else do we need?" he asks.

"Diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, a blanket for each of them, and a pacifire for each of them." Allie names. Carlos nods as he puts in a few diapers in each of the diaper bags. He then grabs Aubrey's quilted blanket that Lucy got her. There's four quilts. Once is zebra striped, the other has a skull on it, the other one is all pink, and the other one is zebra striped. And he gets Alexander's brown blanket, which has light blue polka dots on it. He puts the blanket in the correct bags.

"Everything else we need is in the kitchen." he says. He grabs both diaper bags, and him and Allie walk out of the laundry room, and go to the kitchen. He opens the correct cabinet, which is where the bottles, formula, and pacifires are at. He puts a few bottles in each bag, and puts one bucket of formula in one of the bags. He then grabs a pink pacifire and puts it in Aubrey's bag, and a blue one and puts it in Alexander's bag.

"That's everything we need." Allie says, as they both walk back into the living room. Carlos sets both diaper bags on the coffee table and sits down with Allie.

"Have you prepared yours yet?" he asks.

"I did last night." she replies.

"Alright, then we're all set."

"Now, all we really need to do is the nursery's." She says.

"We'll start those next weekend." Carlos replies. "Gustavo wants me and the guys at the studio everyday this week."

"Oh." Allie says softly. Gustavo has decided to put Allie off until the babies were born. She's way too tired, and those moodswings would drive him crazy. So she's on a break right now. Then when the babies are born, she's going right back to start recording. "Next weekend it is then."

Carlos nods slowly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she smiles, kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>I found these carseats online, and I thought they were really cute! :)<strong>

**Aubrey's carseat: http:/ritzybaby . com/zebra_hotpink . jpg**

**Alexander's carseat: http:/marielynnboutique . com/images/large/ . jpg**

**Review! :D**


	48. Preparing

**Sorry I haven't been updated everynight anymore. Yesterday was my first day back at school so I'm gonna be busy. I'll try to update everyday, or every other day. This story only has about 4 chapters left, including this one. So I might have the sequel up by friday or saturday night :) Most likely friday night.**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Lucy asks, as her, Allie, Chelsea, and Camille stand in Aubrey's room. Today they're doing the nursery's. The girls are doing Aubrey's, and the guys are doing Alexander's. Then at the end, they're gonna see which one is better.<p>

"Yes!" The girls exclaims.

"Let's set up the crib first." Camille suggest.

"Alright, it's in that box." Allie says, pointing to the box where the crib is.

"How do you even set up a crib?" Chelsea asks, as they start getting all the pieces of the crib out of the box.

"Who set up Isaac's crib?" Lucy asks.

"His dad."

"Welp, I have no idea how to do this." Allie says. "We could ask the guys for help."

"Or we could read the instructions." Camille suggests. The girls agree and they start reading the instructions on the box.

"You guys need help with anything?" Kendall asks, as he stands at the doorway

"Nope, we are perfectly fine." Chelsea says. Earlier, they went out to eat and the guys were teasing the girls about how they aren't gonna be able to set the crib up so they're gonna be running to them for help. And the girls wanna prove them wrong. So they don't wanna make it seem like they're having difficulties.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asks. Chelsea nods. "Okay, then." Kendall smirks. He kisses Chelsea before walking out of the room, going back nextdoor where Alexander's room is.

"Camille did you read the instructions yet?" Lucy asks. Camille nods.

"Yup, don't worry. I got this." she says, as she starts to put the crib together. The girls just look at her in shock, surprised that she can actually set the crib up, alone.

"Well, we could start doing the other stuff while she does that." Allie says. Chelsea and Lucy nod. Chelsea and Lucy set up the diaper changing table, while Allie folds up Aubrey's clothes and puts them in the drawer.

* * *

><p>"Alright, the crib is all done." Carlos sighs in relief. He was setting up the crib, Kendall was setting up the drawers and stuff, James was hanging up the curtains, and Logan was putting Alexander's clothes in his dresser. Kendall is still setting up the drawers and putting Alexander's stuff in it, Logan is still putting the clothes in the dresser, but James is done putting the curtains up. So him and Carlos are gonna put the crib bedding on.<p>

"I wonder how the girls are doing." James chuckles.

"They probably built the crib wrong." Carlos laughs, causing the guys to laugh too.

"Haha, probably." Logan says. "So, we're about done. I only have a few more pieces of clothes, Kendall's about done, and all you have to do is put the bedding on and we're completely done with this nursery."

"And then we can go help the girls. I'm sure they're having difficulties." Kendall smirks.

"Alright, then let's get this done!" James says.

Once the guys are _finally _finished, they look at the nursery in satisfaction. It looks great, well to them it does. They're sure the girls are gonna love it though.

"Welp, my little man's room is done," Carlos says. "Now let's go see how Aubrey's is." The four guys fist bump before walking out of Alexander's room, next door into Aubrey's. When they enter, they're shocked and amazed. The room looks...awesome. And the crib is properly set up. "Whoa, this is..."

"Great." Logan says, finishing up the sentence. "Who set up the crib?"

"I did," Camille says proudly, raising her hand. Logan smiles and kisses her head as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "It was actually quite easy."

"And you guys didn't believe in us!" Chelsea exclaims, playfully slapping Kendall's chest.

"We're sorry," Kendall chuckles, hugging his girlfriend from behind and kissing her cheek. "We should've believe in you."

"Ah, shit." Allie groans softly, sitting on the rocking chair as everyone looks at her with worry. "These Braxton Hicks are annoying."

"Just one more month, baby," Carlos tells her, kissing her head. "One more month."

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle!" James exclaims.

"How do you think I feel?" Allie snaps. "I'm gonna me a mother, to _two _kids!"

"Someones moody." Lucy mutters. She's been having _alot _of mood swings lately. She's happy one minute, mad the next, then happy again. It's really irritating her, and she feels bad when she snaps at people when they don't even do anything to her.

"Let's go see Alexander's room!" Allie says, all of a sudden happy. Carlos helps her get up from the rocking chair, and wraps his arm around her shoulder as the couples walk next door into Alexander's nursery.

"Wow, you guys did surprisingly...good." Lucy compliments, smiling as James wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Surprisingly?" Kendall questions. "You girls didn't think we could do it?"

"As far as the building goes, yes," Camille replies. "But we didn't think the decorating would be so good."

"But it looks amazing." Chelsea adds, as she gives Kendall a kiss.

"It looks great." Allie smiles, as she wraps her arms around Carlos' waist and kisses his lips. He smiles and hugs her, only her big belly in between them.

"Both nurseries look great," Logan says. "I can't even choose which one is better."

"They're both good," Carlos adds. "Thanks so much for helping guys, and girls."

"No problem." They reply.

"I want Taco Bell." Allie says randomly.

"Let's all go." Chelsea suggests.

Everyone agrees, and they leave to go to Taco Bell.

* * *

><p><strong>Another shorty :) I had writers block. But 3 more to go, that means it's getting closer and closer :D<strong>

**Here's what Aubrey's and Alexander's nursery looks like!**

**Aubrey's: http:/cf . mp-cdn . net/e7/31/c70927289668828f7b1eb91f6e29 . jpg**

**Alexander's: http:/www . whiggingout . com/wp-content/uploads/minky_blue_choc_polka_dot_lg . gif**

**REMOVE SPACES!**

**Review if you want me to continue! :D**


	49. Cravings and Moodswings

**Is anyone still reading? I know these past few chapters have sucked, but please review still. It would mean alot :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, then next time I won't worry about you!" Carlos snaps, walking into their bedroom and slamming the door. What just happened was, Allie's phone fell, as she was about to pick it up, Carlos stopped her and then Allie snapped at him and asked him why he was being so controlling then they started arguing, Carlos got mad and just went inside their bedroom.<p>

Allie sighs as she carefully walks down the stairs. These moodswings are driving her crazy. But she can't control them. She's already in her nineth month, and Doctor Smith said she could be due anytime now. She can't wait until she has her babies, but she's kind of nervous because of the pain she'll feel. She's trying not to think of that, though. Anyway, once she gets downstairs, she sits on the couch and begins watching The Pauly D Project.

Knock! Knock!

All of a sudden someone knocks at the door. She groans, as she struggles to get up. Once she finally does so, she walks to the door and opens it up, only to find Jessie out there, with two gifts.

"Hey," he says, as he leans on the doorway. "I bought these for Aubrey and Alexander, since I couldn't make it to your baby shower."

"Thanks," Allie says, as she accepts the gifts and puts them on the couch. "But my baby shower was like two months ago."

"I know," Jessie replies, sitting on the couch next to her. "I just didn't have time to bring it to you any other time. I recently got into acting, so I've been going to alot of auditions."

"Have you got accepted for anything yet?"

"Yeah," he replies. "They called me to replace Jett Stetson on New Town High."

"Hey, that's where Kendall's ex girlfriend use to come on. Until she moved to New Zealend for a movie." Allie says, even though it has nothing to do with the topic they're on. "That was really random. But cool, you're gonna do great."

"Thanks," Jessie smiles. "So how have you been feeling?"

"Horrible." Allie sighs, frowning. "My back is still killing me, I have alot of cravings, these moodswings are really driving me crazy, and I look huge and ugly."

"Don't say that," Jessie chuckles. "I think you're stomach is cute. And don't worry, you still look pretty. No homo, but Carlos isn't so bad looking either. Those babies are gonna be really cute."

"Awe, thanks," Allie giggles.

"Welcome," Jessie smiles. "Well, I gotta get going. Today's the first day I have to be at the set. I just thought I'd drop by before heading off." he finishes, as he gets up and hugs Allie before walking towards the door.

"Alright, thanks for the gifts for the babies." She thanks him. "Bye."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Why was he here?" she hears Carlos say, as he walks down the stairs. She rolls her eyes as she gets up and heads off to the kitchen. He follows after her. "Hello, I asked you a damn question!"

"He came to drop off some gifts for the babies!" She snaps, turning around, coming face to face with Carlos.

"How does he even know which apartment we live in?"

"I told him, obviously." She retorts. "Why does it even matter? Jessie never did anything to make you not like him. Yeah, he flirted with me infront of you. Stephanie _still _does that all the time! She's lucky I'm pregnant."

"Okay, fine whatever," he says. "If you wanna invite your ex's over to _our_ house, I guess you wouldn't mind if I invited mine?"

"I didn't invite him!" She yells. "He came to drop of some gifts for the babies! And alright, invite your ex over here. But just know if she comes, I leave." With that she walks right past him and heads into the living room. She goes upstairs, and walks into her and Carlos' room. She sits on the bed as her eyes start burning up, tears threatening to fall. She doesn't know why she's getting so angry and emotional. Well actually, she does know. Moodswings. Ugh, she hates those things. A single tear falls from her eye, as she hears a soft knock at the door. Shortly after, Carlos enters.

"I'm sorry," he says softly, as he walks to the other side of the bed and sits beside her. "I shouldn't of got mad like that. You're right. He hardly even did anything to make me not like him."

"It's okay," she replies, wiping the falling tear. "Sorry for snapping at you. These moodswings are really annoying."

"It's alright," he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." she says softly, as Carlos kisses her temple and hugs her tightly.

He lets her go a while later, and kisses her lips.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he says, as he walks over to the closet and picks some clothes out. He then walks out.

Allie gets up and goes into the closet as well. The shirt she has on feels tight on her, so she's gonna change shirts. She picks out one of Carlos' black V-necks, and a Love Pink sweatshirt. She recently got that in a extra large, so it fits her. She takes the shirt she has on, off leaving her only in her bra. She then looks in the mirror. Her stomach is huge. She's in her ninth month and pregnant with twins. She looks fat and ugly! She feels really ugly. The guys tell her she shouldn't feel that way, because she's beautiful. But when she looks in the mirror, she sees anything but beautiful. She wipes a single tear falling from her eye, then quickly puts on the V-neck and sweatshirt, then walks downstairs to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, she's in the living room eating Doritos and watching Punk'd. Then Carlos walks into the living room and sits next to her and touches her belly.

"Hey, if I ask you something, can you tell me the _truth_?" Allie asks softly, looking at Carlos.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Do you think I'm fat and ugly?"

Carlos sighs. "Babe, we've been through this a million times. One, you're not fat. You're carrying two babies inside of you! That's the only reason you're...big. If I wasn't for the babies, you'd still be tiny. Once you have the babies, you're gonna be small again. Two, you're beautiful. Don't ever call yourself ugly or feel insecure. I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life. No one compares to you. So stop thinking you're ugly. 'Cause you know damn well you're the most gorgeous girl ever."

She smiles. "Thanks. But everytime I look in the mirror I-"

Carlos interupts. "Don't even say it." He then leans in and kisses her.

"I swear, you're the best." Allie smiles, as she kisses his lips softly.

"I know," Carlos grins. Allie giggles. "So are you."

* * *

><p>Allie tosses and turns, trying to get into a comfortable position. She can't though. So she just sits up. It's pitch black, and Carlos is sleeping beside her. She looks at the digital clock in their room, and it's 3:34 AM. She just sits there, wincing in pain as she keeps getting those Braxton Hicks. These contractions are really annoying, she can't find a comfortable position, and she's really craving Doritos. Since she's not gonna be able to fall asleep anytime soon, she decides to go downstairs into the kitchen to eat Doritos. She struggles to get off of the bed, but eventually does so. Then she grabs her phone and quietly walks out of the room, careful not to make any noises. When she walks out, she shuts the door and turns the hallway light on so she won't trip over anything and fall. Then goes downstairs into the kitchen.<p>

She arrives at the kitchen, and turns the light on. She walks over to the cabinets, and opens them, frowning when she doesn't see a bag of Doritos in their usual spot. They usually have two bags, but she finished one yesterday. That's when she remembers that she finished the second bag today. Ugh, she's craving those really bad right now, and they're out.

"Ugh, great," she whispers, as she opens the fridge and looks around. Nothing else looks appetizing to her. So she decides she's gonna run to the store and buy a bag really quick. Walmart is open 24/7 and it's just about a ten minute drive, she's sure she'll be alright. She walks out of the kitchen, and quielty tip toes upstairs into the bedroom. Without turning the light on, she uses her phone light to put her Vans on, and one of Carlos' Hollister hoodie's on. She then walks back out, goes downstairs and grabs her purse and car keys from the counter in the kitchen. She tries her best to be quiet as she walks through the living room. Just as she's about to open the front door, she hears a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" a tired Carlos asks as he stands at the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm gonna run to the store and buy Doritos," she replies. "We're out."

"Babe, it's 3 in the morning." he says, as he walks down the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep," she tells him. "And I'm really craving Doritos so I decided to go buy some."

"Go back to bed," he says, as he takes her car keys away. Her going alone could be dangerous, so he's gonna go get them for her. "I'll go get them."

"No, you go back to bed." she says. "You look tired."

"I am, but I can't let you go driving to the store alone at 3 AM in the morning. You don't know what kind of creeps there are out there right now. I'll go, you stay."

"Fine." she sighs.

Carlos puts on a hoodie and some Converse, then walks toward Allie.

"I'll be back," he says as he kisses her lips quickly, before walking out of the door to buy his pregnant girlfriend some Doritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Two more chapters left, and if you want the sequel please review because I'm considering not doing it since noone is reviewing...<strong>

**Oh! And I notcied a mistake in the chapter where they found their apartment. I accidentaly put the same link on the bedroom and living room. Haha, I feel dumb now. But here's the REAL link of their bedroom:**

**Carlos and Allie's bedroom: http:/www . centroarchitecture . com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Nice-Gorgeous-and-Pleasant-Bedroom-Design-with-Lighted-Headboard-590x336 . jpg**


	50. It's Time

**Here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"Babe, these Braxton Hicks are getting really...painful," Allie groans, as she gets another contraction.<p>

"Weren't they painful to begin with?" Carlos asks, as he lets Allie grip onto his hand and squeeze it whenever she has a contraction.

"Yeah," she nods. "But they're starting to hurt more and more."

"It's probably because you're getting closer to birth," Carlos tells her. Allie shrugs. These contractions hurt, but not enough to be real contractions. They've been getting worser, and worser. She could be due any day, but she's still about a week ahead of her due date. Doctor Smith said that twins are usually born premature, and it could be dangerous. She also said that babies can be born two weeks before their due date, or two weeks after their due date. Luckily, they aren't gonna be premature since they're already a week before their due date. So Doctor Smith said the babies are gonna be born healthy.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Allie says, as she lets go of Carlos' hand and slowly stands up. "Maybe somehow that'll make me feel better."

"Alright," Carlos replies, "Be careful."

* * *

><p>Allie struggles to keep her eyes open as her and Carlos cuddle on the living room couch, watching The Vow; Their favorite movie. Anyway, it's about 2:25 AM, and they're still up because neither one of them can sleep. Allie can't sleep because her back is killing her, and those Braxton Hicks aren't helping. Carlos can't sleep because Allie can't sleep so he decided to stay up with her.<p>

"I'm gonna go lay down," Allie yawns, "I'm tired."

"Okay, I'll be right up," Carlos replies, kissing her before she gets up to go upstairs. He feels tired too, but he wants to finish watching the movie.

Allie tosses and turns as she tries to find a comfortable position to lay down. But she just can't. She sighs as she sits up. All of a sudden she feels a _really _bad pain in her stomach. They don't feel like Braxton Hicks, because those aren't as painful. This pain felt ten times worse than the Braxton Hicks did. What if they were _real _contractions? She doesn't know, but she tries not to think much of it and just lays down on her side. Clutching her stomach and wincing as the pain keeps coming.

Thirty minutes later, Carlos is still downstairs, and this pain is getting worser, and worser. Yep, she thinks she's in labor. They feel like they could be real contractions, and they're like five minutes apart. She's freaking out! It hurts like hell, and she doesn't even feel like standing up, but she has to. She groans and grabs her stomach as she puts on some Mocasins and slowly walks out of the bedroom. Just as she walks out of the bedroom, she feels wetness running down her legs and soaking her sweats. Yup, she's in labor and her water just broke.

"CARLOS!" she yells in a panicked voice. Carlos immedietaly runs upstairs as soon as he hears his girlfriend calling his name. When he gets up there, Allie's leaning one of her hands on the wall, the other is clutching her stomach, and the floor is wet.

"Oh shit. What happened?" he asks, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'M IN LABOR!" she says irritated, whimpering as another contraction hits. Carlos doesn't know what to do, he feels panicked. The first thing coming to him is to take her downstairs, sit her down on the couch while he gets the overnight bag and the babies' diaper bags.

"Hey, let's go downstairs, sit you down, then we'll head off to the hospital, okay?" Carlos says, trying to keep calm. Allie nods, and throws her arm over Carlos' shoulders, allowing him to help her slowly downstairs. They finally reach the last step, and Carlos takes her over to the couch, helping her into a sitting position. Carlos quickly rushes into the laundry room, which is where the bags are.

"HURRY UP!" She yells. This is soo painful. She's never been in so much pain before. She breaths in out like Chelsea and Logan told her to, to try to get through the pain. It's hard though, considering she's in _so _much pain. She just wants to pop Aubrey and Alexander out. She wants to get rid of all this pain and have her beautiful babies.

"Okay, let's go!" Carlos says, throwing the bags around his shoulder. He helps Allie up, and throws her arm around his shoulder, helping her walk. Carlos is partly excited, partly worried, and partly scared. He's excited because his babies are on their way! He's been waiting nine whole months to meet them, and now he finally can. He's worried because he still has those thoughts about not being a good father. And he's scared because he see's Allie's in so much pain. He hates seeing her like this. But it's all part of giving birth.

"Carlos this hurts!" Allie cries out, as they leave the apartment and make it through the hallway after what seemed like forever.

"You're gonna be alright." Carlos says softly, as the elevator finally opens and they enter.

"Shut up." Allie mumbles, grabbing onto her belly as she breathes in and out.

They finally approach Carlos' car. He helps her get into the passengers seat, then hurries into the drivers seat and takes off.

"PLEASE HURRY UP!" Allie screams in pain. She doesn't mean to yell at Carlos, and she feels bad, but she just can't control it right now. The pain she's in is unexplainable, she just wants to get to that hospital and have those babies! She's already in tears because she's in so much pain, and Carlos isn't helping because he's being so slow!

"We're almost there," he says, trying to soothe her down. It isn't doing much help though.

When they _finally _arrive at the hospital, Carlos just leaves the bags in there since they don't need them right now, and goes to help Allie out of the car.

"My girlfriend is in labor!" Carlos says, as he rushes to the front desk. He's really going crazy and freaking out! Allie yelled at him almost the whole way here, he doesn't mind though because he know's why, but it's still driving him crazy. He's also freaking out because he's gonna be a daddy tonight. A daddy to two beautiful babies. He's kind of scared. No, actually, he _is _scared. He doesn't know what's gonna happen when the babies get here. How will he react to them? And how will they react to him? What if they cry when he holds them? There's alot to worry about. He doesn't want his kids to hate him. And he doesn't even know how to raise a child, let alone two.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Allie is being helped onto a wheelchair. Carlos follows as a nurse pushes her down the hallway and into the elevator. Reassuring her that she'll be fine. Allie looks really irritated. Carlos grabs her hand, wincing as soon as she gives it a tight squeeze. Wow, that hurts. He doesn't mind, though. He knows Allie is in way more pain then getting a bone crushing hand squeeze. He's gonna have to deal with it, and be there for his girl.

"We're gonna get you into a delivery room, sweetie." The nurse tells her.

"Please hurry!" Allie snaps, as she squeezes Carlos' hand as a contraction hits her hard. Seriously, she feels like she's getting torn in half. These stupid nurses are going really slow and acting like nothing.

"Baby girl, calm down," Carlos says softly. "We're almost there."

"Oh shut up!" Allie says, irritated.

Carlos sighs, and shakes his head as they enter the birthing suite.

* * *

><p>"I called the guys and the girls," Carlos says, as he sits in the chair and grabs Allie's hand. Allie nods and breathes into her next contraction. She squeezes it really hard, groaning in pain. Oh my, she's never had such a worse pain in her whole life. Doctor Smith came in a few minutes ago, and said she's only five centimeters dilated. She has to be ten centimeters. So this is gonna take a while.<p>

Allie really wishes she could have her mom with her right now. If she were here, she would only want her mom and Carlos in the room when they're born. But she isn't here, so she only wants Carlos.

"Oh my god this hurts!" Allie cries out, squeezing Carlos' hand tightly as another contraction hits.

"You're doing great, babe," Carlos says. "You can do this."

"No, no I can't," Allie shakes her head.

"Yes you can."

"Carlos you don't understand!" Allie snaps, irritated and in pain. "This is the worst pain I've ever felt! If we would switch positions right now, you'd understand how I'm feeling! I just want these babies out now!"

"You can't have them out now." Carlos tells her, kissing her hand.

Allie groans and exhales as the contraction stops, falling back onto the pillow. She really wants this pain to end right now. She's desperate to get these babies out. She wants to forget this pain and enjoy her baby girl and baby boy.

"We're here!" They hear James exclaims as him, Kendall, and Logan enter. James immiedetaly rushes to Allie's side to comfort his baby sister. "How are you doing, baby girl?"

"How does it look like I'm doing?" Allie yells, squeezing Carlos' hand as she gets another contraction. She cries out in pain as she falls back onto the pillow when it's over.

"How far dilated are you?" Logan asks.

"Five centimeters." Allie replies.

"Does it hurt?" Kendall asks. Did he really just ask if it hurts? Does he not see how much pain she's in? This is the most worst pain she has ever felt in her whole entire life!

"No, it feels good," she remarks sarcastically. "YES IT HURTS!"

"I was just asking," Kendall says softly.

"Guys this hurts!" Allie whines, clutching her stomach. "Can I start pushing?"

"Sorry, Al, but you can't," Logan tells her. "You need to be ten centimeters dilated. You're only five. I know this sucks, but you're strong. You can do this I know you can."

"Oh shit, here comes another one," she groans as she squeezes Carlos' hand as hard as she can. Carlos winces but tries to ignore the pain.

"Breath in and out." Kendall tells her. Allie does as told as she breathes in and out, in and out, until the contracion is over.

"Baby girl, you're doing great," Carlos smiles, kissing her forehead.

"I can't do this anymore," she says in frustration.

"Yes you can, Allie. You're already halfway through it." James says stroking her cheek.

"We're here!" a familiar voice says. A small smile forms on Allie's face as she see's her girls walk in. Chelsea, Lucy, and Camille. Chelsea rushes to her side and pushes James out of the way. She knows what kind of pain she's in because she went through it herself. And it's the worst pain she has ever experianced.

"How are you feeling?" Chelsea asks, stroking her hair and putting it behind her ear.

"It hur-Ow!" Allie cries out.

"Just relax, and breathe." Lucy tells her.

"I am breathing!"

"How dilated are you?" Camille asks.

"Five centimeters."

"She's gonna be in labor for a while," James says. "Carlos you should come to the cafeteria with us."

"No, I wanna be by her side through it all," Carlos replies.

"Go ahead." Allie says, calmly.

"But what if you-"

"Babe, I'll be fine." She tells him, stroking his cheek.

"Alright," Carlos finally says. "Call if you need anything." he kisses her quickly on the lips before following the guys out of the delivery room.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you feeling about all this?" Logan asks his friend. Carlos looks nervous. And Logan knows that he's not the one becoming a father right now, but he's actually scared for him. Raising one baby is hard enough, but two? He can only imagine. He's gonna be there for them though. For his bestfriend, his sister, his niece and his nephew.<p>

"I am so scared, nervous, yet excited." Carlos replies. Carlos is still trying to get through his head that his whole life is about to change forever. It'll never be the same. Raising the babies will be an amazing experience, but a scary one to think about. Carlos Garcia, of Big Time Rush, being a dad? The fans and everyone were also very shocked to find out. He can't wait to meet those babies, but what if they don't like him? That's the question that's been crossing his mind over and over for the past nine months. That's the biggest thing making him scared.

"Guys, what if I end up being a horrible father?" Carlos asks softly.

"Carlos, that's crazy!" James tells him.

"He's right," Kendall adds. "You're so good with Isaac. We could only imagine how you're gonna be with your own babies. You're a first time father, you'll learn. But just know those babies are gonna adore you and love you."

"How are you guys so sure?"

"We just know," Logan replies. "Just trust us."

"Let's just go back to Allie's room," Carlos says, as they throw their trash away. They leave the cafeteria, and enter the elevator. Carlos really hopes the guys are right. They've had some baby experience with Isaac, but never actually cared for a newborn one 24/7.

When they finally walk into Allie's delivery room a few minutes later. Lucy and Camille are in the waiting room, while Chelsea is sitting next to her, holding her hand an helping her get through another contraction. When her contraction is over, she breathes out and falls back onto her back.

"I'm back, baby." Carlos says softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. He kisses her cheek and touches her belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Worse," she sighs, as she holds onto his hand and smiles. When she's not going through a painful contraction, she actually feels excited to be having her babies. She's been waiting to meet them for the past nine months, and she's finally about to.

"Can you believe we're gonna have a daughter, and a son today?" Carlos asks, smiling.

"I can't wait," Allie replies, smiling softly as Carlos kisses her jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger :) hehe. It's pretty obvious that the next chapter is the big chapter :D Also the last chapter. PLEASE review if you want the sequel. If you don't review, no sequel.<strong>

**Review!**


	51. Complete

Thirteen long hours pass, and Allie is feeling more pain than she did. The contractions have gotten way worse, and are more closer together. She honestly can't do this anymore. Thirteen painful long hours. She's ready to pop these babies out because she really can't do this anymore.

"Hi, Allie!" Doctor Smith exclaims, as she and a nurse enter the room. "Let's see how dilated you are. You should be getting pretty close."

"I hope," Allie mutters. Crying as another contraction hits. She quickly grabs Carlos' hand and squeezes it. Everyone else went back to the Palmwoods to rest. So it's just them two.

"Good news," Doctor Smith says happily, "You're ten centimeters dilated. It's time for you to push these babies out."

"FINALLY!" Allie yells in exhaustion.

"Baby, calm down." Carlos tells her.

"SHUT UP, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Allie screams. Carlos just looks at her in confusion. It takes two to make a baby you know, but he's not gonna say anything right now. She's in pain, she's irritated, and exhausted.

"Allie, on the count of three, I need you to start pushing," Doctor Smith tells her. Allie nods and takes a deep breath. "One, two, three!"

Allie holds tight onto Carlos' hand, as she pushes, crying out in pain. Carlos wraps his free arm around her for support. Allie screams out in pain and squeezes Carlos' hand. She breathes out when Doctor Smith tells her to stop. She cries in pain and digs her face into Carlos' shoulder. He strokes her cheek and kisses her head.

"Baby, we're almost there," he says, comforting her. "Just a few more minutes and this will be done." His heart breaks as he sees how much pain she's in. He hates seeing her like this. If he could do anything to make her pain go away, he would in a heartbeat.

"Okay, again." Doctor Smith says gently. Allie does as told and breathes in before beginning to push. Ugh, this hurts so bad! She just wants these babies out now! Why does it have to hurt this bad? Allie squeezes her eyes shut and cries out in pain.

"Babe, you can do this." Carlos whispers gently, kissing her hand.

"Okay, Al," Doctor Smith says. "Just one more."

Allie pushes again and a baby's cry is heard. Allie collapses onto the bed in exhaustion. She turns to Carlos who is smiling and staring at their baby.

"Here's your baby boy," Doctor Smith says excitedly, as she holds Alexander up. The new parent's smile at eachother, and Carlos kisses her cheek. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Carlos nods. Doctor Smith hands him some scissors, and he cuts the cord. Right after he's finished, the doctor hands the Alexander to the nurse and she goes to weigh him and get him cleaned up. Allie groans as she realizes she still has to push Aubrey out. She clutches onto Carlos' hand once again, and prepares for what's coming.

"Okay, one more push," Doctor Smith says. "We're almost there, sweetie."

Allie takes a deep breath, breathes in, then pushes into a baby girl's cry is heard. She falls back onto her pillow and sighs in relief. Oh my god, words can't explain how relieved she has to have those babies out of her.

"And here's your baby girl," Doctor Smith says, holding her up and smiling. Carlos cuts the cord, then looks over to Allie, who is also smiling. This is a very beautiful moment for them, and Carlos is actually getting emotional. A tear runs down his cheek as he kisses Allie.

"Do you guys have names?" Doctor Smith asks.

"Alexander Roberto Garcia, and Aubrey Marie Garcia," Allie replies.

"Cute names." Doctor Smith smiles, as she walks up with baby Alexander in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. "Would you like to hold him?"

Allie nods, and Doctor Smith carefully hands the baby boy to his mommy. "He is so precious," Allie whispers, looking down at _her son_. She can't believe she's actually a mommy. To two babies. All that pain she was feeling, it all went away. This is the best moment of her life.

"He's perfect," Carlos smiles, touching baby Alexander's hand.

"You wanna hold him?" Allie asks. Carlos nods. She gently hands the baby boy to his daddy. Carlos holds his son in his arms and smiles down at him. He is so adorable. He can already tell him and his little man are gonna be close.

"Hey, little man." he cooes, smiling down at him. Carlos smiles as Alexander wraps his small hand around his finger.

"And here's your baby girl." Doctor Smith smiles, handing Aubrey to Allie. Allie holds her in her arms, and looks down at her gorgeous baby girl. She smiles and softly kisses her forehead.

"She's beautiful," Carlos whispers, as he leans in to kiss Allie. They both feel so complete. They have both their babies, and eachother. Yep, they are complete.

* * *

><p>"James said him and the guys are on their way," Carlos says, setting his iPhone on the table next to Allie's bed. She nods as she continue's feeding Aubrey her bottle. She just got done feeding Alexander, so right now he's sleeping in his bassinet.<p>

"Dude, can you believe we're parents?" Allie asks, looking down at their baby girl. Her beautiful eyes are wide open and she's staring up at her mommy.

"To two beautiful babies," Carlos smiles, looking at his son. "Hey, Alexander's name is too long. We should shorten it up."

"To what?" Allie asks. "Alex?"

"Nah, I know a girl named Alex." Carlos replies. Allie raises her eyebrows. "She's an old...ex. Anyway, how about Zander?"

"Alright, Zander sounds good." She smiles, as he leans in to kiss her. Aubrey's finally finished eating, so now she's about to burp her.

A soft knock is heard at the door, followed by the three guys entering.

"Contratulations!" James exclaims, hugging his sister and Carlos. The others two do the same. "Where's my niece and nephew?"

"Here's Aubrey," Allie says, referring to the adorable little baby girl in her arms. "And there's Zander."

"Can I hold him?" Logan asks.

"Sure," Carlos replies. Logan walks up to the basinet, and carefully takes the sleeping baby boy out and carries him in his arms.

"They are so cute." Kendall smiles, as he gently strokes Aubrey's cheek.

"You wanna hold her?" Allie asks. Kendall nods. She carefully hands the baby girl to Kendall. He sits down on the nearest chair and looks down at her, and she's wide awake.

"Hi baby girl," he cooes, kissing her forehead softly, chuckling as she squeaks softly.

"Let me see her," James insists. Kendall carefully gives Aubrey to James. He smiles down at her and kisses her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he smiles. "You know that? We're gonna have to protect you and keep you away from all those boys."

Allie giggles and rolls her eyes.

The guys soon switch. Logan hands Zander to Kendall, James hands Aubrey to Logan, and after a while Kendall hands Zander to James.

"You're so adorable," James smiles, looking down at his handsome nephew. "Of course you are, you have James Diamond as your uncle. You're gonna get all the girls when you get older, just like me. I'm gonna buy you a lucky comb, and give you some Cuda Man Products."

Carlos and Allie both rolls their eyes and smile.

"I'm so tired," Allie yawns. She's so exhausted and tired. She was in labor for thirteen hours and hasn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Take a nap," Carlos tells her. "I'll take care of the babies."

"You sure?" she asks. Carlos nods and strokes her cheek. She lays down and Carlos kisses her forehead as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Allie wakes up and there's visitors. Chelsea, Lucy, Camille, and even Drake are here. Drake told Carlos and Allie to let them know when the babies are born because he wanted to try an come and see them. Looks like he made it. Lucy is holding Zander, and Drake is holding Aubrey.<p>

"Hey guys," Allie says tiredly, sitting up.

"You're awake," Camille says. Allie nods and looks around, Carlos isn't there.

"Where's Carlos?"

"Him and the guys went back to the Palmwoods for a while." Chelsea says.

"Your babies are so cute," Drake smiles, as he looks down at the adorable baby girl in his arms.

"Thanks," Allie smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asks.

"Tired."

"Atleast you're not in pain anymore." Chelsea says.

"Oh my god, I know," Allie says, "That was the worst pain I've ever felt in my whole life!"

"It was all worth it though, wasn't it?" Drake asks.

Allie nods. "Hell yes."

"Well, I gotta get going. I have an interview to be at," Drake says, as he stands up. He kisses Aubrey's cheek before handing her to Allie. He then hugs Allie and kisses her temple. "Bye beautifuls."

"Bye, thanks for visiting." Allie replies.

"Anytime." Drake smiles. He then walks over to Zander and kisses his forehead. "Later, 'lil man." he says before walking out.

"So, tell me how it feels to be a mom?" Camille asks.

"Seriously, amazing." Allie smiles. She was in so much pain to have these babies, but it was all worth it at the end. When she first laid eyes on those babies, she already knew she was going to love being a mommy. Even before they were born, she loved them to death. Those babies complete her.

"I know how you feel," Chelsea says.

"Where's Isaac, by the way?" Allie asks.

"He left with the guys." she replies. Allie slowly nods.

_A few hours later..._

It's already night time, visiting hours are over, and everybody left. It's just Allie, Carlos, Zander, and Aubrey. Carlos is staying overnight with her, and they leave tomarow at noon. Allie appreciated everyone who came to visit her, but she loves that it's just her, her love, and her babies. Alot of people came to visit her. Justin and Selena came, Kelly and Gustavo, Jessie, even Bitters! That made her feel good, but she likes spending quality time with her own little family.

"You do realize, we're not gonna sleep at all tonight?" Allie asks. Zander and Aubrey are already asleep in their basinets, and Carlos and Allie are cuddling on the bed.

"I know," Carlos replies. "It's all worth it though."

"Heck yeah." Allie agrees.

"Just me, you, and our babies."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa! And that is the last and FINAL chapter of this story! *Tear* *Tear*.<strong>

**I wanna thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed even once! It means soooo much, like seriously. I also want to thank you silent readers out there who added this to their favorites! You guys are all awesome, and just thanks for reading!**

**I found these baby pictures, and I immiedetaly thought ot Aubrey and Alexander when I saw them:**

**Aubrey Marie Garcia: http:/rachelmeyerowitz . com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/IMG_5745 . jpg**

**Alexander Roberto Garcia: http:/pics . wedding-photography-melbourne . com . au/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/BJ1 . jpg**

**REMOVE SPACES!**

**Review if you want the sequel! :D**


End file.
